Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,150

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Prologue**

"The dark curse…? Really?" Maleficent asked her friend, raising her eyebrows. She watched the other woman shift in her seat slightly, understanding from where all the anger towards the young recently married princess was stemming. "You must know that not even its unholy power can bring your loved one back from the dead."

The Evil Queen's lips thinned at Maleficent's comment. It was a truth she was aware of, but did not need to hear – not from Maleficent and that damn miniature unicorn of hers. She was not leaving this fortress until she had that curse back in her hands. What she loved most died because of that wretched Snow White and she would not rest until Snow White's happiness was also ripped away from her.

**xxxx**

She knew exactly what she had to do in order to enact the curse, which made it difficult to even look the man in the eye. He was the one person she had been able to speak to about everything ever since… Ever since...

"I can't keep living like this," the Evil Queen admitted. "What Snow did to me – what she took from me – it's eating me alive, Daddy. Her very existence mocks me. She must be punished," she hissed.

Henry sighed slightly as he lowered his head. He knew very well that there was no changing his daughter's mind. She was too stubborn. He only hoped that she would one day fine peace. One day have her happily ever after.

**xxxx**

"I offered your children everything, whatever their hearts' desired," the Evil Queen stated, staring down the man being held back by her guards. "And they still chose uncertainty because of their blind faith in you. Tell me why. Why did your children refuse me?" she demanded.

The man looked at the Evil Queen with an extremely faint smirk, as if the answer was that obvious. "Because we're a family," he replied. "And family always finds one another."

She tried to keep eye contact, keep her cold glare, but the Evil Queen, feeling something in her throat and eyes beginning to sting, was forced to look away.

**xxxx**

**Chapter One**

These late nights spent closing the diner had quickly become the norm and no longer fazed the young woman with strands of red in her brunette colored hair. After her dear Granny had her heart attack, Ruby had no other choice but to return to the little town of Storybrooke, Maine to lend a helping hand and take care of the poor old woman she called family. Could she be doing something else with her time and actually be living her life? Yes. Did she think Granny needed to finally retire and let someone else handle the diner and the bed and breakfast? Most definitely (as long as it meant she, herself, got to leave Storybrooke for Boston). However, there was a slight problem.

Granny was stubborn – do not allow that sweet, shy little old lady exterior fool you. Ruby had experienced that stubbornness long before Granny's heart attack. Before Ruby moved in to care for her, Granny lived alone in this town and ran everything herself with her nearest family being four hours away in Boston. Stubborn as they came, no doubt about it.

Ruby had only expected to be in Storybrooke a few weeks, perhaps a month at most – just until Granny was back on her feet again and well enough to go about her daily life. However, a month came and went. It felt as if she had been here an eternity. She could not remember just how long that eternity was, nor could she remember a time where she did not know everyone who came through the diner. Closing up the place by herself at night seemed like second nature, an indicator to poor Ruby that she had been here long enough. Her return to Boston was long overdue, but there was no way Granny was capable enough to run both of her businesses – she should at least close the bed and breakfast! They never had any visitors, after all.

Of course, whenever Ruby tried to point that out to dear old Granny, heated arguments always ensued – those of which that usually ended with both saying things that very much should have gone unsaid. When Ruby accused her of ruining her life, Granny immediately bickered back that she was sorry for the inconvenience the heart attack caused her. The icing on the cake, however, was when the unfamiliar blonde woman from, can you believe it, Boston, Emma Swan, showed up requesting a room. Although she, after a phone call from their Madam Mayor, had to be kicked out soon after, there was absolutely no chance Granny would reconsider closing the bed and breakfast. Emma Swam showed up. Surely more people would eventually make their way to the charming little town of Storybrooke.

But Ruby could not even remember the last guest before the new sheriff. Ruby was almost fairly positive the last guest must have been before she arrived to temporarily start working here.

Temporarily. Just exactly how long was temporarily again?

"Door's locked," she mumbled to herself, double checking the front door before pulling the blinds. Everything was set for the morning shift – not that the morning staff were any different. She would be back in a few hours to open the place right back up again. Ever since Ashley went on maternity leave, Ruby picked up more shifts. Granny reassured that she was willing to hire, but no one was applying.

"Light's off," she murmured, hitting the switch which caused the lights to dim in the dining area. She did not even bother to double check the back room. Everything should be in order there considering they had not used it since Emma's victory party after becoming Storybrooke's new sheriff.

With that in mind, Ruby fetched her red coat from behind the bar and slipped it on. Fishing her set of keys from the pocket, she made her way to the back door. Upon stepping outside, she shivered. It was a bit chiller tonight – perhaps she should think twice about wearing shorts again for the morning shift. She turned around to lock the door, but something caught her eye, causing her to turn sharply to the left quickly.

Ruby was not entirely sure what she saw, but the sound of trash bags rustling and falling to the ground of the alley from the top of the dumpster was enough to make her jump. She was not certain of what she saw either, but a rather large furry creature had scampered away in fright. Must have been a stray dog looking for food, Ruby ultimately convinced herself. Animals had to eat also. She only wished it would have come around earlier to enjoy some of the leftovers that had been tossed out.

Once her heart calmed a little bit, Ruby, after pulling the red hood from her coat over her head, made her way off to Granny's house which was only a short walk away from the diner.

**xxxx**

When it came to revenue, Granny was fully aware that the diner was drawing in more profit than her dear bed and breakfast. Needless to say, it had been another slow day, but she managed to keep herself busy around here regardless. There was always a bit of dusting to be done, and floors to be swept. She had to keep the place nice and clean. There was a chance they would get a visitor – Emma Swan was only the first, she knew it. Soon they would have plenty of guests roaming these halls, all commenting on how clean and wonderful the place was. Then, maybe then, Ruby would see just how valuable this place was, but she could not blame her granddaughter – she was still so young with so much still to learn about life.

Speaking of her dear granddaughter, Ruby was due to come through the front door at any moment now. The diner was scheduled to have closed about an hour ago and Ruby was always quick to clear and clean up the place. Granny already knew how the rest of the evening would play out. Ruby would say everything was fine at the diner, a little slow, but fine. Then Ruby would attempt to convince her to close down the bed and breakfast – something about the cost of up keep and lack of profit, but Granny would not have it. They would then exchange a couple words and then be off to bed, both slightly upset at the other. That was how every evening went between the two of them. Ruby was not happy in Storybrooke, it was not a secret she wanted to be anywhere else. They had both anticipated Ruby's stay to have been a lot shorter. They did not expect all the complications of Granny's recovery.

Granny was grateful for Ruby. She could already see the young woman rolling her eyes slightly at the sentiment. In the end, they both were well aware of the fact that family was important.

And that was what they were, the two of them: a family.

A small smile crept across her face at the thought as Granny continued her knitting project. At the end of every work day, Granny would retire to the armchair in the living room to work on a bit of knitting while she waited for Ruby to come home from the diner. For the last few evenings, she had been working on a blanket. One of the rooms upstairs could use a new one. Blankets were also her favorite to make – Ruby still slept with the red one Granny made years and years ago (not that Ruby would admit it herself, but Granny knew. You cannot keep secrets from Granny).

"Granny, I'm home!"

How about that. Granny did not hear her come in. She must have been really deep in thought. "In the living room, dear," she called back.

A second later, the young woman appeared. "Another busy day, I see," she commented, taking off her jacket before sitting down on the couch.

Granny ignored the sarcastic tone. She knew when to fight her battles and this was not one of them. "And how was your day at the diner, dear?"

"A little slow," Ruby replied. They could have this conversation in their sleep. Nothing changed in Storybrooke. "The usual – oh! Ashley stopped by for a little bit. Little Alex's already getting pretty big."

"Well, that's good," Granny murmured, never looking up from her knitting. "How's she doing?"

"She'll be ready to come back to the diner in a couple weeks," Ruby answered, knowing full well Granny was beating around the bush.

"She can take all the time she needs," Granny replied.

Ruby nodded slightly. "So, any guests tonight I should be aware of?" she asked. When Granny did not answer, Ruby knew the response. "Of course not. Can you at least consider-"

"I won't consider anything," Granny replied stubbornly. "Someone will come tomorrow, I know it. They'll want a room when they do. You'll see, dear. Mark my words."

Right. Ruby did not say anything. She knew it would only spark an argument between the two of them and she was too tired to deal with that right now. "And they'll have a very comfortable stay when they do," she agreed against her will, but Granny knew the truth.

"You should get to bed, dear," Granny said, finally looking up from the blanket she was working on. "You have an early-"

"What's that?" Ruby interrupted, sitting up straight. Her eyes immediately shot up towards the ceiling. "Do you hear that?" she whispered, quickly getting to her feet. Her eyes never left the ceiling.

"What? Ruby-"

"Shh!" she hissed, taking a quick glance to Granny who was on her feet as well. It was faint, but she could hear it. "Call… Call Sheriff Swan. There's someone upstairs-"

"What?" Granny hissed back. "Ruby-"

"Granny, just do it!" Ruby whispered, quietly walking over to the staircase. "Someone's upstairs," she repeated, positive of the accusation she was making. It was frightening, yes, but Ruby was sure. When she took a step up, she heard Granny make a noise. If the old woman could shout in this situation, she would have. Ruby was quickly growing annoyed. You would think she would be scared, but not – it was annoyance. "Call-"

"You can't go up there!" Granny hissed as she made a beeline to the reception desk.

"Don't worry about me," Ruby replied, taking a couple more steps up. Deep down, Ruby knew what she was doing. She was not going in blind. She had experience in this. She was not sure from where, but this felt familiar. When Granny could no longer see her, Ruby silently continued up the stairs.

Upon reaching the upstairs hallway, Ruby was able to hear more clearly. She could hear Granny frantically explaining the situation to who Ruby pegged to be the sheriff on the other end of the phone. She also could hear the shuffling of feet coming from her room and the sound of draws opening. They were being robbed, she concluded. Some stranger was going through her belongings – they very idea upset her to no end.

Ruby continued down the hall, taking each step carefully and with precision. Rationally, she knew she should not be up here, not with a robbery roaming about. She should go back downstairs and wait for the sheriff with Granny, but another part of her knew what she was doing. She was more than capable of handling this situation herself. Her mind was perfectly still and extremely focused. She approached the bedroom door – her bedroom door – and carefully grasped the door knob, not making a sound. From this distance, Ruby could hear mumbling coming from inside the room. It was a female voice. She could not place it, but it did not matter if the voice was familiar or if it was not. The result would ultimately be the same.

Whoever was inside the room, on the other side of this door, was about to be taken away in handcuffs and the diner would probably lose a customer out of all this. After all, everyone in Storybrooke went to Granny's Diner.

Without another thought, Ruby threw open the door. The women inside immediately froze in place. Eyes locked with each other. Ruby's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She did not recognize the woman with long dark brown hair who appeared to be around her own age. She was a stranger. A stranger in Storybrooke. A stranger who, by the look of things, had been going through her closet. The stranger was stealing her clothes. Out of everything in her bedroom, the stranger was stealing clothes.

"Don't you dark move," Ruby warned.

"I wouldn't dream of it," the woman replied, her dark blue eyes still locked in a glare. Something about those eyes felt familiar. Maybe they had met before. Maybe when Ruby lived in Boston.

Before Ruby could contemplate who this woman was any further, the stranger did something she said she would not: she moved. The unknown woman made a dash for the bedroom window which had given her entrance. Ruby immediately followed suit, natural instincts, wherever they had come from, taking over. Somehow, she could not explain, she beat the woman to her destination. Ruby grabbed the woman by the forearms from behind and rammed her into the dressed. The woman winced.

"I said don't move," Ruby chided.

"Not big on the whole listening thing," the woman admitted. "Nice to see you still got some of it."

"What?"

A moment of weakness was all the woman needed and that spark of confusion offered just that. Ruby's hold faltered slightly and when it did, the woman rammed her heel against Ruby's foot. With a yelp, Ruby let go, giving the stranger the opportunity to push off and stumble back onto the bed. The woman then dashed once again to the window. Ruby recovered just in time to see her jump through. Quickly, Ruby got to her feet and pulled herself over to see that the stranger did not exactly land on her feet. She had been granted a few extreme sentences to regain ground. She only had a few extra seconds to capture her again.

Ruby sprinted out of the bedroom and into the hallway. She heard the crack of the front door opening and Sheriff Swan addressing Granny. Good timing on the Sheriff's behalf, but, then again, Storybrooke was not exactly big. Ruby took the stairs two at a time and ran to the reception area. Without offering either of them an explanation, Ruby grabbed a hold of Sheriff's Swan's wrist and led her to the front door.

"This way!" Ruby shouted. "This way!"

Luckily, Sheriff Swan did not stop and ask for questions. The two of them ran out into the front yard. Ruby took lead and ran along the side of the house. As they rounded the corner, Sheriff Swan saw the problem at hand. She picked up speed, passing Ruby as she unhooked the handcuffs from her belt. Ruby watched as the Sheriff closed the space between her and the now limping stranger who must have had quite the fall. A second later, Sheriff Swan had tackled the woman to the ground and Ruby slowed down her pace. Once she reached the two, Sheriff Swan was pulling the handcuffed woman to her feet.

"Shouldn't have ran," Emma pointed out. "Ruby, you know this person?" she asked.

"No," Ruby answered. "I don't think she's from here-"

"Please," the woman grumbled. "I am."

"I know everyone in this town-"

"Apparently not."

"Enough," Emma said. "What's your name?"

There was no answer.

"Alright, well, whoever you are, you're off to the station for the night," Emma commented before turning back to Ruby. "Make sure Granny's okay. I'll be back in a few to fill the report."

Ruby nodded. As Emma walked past her, leading the captive, the woman looked over her shoulder to take one last glance at Ruby. For a split second, Ruby was positive she saw one of the woman's eyes change colors. For a split second, Ruby was positive that she had seen red.

**xxxx**

"Are you really not going to tell me your name?" Emma asked, watching the young woman who was laying on the bed in the cell from her desk. She was swiveling back and forth in her office chair, her feet resting on the desk as she waited for an answer. Emma had hoped that a night behind bars would have made her more willing to answer instead of providing snippy remarks. So far, the woman had not since Emma had arrived to the station this morning, only a couple hours ago.

"Are you really not going to believe I don't have one?" the woman replied – more to the ceiling than to Emma herself.

"Alright, have it your way," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders, swinging her feet off the desk and onto the ground. She pulled herself closer to the desk. "But trust me, you're gonna wanna answer to me, not the force that'll be here any minute," she warned.

Silence. Emma had expected it, of course. Not all her comments were met with snippy remarks.

Instead of pushing it any further for the time being, Emma turned to the evidence on her desk. Both Granny and Ruby had confirmed that the only missing items were the ones the woman was currently wearing. The only items taken were a pair of dark blue jeans, a white tank top, and a pair of boots. When pressed on the matter, the woman only responded it had been difficult to find something that was not red. Very unhelpful.

This would have been a simple case if not for one thing. The woman had been in a bit of hurry trying to escape the bed and breakfast. She had forgotten her original possessions in Ruby's bedroom. The rags which were probably used as clothing were curious enough, but there was something else that was even more so and it currently was upon Emma's desk in a small evidence bag. Emma picked up the bag containing the golden necklace to examine once more. The charm – the symbol. It was the same both she and… and Graham had seen in the cemetery. She later learned that that piece of property belonged to no then Regina Mills herself and that is how the case grew slightly more complicated.

Obviously, the symbol meant something to the Mills family. Therefore, this necklace could not belong to the woman currently locked away behind bars in Emma's office. There was a possibility it had been stolen as well, probably from Regina's manor. This upset Emma on two accounts: 1. This woman was sneaking around Regina's manor, putting Henry in danger and 2. Emma was forced to call Regina down to identify the piece. Emma was not too keen on spending more time than she had to with mayor.

Of course, when asked about the necklace, the woman gave no answer. Naturally. All she offered were snide comments. Very annoying.

"Last chance to tell me everything," Emma stated. "Trust me, you'd rather talk with me."

"Seeing right through this good cop, bad cop thing, Sheriff."

"You think that's what this is?" Emma asked with a half laugh. She shook her head. "I don't know where this anger comes from – and I know its anger – but this front of yours is not going to help your situation. You broke into that bed and breakfast-"

"The window was open-"

"- and stole-"

"-clothes."

Emma sighed, annoyed. Granted, this definitely was the longest conversation they had exchanged, but she was still annoyed. Her story, what Emma could piece together, did not make sense. She had been stealing clothes, she had been in rags, but Emma could not just assume she would not have taken more – the gold necklace found in Ruby's room was a testament to that. Had there been a streak of robberies in Storybrooke under everyone's noses?

"What's your name?" Emma decided to ask once again.

"Don't have one."

Emma chuckled. "When you've been in my line of work as long as I have, you become good at telling when people are lying," she pointed out. "So, one more time… What is your name?"

Silence. So much for the conversation. Oh well. Emma set the baggie down and leaned back in her chair as she took a glance at the wall clock hanging over her office door. Henry was currently at school. The mayor had been at work for a while now. She must either be wrapping up her morning meetings or already on her way here. It was nearing lunch time. Emma would have to patrol the town soon – the last thing she wanted to do was lock the mayor out after calling her here.

Well, actually…

Almost as if on cue, the door to the office opened and Emma was instantly on her feet. Of course, the lovely town mayor was above knocking. "Perhaps, Sheriff Swan, if the protocol of a simple breaking and entering case is too difficult for you to handle, you should have this office over to Sydney Glass," Regina sniped, stepping inside. "I'm far too busy to be doing your job as well," she added, taking a glance from the sheriff to the cell.

It just would not be a visit from the mayor without any comments to her personal life or line of work.

"Believe me, Madam Mayor, that is not why I called," Emma replied coolly, not about to let her get under her skin. "I just had some concerns," she said, picking up the bag containing the golden necklace. "That this may be a string of incidents and that you may have been targeted."

"Are you telling me the people of Storybrooke have been blinded by a false sense of security?" Regina accused.

"I'm telling you," Emma began. "That this was found among the thief's possessions. I've only seen this symbol once before – with you," she explained, extending her hand to the mayor who took the evidence bag. "Madam Mayor, does this piece of jewelry belong to you?"

Regina looked down at the necklace. Her eyebrows furrowed as she frowned. The sheriff's question hung in the air. Did this piece belong to her? To the Mills family? Instead of providing the sheriff with a definite answer, Regina walked around the desk and over to the cell. The woman had not even budged since the mayor's arrival, but the intensity of the glare the stranger was receiving caused her to sit up. She held up the necklace to the metal bars and the woman stood up.

"Where," Regina began, her voice low, a bit threatening. "Did you get this?"

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,210

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Two**

Sheriff Swan had taken away the thief a few hours ago and Ruby had been tossing and turning in her bed ever since. It had been damn near impossible to fall asleep while her mind raced through a million thoughts a second. How was she able to track that woman? And who the hell was she anyway? Ruby felt as if she knew her from somewhere, but where? And did her eye really glow red? Did the Sheriff see that as well? Also, why did she want her clothes? It seemed like an odd thing to want to steal considering that there were more valuable items in her room.

These questions, and many more, had kept her awake until the exhaustion of a double shift and the idea of another dragged her into an extremely uneasy sleep, one filled with nightmares.

Nightmares of her running through a forest. Although it was a dark forest, she moved through the trees with easy. She knew the forest well, but she was not the only creature that did. A howl in the distance reminded her that she was not alone and the ferocious barking coming from behind told her she was running for her life. The rushing wind caused her red hood to be blown off, revealing her long brunette hair that now flowed as she continued to run. She could not stop, she had to keep running.

She took a quick glance over her shoulder. The beast was getting closer. Her two legs were no comparison to its four. A sense of panic was overcoming her. The beast was going to catch her, rip her to shreds and there was nothing she could do but run. She focused her attention forward, willing herself to continue running, but what she saw in front of her caused her eyes to grow wide. A wolf was charging directly at her. However, a sense of reassurance crossed her upon seeing its eyes – one red, one blue. She knew this wolf. This wolf was her ally.

When only a matter of yards separated them, she fell on to her knees and tucked her head under her arms. The beast prepared to pounce on its prey, its beady yellow eyes locked on and not heeding any attention to the wolf that just leapt over the bundle of red. The two creatures met in midair. The beast, a monstrous wolf itself, was twice the size of the runt that managed to sink its teeth into its neck. The momentum the runt wolf had gathered aided it to pin down the beast.

The women in red looked up in time to see the wolf jump off the beast and take an attack stance. The fur on its back stood on end and, ears lowered, its teeth shown as it snarled. She pulled her dagger from its sheath, grasping the hilt firmly. As the beast began to pull itself up from the ground, she threw the dagger and the blade embedded itself into the beast's side who roared in pain before turning its attention back to her. The wolf would not allow it. The wolf threw itself at the beast once more, latching on its neck again – an action that only served to annoy it. The beast grabbed the wolf with its claws and tossed the animal aside. The wolf quickly scampered to its feet, ready to protect the woman again, but the beast had taken off.

The wolf's multicolored eyes met the woman's and a silent agreement was made: this was not the end of the Big Bad Wolf.

Ruby's eyes sprang open and she quickly shot up into a sitting position in her bed. She was drenched and shaking as she tried to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, it was deafening. She leaned forward and cradled her head in her hands as she stared down into her lap which was covered by her blanket. She did not dare close her eyes. That dream… It seemed so real. She did not want to see that creature again, whatever it was. She knew she would if she closed her eyes and she was already terrified enough.

After Ruby caught her breath, she sighed heavily and laid back down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, the alarm clock on the nightstand went off. It was time for the morning shift at the diner.

**xxxx**

"Where did you get this?"

The question rang throughout the sheriff's office. Regina was staring daggers at the woman behind bars. Emma, for a moment, could not tell if the bars were there to keep the thief in or to keep her out of strangling reach from Regina. The woman in the cell did not budge – could she not move out of fear?

"I take it the necklace belongs to you, Madam Mayor," Emma commented.

"This necklace," Regina spoke up. "This necklace was given to me by my father when I was a little girl. It has been missing for years. Where did you get it?" she demanded once again.

"I stole it from your manor," the woman answered, surprising Emma. "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

A spark of anger exploded from the mayor. With her free hand, she pounded against one of the metal bars causing both of the other two people to jump slightly. Obviously, it was not what she wanted to hear, not in that tone. "Don't you dare play these games with me, Ms – Sheriff Swan, with whom am I speaking?"

"I don't know," Emma replied, bracing herself.

"You don't know?" Regina turned around to face the blonde. "Do you even know how to be a sheriff, Miss Swan?"

"Besides the fact that she refuses to give me her name, she has no form of ID on her," Emma began to explain, folding her arms over her chest. "I ran her prints through the system. Nothing came up. I am still working-"

"Get things done, Sheriff," Regina stated bitterly. "As for the necklace, I'm taking it with me. Keep me up-to-date with this trouble maker."

"Up-to-date?" Emma bit back a laugh. "All she's done is scare an old lady and her granddaughter to replace the rags she was wearing."

"Are you defending her now, Sheriff Swan?" Regina accused. "This necklace has been in my family for generations. It's an heirloom that is intended for Henry to have one day and that woman stole it," she pointed out, pocketing the bag in her jacket.

"You said yourself it went missing," Emma stated. "It's dangerous to make false accusations, Madam Mayor, especially when the law is involved."

"How else did she get a hold of it?"

"I didn't steal it."

Emma looked over to the cell as Regina turned around to face the unknown woman once more. The woman was frowning, eyes narrowed and appearing to be upset that Regina was taking the necklace. It was one thing when Emma had it, but Regina was going to walk out of this building with it. She was not going to have that necklace again.

Regina smirked slightly and shook her head. "You're a piece of work, you know that?"

"I did not steal it," the woman repeated.

The mayor did not say another word, not to the woman and not to the sheriff. She turned on her heel and made her way out of the office. Emma leaned against her desk, arms still crossed, and waited for the door to close before she spoke again. "Four sentences," she stated. "It took you four sentences to get under her skin. That's rather impressive."

"I didn't steal it," the woman repeated for a third time.

"I wish you'd say your name that many times," Emma said with a hint of a sarcastic tone before growing more serious. "I know you didn't. I know you're not lying, not about that, but I also know you do have a name. Are you afraid of what I'm going to dig up if you tell me?"

"You're not going to find anything."

"Let me guess, because you're not going to tell me, right?" Emma concluded.

"Because there is no record to find," the woman corrected. "Tell me I'm lying, Sheriff Swan."

"Just because you believe there's no record doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Emma replied. "Last night, you said you're from around here. You must have some sort of record here – someone must know you. Friends, family."

The woman shook her head. "No family, no friends," she answered.

"Sounds lonely."

"I've always been a lone… person."

"A lone person?" Emma repeated, sinking down into her office chair. This was now becoming the longest genuine conversation she was having with the thief. She would do her best to keep it going. She could put off the afternoon patrol a little while more. "I find that hard to believe. It seems like everyone knows each other here whether they want to or not."

The young woman sat back down as well onto the rather uncomfortable bed in the cell that confined her, releasing a single laugh. "I don't doubt that, but I limit the time I spend here in town," she admitted before furrowing her eyebrows. She met Emma's eyes and tilted her head. "Why am I telling you this? You tackeld and threw me in here."

"Hey, I'm only doing my job," Emma defended. "Maybe you've realized that I want to help you. You were wearing rags. You stole clothes – of little value," she added as a second thought. "You were trying to what? Stay warm?"

"The girl did ram me against a dresser before I could find a non-red jacket. I can't pull off that color well," the woman admitted, still able to find a bit of humor in the situation. "It gets a little cold in the woods."

Emma eyebrows furrowed as she sat up straight, hoping she misheard. "Wait, you live in the woods? For how long?" she asked, leaning forward slightly in her seat.

The woman paused for a moment to think about the question. "Since I was about five."

"Five," Emma repeated, frowning. She had not been expecting an answer like that. "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-three," she answered. "And it's Lucy. My name – Lu, for short."

**xxxx**

They were minutes away from the start of their official lunch rush and Ruby was struggling to stay awake. No amount of coffee was doing the trick – she even triple checked to make sure she was not drinking decaf by accident. She was not, she was just that tired. The incident and the nightmares were a perfect combination for exhaustion. The cook had taken note and had been pestering her to just take the day off – to call in another waitress, but she could not. They were all feeling a bit over worked. It was only right that Ruby took her fair share of the diner's shifts.

And with those shifts came those fair amount of breaks which Ruby decided to take now, before Storybrooke's definition of a rush began. She snuck off into the employee's backroom area where she prepared herself another cup of coffee. Cup in hand, she took a seat at an old table tucked away in a corner. Carefully, she took a couple sips from the hot coffee before setting it down. Ruby leaned forward slightly and rested her head against her arm which was now serving as a makeshift pillow.

She had only stopped moving for a second, but that was all that was needed. Ruby had nodded off asleep and had slipped back into the mysterious forest. The beast had escaped, but she was still staring at the multicolored eyed wolf. She took a couple steps closer and knelt down in front of the wolf.

"We make a good team, you and I, but it escaped," she found herself saying, taking the wolf's face into her hands. "I know, my fault, pup. I wasn't expecting it to have picked up my trail, but you were brave," she commented, watching the wolf's tail wag back and forth slightly.

The young woman scooted back slightly and began to examine the wolf's body. She immediately frowned coming across the wolf's right side. There were four deep claw marks running vertically just above the hip. "You're injured," she murmured, biting down on her lip. "If I can find the right herbs – and I will – I can dull the pain and fix you up," she said, scratching the wolf under the chin who whimpered. "Just rest for now, okay? That beast won't be back any time soon," she reassured, helping the wolf lay down on its non-injured side.

"Ruby!"

Immediately, the young woman snapped back into reality. The cook had stepped into the backroom as well, looking for her. "You've been missing for twenty minutes," he stated. "Call someone in. You need to go home."

"No, I'm okay," Ruby began to protest.

"No," the cook said sternly. "You're not. Go home for the day. Come back when you've gotten some sleep, alright?"

**xxxx**

The patrol unit pulled up to the elementary school. Emma shifted the car into park and killed the engine. She sat in the parking lot for a moment to clear her mind before getting out. If it was not still lunch time, the kids were still outside for their afternoon recess, giving Emma a small window of time to drop in on her roommate. She made her way inside, roaming the empty halls until she came across the familiar classroom. She stood in the middle of the doorway and knocked on the door frame. The sudden noise caught the attention of Mary Margaret who had been concentrating on grading a small stack of assignments.

"Emma, hey," she said standing up.

"No, don't get up," Emma replied, walking down one of the rows of desks to get to the front of the room. "Sorry to bother you at work," she apologized.

"Oh no, don't worry about it! The kids are still outside," Mary Margaret said, sitting back down. "I heard you had a busy night last night. I was at the diner this morning, Ruby told me everything. Poor girl looked so tired."

"Don't blame her," Emma mumbled, taking a seat on top of one of the small desks. "It's scary, knowing someone has gone through you things, violating even."

"Is it true that only an outfit was taken?" Mary Margaret asked. "I mean, that's odd…"

"The whole story's strange," Emma admitted. "But she's not lying – Ruby or Lucy."

"Lucy?" Mary Margaret repeated. "So you got a name."

Emma nodded. "Well, barely," she corrected, receiving a rather perplexed expression from her roommate. From the top, Emma began telling the story which included the events from last night at the bed and breakfast and all the way until she had left her office to make her rounds in town. "And just before coming here, I stopped by the high school to request a yearbook from when she should have graduated – not a single Lucy in the class – even in the year prior and after. Finding any legal documents without a last name is going to be difficult and, if she's really been that low key, nothing will come out of scanning the Mirror's archive."

"Alone in the forest for eighteen years? Since she was five?" Mary Margaret questioned, stuck on that detail. "Emma, how is that even at all possible? It doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't make sense," Emma agreed.

"Because it's not true!"

Both women sat up straight and turned their attention to the back of the room where Hentry was standing in the doorway. "It's all about Operation Cobra!"

"Henry," Emma began. "How long have you been there?"

"I heard the whole story," Henry confessed, walking over to the front of the room. Mary Margaret had told Emma that Henry would often come in about ten minutes early from recess to help her organize for the afternoon lessons. Since he was standing here, it meant that it was later than Emma thought it to be.

"Well, uh, Henry," Mary Margaret began. "Who do you think she could be?" she asked, entertaining the idea of the curse. "Someone who's been living away from civilization, in a forest, for most of their life?"

"There's Sleeping Beauty and Rapunzel," Henry was quick to answer. "But if she's been alone, I think our best bet is Rapunzel."

Emma nodded slowly, eyebrows raised. "Well, she does have long hair – not that long though," she commented.

"Rapunzel makes sense though," Henry said. "Rapunzel's parents left her when she was little."

"Maybe I'm Rapunzel then-"

"Impossible," Henry immediately interrupted. "Did she say anything about her parents?"

Emma shook her head. "Nor did I ask. If her story's true, that's gotta be a touchy subject. I'm lucky I got a name. For some reason, she started to trust me. If I'm going to figure her out, I have to keep that trust."

"And how are you going to do that?" Henry asked.

The question caused Emma to meet Mary Margaret's eyes. It was a gaze that told the women everything. Mary Margaret's shoulders slumped slightly. "You want her to stay with us? Emma, we don't even know her."

"No, we don't," Emma agreed. "But if we don't let her, she'll head right back out into the woods. She has no one here."

"What about her bail?"

"I'm going to bail her out," Emma replied. "She was just trying to survive. She doesn't deserve to be sent to jail for a pair of clothes."

"Emma-"

"Just come by the sheriff's department after school," Emma interjected. "That's all I ask."

Mary Margaret sighed heavily. She knew exactly why Emma was advocating so hard about this. This Lucy had come from a similar background as the blonde if the story was true and she had really riled Regina up. Emma wanted to find out more and wanted to do right by the girl. She could not keep her locked up in the sheriff's office and if she just let her go, would Emma be able to find her again? Granted, it was Emma's job to find people, but would she be able to track this girl down in the forest? Mary Margaret did not have time to continue this conversation, not right now. The children would be back inside at any moment now.

"Okay, I'll come by."

**xxxx**

The cook told her to get some sleep, but she could not. The last two times she had, she had been taken away to that dark forest, to a battle against that vicious monster. How could Ruby sleep when that beast threatened to reappear again? Not to mention that wolf – that wolf with those eyes, that wolf that protected her from that beast and was injured because of it. No, she could not go back to sleep, not without answers. That wolf – no, that woman had answers. She had to have answers.

Instead of taking the short walk back to the bed and breakfast, Ruby had decided to take a slightly longer walk – one that brought her to the sheriff's department which was lacking said sheriff. She, then, could have gone back to Granny's, but she stayed instead, taking a seat in the empty hallway just outside the sheriff's office. Ruby crossed her arms over her chest and slumped down in the chair. Maybe she should have called ahead, but this was better than being in bed, in that –

-forest. She looked around her surroundings. The hallway had disappeared, replaced by trees, as far as she could see. She was walking a familiar path, carrying a basket full of various goods. She was about to deliver them to a person. A person was living in these woods, trying to hide from unwanted attention. It was a friend of hers, that was to whom she would be delivering the goods.

There was a rustling of bushes from behind her, causing her to smile. "Are you protecting me again, little wolf?" she asked.

A small whimper confirmed her question. She smiled as the wolf trotted up to her side. "You're always at my side whenever I go to see Snow," she stated. "Why is that?"

No, she had not expected an answer. "Last time we saw her, she said I should give you a name. I haven't thought of the perfect one yet. Unless, do you already have one?" she said, gazing down at the wolf.

"Ruby?"

Suddenly, the forest disappeared. The hallway came back into focus and Emma was now standing over Ruby, who quickly sat up straight. "Sheriff Swan, I'm sorry I fell asleep-"

"No, it's alright," Emma said. "If anything, I should be apologizing. I spent a bit more time than I should have out. What are you doing here? Did something else come up missing?"

Ruby shook her head. "No, nothing," she answered honestly. "I just.. that woman-"

"Lucy."

"Lucy," Ruby repeated, eyebrows raised. Huh, she had a name. "She said something last night. I just need to clear some things up."

Emma frowned. "Ruby, did she threaten you in any way? You or Granny?" she asked.

"No," Ruby quickly responded, pulling herself to her feet. "Not at all. Can I just talk to her alone for a second?"

Before giving her an answer, Emma stared at the younger woman, trying to figure out what she was hiding. She was not lying, however. She and Granny had not been threatened. They were not in any sort of danger. "I have to warn you," Emma began, stepping over to the door to unlock. "She's not much of a talker," she pointed out. After pushing open the door, Emma stood off to the side to allow Ruby to enter before she followed her in.

The sound of the door opening caused the woman laying on the bed in the cell to spring up. She probably wanted to brace herself in case Regina had come back for a second round. Emma could not blame her. Upon realizing that was not the case, the woman called Lucy relaxed a bit. She placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head to the side when she saw Ruby.

"You have a visitor," Emma said needlessly, lingering at the door as Ruby made her way closer to the bars. "Ruby, make it quick."

"Sure thing, sheriff," Ruby answered, keeping her eyes locked with Lucy's. They had entered a stare down that neither intended of breaking. "Who are you?" she demanded after hearing the door close shut, signaling that the two of them were in the office alone.

"Sheriff said to make it quick – that's not the question you want to ask," the woman retorted.

"Then what are you?"

"I think you already know."

Ruby was already growing a bit upset. "Last night you said-"

"You still got it," Lucy finished for her.

"And your eyes – eye, I mean. It changed colors," Ruby added.

"Well that's a funny thing for an eye to do, isn't it?"

"What did you mean?" Ruby asked, deciding to ignore the comment.

Lucy had to bite back a small smile. "I meant what I said," she replied.

"We've met before," Ruby concluded. "Where? In Boston?"

"Something like that."

Ruby's eyes narrowed. Needless to say, she was not receiving the most desirable answers. "They're not dreams, are they?" she then asked before she could stop herself. "The forest, the wolves – they're not dreams."

The demeanor of the young woman changed. She grew slightly more serious and even took a step closer to the metal bars that separated her from Ruby. "Then what do you think they are?" she asked in return, watching Ruby carefully.

It took her a moment to compose herself and another to gain the strength to murmur 'memories.' As soon as the word parted from her lips, Ruby felt ridiculous. The very idea of the dreams being memories was insane. It was not at all possible. She was just shaken up by the events from last night. "N-Not from here," she added.

"From where?"

"I don't know," Ruby admitted. "But you're in them. I don't know how, but I know you are, aren't you?"

"…Yes."

Ruby had braced herself for another wise crack answer so hearing one so straight forward caught her off guard. Her mouth hung open for a second as she failed to come up with anything tangiable to say, so the other woman decided to speak instead. "It can't hurt you, Red," Lucy reassured.

"What did you call me?"

"The dreams, they're vivid. They feel real and they're terrifying, but they can't hurt you," Lucy repeated. "You defeat that beast – you do."

She could not help but stare at the woman. She had expected to get an answer, but nothing like this. With her mind bustling with even more questions, Ruby took a step back. Eyes casted to the ground, she made her way to the door without another word. She exited the office where she met Emma standing in the hallway. The look she was giving asked if she was alright. Ruby forced a wide, bright smile.

"Thank you, Sheriff."

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 3,625

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Three**

Her eyes were red, stinging with all the crying she had done due to the events of today and from the tears she was currently shedding now. Sitting in front of her window, little Snow White buried her face into her arms which were resting on the seal . She had tried so hard, ran so fast, but, in the end, it simply had not been fast enough. It was a fate she did not want to accept, that no one in the castle wanted to accept, but there was no changing the outcome. There were just some things that magic could not fix and this was one wish no fairy in all the lands could grant, little Snow was aware of that – a tragic lesson to learn at a the young age of ten.

She jumped up with a gasp at the sound of knocking coming from her bedroom door. Was it one of her father's men again to offer their condolences? Well, if it was, then she did not want to grant them entrance. Their words had not been helping, they had been making everything worse. She had already felt terrible, why did they want to rub it in?

Believing that if she stayed silent that the knock would go away, Snow grew more upset when she saw the door open without her permission. Why could they not understand that she wanted to be left alone? However, when it was her father, the king, standing in the entrance to her room, Snow's demeanor quickly changed. She cried more openly and freely, knowing full well her father would not just offer condolences. He would also give her the comfort she had been seeking.

Leopold crossed the bedroom and sat down next to his daughter, not saying a word. Eyes locked as he held open his arms. Snow examined his face, so full of weary and sadness. She welcomed her father's embrace and closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to forget the events that occurred earlier in the day. For the time being, Leopold remained silent and allowed the little girl to express her grief.

"It's all my f-fault," Snow stuttered when she had finally gained the courage to speak. "N-None of this would have happened if it wasn't for me, Daddy!" she cried, finding it impossible to look up at her father as she confessed herself to be the blame for the sadness that not only those in the castle were feeling, but the entire kingdom. "S-She'd still be alive if it wasn't for me," she said, her voice breaking. Hearing herself speak of the one thing that was without a doubt true caused her heart to hurt and break into a million little pieces. Their whole life had changed and it was all because of her.

King Leopold held his daughter even tighter and Snow buried her face into his chest. "Snow White," he addressed her softly, but his voice did not shake from emotion. He was calm, he had to be. "My precious little girl, it's not true, what you speak of," he reassured. "Accidents happen and that's what happened this morning – an accident."

"But!" Snow began to protest.

"No," Leopold quickly interrupted. "My darling, this was not your fault and I will repeat it until you believe it to be true."

"Daddy, I wish it were me instead-"

"Snow White, that is enough."

Now the king's voice sounded heavy, raw with the emotion he had been hiding from his daughter. It hurt him to hear her speak like this. He could not imagine losing her also. "It's painful, I know, and we will continue to mourn, but… if we wish to honor her life, my little Snow, we must live our own admirably," he said softly, lifting her chin with his hand which forced her to look at him. "Can you do that? For her?"

He gently wiped his daughter's tear stained face. Her puffy red eyes were still watery, threatening to spill over at any moment. She bit down on her lip and nodded before closing her eyes and hugging her father close, tightly once more, not wanting to let go.

**xxxx**

The afternoon lessons had gone by slow enough. If they had dragged on for Mary Margaret, she could only imagine how the children felt. Also, at the end of the school day, it had been difficult to convince Henry that going to the sheriff's office was not a good idea. Considering her interaction with Lucy, Regina would have Mary Margaret's and Emma's heads. He had badly wanted to catch a glimpse of the woman he thought to be Rapunzel. In the end, he had decided to listen although Mary Margaret could tell he was slightly upset to be going straight home when there was Operation Cobra stuff a foot.

Before entering the office, Mary Margaret knocked. She found Emma at her desk, where various documents and articles were laid out. Before Emma could greet her roommate, Mary Margaret's eyes had locked onto the cell where the woman was sitting on the bed, with her arms wrapped around her legs which were drawn to her chest. Lucy was staring absently at the floor, not moving a muscle. She had not heard the door open; she was off in her own world beyond this limited space in which she was confined. Mary Margaret took a couple steps forward. Emma stood up and watched her roommate who seemed to be in some sort of trance as well.

Feeling eyes staring, Lucy snapped back into reality and met Mary Margaret's gaze. She sat up a little straighter and frowned slightly. Emma watched the stare down between the two. Mary Margaret had mumbled something, but all Emma had heard was the initial 'L ' and the ending 'Y' of the girl's name. Odd behavior.

Picking up the key from her desk, Emma walked over and unlocked the door. "Lucy, this is Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret, Lucy."

"Pleasure," Mary Margaret automatically replied. "You… I'm sorry, but you look familiar," she confessed.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "I kinda have gone in and out of town on occasion," she replied and then turned to Emma. "You're letting me go, sheriff?"

"I know what you did was not malicious so I'm posting your bail," Emma answered.

"And," Mary Margaret spoke up. "We wanted to offer you a place to stay so you don't have to go back to the forest."

Emma tried not to look surprised as Lucy glanced between her and her roommate. Mary Margaret's sudden offer caught her off guard, especially considering their conversation. What had caused her to change her mind? "Until you can get on your feet," Emma added.

"You mean until you could figure me out," Lucy corrected. "Not exactly an act of kindness."

"Hey, I just bailed you out," Emma pointed out a bit heatedly.

"And I thank you for that, Sheriff, I do," Lucy replied. "But are you telling me I won't find anything proving me wrong on your desk?"

"We just want to help-"

"Help?"

"What Emma means is," Mary Margaret began. "It's going to get cold outside – that storm outside the other day was only the beginning and you don't even have a jacket. Everyone needs a roof over their head, a warm bed to sleep in or in this case a couch, and a hot meal," she explained softly. "And the only thing you truly have to worry about is if your roommate will destroy your kitchen appliances."

Emma forced herself not to roll her eyes. She destroyed the toaster and Mary Margaret would not let her live it down. The last sentence got a smirk out of Lucy. Emma could tell she was reconsidering the offer. Mary Margaret had said something convincing – roof, bed, meal. That was difficult to turn down. To add good measure, Emma pulled the extra brown leather jacket from the coat rack and held it out to the woman. "You said red wasn't your color," she replied.

Lucy stared at the jacket before looking at the two women. Her gaze lingered on Mary Margaret for a second longer. She wanted to say a million things at the moment but limited her response. "You're both okay with accepting a complete stranger into your home," she stated.

"You do realize that I'm the sheriff, right?"

"I trust you," Mary Margaret added.

"You trust me," Lucy repeated slowly. "You've…" her voice trailed off, but she shook her head. "All right then…" she reached out, took the jacket from Emma, and slipped it on. "But, Sheriff Swan, no digging."

Emma frowned. "No digging? Don't you want to know why?" she added. "Why you were left behind? Or even who?"

"Do I want to know the people who left me all alone to die because they didn't love me enough? No," she responded. "That was the angle you were looking at, wasn't it, Sheriff? I wasn't left anywhere and I know I was loved," she stated, heading towards the door to leave. "I appreciate the offer, I really do, but no thanks – got the jacket I needed."

Mary Margaret was taken back. Emma, on the other hand, was upset. "You were right," Emma murmured. "And I'm out a jacket. She's not telling us something."

"Emma, don't – she's a stranger, let it go," Mary Margaret advised.

"You were quick to trust her too, Mary Margaret," Emma pointed out.

"Yes, I was," her roommate admitted. "A-And I don't know why, but Emma-"

"What did you call her?" Emma asked, closing up the empty cell. She turned back to Mary Margaret. "It wasn't Lucy. It was close, but it wasn't."

"I didn't even notice," Mary Margaret murmured, eyebrows furrowing as she pondered the fact. "I guess I didn't… I called her Lily," she admitted. "I've had a long day at school, but what's that got to do with anything?"

"Nothing."

**xxxx**

They had been waiting only a little while, Red sitting on a fallen log with the wolf laying at her feet, when Snow had appeared to pick up the goods. Normally, their visits were usually quick. Red and Snow would exchange a few words, Snow would pet the wolf, and they would all be on their own separate ways. However, Snow had taken notice at the wolf's lethargic ways and the injury soon after.

"Oh, you poor thing," Snow cooed, kneeling down to the animal's level. "What on earth happened?" she asked, turning her attention to Red who had sat down once more on the log.

"We were attacked about a week ago," Red answered.

"Attacked?" Snow repeated, sitting down in front of the wolf. Gently, she began to pet the top of the wolf's head. "Attacked by who? The Queen's guards?" The mentioning of the Queen riled up a whimper from the wolf. "I know, sweetie, the Queen's evil – making a sporting event out of hunting wolves."

For a split second, Red smiled. The interaction between these two were always so sweet and gentle. The wolf had taken a liking to Snow. Red often wondered why the wolf did not just stay with Snow. "It's a force more sinister than those guards – and, yes, a force like that does exist," she added before Snow could comment. "There's a creature out there, Snow – incredibly dangerous."

"A creature did this? What type of creature has claws this large?" Snow asked.

"A wolf – a giant one," Red rephrased her answer. "It stands on its hind legs and uses its claws as hands. It picked up this little one and tossed her around as if she weighed nothing."

"Poor thing," Snow repeated, leaning in to give the wolf a gentle hug. "What about you, Red? Are you okay?"

"Thanks to this one, yes, I'm fine," Red said, reaching over to run her had down the wolf's back. "But its still out there, Snow. Please be careful. We're working hard to slay it, but, since she got hurt, we've had to stop for the time being."

"We as in your entire village?"

"We as in the two of us," Red corrected.

"The two of you? Red, are you mad?"

"The rest of the village is frightened. They have no reason to go into the forest and, therefore, they won't track it down," Red pointed out. "My grandmother lives in the forest, Snow, and I can't stand the thought of losing her or of anything happening to her because of that beast. She's done so much for me throughout my life. I just want to protect her."

Snow nodded slightly. She admired her friend's courage, especially in regard to protecting her family. It was a trait she wished she had when she was younger. Her father, bless his soul, would be so upset if he knew not a day had gone by where Snow had not considered the what if's and what should have happen's . She had been such a coward on that terrible day. If only she had… If only she could change the past. Her present would have been so much better.

"Red, you can't do this alone," Snow stated firmly.

"I know I can't," Red agreed. "My companion's still injured-"

"I mean, I want to help you."

"Snow-"

"No, I will help you," Snow insisted. "You've done so much for me and I want to do something in return."

For a silent moment, Red continued to watch Snow continuously pet the wolf and the wolf lean forward slightly to lick Snow's chin. Without a doubt, there was something different about this wolf, this gentle creature. Tamed, but wild at the same time – a complete opposite of the beast that was lurking in the forest. When Snow looked up and caught Red's eye, Red smiled.

"Thank you."

**xxxx**

Although every part of her urged to just sprint towards the forest, Lucy forced herself to walk, reminding herself that she was a stranger in this town, even if she had been here as long as everyone else. It would look odd if a stranger was bolting towards the woods. She did not need more unwanted attention at the moment, not when she desperately needed to conceal herself among the tall trees. If anyone tried to stop her now, everything would end terribly.

The pains were growing steadily worse. A sharp sensation erupting from her chest caused her to gasp and nearly double over. She thought she was more than capable than staying like this, but the pain was proving itself to be too much to handle. She had to give herself credit – a whole day, but now she knew her limit. There would have been no way she could have stayed with those two – Emma and Mary Margaret.

They had been kind to her. They had no excuse to trust her, neither of them. She had even looked forward to the comforts of a home for a split second. How long has it been since she slept in a bed? Or a couch? Anything that was not the ground? And to be among people again… She had wanted it so badly, but then the pain started. It was only a tingle at first, that started soon after Mary Margaret called her 'Lily.' She called her 'Lily.' At that point, Lucy began to lose control.

She could not have kept it in check, at bay, like she had forced herself to do during the night. For mere moments, she had convinced herself that it would be okay, but the tingle had quickly developed into the sharp pain it was now. Lucy had to think fast to get out of the Sheriff's office. In the end, Lucy was positive she had made Emma second think her decision to post bail, but Lucy, unlike she lead the two women to believe, had been extremely grateful to get out of the little cell.

Had she not, they would have witnessed something unbelievable.

"Ah!" she whimpered, arching back. The pain was resonating from her shoulder blades. It felt as if someone had stabbed her in the back and they were slowly turning the blade. She had made her way to the popular hiking destination – this was good enough. Lucy quickly ran off the trail and ran through the thick trees with a little difficulty. The low branches which she could normally easily evade were scratching at her as she stumbled forward, still willing herself to continue ahead. The further she went, the less of a chance there was of something witnessing.

The pain was growing, muscles were seizing. They could not handle this anymore and Lucy wanted to give in. Suddenly, a sharp pain exploded from behind her eyes, more so in her right, momentarily blinding her, but she did not stop running until she collided into and tripped over a fallen log. Her momentum flung her body over the dead tree. She hit the ground hard, face first. Teeth grinding together, Lucy rolled herself over onto her back, eyes closed tightly in pain. She had to have run far enough – she must have. She did not have a choice; she could not fight it anymore. She had to give in – and that was exactly what she did. Lucy relaxed both her body and mind. The pain soon disappeared.

She rolled over onto her side and hoisted herself up on her feet, all four of them. The wolf that took the place of the woman arched her head up towards the sky and howled before releasing a small gruff. This was the form she was used to, the form in which she had spent the majority of her life. The first time she had transformed back into a human was the exact moment she had lost her connection to the huntsman. Their connection had only returned for a couple days before it disappeared and when it had, her memories came back in full instead of the bits and pieces she had for what felt like an eternity.

The wolf gazed over its shoulder, perhaps to reassure herself that no one was there, and trotted off deeper into the forest to finally get some much needed rest after all the events of the last twenty four hours.

**xxxx**

Swirling the wine in her glass with one hand, Regina examined the necklace she had taken from the sheriff's office earlier this morning in her other. Her fingers ran over the charm, feeling all the engraved markings. It was exactly how she remembered it from all those years ago. She never believed she would see the piece, not after…

Regina shook her head, releasing a shaky sigh as she placed the necklace down on the dining room table where she currently sat. It seemed real. The engravings on the front were correct. The original piece also had something on the back, but she had not looked at it. It was impossible for the piece to be here. It could not be here. It had to be a fake – a rather decent one at that also. She could easily determine its authenticity by flipping the thing over. If it was a fake, she would be giving her hopes up. If it was real… what would that mean?

After taking a sip of wine, she set the glass down. Regina closed her eyes and sighed once more. Without looking, she picked up the charm and turned it over on the table, exposing the back. She lowered her head and opened her eyes. Her breath hitched, caught in her throat.

The engraving she had been expecting was shining in the gold metal – it was the cursive letter L. The image burned in her mind, that letter. This necklace. The last time she saw the necklace was that one terrible morning that changed absolutely everything – and it was all that wretched girl's fault. If only she had listened, none of this would have happened.

Regina picked up the necklace once more and rushed the nail of her thumb over the engraving, almost hoping it would wipe away, and revealing it to be a replica, but the engraving remained. She still could not grasp the notion that it was real and in front of her. She shook her head and slipped the necklace back into the evidence bag for safe keeping – not to mention, Regina simply could not look at it any further. She did not know what it meant. Therefore, she did not have control.

Regina was not a fan of not having control.

Too many unexplainable things were occurring in Storybrooke. First the stranger arriving in town and now this robbery from another. Needless to say, these were both events that never should have happened. People do not come to this town. They had not until that Emma Swan showed up. She was the first and, according to Regina's definition, the absolute worst.

She stood up from the table and picked up the evidence bag, abandoning what little wine remained in her glass. Regina tucked the bag into one of the pockets of her briefcase which had been placed on another chair. Tomorrow was Wednesday and every Wednesday she paid her late father a visit. She would take the necklace there for safekeeping, where no one would dare attempt to steal it ever again.

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,450

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:** Firstly, I wanted to thank all of you for reading and reviewing this fan fic. I absolutely love hearing from all of you and chatting with my fellow OUaT fans!

Also, I wanted to apologize for the delay! The first few chapters were updated only a few days apart and I was very impressed with myself. However, I was out of town for a few days with very spotty Wi-Fi. Not to mention, when I saw Sunday's new episode, I had to start this chapter over.

So, without further delay, here it is. Thank you again! ~AoN

**Chapter Four**

This playground – it was not his castle. This playground would never be his castle; it was not replaceable. None of the other kids never really came to his special fort. This new playground was usually pretty crowded. Usually. This afternoon, the playground was empty.

Henry walked around the new structure, frowning. He could not help it. There was not a lot to smile about these days. His evil adoptive mom destroyed his only safe haven. He lost the book. To top it off, he and Emma could not hang out. Everything had happened because of his mom, because of the Evil Queen. Operation Cobra was more important now than ever. He hoped Emma was working equally as hard as he was. He had written down everything he could remember about the book.

The ten year old boy sat down on the steps of the playground, some sort of metal and not wood. It did not feel right. He stared down at the walkie talkie in his hand. He knew Emma's voice would not be heard over it soon. The thought only brought on more frowning as he set the thing down beside him.

They had to break the curse and they had to break it now before things get worse. The Evil Queen proved what she was capable of and now they had to assume she had the book. He still could nto believe the book was gone. He was glad Emma was out there looking, but he was almost certain the book was gone forever. They were never going to see it again.

And they needed it.

What if that girl was not Rapunzel or Sleeping Beauty? What if she was someone else? He did not have the book to flip through anymore.

"Why the long face, kid?"

Henry looked up quickly, expecting to see Emma. Instead, the voice belonged to a woman he had never seen before in Storybrooke. Sleeping Rapunzel Beauty had snuck up on him from the woods. He had not heard her.

"Are you the one who broke into Granny's last week?" he asked bluntly.

"Is that the reputation I have in town?" she asked in return.

"You've also made my mom upset," Henry added. "That's probably worse."

"Ah, you're the mayor's kid."

"And you're Lucy," Henry stated, recalling the name from Emma's and Mary Margaret's conversation. "I've heard about you, I'm Henry."

"Henry," Lucy repeated. "So I take it you've heard some pretty terrible things from the mayor about me. Did she make me out to be some big bad wolf?"

"No, not her. I heard from the sheriff."

"Well. That's good. I've met the Big Bad Wolf – very mean," Lucy commented. "But really? The sheriff?"

"You've met the Big Bad Wolf?" Henry questioned.

"Maybe," Lucy answered quickly, smirking slightly. She caught the little boy's attention and seemed to have brought him out of his funk. Good. "I may have also fought with him in the woods too – a couple times." She needed to get him to trust her, it was the only way she could get close enough…

"You fought him? The Big Bad Wolf?" Henry blurted out, rising to his feet. He was bursting with so many questions.

Lucy nodded, giving Henry the confirmation he was seeking. "It's an interesting story," she reassured. "He definitely did not go down without a fight – threw me around like I was a sack of potatoes. And it hurt," she recalled, walking over to the playground. She took a seat on the lowest step, Henry retook his own at the top.

"Where did you fight him? Near here? In Storybrooke?"

"In Storybrooke? No. Near here?" Lucy pondered. "Yes and no – sometimes, it feels like it's near and others, it's a million miles away. Can I trust you with a secret, Henry?" she asked, leaning towards him.

When Henry leaned forward also, Lucy looked over her shoulders, double checking that they were alone on the playground. She could not risk being overheard after all. "All these fairytales we've heard – they're real," she whispered. "Red Riding Hood, Snow White… I've met them."

Henry sat up straight, wide eyed. "You know about the fairytales?"

"Know about them? Kid, I was in them," Lucy pointed out.

"W-Which one? Are you Rapunzel or Sleeping Beauty?" Henry demanded.

"Rapunzel or Sleeping Beauty?" Lucy scoffed at the idea, shaking her head. "For starters, I'm not blonde. My hair's long, but not that long, and I would love to sleep for an eternity," she remarked. He believed her. Good. She was not lying by any means; she had no reason to lie to him. She knew this is what he believed – the idea of this parallel world. He was still a child, still able to imagine something that unrealistic and believe it to be true.

"Then which story are you from?" Henry asked excitedly.

Lucy smiled lightly at this enthusiasm. "Well," she began. "I'm part of a few, but I don't have my own. Unfortunately, I think I was pretty far from my happily ever after right before the curse was cast."

"You know about the curse?" Henry could barely sit still anymore. "Do you have your memories? Did you get them recently? Is that why no one has seen you in Storybrooke before? What's your real name?"

"Henry, I don't think you're ready for all those answers yet," Lucy replied honestly. "I will tell you, however, that I do know about the curse, yeah, and I want to help you. I'm on your side."

Instantly, Henry grabbed the walkie talkie. Lucy immediately reached out and took his hand. "But you can't tell anyone else, not yet. It's our secret, remember?"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

Smart kid. Just when Lucy was convinced that her words alone would do the trick, she asked the one question she could not prove by means of speech alone. She could have easily been giving him false ideas, just saying the things she knew he wanted to hear. Instead of saying anything, Lucy got up and took a couple steps away from the playground.

She turned around to face Henry, her blue eyes staring directly into his own. Her muscles began to spaz, she grinded her teeth to bear it and stand her ground. Bones started to shift and morph, forcing her on all fours. She had never imagined how anyone would react to a person shape shifting into a wolf, but Henry's was that of pure excitement. He was instantly on his feet again and the frown that plagued him earlier had disappeared.

"The wolf," he said. "The huntsman's friend. You were his friend. That's why you had no happy ending – the Evil Queen took your friend away."

For the time being, she allowed him to believe that was her story.

**xxxx**

The deer lifted its head from the spring it had been drinking at the sound of a branch snapping in two. The wolf watched from a safe distance as the deer sprang into action, but it was already too late. An arrow, fired from its bow, flew through the air and into the animal's side. The wolf saw the huntsman approach the fallen creature and kneel by its side.

The huntsman never missed his mark which was why the wolf always lingered behind him. He had said he would not be able to live with himself if he had accidentally mistaken her for another animal. The wolves were his family and he was hers. They protected each other – at least he would her and she him. The other wolves were not too keen about her. They knew she was different from them. To the huntsman, it did not matter. Actually, he was fond of the multicolor eyed wolf. She was a good companion.

Each step the wolf took towards the fallen prey was slow. Her tail was tucked behind her hind legs and her head lowered as she approached. When the huntsman looked up and saw her, she smiled.

"Don't worry, girl," he said. "We won't go hungry tonight."

Tail now wagging slightly, the wolf went to his side and nudged his arm with her nose. He laughed lightly and gently caressed the top of her head. "You're very welcome."

**xxxx**

Henry had never been in such a hurry to get home before in his life. For the first time in a long time, Operation Cobra was going somewhere. He still could not believe he saw a human being transform into a wolf and back right before his eyes. He had tried to get some answers, but Lucy did not budge on the subject, even after she caught her breathe. She did say that every transformation was painful and she could not stay human for very long without concentrating. She had been a wolf for too long; it was now what she considered to be her natural state. Not to mention the whole transformation thing was fairly new.

However, that was not the reason why he was in a hurry to go home. If anything, up to that point, he wanted to stay and talk with her more.

Lucy said she needed his help. The mayor had taken something of great importance from her and she wanted it back. When Henry had asked what, she did not say, but promised to show him if she got it back. She would also answer more of his questions too, she promised. Needless to say, Henry was more than willing to help if it meant learning more about the curse and the fairytales.

What he had to do was simple enough. He had to disarm the security alarm at home, a couple hours after his mom went to bed, and unlock one of the windows – preferably the one in her home office. She would just look around for a little while, that was all. Henry did not ask what she was looking for; he knew he would not have gotten an answer. Maybe she was looking for the huntsman's heart – they were close friends. Maybe… Maybe the Evil Queen had cursed her and that was why she was a wolf. Maybe there was an object that controlled her own personal curse. He did not know. All he knew was that she was looking for something and that his mom had it.

"Are you feeling alright? You've been rather quiet all day," Regina commented, sitting on the edge of her son's bed. She took the comic book he had been pretending to read and placed it on his nightstand.

Henry faked a smile and nodded as Regina tucked him in. "Just tired," he answered. "Lots of school work."

Regina nodded slightly, watching him carefully. "Okay," she said, leaning down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Good night. I love you."

"Good night," Henry repeated.

She lingered for a moment, waiting for Henry to say something more, but he did not. Without another word herself, Regina stood up and dismissed herself from his bedroom. When Henry heard the door close, he sighed heavily and relaxed somewhat. He still had a while to wait. A couple hours at best, but he was positive it would be longer.

He laid there for what felt like an eternity. Seconds were slowly dragging into minutes and then becoming hours. About an hour and a half after she had tucked him in, Henry heard his mom go into her bedroom. Okay, good. All he had to do was wait another hour or so, right? It was still kind of early to try to rob someone, was it not? Henry definitely thought so, but, then again, he was not an expert by any means. He hoped Lucy would not attempt anything before he could disarm the alarm. Their whole plan would be ruined if she did. Maybe Lucy was already out there waiting for him. Would she be waiting as a wolf? Henry would – being a wolf would be cool.

His mind continued to wander, thinking about the what if's and about Operation Cobra overall. When he finally snapped back into reality, Henry sat straight up in bed. What time was it? Was he late? He had to accomplish his part of the plan.

As quiet as he could be, Henry snuck out of his room and made his way down the dark hallway to the stairs. He took each step very carefully, not wanting to make a single sound that could possibly bring an end to this mission. That would be devastating considering Operation Cobra had been at a standstill for weeks.

Disarming the security alarm near the front door had been simple enough. His mom had never verbally told him the code, but Henry had seen her enter it loads of times. Once it was confirmed that the system was offline, Henry went to the back of the house where the office was located. He silently pushed his way through the door. His heart was racing. He could not believe this was actually happening.

This was too good to be true. He was almost expecting his mom to come through the door to bust him, catch him red handed in the act of letting a stranger into their home. He would not be grounded, oh no – he would be dead, without a doubt. As he unlocked one of the windows in the office, Henry had realized something.

He was putting a lot of trust into this Lucy girl.

**xxxx**

If there was anything more incredibly boring than a royal court assembly, it would be one that was planned last minute that kept them away from their morning walk through the woods with their parents. King Leopold had told them that they were too young to understand (too young? Snow White? She was 10! Practically an adult). Snow had overheard something about a war from one of the guards, but before she could eavesdrop even more, the Queen promised to take the two of them to a very special place down the river after.

"But the two of you have to behave," the Queen told Snow. "Otherwise we won't see the fairies."

"Fairies?" Snow repeated, eyes growing wide with excitement. "Lily loves fairies! Maybe they'll make her feel better."

"Maybe," the Queen smiled softly, taking the girl's hand and leading her back into the bedroom which the two princesses shared.

Once inside, Snow let go of the Queen's hand and went off to her bed where books and toys had been scattered across. The Queen, however, made her way over to the other bed across the room and sat down on the edge of the mattress. She gazed down at the sleeping child warmly, her heart so full of love. Even now, five years later, she could not believe that a single human being could bring her such happiness. Gently, she stroked her little one's dark hair. The girl stirred slightly, but did not wake. The queen would allow her to sleep some more.

She always needed the extra sleep, her poor Lillian. She was such a weak child, always had been. There were days when she was stronger than others and sometimes weeks where it was difficult to simply get her out of bed. Needless to say, the Queen was very protective of the girl.

Recently, Lily had been having strong days and therefore the royal family had planned a small outing. The Queen had been very secretive about the whole matter, wanting to surprise the two girls, but this sudden assembly had changed everyone's plans for the morning.

Before the Queen stood up, she leaned down to place a small kiss on Lily's rosy cheek. The Queen then turned to Snow with a small smile. "Remember, dear, it's our little secret, alright?"

"Alright," Snow replied with a nod, returning the smile.

"Good girl," the Queen grinned and headed out of the room.

Snow, who could barely contain her own excitement, waited patiently for the door to close before bolting across the room. She jumped onto Lily's bed, an action which was met by a tired groan. "Lillian! Lily! Did you hear?" she asked eagerly, shaking the other girl awake. "Well, did you?"

"No," Lily grunted, pulling the blankets over her head in an attempt to keep Snow away.

It was a futile attempt. Snow just pulled the blankets right back down. "Fairies, Lily. We're going to see fairies!"

Now the little girl sat up. Her attention had been caught. "Fairies?" she repeated. "Are you sure?"

"That's what mother said – you've always wanted to see them!"

"Do you think they'll grant my wish, Snow?" Lily asked enthusiastically, more awake. "I've been wishing really hard, but maybe I have to be closer."

"Of course, they'll grant it!" Snow replied, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead. "And it will be doubly granted because I'll wish for the same thing too."

"Don't waste your wish!"

"I'm not," Snow reassured, standing up. She walked over to the armchair where Lily's dress had been laid out earlier in the morning. She picked it up and went back over to Lily's side. "A wish for my baby sister's health is never one that could ever be wasted."

Lily's smile grew as she pulled her nightgown over her head. Snow then helped her into the simple blue dress, one that matched her eyes, and then fetched her sister's necklace from the dresser. It was a special necklace, Snow knew – one that had been in the Queen's family for generations. She also knew why Lily had it instead of her. She was only Snow's mother through marriage. Lily was blood.

Snow latched the chain around Lily's neck and then helped comb her hair. "When are we going to go? Soon?" Lily asked once Snow set the brush down.

"We were supposed to have gone by now, but a royal court assembly was called," Snow said. "It was supposed to have been a surprise, but mother told me before she left for the assembly."

"We're never gonna get to go now," Lily groaned. After a second, the groan had turned into a pout. "I'm not going to get my wish."

"Don't say things like that, Lily. You are going to get your wish," Snow reassured. "I know where to go. Mother told me. I'm going to take you myself."

"What?"

"It's just down the river," Snow explained. "The assembly's going to take forever. We can go, make our wish, and be back before they're done. Can you imagine how happy mother and father will be to see you so strong and healthy? This was supposed to have been our surprise, but instead we can surprise them!"

Lily watched Snow, contemplating her plan. After a moment, the little girl smiled and nodded. "Okay – let's go."

**xxxx**

From just beyond the backyard's prized apple tree, Lucy watched as Henry's figure appeared and disappeared from the window leading into the office. She assumed it to now be unlocked and the security system to be down. She was putting a lot of trust into this kid. What if he was just leading her on?

It was something she was willing to risk if it meant getting back what was rightfully hers. If the kid failed to hold up his end, well, he would not be getting any information from her. It truly was that simple and something told her that he really wanted to know more about her and from where she came. It was not everyday a young lady transformed into a wolf right before your eyes.

The kid had even called his mother the Evil Queen and, well, she was. He got that one right – how could he think she was Rapunzel or Sleeping Beauty? 

Focus. Right.

She waited in the dark for about an hour more, watching the house intently, and then approached at a quick run while staying as low to the ground as she could in this form. She could have moved faster and sniff out things as a wolf, but opening the window along with getting in and out would have been rather difficult. Not to mention, the whole transformation process was so incredibly painful… If she could avoid it, she would. She could probably stay like this well into the morning before the transformation would force itself on her. Plenty of time.

Hopefully, it was time she would not need.

Lucy lingered at the window. Bracing herself, she pushed the panel up and open, half expecting an alarm to sound. When nothing but silence rang out, Lucy sighed heavily out of relief and climbed right on through into the office. At first, she stayed low and listened – still nothing but silence. Good. Lucy straightened up and began to look around.

She started first with the desk, pulling out the various draws and shuffling through the different components. Nothing. It was not in the desk. Lucy gazed up and glanced around the room. Her eyes landed on a filing cabinet- maybe. To her good fortune, it was not unlocked, but her necklace was not in it. Damn. Where else?

Various decorative boxes lined the shelves around the office, Lucy took note. All she had to do was start at one side of the room and work in one general direction. Simple enough, but Lucy quickly discovered something – they were all sealed shut. There was no getting into them. Very problematic. What if what she was looking for was in one of these things? How would she find the right box? How would she open the damn thing?

Minor setback, she told herself. Lucy took a step back and placed her hands on her hips. Minor, right.

Once more, Lucy took another look around the office. This time, something else caught her attention – behind the desk. There was another one of those boxes behind the desk and it, unlike the others, looked very familiar. Eyes locked on the box, Lucy dragged herself over, a bit mesmerized. Her eyes furrowed slightly as she reached out. Her fingers lingered over the lid –

The bright lights flooded the room suddenly.

Lucy immediately turned on her heel to face the mayor standing in the doorway in her nightgown. The anger she had given Lucy back in the sheriff's office was nothing compared to what Lucy was getting now.

"Do you really think I don't know what goes on in my own home?" Regina hissed. "Trespassing in Granny's will look like nothing compared to coming in here – I'll make sure you're taken to Boston. What are you doing here?"

"Getting what belongs to me back," Lucy replied, standing her ground.

"It was never yours to begin with," Regina snared.

"And I'm saying it's rightfully mine," Lucy snapped.

"Impossible."

"Oh?" Lucy grinned, her eyebrows rising. She laughed slightly and shook her head.

"Do you think this is funny, Ms…? Do I even get to know my robber's name?" Regina asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucy stared at her for a second and smirked. "Mills," she answered. "Ms. Mills."

**xxxx**

Snow gave her sister's hand a tiny squeeze as they continued down the marked path through the forest. Sneaking out of the castle had always been easy for little Snow and bringing the younger girl along did not add any challenge. Lily was doing a good job at keeping up. "Are you okay, Lily?" she asked.

Lily only nodded so Snow gazed over her shoulder towards her. "Yes," Lily verbalized with a second nod.

"Good," Snow grinned. "We're almost to the river," she said, stepping off the trail. Lily immediately stopped in her tracks. Snow looked back, frowning. Did something go wrong all of a sudden?

"We have to stay on the path, Snow," Lily pointed out.

"Lily, it's a shortcut!" Snow promised. "I can hear the river from here. We're really close – don't you want to see the fairies?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then come on!" Snow grinned, pulling her along. Lily finally took a step off the path and began following Snow through the bushes and trees. It had been easier to walk the path, of course. Here, the ground was very uneven and tree roots threatened to trip her with every step she took. Snow had a bit more experience exploring the forest. Lily usually just heard stories about woodland creatures. Snow definitely had the advantage.

With each step, Lily could feel herself growing more and more tired. She was not use to the terrain. She started to pant, struggle to catch her breath as they continued. Snow did slow down when she felt Lily starting to drag behind. "Do you want to stop for a second?" Snow asked.

Lily shook her head.

"The assembly won't be out for a while."

"I want to see the fairies," Lily stated, her voice shaking.

Snow smiled faintly and nodded. "We will," she promised, slowly down their pace slightly. Although she was eager to get to the river, Snow did not mind slowing down some even though Lily did not want to.

It took them a bit longer, but the sound of the river gradually got louder as they got closer. Lily picked up her pace and walked ahead of Snow. The two came upon the edge of the ten foot drop leading down to the raging river below. The water, Snow noted, was a bit higher than what she remembered. Lily wiggled her hand free from Snow's and took a couple steps away, along the edge.

"Lily, be careful."

"Snow, it's so powerful!" Lily said in awe. Her eyes were wide as she admired the rushing water. The force was intense. There was no stopping it.

"It's normally calmer than this," Snow pointed out, taking a few steps down the river and away from her sister.

Lily glanced over her shoulder and frowned when she saw Snow walking away from her. "Hey!" she spoke up, getting Snow's attention. "Wait for me," she whined, turning around quickly. The little girl began to run towards the other. Before Lily could catch up with Snow, she stepped on a bit of soft earth that gave away from under her weight. Snow sat everything in slow motion. Her eyes grew wide and her heart leapt into her throat.

Snow jumped forward and threw her hand out to grab the girl's outstretched arm as Lily fell over the edge. A wave of panic overcame the both of them when the two realized that Snow could not reach her. The two girls shrieked each other's names and Snow screamed when Lily's body disappeared under the water.

_**To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,400

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Five**

Lucy had stared down a furious beast with gleaming, beady, yellow eyes with the sharpest teeth in all the lands that had been more than twice her size. The Big Bad Wolf had been more than capable of ripping her to pieces – in its sleep. She would rather be staring down that monstrous beast instead of holding her ground against the mayor of Storybrooke. The Big Bad Wolf had nothing on the mayor. The mayor was making the Big Bad Wolf look like a cute cuddly puppy that Lucy just wanted to take home, until she remembered that beast took out a chunk of her right side.

However, the look Regina was giving her indicated she wanted Lucy's head on a silver platter to later mount on her wall over her home office desk. Lucy almost wanted to give the Big Bad Wolf another chunk of her side instead. She did not dare to move, even an inch, not under that stern glare. It was difficult to look past the glare and Lucy was trying, trying to find that woman she had known all those years ago, but she was not there.

"Do you think you're clever?" Regina hissed. "Funny, even?" There was a gleam in her narrowed eyes, a slight lump in her throat. Lucy did not know how to react, she had not planned this through – that much was clearly obviously at this point.

She did not know her own story, not in this strange world. How did the curse actually work? Did the mayor's life story parallel that of the Evil Queen's? Did the mayor have her memories? Was she, too, aware of the curse? Should Lucy say she knew everything? No, no, no! She could not mention anything about the fairytale realm. It would put everyone in danger. All she wanted was her damn necklace back – the necklace the Queen had given her in the first place so many years ago.

"I'm not being funny, Madam Mayor," Lucy finally found herself saying if only to buy herself more time to figure out her next move. She was actually impressed she had could speak. As of right now, the mayor did not know that Lucy was aware of the curse, but Lucy also did not know if she was part of the mayor's life here either. What Lucy had gathered from speculation was this: the people here simply existed without their happy endings. They were being kept from the one thing that made them who they were. What did that mean for the Queen? For her?

In the fairytale realm, the Queen's world had been turned upside down. Her happiness was taken from her. That meant here, her happiness would be restored. Henry. Her happiness here was Henry. That did not help her situation; it did not answer her question. Did she exist in this world? She already dug herself into a hole with the last name remark.

Regina was waiting for an answer.

Lucy had to. Regina would have to go along with her story. If she denied it, she would be risking the curse, right? Lucy was not sure if that made any sense in reality, but she knew it would be beyond easy to prove they were related.

Damnit. All she wanted was that necklace back.

"Twenty three years ago," Lucy began, deciding to go for it. She could pretend to be under the curse as well. After all, she had been alive in the fairytale realm – just, no one knew she had been alive as a wolf instead of a human being. How would that exactly translate into this world? "You had a baby girl, didn't you? And eighteen years ago, you lost her."

"Get out."

Lucy was taken back. Her eyebrows furrowed as she examined the mayor. Regina was physically shaking. Her eyes were watering and her lips trembled. She was scarier now than just moments before. She should have just left considering Regina had given her permission. She had no idea what possessed her to say, "What?"

"I don't know what game you're playing, Ms…" Regina's voice trailed off as she shook her head. "But consider yourself lucky that I'm letting you go, but if I ever see you near here, near my public office, or near my son – God help me – you'll feel my wrath," she threatened, taking a step forward. "Get out."

"Is that why you adopted the kid? To replace the one you lost all those years ago?" The question, which caused a decorative box to be thrown at her general direction, just slipped out. Lucy had been curious. She glanced over her shoulder quickly to see a newly made dent on the wall.

"How dare you!" Regina snarled. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Is through the window just fine?" Lucy asked, gesturing behind her.

"Get out!"

Lucy did not need to be told twice – or a fifth time in this case. Before another decorative box could be thrown at her head again, she climbed out through the window once more. Regina quickly followed after her to slam the window shut and lock it. The alarm should have gone off. Why did it not go off? She heard the shuffling of feet coming from the hallway, heading towards the stairs.

"Henry!" Regina called out, leaving her office. She caught him halfway up the stairs. He froze in his place, eyes locked with his mother's. She was not surprised that he had woken up. They had not been quiet exactly and he was probably terrified as well. "It's okay," she assured.

"Is it true?" Henry asked.

"Is what true, dear?" Regina asked in return.

A moment of silence fell upon the two of them. Regina hoped he was not asking what she believed he was. How much did he overhear just now? Henry frowned slightly. "About me," he clarified.

Almost immediately, Regina began to rub the bridge of her nose. She could already feel a terrible headache coming on. Forget headache, it would be a full blown migraine. "Henry," she sighed heavily. "Honey, no, it's not true," she answered, walking over to the foot of the stairs.

"So you never had a baby?" Henry followed up.

Regina, once again, became silent. She never could have imagined this. The lump in her throat was growing. She lowered her head with a shaky sigh. "I've taught you never to lie, dear, so it's only right that I do the same," she pointed out, looking up. "Before I moved here, to Storybrooke, I did. She died in an accident, Henry."

"So I'm just a replacement?"

"Of course not!" Regina answered quickly. She went up the stairs and knelt down to Henry's level. She placed her hands on his shoulders, her teary eyes staring at him. His blunt question tore painfully into her. Ever since the new sheriff came to town, he had been rebelling against her. He had not been this way when he was younger. "Henry, you mean the world to me. You are my son and I love you."

"But you've never mentioned her before," Henry pointed out.

"No, I haven't, you're right," Regina admitted. "Honey, don't let that woman put ideas into your head, alright? I don't know who she is, but she's dangerous. I'll do everything in my power to get her out of Storybrooke."

Henry tried to hide his frown. Obviously, he did not want Lucy to leave Storybrooke. She would not be able to anyway – no one could leave, something bad always happened when someone tried to leave. Operation Cobra needed Lucy and it needed Lucy in Storybrooke. It was going to be difficult to go against Regina's will considering whatever she wanted done usually got done.

"Promise me you'll stay away if you see her," Regina said.

Automatically, Henry nodded, knowing full well that he would not respect her wish. Lucy scared her. Yes, she was dangerous, but not to him. For the sake of the curse, she was dangerous and that was why Regina had to get her out of Storybrooke. "But is there a chance that it's true?" he asked. "That's she's really…" his voice trailed off.

"No," Regina instantly replied, her voice soft and low. "No because my daughter…" It had been difficult to say that word – one that had been foreign to her lips for so many years. "I know that she's gone, Henry."

"So this lady is crazy," Henry played along for the time being.

"Right," Regina murmured, standing up straight. "Go back to sleep, alright? I'll make sure everything's locked up and then I'll tuck you in again, okay?"

Even though Henry preferred that she would not, he did not protest. Instead, he nodded, turned around, and headed up the rest of the stairs to get back to his bedroom. Regina went back downstairs and into her home office. She could tell her possessions had been moved around – the very thought of that woman going through her things made her skin crawl, especially when she claimed to be a ghost of her past. It was impossible and she despised the fact that this stranger called Henry a replacement. How dare she. Just who did she think she was?

She tried to push the thought out of her mind for the moment. Right now she had to make sure that they were safe. She knew she had locked the window before meeting Henry on the stairs, but she had to double check. Confirming that the windows in the office were, indeed, locked, Regina continued throughout the entire floor to double check all the other windows before setting the alarm again and heading upstairs to Henry's room where she found him already asleep.

A sigh escaped her as she leaned against the door frame, taking a few moments to quietly watch him sleep peacefully. Tonight could have ended horribly – who knew what that woman would have done had Regina not been watching the backyard. She had not been able to fall asleep herself which turned out to be fortunate. The alarm had not gone off and she knew she had set it. Had Henry disarmed the system? No, he did not know the password. Maybe she accidentally did not set it. She had been preoccupied as of late. It was not entirely impossible, just a bit unlikely.

It was getting late. Although now for certain she knew she would not be able to sleep, at least not as peacefully as Henry currently was. Regina would have to try regardless. It was a school night. They both had early mornings. With another sigh, Regina decided not to risk waking Henry by tucking him in. This night had to have been rough for him also. The least she could do was let him sleep for a few more hours. After shutting his door quietly, Regina retired to her own room.

Shaking her head, Regina closed her eyes tightly. What happened next surprised her: a small sob escaped her. Immediately, her hand covered her mouth and her eyes sprang open. What the hell was coming over her? All these emotions that she had not experienced for years were resurfacing. All these memories she had thought about were beginning to haunt her all over again. No, no, no. Stop! She could not handle them, not again, no. This was not her.

Regina dragged herself into bed. She pulled one of her pillows close to her chest and embraced it tightly against her body after covering herself with her blanket and comforter. Curling up slightly, she stared off into the distance, absently at the wall, trying to keep her racing mind at bay and blank. It had proved to be a near impossible task which resulted in her eyes becoming extremely heavy and her surroundings grew out of focus and extremely dark.

When she finally did blink, the Evil Queen found herself in her castle. She quickly looked around and spotted the Huntsman standing near the fireplace. His lips were moving as he read the piece of parchment in his hands, but it was not his voice that she was hearing rely the written message back to her – it was that wretched girl's.

It was Snow White's. The Evil Queen's lips thinned as Snow White stepped around from behind the Huntsman, her long dark hair and white dress blowing in a non-existent wind.

"I know what you think you're doing is vengeance," Snow stated, taking the few steps that separated her from the Evil Queen. She was within heart tripping distance. "I prefer to think of it as sacrifice for the good of all. With that in mind, I welcome the end. I want you to take my last message to heart."

The Evil Queen raised her hand, ready to plunge her fingers into the young princess' chest and wrap them tightly around Snow's beating heart. Before the Evil Queen could strike, Snow's figure changed, morphing into a woman who strongly resembled the Evil Queen herself. Her blue eyes stayed the same – the two sisters had the same colored eyes – and the white dress now matched that very same shade. The Evil Queen's eyes widened as she stared in disbelief. Instead of striking, she reached out and caressed the young woman's cheek who smiled.

"I'm sorry," the woman said softly, concluding Snow's letter. "And I forgive you."

"What did she do to you?"

The huntsman's' voice caught her attention. When the Evil Queen looked back, she realized there was no longer a woman standing before her. She lowered her hand back to her side. Her eyes had grown cold and void of emotion once again. "I shared a secret with her and she couldn't keep it," she hissed. "And that betrayal cost me dearly."

Suddenly, her castle disappeared and was replaced by a forest. The Queen stumbled forward. She was running, her dress hoisted up slightly, across a rocky river bed. The water was raging to the left of her. Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. Her legs felt as if they were on fire and she had twisted her ankle slightly on that stumble, but she forced herself to continue on. She had to continue on. She could not stop. She had heard the guard call out and he was only yards ahead of her, kneeling down over a small figure a few feet away from the water.

"Lily!" she shrieked. Raw panic echoed in her voice.

Hearing the Queen approach, the guard quickly stood up and turned around to face her. "Your majesty, I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Move!" the Queen demanded, shoving the guard out of the way. "Lily?" the Queen knelt down besides the girl's body. No response. She grabbed the soaked child by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Lily, Lillian, please!" the Queen begged, shaking her harder now. She was not moving, her lips were blue, and she was so incredibly cold to the touch, but the Queen was not going to accept the fact, no…

The Queen was starting to feel sick. Her breathe hitched in her throat and tears were streaming down her face. "Lillian, please, wake up! Lily!" she cried, smacking the girl's cheeks. Still no answer. No, no, no – please, no. Her crying had turned into full fledge uncontrollable shaky sobs. The truth was crashing down on her.

Just hours before, she was placing a kiss on her warm forehead, but now… so cold. The queen scooped the little girl into her arms and held her so tight, so close. "Mommy's here, Lily. Mommy has you. Please. Please, wake up…"

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock caused Regina's eyes to spring open. She quickly propped herself up and turned the clock on her nightstand off. As she sat up, the back of her hand wiped her cheek. Damp. She had been crying and she was still shaking. She felt as if she had been hit by a semi-truck, her head was pounding fiercely.

"Lily," she found herself whispering. As soon as the name left her lips, her stomach tied itself into painful tight knots. She bit back a small sob and buried her face into her hand. Wednesdays were usually already long but nature, but today would definitely feel longer.

**xxxx**

This was another bump in her figuratively road back to Boston. The damn dryer had been working just fine yesterday and, suddenly, this morning the thing went up in flames – total exaggeration. The stupid thing would not turn on. She almost wished it had at least smoked a little just so the story could be more interesting.

Ruby was annoyed – annoyed that she had to now spend her morning in the backyard of the bed and breakfast hanging laundry that should have been dried last night. She had better ways of spending her mornings. She did not have to be at the diner, she could be asleep. Sleep had been a rare commodity the last few weeks. The nightmares that plagued her kept her up. Ruby kept telling herself, echoing that woman's statement, they only just feel real. They could not hurt her. The beast, however terrifying, would not hurt her because she ultimately defeats it.

Sometimes, that was the only way she could get herself to fall asleep. It was definitely a cycle she had to break, but she did not know how. The only person who had answers, however vague, was nowhere to be found – Ruby had no idea where that woman had gone after being bailed out by the sheriff (something Granny had not been too pleased about). That woman was the connection to… to… Ruby did not even know. She had needed more time than what was allotted at the sheriff's office and no one knew where that wardrobe thief had gone – at least, that was what Ruby concluded.

She threw the bed sheet over the clothesline and pinned it securely down. God forbid the wind pick up and take it away. It would probably land in a puddle of mud and then Ruby would have to wash it again. Knowing her luck, the washer would probably implode on itself and then the bed and breakfast would be stuck with dirty sheets. Ruby almost did not care.

And no. She was not over reacting.

Ruby turned around to pick up another bed sheet from the bin. When she came face-to-face with the woman she had just been thinking about, she nearly jumped out of her skin and dropped the sheet back into the bin. Ruby took a second to compose herself. Placing her hands on her hips, she sighed heavily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ruby demanded.

Hands in her jacket pockets, Lucy shrugged her shoulders. "Culprit always comes back to the scene of the crime," she answered. "And I wanted a change of clothes, but I don't think I can pull off a toga," she added, gesturing to the hanging white bed sheet.

"What are you really doing here?" Ruby repeated, arms now folded over her chest.

"I wanted to see how you're doing."

Ruby, who was now smirking slightly, shook her head. "That's not the question you want to ask," she pointed out.

Lucy threw back her head back and laughed when her own words were thrown back at her. Her companion was still there somewhere. She mimicked Ruby's demeanor. "Caught me," she admitted before growing more serious. "Are you still having the dreams?"

"They're not dreams, but yet," Ruby replied in a hushed voice. "What are they? Where are they from? Why am I having them? And why are you in them?"

"They're getting more frequent, aren't they?" Lucy asked in return. The glare she received was all she needed. "You said it yourself, what they are," she responded. "Memories from another life. Memories that you're remembering."

"When are they going to stop?" Ruby's voice was a tad bit shakier than what she wanted it to be.

Lucy smiled sadly, knowing that Ruby was not going to like the answer. "They're not," she said honestly. "Once they start, they don't stop, but when you finally do remember everything, it does become more manageable."

"You've been through the same thing," Ruby stated, watching the other woman carefully.

"Yeah," Lucy nodded. "And I'm the reason why you're going through it now. Certain events trigger it and I'm pretty sure me finally showing up here did it for you."

"Well, you sound rather full of yourself," Ruby commented.

She could not help but smirk. She actually did enjoy the snark – even more so now that she could verbally respond to it. "It's because we were friends in that past life," Lucy remarked. "You even told me I was in these dreams."

"The red eyes wolf?"

Lucy nodded slightly. "The whole wolf thing is hard to explain, but…" her voice trailed off and she closed her eyes. Once she opened them again, one shined a bright red color. "I'll explain – when the time comes, when you remember everything. You're taking this considerably well."

"I-I don't know why," Ruby admitted, watching as Lucy took the crumpled bed sheet from the bin. "But I feel like… I know I can trust you because this… Red trusted you."

"Yeah, with her life, actually," Lucy said, throwing the sheet over the line. When she looked over at Red, who pulled the sheet along the line, her eyes were both blue again. "And I trusted her with mine."

Ruby, after pinning her end, tossed the clothes pin to Lucy. "Is it just me? I mean, with these memories?"

"No," Lucy answered honestly.

"Then who else?"

Lucy took the time to pin the sheet as a moment to think how she should answer. "Believe me, I really want to tell you everything, but I know I can't – it's a lot of take in when you don't understand. We can talk more when you remember everything, I promise."

"And when will I remember?"

"I don't know."

"How did you remember?"

"Someone close to me… died," Lucy explained, telling the truth. "It triggered everything. No more nightmares thought…"

"I'm sorry," Ruby automatically apologized.

"Yeah, well," Lucy murmured, shrugging her shoulders slightly. It was also something she did not want to talk about. "Listen… it may shock you that I didn't come out here to help hang your laundry. I thought that leaving you alone was the right thing to do, so I've laid low, but…" she trailed off. "I wouldn't have mind a friend at my side as I tried to figure this all out – I know. Cheesy. And I'm not your friend, I know, but I owe Red my life."

Ruby watched the other woman silently. She had been expecting sarcastic remarks, not that. Ruby knew that she had absolutely no reason what-so-ever to trust her. Lucy broke into her home, stole from her (albeit, a very minor crime considering what she took). She was nothing but a stranger. However, deep down, a little voice was convincing Ruby to believe, to trust, that it was in her best interest to listen to Lucy. Something was going on in Stroybrooke that she currently could not comprehend, but she soon will.

Still not sure what to say, Ruby just nodded which got a small smile out Lucy. Maybe that had been the correct response to everything after all.

"So what have you been seeing?" Lucy asked, curious more than anything. When her visions started, she saw the same thing over and over again: apple picking with the Queen. At the time, it made no sense. Now, well, things were a bit clearer.

"Um, recently…" Ruby murmured, thinking. "It's been… meeting up with this other woman – Snow."

"Snow White," Lucy grinned.

"This past life was a fairytale?"

Lucy nodded.

"Is it safe to conclude that I was Red Riding Hood?" Ruby asked. "I mean, you and her both call me Red – you, here," she clarified. "And that beast – the Big Bad Wolf?"

"You catch on really quickly," Lucy teased.

"Did I like you more when you couldn't talk?" Ruby remarked, arms crossed once again. "You couldn't talk, right?"

Lucy let out a laugh. "No, it wasn't some animated cartoon – animals didn't talk, but, actually, you wished I could. Bet Red would be regretting that one."

"I don't know about Red, but I kinda do," Ruby retorted. "You're very snarky."

"Some people would call it a character flaw, but I think it's charming," Lucy replied, taking another sheet from the bin.

Instead of giving the woman a helping hand, Ruby watched. She watched as Lucy tossed the sheet over the line. When she reached up to pin it, the bottom of her shirt rode up slightly, revealing a part of an ugly jagged scar. Eyebrows furrowing, Ruby took a couple steps closer, reached out, and pulled the shirt up a bit more, showing more of the, now, scars. The touch of Ruby's fingers against her skin caused Lucy to turn her head towards the other woman. Lucy frowned when she saw Ruby's eyes, wide and full of fear.

What Lucy did not know was that Ruby was currently seeing those scars as if they were fresh wounds. Blood was oozing forth, staining both the shirt and jeans. Lucy looked down to see only the scars, marks of a battle once fought long ago. Lucy frowned. She knew the scars were far from pleasing to the eyes, but this was a bit of an exaggeration to say the least.

Lucy was ready with a snappy comment when Ruby took a step back, staggering. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head which felt as if it were splitting in half and she fell forward. With a gasp, Lucy bolted forward to watch her and carefully knelt down to the ground, Ruby in her lap. Gently, she shook the woman.

"Ruby," she called. "Ruby?"

No answer.

Then Lucy tried something different.

"Red!"

_**To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,800

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Six**

Red knew she had been followed for a while now and she was aware it was due to the food she was carrying in the basket which she intended to deliver to her grandmother's house in the woods. She did not panic. Panicking would put her in danger. Not to mention, Red was above it – she knew how to handle the situation. She had experience in tracking animals before. Yes, it was an animal. She could hear four paws dragging forward. Whatever it was, it was not being careful, not aware of the noise it was currently making which probably meant one of two things: 1. it was a fairly young creature that had not yet learned that noise, in the woods, usually ended with death or 2. it was something sickly or wounded and, therefore, noise was the least of its problems.

Lowering her hooded head, Red frowned at the idea. The poor thing. Regardless, she kept a firm grasp on the hilt of her dagger. One could never be too prepared and there was a small chance that she could be completely wrong, even though a whimper had proven her wrong. It had to be a wolf. Red knew a pack lived nearby, but she had never seen them for herself. They tended to stay away from the towns and humans in general, especially now when they were being hunted (both for sport and for their meat).

So what led this one to stray away from its pack?

Red glanced up. The path was leading to the clearing where visitors frequently took breaks from their travels. She would stop as well, of course. She often did, this time was no different. Red placed her basket down near the log upon which she sat and waited. She could see the ruffling of the shrubs causing Red to lean forward, intrigued by this animal's antics. The ruffling came to a stop before it could emerge. They were now staring each other down. Red was a little amused.

"I know you're there," Red called. "Do you want to come out?"

She waited silently for a moment. Her question and that moment were followed by a pitiful whimper, nothing more. Red tilted her head slightly, eyebrows furrowing. Curious. She waited some more, but the animal did not make an appearance. It was still out there, she had not heard it drag itself off. Red assumed that she was still being watched.

"It's alright," she reassured.

There was a shuffling of foliage. Yes, it was still out there, but it was not daring to come closer. It was not odd behavior, most animals were generally rather cautious. This one felt a bit in danger, Red concluded, but why?

Glancing down at her hand, Red figured out why it could possibly feel that way. She was still holding her dagger. Did the animal know it was a weapon? How could it? Regardless, Red tucked the small blade away in its sheath which she kept strapped to her boot. She then returned to watching the general area from which she came, from where the initial noises originated. Red smiled faintly as the four legged creature slowly emerged.

It, indeed, was a wolf.

Red's smile quickly disappeared. The wolf, the runt of the pack she guessed, was limping. Its white fur was tinted pink and, when it got close enough, she could tell its right eye was swelled shut. It was clear – the poor thing was hurt, but by who's hand? Someone from the village? Red stood up and as soon as she did, she regretted it.

Although the movement had not been sudden or at all quick, it was all that was needed to scare the beaten creature. In an attempt to turn around quickly, the wolf's back legs gave out and the canine tumbled to the ground. The scene broke Red's heart. It was too injured to flee. Fortunately, she had no intention of harming the beautiful creature. She could not. Unfortunately, not everyone shared her mindset. The animal, if she did nothing, would not see another morning sun. Such was nature – so unbelievably cruel.

"No, no, no, it's okay," Red said softly, slowly kneeling down. The wolf struggled to pull itself up onto its feet. It was so sad. "It's okay," she repeated, her eyes meeting the wolf's blue. "I'm not going to hurt you," she promised.

She did not dare move too fast, she knew what would happen if she did. The wolf did not need to take another tumble. Red reached into the basket she had been carrying through the woods. This was the reason why the creature had been following after her. The wolf was in no state to hunt. It was hungry. She pulled out a lump of bread and extended it out to the animal. If she could have, she would have offered meat, but it was scarce and hard to come by due to war. People were doing what they could to get by. For many, that meant giving up certain items. Others decided it meant that it was alright to hunt these animals instead.

The wolf gazed upon the lump of bread and then up to Red who was smiling sweetly. Tail tucked between its legs, the wolf lethargically dragged itself closer and closer to Red, not daring to break eye contact. When it was near enough, the wolf extended its neck and took the piece of bread, drool streaming down its chin. It did not move until Red nodded. She had never seen anything eat something so quickly before. It did not matter if it was not meat. Food was food, even to this being.

Now that the wolf was closer, Red could see that the injuries were not man made. They were very jagged, bit marks – not too deep, but there were many. Red could not help but frown. Was it attacked by its own pack? She knew runts generally were picked on, but… not like this.

When the wolf looked up, its ears drew back and it whimpered, as if reacting to Red's frown. "I don't have any more to spare," Red admitted. She did not – everything else had to get to her grandmother.

Another whimper. Was the wolf trying to say something to her? Or did Red just want to hear something instead? She felt bad for this creature. She wanted to help it. Red slowly held out her hand again to the wolf that cautiously sniffed it. Red flashed another small smile. The wolf then rubbed the side of its head against her exposed palm.

"I need to go to my grandmother's," Red explained, not sure why she was. She was under the impression that the wolf could not understand. Little did she know that it understood every single word spoken. "Come with me, okay? I can clean you up there, alright?" Red's smile grew when the wolf's tail began to wag. "My name is Red, little one."

**xxxx**

Despite the constant calling of various names (and they were various, Lucy had panicked), Ruby did not regain consciousness. Having left Ruby on the grass under the hanging laundry momentarily, Lucy had run inside the bed and breakfast. A scream and a thrown copy of the morning's Mirror later, Lucy, somehow, managed to shout over Granny and they were soon taking Ruby to the local hospital – Granny and Ruby by car, Lucy on foot. Granny had no reason to trust the thief who broke into her home. Even as a wolf, Red's grandmother never liked her either – something about being eaten.

Against her will, Lucy went to the hospital. She had to make sure Red – er, Ruby, was okay. Upon entering the waiting room, Lucy received an extremely cold glare from Granny who then dismissed herself out of the room without a single spoken word. Lucy sighed heavily before collapsing down onto the nearest seat. The tension in the now empty room was still very much present.

At least the room was empty, right?

Her leg started bouncing up and down as she began fidgeting. She hated being still, almost as much as being trapped in a small space. Only a few minutes had past, but Lucy jumped to her feet. She had to move, pace around. A part of her wanted to jump around the chairs. Why? She had gotten tired of pacing around just as quick, but what she really wanted was to run through the trees. Running always helped to clear her mind.

The waiting room was still empty. Why was the waiting room still empty? Where did that old lady go? Alright, the woman could not stand Lucy, but that did not change the fact that her granddaughter was currently being seen by one of the doctors. Before she could question this train of thought even further, Lucy heard two pairs of feet walking down the hallway. Lucy's eyebrows furrowed and she quickly looked up to the entrance of the waiting room where Granny was pointing at her, the sheriff standing right behind her.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me," Lucy murmured, shaking her head. "So… am I getting a medal of honor of sorts, Sheriff Swan?"

Emma stepped around Granny. Her hand was already hovering at her belt, over the handcuffs. Not exactly the honor Lucy had been looking for to say the least. "You're being suspected of foul play," she said dryly. "Believe me, now is definitely not the time for that attitude of yours."

For a moment, they stared each other down. Emma's glare was also rather daunting, but hers was not out of anger. Emma had trusted Lucy enough to bail her out a first time, even offer her a place to stay in order to get on her feet. There was no anger or rage in that glare – just disappointment brought on by broken trust. Lucy would have rather the mayor's dagger filled stare instead. That she could stand up against, but not this, not being accused of something she did not do.

"I didn't hurt her," Lucy stated firmly.

"You have a record with these people," Emma pointed out. "I can't ignore that."

Lucy knew exactly what that meant. Emma would go by the book this time. There would be no feelings involved. As far as Emma was concerned, Lucy had played her big time. She would not allow that to happen again meaning Lucy was fighting an up hill battle – and she was already slipping.

"Sheriff, why would I attack her and then help take her here to the hospital?" Lucy questioned, taking a couple steps back. They had been standing on two opposite ends of the waiting room. Emma, unhooking her handcuffs from her belt, began to approach. Lucy began to panic. She could not deal with that small cell again – she was not going back. She did not even do anything this time (she barely did anything the last time either, but that was beside the point).

"I have to take you in for questioning," Emma replied simply. "Don't make this any harder than it has to be, Lucy."

"I think that statement should be directed at yourself, Sheriff," Lucy snapped. "The doctor will be out in a minute – he'll tell you I didn't hurt her," she pointed out.

Emma, who had reached the middle of the room, shook her head. "I can't wait," she said, now slowly walking around the row of chairs that kept the women apart.

Something was not right. Emma was keeping something to herself. This was more than foul play. Lucy began to inch away from Emma, just as slow. "I may have spent years out of the loop, but even I know I have the right to know what I'm really being arrested for, Sheriff," she said. "This is more than foul play, isn't it?"

Emma did not need to answer that question. Her expression grew more serious, colder. She took a slide glance in Granny's general direction which told Lucy she could not – would not – reveal everything in this given moment. "I got a call from the mayor first thing this morning," Emma replied. "I have to take you in."

Call from the mayor.

The mayor.

Panic had turned into instant rage – so much for letting her go. No. No, Lucy definitely was not going with Emma. Frankly, yes, now she did deserve it. She did trespass onto private property, but she was only looking for something that belonged to her in the first place. If anything, the mayor stole from her. Emma should be arresting the mayor. However, that probably would not be happening any time soon. Emma had her sights set on her.

Lucy carefully watched and waited for Emma to round the row of chairs before snapping into action. Lucy had no problem leaping over the row and charging for the exit. Granny, due to the fear of being hit and trampled, immediately got out of the way. Instantaneously, Emma dashed after her, now more confident that her running ass was guilty. She had felt sorry for Lucy when they initially met, but now the only thing she could think about was Henry's safety. This woman trespassed while Henry was home, sleeping. She could have harmed him.

With the nurses and doctors getting out of their way, Lucy quickly got to the entrance of the hospital, Emma right behind her. Both women flew down the steps and into the street. Emma took notice of Lucy's direction – running along the hospital building. Emma knew where she was going. The back of the hospital faced the woods. The woods. She was heading for the woods. Emma was not going to let her go, not again. No second chances. She did not even merit the first.

When the two of them began zig sagging through the trees, Emma realized she was losing ground. Lucy, however, knew the area. Emma tried to convince herself that there was no way in hell a woman could spend eighteen years living in a forest, but Lucy was quickly starting to disprove her. She was jumping over three stumps, roots, and boulders with ease as if she knew their places in the woods by heart. She was going to get away.

She was – no.

Just as Lucy jumped once more into the air, this time to leap over a fallen log, Emma drew the taser gun from her belt and fired. The two prongs sprang forward and hit their mark, Lucy's lower back, in mid-jump. With a yelp, the young woman came crashing down to the ground. Every single muscle in her body contracted painfully, her teeth were grinding against each other and she could not open her eyes even if she wanted to.

This was how Emma wanted to play? Fine.

As she climbed over the log, Emma knelt down, knee against Lucy's back, and dropped the taser. Lucy only had a moment and her body was still twitching uncontrollably. Emma grabbed Lucy's left arm and pinned it against her back. With her right arm, Lucy swung. Her fist connected with Emma's face who bit her lip hard, drawing blood. Emma staggered back, covering her mouth with her hand. Feeling the knee lift from her back, Lucy rolled over, away from the sheriff, and pulled herself to her feet. Her muscles were still seizing, she would not be able to run. Without a doubt, she would fall over if she tried to.

So instead, Lucy stood her ground. She knew exactly how she was going to get rid of the sheriff.

"Are you crazy?" Emma shouted, standing. "Assaulting an officer? On top of everything else, assaulting an officer?"

"And I'll gladly do it again," Lucy spat, twitching slightly. "You're nothing but the mayor's lackey-"

"I am keeping this town safe," Emma stated. "And that involves the mayor, from lunatics like you." Although she and Regina rarely saw eye-to-eye, it was in Emma's job description to keep all the citizens of Storybrooke safe.

"Lunatic," Lucy repeated with a faint smirk. "If that's what the mayor wants-"

"Threatening the mayor is not going to help your face," Emma pointed out. "You're under arrest."

Lucy laughed. "I'm not going with you, Sheriff."

Emma frowned and shook her head. She pulled out her gun and took aim, aware that the safety was on. She had no intention of firing, of course, just wanting to instill fear. "Let me repeat myself, in case you didn't hear," she said. "You are under arrest. Put your hands in the air," she demanded. Lucy did not move, apart from the occasional twitch.

"Hands in the air."

Still hunched pretty low to the ground, Lucy slowly began to raise her arms in the air as she was told, staring down the barrel of the gun. She smirked when Emma lowered it slightly. The sheriff's eyes narrowed and Lucy knew why. One of her own eyes had turned a rather bright shade of red. "You know what, Sheriff?" she asked. "You say you're in the business of protecting this town – and guess what? So am I," she stated firmly.

"You don't want to fight me, Lucy," Emma warned.

"No," Lucy replied, teeth grinding together. She could already feel muscles constricting and stretching as they morphed, bones bending and breaking. "Sheriff Swan, you don't want to fight me," she corrected with a snarl.

Before she knew it, Emma was staring down a growling wolf. Her eyes grew wide, mouth hung open. She lowered her gun completely, unable to think consistently. What the hell just happened? What the hell? People do not just transform into animals. Yet, she was watching the wolf back away and take off. Emma stood there for a moment, unable to contemplate what had happened.

What. The. Hell.

**xxxx**

The Queen was not going to accept this as the end. She would not. After spending the day in wretched sobs, that was what she concluded. It had been difficult to leave the palace guards behind – they did not think allowing their majesty to leave the castle during the middle of the night was such a great idea. Regina, however, still had some tricks up her sleeves from her sorcery days. Any guard that attempted to stop her was now unconscious, laying face first on the ground in the palace they were supposed to be patrolling.

Now the Queen found herself walking down the river bed by her lonesome, ignoring the pain in her ankle. The night was incredibly silent, still. Even the river was calmer as if to mock her. She set her jaw, feeling the lump return in her throat as she blinked rapidly, trying to fight back tears. She could not cry, not right now.

As she continued to walk down the path she had earlier ran, fog began to roll in, clouding her surroundings. Good. Once it became extremely difficult to make out the river, Regina came to a stop. "I know you're out there," she stated, loudly and firmly. She knew who was dealing with; she had to stand her ground early. "I know you've been watching me since I left the palace, Rumpelstiltskin."

"There's no sneaking around you, your majesty," his voice echoed around her. Had she been any other person, she would have turned around in fright, but Regina kept looking forward, blank of emotion. The Dark One stepped out of the fog in front of her and bowed. "Especially a lovely Queen with a heavy heart who knows her way around magic. I don't allow many to seek me out."

"I want to make a deal," Regina said curtly, not in the mood to hear any of his riddles at the moment. "My magic is not yet powerful enough for what I want."

"Nor will it ever be," Rumpelstiltskin retorted bluntly. "You see, your majesty, even I can't grant you what you want."

"I can give you all the riches in the kingdom, all the land-"

"It's not a matter of land or riches!" Rumpelstiltskin snapped. "Magic, even dark magic, has its limits. I cannot bring back what you lost."

The Queen took a step forward, fists formed at her side. "You are the Dark One," she hissed, anger now resonating in her voice. "I know you can, you simply won't."

"And for good reason!" Rumpelstiltskin sang. "Death, although messy, is a natural part of life-"

"There is nothing natural about a child's death!"

"No," he agreed, much to Regina's annoyance. "And it's such a shame to bid farewell to a beloved princess with hair as dark as the night sky and eyes blue as the day's, just starting to explore and discover the world's wonder, but I cannot bring her back."

"I will give you anything," Regina begged.

Rumpelstiltskin, with a smirk, shook his head. "No can do, dearie. You see, if I were to bring her back, do you know what she'll experience?" she asked. When the Queen did not answer, he did so for her. "Her legs and arms will feel as if they had been set a flame. She will gasp for air, but never receive enough. Her lungs will burst and fill with water that is not there. She will die. Again. Within moments because her damaged body has already experienced death and can no longer be a vessel for life."

His words hung in the air. The Queen had to look away. Her eyes stung, but she was not going to act upon her emotions, not in front of him even though his words struck her painfully. He did not have to tell her every little detail of her daughter's last few moments on this earth. She had not wanted to think about her suffering – she had spent five years making sure the little girl did not suffer and did not want to accept the fact that she failed.

No. She did not fail. She did everything to protect Lillian. Lily was gone because of… because of that wretched girl.

"I will leave you to mourn your lost one, your majesty," Rumplestiltskin said with a bow. "Perhaps the next time we meet, I will be able to assist you."

**xxxx**

Convinced that what she was looking for was not in the house (too easy), Lucy went to the place she probably should have gone to first. The cemetery. The place where she had taken the huntsman. The necklace had to be hidden in there. There was no other place to look – her public office? No, if she would not keep it in her home, she would not keep it in her office either.

The wolf trotted up to the door before transforming. As soon as Lucy reached out for the handle, she fell into the door which flew upon. Unable to catch herself, the young woman tumbled forward and smashed right against the tomb that laid within. Her calves were tight, felt as if she had been running non-stop for miles. They felt like they were on fire. She had to push past the pain, told herself it was part of the transformation that would soon pass.

Grabbing a hold of the edge of the tomb, Lucy tried to pull herself up, but her knees buckled and her legs gave in under her weight. She quickly reached over the tomb and grabbed the opposite end. She held on tight, it was the only way she could keep herself standing. "Come on," she grumbled under her breathe, dragging herself further down the tomb. Her right arm brushed against a bunch of dried flowers.

It was not the flowers that caught her attention – the name, however, did. Henry. Her eyes narrowed. It could not have been that little boy. Was it…? Beloved father. Grandpa Henry…?

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the tomb shifted under her weight. When she looked down, her eyes widened. Stairs. If she let go, she would fall straight through and she really did not want to fall once more – not down stairs. Taking a deep breath, she mustered all the power she could and pushed herself off the tomb, her back rammed against the wall and she hissed. Better this than the stairs.

Lucy took a moment to collect herself and to allow her legs to get use to her body weight. Her steps were shaky and she winced with each one, but at least she was moving. Now that she could, she took a second to look around. Her eyes fell upon a dark blue urn sitting on the shelf near the tomb. She did not have to get closer to figure out what it was – she could see the cursive L from where she stood. There was something very eerie and haunting about seeing your own remains, or just the object that contained them. Lucy did not like it.

The idea did cross her mind: what if the necklace was in there? Would she be able to retrieve it? The thought made her a little ill and she decided it would be the absolute last place she would look – after the public office.

It was hard to take her eyes off the urn, but she was forced to when she began to descend the stairs. Currently, Lucy did not really have good reason to trust her legs alone. She needed her eyes to guide her down each step. When she reached the last step, she looked up and frowned.

"What the hell…?" she mumbled.

Lucy stumbled forward, she had moved too fast. She nearly ran head first into this… what was this? She ran her hand over the squares and examined the little circle plaques, all of which contained letter engravings. She froze when she came across the familiar L. She grabbed a hold of the square, feeling it unclick. A little draw rolled right out, revealing the golden chain she had been searching for.

Lucy was a bit too preoccupied to hear the engine of a black Mercedes that just pulled up. Taking the fresh batch of flowers and the decorative box that had been in her home office from the passenger seat, Regina stepped out of her car. Her face fell when she saw, not only the door open, but the bluish hue emitting from it. She marched forward, abandoning the flowers. Halfway down the stairs, she saw her, identified her as the woman who broke into her house only the night before. The corners of her lips twitched as she flung her free hand into the air. An unexplainable force turned the woman, who yelped, around and pinned her against the wall of squares, dangling her a good foot off the ground.

It was Wednesday. Lucy forgot.

"What are you doing here?" Regina growled, walking up to the captive woman. She placed the box on the drawer that had been pulled out and ripped the necklace out of her hand. She did not give the woman a chance to speak. "I don't know how you've managed to come this far or how you've dug into my past, but you will not be going any further," she snared.

Before Lucy could say anything, Regina plunged her hand into the woman's chest. At first, Lucy gasped and then screamed, neck arched back, when she felt Regina's hand move around. Her entire body seized from the pain. Regina withdrew her empty hand, frowning. Head now hanging forward, Lucy glared at Regina, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

Neither of the two women said anything, but a faint flashing red glow caught both of their attention. They both turned to the box, the box with the letter L engraved on the lid. With a shaky hand, Regina reached out and opened said lid. She had been expecting to see what she always did: the small, dead heart which had once belonged to a precious five year old girl. Instead, it was glowing faintly with each beat it took. Immediately, Regina took a hold of it, staring in disbelief. She knew it was extremely delicate, but the mayor gave it a moderate squeeze.

The sudden sharp pain in her chest caused Lucy to at least attempt to bit back the scream this time as she closed her eyes tightly.

_**To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,750

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Seven**

She tried not to panic when her body hit the water. Lily reassured herself that Snow would come in after her, save her – Snow had told her many times before that she knew how to swim. Lily, who had spent the majority of her life in the safety of the castle walls, did not. Feeling herself being dragged further and further down the river and with Snow nowhere in sight, Lily desperately began to kick her legs and swing her arms as hard as she could. Snow said that was all it took to swim, but the water surface never came and Lily would not be able to hold her breathe for that much longer. Snow had also said that holding your breathe was equally as important, perhaps even more.

But her weak little lungs could not hold out much longer. She could not take it anymore! She had to take another breathe, she had to! Where was Snow? Why was she not saving her? She was in danger – Snow had promised that she would always protect her and keep her from danger. So where was she? Did she lie to her? No, Snow would not lie to her. Snow would save her. Lily believed that she would, she had to.

Natural instincts took over. Lily's body needed oxygen. She tried to inhale deeply. Water rushed into her lungs, denying the salvation they had been seeking. It felt as if needles were slashing into her chest with each attempt. She did not know how long she had been under, but the little girl had soon blacked out.

Eventually the raging river washed her motionless body up on one of its many banks. Her blank void eyes were staring absently up towards the sky. She could not move. Her vision was slowly disappearing, the edges growing black while everything else became fuzzy and out of focus. No, hang on. She had to hang on! Snow was going to find her and everything was going to be alright. They would go back to the palace, pretend that they never left – then Mommy and Daddy would have no reason to be upset. Everything was only getting darker. No, no, no! Hang on!

Wish! She wished that she could hang on. She wished that she could just get up and go find Snow herself. She wished she could see more than just the blackness. She wished she could go back to the castle, to be in the arms of Mommy and Daddy again. She wished… she wished she would stop dying. She was dying.

"I'm sorry, little one… I can't grant you wish."

That voice. Where did it come from? Who did it belong to? Who wanted to grant her wish? A fairy? A fairy! A fairy was talking to her and Lily could not see it. All she wanted to do right now was cry, but she could not even do that. They had snuck away from the palace just to see these fairies and just as Lily was about to slip away, one appeared, but it was too late. Lily was going to leave this world without seeing one.

Somewhere off in the distance, in the forest, she heard the soft howling of a wolf. It sounded so sad. Did it know Lily was dying? Or maybe it knew a fairy was nearby and it could not see it either. Lily wished that the wolf could see the fairy since she could not. She bet the fairy was really pretty – nice too. She wished she could see the fairy for the wolf.

At this point, she wished she could be the wolf. The wolf was lucky – the wolf was not dying like she was.

"That wish, I can grant, little one," she heard the voice say. "You and that wolf, you two will co-exist from now on."

It had been difficult to hear. Everything had been extremely faint. Lily was barely hanging on anymore. Snow was not coming. She would not see her sister again. Or Daddy. She would not be getting any more of his warm, big hugs. Or Mommy. She would not be able to pick apples and make fresh homemade pies with her again either. They should have waited for Mommy and Daddy to have finished with their royal court. Mommy and Daddy would have made them stay on the marked path, but now it was all too late.

Lily did not think it was possible, but the darkness became even darker, but the little girl welcomed it. With it, the pain disappeared. No more burning muscles, no more stabbing needles, nothing. She did not feel anything, but peace. The surrounding nothingness had embraced her, brought her the comfort and salvation for which she had longed. Lily was at ease in the darkness.

But it did not last.

Soon, she felt her body moving forward, the motion of four appendages working together. Was she crawling? Why could she not stand up and walk? Was she at least heading towards the direction of the palace? She could feel the soft earth beneath her feet, branches and leaves brushing up against her body. The forest was slowly coming into focus. How did she get to the forest? Where was the river? Why was she on all fours?

After a couple blinks, she could see clearly and Lily came to a stop. She was much lower to the ground – she had been crawling. She must have crawled away from the river. Now, all she had to do was get up and go find Snow. The two of them would go back home and everything would be okay. Everything was going to be okay. She was not dead, she was still alive.

Lily pushed herself up off the ground. She stood for a few seconds, but she was unable to find her center of balance. She stumbled forward and back, she could not stay up right. The girl tumbled onto her back. What was wrong with her? She had to try again, she was tired from trying to swim – that had to be it. Taking a couple deep breathes, Lily rolled over onto her side. Something did not feel right. She could not extend her arms out, she could not pull herself up.

Panic struck her when she looked down. Lily had been expecting to see her scrawny little arms, not furry paws. She tried to scream, but it only escaped as a loud whimpering yelp. On all fours, she spun around – a tail, she had a tail. How did this happen? Did the fairy do this?

"Hey, what's gotten into you, girl?"

She jerked her head to the voice. A boy, he looked to be Snow's age, had come up to her. He was a little roughed up, covered in various hides and furs, and his sandy blonde hair stood in various directions. Was he from the town? She had never seen any of the town children before, but she had imagined them to be less… dirty and wild. When he took a couple steps more towards her, she stumbled back. As if he sensed her fear, the boy stood still and knelt down slowly, bringing himself down to her level. The wolf was acting extremely odd all of a sudden.

"It's okay," he reassured in a gentle tone. "It's me girl. Your brother – what happened to your eye?"

The wolf's ears perked up. Brother. Her eye. She heard him, but it was something else that caught her attention. It was faint, but she heard her name. Lily quickly turned around. Mommy. It was Mommy! She had to go to Mommy!

She took off, following the familiar voice, with the wild boy right behind her. Lily tried to call back to her – Mommy! Mommy! Her voice was nothing but growls and barks. But she had to tell Mommy she was okay! When she could hear the river, she slowed down. The sound of the river was accompanied by the sound of crying. Was Mommy crying? She never heard Mommy cry before. Why was Mommy sad? Lily was here, Lily was okay! Mommy was sad that she and Snow left the palace without telling her, that had to be it. Lily would go up to her and apologize – the wild boy could talk for her – then everything would be okay. Mommy and Daddy would probably be upset at first. How could a wolf be a princess? But they would find the fairy again, they would make another wish and Lily would be a little girl once more.

The wild boy placed a hand on the wolf's back and silently lead the animal to the edge of the forest that surrounded the river. Although he always avoided other human beings, he could not help but be a little curious as to why this woman was so incredibly distraught. The two quietly watched the older woman scoop the limp body of a little girl into her arms.

"Mommy's here, Lily. Mommy has you. Please. Please, wake up…"

The boy immediately grabbed the wolf who had tried to dash forward, away from their hiding spot. They could not be seen by anyone, he would not allow it. He had to hold down her muzzle when she began whimpering. The wolf wanted to go to the woman, but it was too dangerous. The guard, he had a sword. He would hurt the wolf and the boy did not want to mourn another one of his siblings.

"We have to go, we have to get out of here," he whispered.

No, the wolf continued to protest. Mommy was holding her, but it was not her! Lily was right here! Mommy, Lily was right behind you! Mommy…? As she watched the Queen bury her face against the little girl's neck, the fairy's words came back to her. The fairy could not save her body, but the fairy was able to save what little life force she had left.

Lily had died…

She was not coming back. She was gone.

**xxxx**

The ability to concentrate on her duties as sheriff had been thwarted by the morning's events that were constantly replaying over and over again in her mind. Every time Emma blinked, the scene unfolded and played out before her. The scene could have been taken out of a terrible science fiction movie, Emma wished it had been. None of it was making any sense at all. She had even caught herself wondering if Mary Margaret had slipped anything into her cup of coffee this morning.

Emma forced herself to ignore it throughout the course of her work day, a damn near impossible task, but she was sheriff. She had a job to do. She did her best to keep herself busy. She had gone back to the hospital; Granny had been upset that she came back empty handed. Before the old lady could probably rip the sheriff a new one, Dr. Whale made an appearance to tell them both that Ruby was okay. Dehydration. That was it. And after a quick conversation with her, Emma could conclude that there was no foul play meaning she had tasered an innocent person.

Innocent people generally did not run.

They did not transform into wolves either for that matter.

No. She was not going to think about that right now.

The rest of her day had been extremely dull in comparison which made keeping her mind at bay incredibly difficult. She patrolled the town, wrote out a few parking tickets, and observed the elementary school as classes let out to make sure everyone was obeying the temporary traffic laws. She was doing everything by the book, especially after that last town meeting. She had made a mistake and now she was paying for it, she had reminded herself as she spotted Henry among the small mass of children crossing the street.

From there, Emma went back on patrol and took the few calls that came in. Slow day in Storybrooke. Five o 'clock did not come soon enough, but when it finally did, Emma swung by the convenience store on her way back to the apartment for a much needed six pack.

Fortunately for her, she returned to an empty apartment. Mary Margaret had said something about grading papers and parent teacher conferences, so she would be home a bit later today. Emma had the place to herself for a little while which meant she could clear her mind in the way she deemed fit.

Taking a bottle, Emma placed the rest of the six pack in the fridge for the time being. After opening the bottle and taking that first sip of beer that she had been craving since this morning, Emma made her way to the stereo and soon rock music was bouncing off the walls. This was exactly what she needed, she concluded before throwing herself back onto the couch. She took another swing, welcoming the bitter taste.

Now she allowed her mind to wander and go over the events of the morning – something it had been begging and wanting to do all day long.

They were running through the forest, heading down to the river, Emma assumed. The only other time she had been in the area was when they had been looking for the escaped David Nolan when he awoke from his coma. Needless to say, she did not know the area very well and she had been losing ground. She fired the taser gun to end the chase. Lucy went down hard, Emma had not expected her to be able to move, let alone nail her in the face – her lip had stopped bleeding soon enough after. Then nothing could prepare Emma for what happened next. Lucy got right up and transformed into a wolf.

A wolf.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed slightly as something dawned on her. She quickly sat up. That wolf. She had seen that wolf before. Twice, actually. The first time had been her first night in Storybrooke. It had been raining, she was just leaving town to head back to Boston when a wolf came up in the middle of the road, forcing Emma to swerve off the road and into the Storybrooke sign. Subconsciously, Emma rubbed the spot on her forehead that had collided with the steering wheel. The second time had been with Graham. They followed the wolf to the cemetery. It was the same one, Emma recognized the red eye. The wolf had been Lucy all along-

No. No, because people are not able to turn into wolves! It was impossible!

Then how could she explain this morning?

Lucy stood before her as the young woman Emma had been dealing with. She watched that woman's body contort and twist in ways it should not have, watched her hair pull back into her scalp, her nose and mouth elongated into a muzzle baring sharp canines… The pelt came through as she stood on four paws, but her eyes had stayed the same. From start to finish, it had been Lucy.

But there was no plausible way to explain it.

Emma took another gulp. She was going through this bottle pretty fast. She did not care. Another swing. There were five more in the fridge with her name on them. By the end of the first, Emma caught herself thinking something beyond ridiculous: what if the curse was real?

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, Emma was instantly on her feet, making a beeline for her second beer. She took half it down in a single swing, ushering in the buzz she had wanted to feel.

How else could you explain that transformation if not for magic? But magic did not exist, neither did happy endings – that was due to Regina's curse, of course. What the hell was she thinking? Fairytales were just that, fairytales. They were only stories. Just stories. She only amused the idea for Henry's sake, it was his world, his imaginary world. It was not real. It could not be real. The curse could not be real.

How could she possibly believe that the reason she had been a victim of the foster system and why she could nto locate her birth parents were because they have been trapped in this town for the last twenty eight years due to an Evil Queen's curse? How could she even begin to comprehend that her roommate was actually her long lost mother who, by the way, was Snow White? How could she fathom the fact that her parents put her in a magical wardrobe to transport her to safety from said curse?

Needless to say, the second bottle was emptied before she made it back to the living room. Emma double backed to the kitchen to fetch the third. When she uncapped it, another train of thought crossed her mind. Leaving the full bottle on the counter, Emma went to grab her laptop from her bedroom. Returning to the living room, Emma sat back down on the couch and balanced the computer on her lap before powering it on. The bottle of beer remained forgotten in the kitchen.

Once she was on the search engine page, Emma typed in 'werewolves' and clicked on the first link that appeared which was home to a drawing of a wolfman sinking its teeth into a woman's neck. Her eyes scanned the block of text, nothing about fairytales. There, no connection to the curse – which did not exist because fairytales were not real, but she was willing to believe in werewolves instead. What was that beer's alcohol content?

Then she came across a sublink that made her a little sick to her stomach. Werewolf fiction. Oh how she did not want to click on that link, but willed herself to anyway. She did not even have to read the following sentence in its entirety. 'In the fairytale Little Red Riding Hood' was more than enough. Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf. Who did Henry theorize Red Riding Hood to be? Who had Lucy been harassing since she showed up in Storybrooke?

Ruby.

Emma's mouth suddenly became very dry and it was a bit difficult to breathe. Her mind was spinning slightly too, but she did not know whether it was from this sudden realization or the booze – perhaps a combination of both. This was quickly becoming too much to handle, she decided, her eyes still staring fixedly at the computer screen. She forced herself to keep reading. Since Henry's book had disappeared, this was her only source – not to mention that Regina currently was not allowing her to see him anyway.

She quickly lost track of time, sitting there and surfing through the internet. The playlist blaring from the stereo replayed itself twice, telling Emma that a couple of hours past, at least. The clock on her computer screen confirmed that fact and just as she was starting to wonder where her roommate was, the music suddenly died, jerking Emma's attention to the stereo. To her surprise, Mary Margaret was standing next to it, looking more than a little concerned about the situation.

"Are there any kitchen appliances causalities I should know about?" Mary Margaret asked.

Emma, shaking her head, quickly closed her web browser. "They're all safe," she promised. "I was just… clearing my head. You know, not being able to see Henry and everything," she murmured.

"He's doing okay – he's happy," Mary Margaret reported.

"Happy?" Emma repeated, eyebrows raised.

"I mean, he misses you, of course," Mary Margaret quickly amended. "But given the circumstances, he's doing okay. What about you?"

"I'm okay too," Emma answered, closing the lid of the laptop and setting it on the coffee table.

Mary Margaret frowned slightly, getting the inkling that Emma was not telling her the whole truth and the evidence found in the next room over agreed with her. "You've gone through two beers tonight already and there's a third on the counter."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Emma said honestly, rising to her feet. "But seriously, I was just unwinding – long day," she explained, not ready to tell her about her little werewolf adventure from this morning. Or anything about the curse in general.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

Emma flashed a small smile and nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "So, I'm thinking for dinner tonight – we should order out."

**xxxx**

When she first opened her eyes, her vision was extremely blurry and her head was pounding. To say that she felt as though she had been hit by a train would be an understatement; her chest ached with each breathe she took. Lucy blinked a couple times; her vision slowly came back into focus. When it did, Lucy quickly realized something: she had no idea where she was. She instantly sat up on the bed she had been laying on, but the sudden movement caused her head to spin. She leaned forward and grasped her forehead, willing the room to stop spinning.

"You're finally awake.."

Lucy turned to the left immediately, following the voice. She had not been expecting to see the mayor sitting there on the armchair considering they did not exactly see eye-to-eye at all. Why was she here? Where was here to begin with? Their last encounter had not been pleasant. Lucy trespassed into her home after all.

"Finally?" Lucy murmured, barely able to find her voice. "What does that mean?"

"You've been asleep for the last two, almost three days," Regina stated, not moving from where she sat, but she was watching the woman carefully. "I found you on the side of the road unconscious and, although you've done nothing but cause mayhem in my life, I couldn't just leave you there. I took you to the hospital. Dehydration and exhaustion. You really don't take care of yourself, do you?"

Two or three days?

Lucy frowned, straining her memory. She did not remember walking along any road or passing out for that matter. The last thing she did remember was running, being tasered, and revealing her rather large secret to the sheriff. There was a fuzzy blank in her memory after that and Lucy did not like it. "This isn't a hospital," Lucy pointed out, ignoring all the other comments. "They wouldn't have discharged me without my consent, Madam Mayor."

Regina nodded slowly. "You are correct," she agreed. "But there was someone else who could – and certainly did – give consent in your behalf."

At this point, Lucy lowered her hands and sat up a bit straighter as she watched Regina who had remained emotionless. She could have sworn there was a flicker in the mayor's eyes, but Lucy could not be completely sure or positive.

"What you told me that night brought back memories I had wanted to stay buried. So I wanted to disprove you, have you shipped out of this town labeled mentally unstable," Regina admitted. "I ordered a DNA test, under the impression that I'd end your little game once and for all. I wasn't expecting…"

"That you'd be able to decide my medical fate?" Lucy offered. She was not ready to her 'mother' coming from Regina and it seemed like Regina had not been rather prepared to say it herself either.

At first, Regina did not say anything in return. She stood up and walked to the edge of the room farthest from the bed. Neither of them knew how to react. Had Lucy still been that five year old girl, she would have ran into Regina's arms and had Regina still been the warm loving mother Lucy remembered, she would have welcomed it. Circumstances, and the people involved, had changed.

"What happened?" Regina asked when the silence became rather unbearable for the two of them. She kept her question vague, she had to. She could not mention the existence of the fairytale land without revealing the curse nor could she say she never had a daughter in this world, that she was not suppose to exist here anyway. She was supposed to be dead. Regina held her lifeless body in her arms – how was this twenty three year old woman the same person as her five year old baby girl?

Lucy watched her momentarily, contemplating the answer she was about to give. She could not mention fairytale land, Regina gave her no reason o admit the truth. She had to pretend to be under the curse for the time being. "I really don't remember, it was a long time ago," she admitted. "There was an accident – a car accident? You were hurt, unconscious, and I couldn't wake you up. I was scared. I wandered away from the car, to try to find someone to help. I didn't know where I was going. I blacked out and when I woke up, I was with this old couple. I didn't remember anything. I think I hit my head in the accident." Lucy was lying through her teeth, but she had to. "Looking back, they were a little senile, but they took care of me."

"According to the sheriff's report, you've been living in the forest," Regina stated, still emotionless. The entire time the women spoke, she could only see her Lily's body washed up on that river bank. "So who are you lying to? Me or the sheriff?"

"The sheriff tackled me to the ground," Lucy pointed out. "I wasn't about to tell her the truth – not a big fan of being tackled."

"You had no ID on you."

"And still don't," Lucy added. "Senile," she repeated. "They were afraid that the government would be keeping tabs on them if we all had any form of ID. You don't remember the accident, do you?" she asked, turning the tables.

Now it was Regina's turn to lie. "I remember a drunk driver swerving into my lane, driving us off the road. The car flipped, I hit my head. I woke up in the hospital. When I asked where you were, no one would tell me anything at first," she said. Her voice was barely shaking. The mayor had a front to uphold after all. "I later found out the car caught fire not long after they pulled me out and… that you didn't make it."

Lucy bit down on her lip. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "I… I didn't know."

"But they took care of you," Regina repeated, a little coldly. She was trying to look past this reality. She was trying to figure out what could have happened in fairytale land, but she could not get over one simple fact: Lily had died. This Lucy woman should not even be here.

"Yeah," Lucy mumbled lamely. Regina could see right through her, Lucy was certain of it. "So what is this place?"

"An apartment," Regina replied. "Granny's doesn't allow felons-"

"I'm hardly a-"

"You have a record," Regina interjected. "Considering it's the only hotel in town, I've concluded you've been sleeping in the streets – I couldn't have that. Now, I need to get back to my job. The key is on the kitchen counter. I hope this will break your nasty trespassing habit," she remarked.

Lucy nodded slightly. "Thank you," she murmured.

Regina did not say another word, she dismissed herself. Lucy waited until she heard the front door close before collapsing on the bed again and sighing heavily. The story was now out in the open and it was not just of her own creation – Regina had gone along with it. If possible, her head and chest hurt even more. Her memory, the blank. She was missing something, something important. And Regina – she did all this for her. Granted, sans any real emotion, but… Lucy did not know how to react to all this.

She laid there for a long while, until the scent of warm baked apples and a hint of cinnamon reached her nose. Eyebrows furrowing, Lucy forced herself up and entered the kitchen. As Regina said, there was a key on the counter. Next to it – a freshly made apple pie.

_**To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,500

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Author's Note: *****ATTENTION*** This chapter contains a scene, which has spoilers, from episode 12, "Skin Deep" after the second break. If you have not seen the episode and wish to remain spoiler free, I would put off reading this chapter until after you watch the episode – otherwise, enjoy and please review!

**Chapter Eight**

Even the lowest of the low hanging shiny red fruit was just a tad bit out of reach for little Lily who was standing on her tip toes. The young girl was ready to jump in order to grab the apple when the branch twitched and lowered itself down to her grasp. With a smile, Lily grabbed and plucked the apple before turning around to find the Queen standing at the entrance of the courtyard, an arm extended towards her prized childhood tree. Her smile matched that of the little princess.

"You started without me?" the Queen pretended to pout as she walked over.

"Look!" Lily said proudly, holding out the apple for the Queen to examine. "No bruises, it's the right size and it's really red. I spotted more, but I thought I could reach this one. I wanted to surprise you," she admitted.

Kneeling down, Regina's smile only grew as she pulled Lily closer and took the young girl's prized picked fruit. "I am," she replied honestly after double checking the apple. "And we're definitely going to use this one in our pie."

"Or maybe we can eat it now?" Lily offered.

Regina watched the girl, tilting her head to the side. "That's right – one of the servants told me that you were really picky at breakfast this morning."

"I was not!" Lily whined, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Hey now," Regina warned, pointing her index finger at the child. "Princesses, Lillian, do not whine. You didn't eat much of dinner last night either. Are you not telling Mommy when you're not feeling well?"

"I'm okay now," Lily reassured.

When the Queen frowned, Lily immediately bowed her head. With her free hand, Regina lifted Lily's chin, forcing the girl to look up. She did not need to say anything in order to express her disappointment. Lily's bottom lip quivered slightly. "You're always sad when I don't feel good," she mumbled.

"That's because it's my job," Regina pointed out, placing a small kiss on the girl's forehead. "You're my world, darling, and I have to protect you, take care of you, and make sure that you're happy because when you're happy, I'm happy," she said, keeping her eyes locked with Lily's the entire time. "The next time you don't feel okay, you tell me, alright?"

Lily did not say anything, she just nodded. Regina could still see that she was pouting. Lily was just trying not to upset her. Smile returning, Regina held out the apple which Lily took. She then picked up the girl, bringing her into her arms, and walked over to the bench under the apple tree where she sat down, placing Lily on her lap. Lily leaned into her mother's embrace, resting her head against her chest. She brought the apple to her lips and took a smile bite. Hearing the faint crisp noise made Regina's smile grow slightly.

"Are you going to share with me?" Regina asked, now rocking back and forth slowly.

Eyebrows raised, Lily quickly looked up, concerned. "But if I don't eat it all, I won't grow up to be big and strong!"

Regina laughed softly and nodded, deciding not to mention breakfast and dinner would also accomplish the same thing. "Fair point – the kingdom does need a big, strong, and beautiful princess," she agreed. "So! Which apples are we picking today?"

Lily looked up and pointed. Regina followed her line of sight. "The one's at the top," Lily stated after another bite.

"Very fearless," Regina grinned. "Alright then, those are the one's we'll get," she promised.

**xxxx**

Leaving that pie untouched in that apartment had been no easy matter, but it was a task Lucy managed to accomplish – not without reminiscing a little bit. The familiar warm scent of the baked good brought back the incredibly faint memories of apple picking and sneaking into the kitchen. There was no need to sneak off, but it always made the event seem more secretive. It had always been the two of them, no one else-

And that was when Lucy decided she had to leave the apartment.

She made mental notes as she walked. The apartment was next to a store called Standard Clocks, which was next to a clothing store called Modern Fashions, which was next to the bakery that was across the street from… Granny's diner. Lucy, hands tucked away in her jacket pockets, sighed heavily. If the owner was there, she would be crucified on the spot – the same thing would probably happen if Ruby was there considering the fact Lucy had apparently disappeared for a few days.

And if that were to happen, then Ruby had clearly recovered from the backyard stint.

Lucy crossed the street and made her way into the fairly empty diner. It was still fairly early, long before the lunch rush, but her entrance still earned a few slide glances from the patrons. She even merited a second glance from none other than Mary Margaret sitting a couple tables away from the door. Instantly casting her own eyes down, Lucy made a beeline for the booth in the back. Even though the light in her eyes was absent and her hair much shorter, Lucy could still see her. She could still see Snow White and she could only handle one situation at a time.

Her back to the rest of the diner, Lucy picked up the copy of the Mirror that had been left at the booth. Flipping to a random page, she quickly buried herself in the newspaper, attempting to be intrigued by the ad for the local garage – free tire rotation? Absolutely fascinating! If only she knew how to drive, or even own a far for that matter.

Although she had done her best to appear antisocial (everything short of leaving the diner), it did nto stop Mary Margaret from getting up and relocating herself to the booth. Lucy did not look up when the woman sat down across from her. She was focusing hard on the ad. She could not look up. She would not look up. The last time they had met, the woman had called her Lily. And it hurt.

The pain in her chest now did not compare to the ache she felt when Mary Margaret called her by her real name. Lucy wanted to tell her that it was not her fault, she fell by herself, but she could not. She could not mention any of it, it was too dangerous, but that rationale did not stop the urge.

"I won't take my truck anywhere else. They do good work there," Mary Margaret spoke up.

"So it seems," Lucy mumbled in return, still not looking up.

Mary Margaret's shoulders fell slightly at being snubbed. After all, she had offered this woman a place to stay out of the goodness of her heart. She had trusted her – both she and Emma. Mary Margaret was not giving up. "Surprised you're here," she said. "I heard you had another run in with Ruby and Granny."

"Misunderstanding," Lucy replied. "I saw Ruby pass out. I wasn't going to leave her there on the ground. I have a conscious – and this is the only diner in town."

Even though there was some bite to her words, Mar Margaret was a little pleased the response was more than a couple words long. "Well, I'm glad – she's doing much better. She just went in the back for a second."

This time, Lucy only nodded. She was not giving Mary Margaret much to work with. "You're not much of a talker, are you?"

"Nope."

"Does that have to do with living in the forest?"

"You actually believe that?"

"Not entirely."

Silence.

Mary Margaret shifted slightly; Lucy, on the other hand, did not move an inch, her eyes did not stray from the paper. Every part of her demeanor was telling Mary Margaret to leave, but she stayed where she sat. "Did I do something to you?" she finally asked.

"No," Lucy simply answered.

Mary Margaret nodded, not that it mattered. Lucy would not look up at her anyway. "Well then," she murmured, sliding out from the booth. "I hope you have a good day, Lucy."

"Yeah," Lucy mumbled, staring intently at the paper still. From the corner of her eye, she watched the woman shuffle away. The ringing bell at the door told her that Mary Margaret probably left the diner as well. Once the tension in her shoulders released, a coffee cup was slammed against her table top, causing Lucy to jump in her seat.

She did not have to look up to figure out it was Ruby standing over her, staring her down with a stern stare. "You're more charming as a dog," Ruby stated, filling the cup with coffee from the pot she was holding. "More punctual too."

"I'm a wolf," Lucy corrected, voice low. "You remember?"

"Wolves are noble creatures with honor. That," Ruby gestured to Mary Margaret's now empty seat. "Was not honorable and, yes, I do. I never would have pinned you to be that rube – to her of all people. She's Sn-"

"Not here," Lucy interrupted. "Listen, I came by to make sure you're alright – and I know you want answers. So do I," she pointed out, keeping her eye on Ruby. "The sooner, the better."

"My shift ends at two," Ruby replied. "You've made me wait three days – a few hours should be nothing to you," she stated, walking away before Lucy could even reply.

If she could have planned her blackout, she would have done so accordingly so it would have no coincided with Ruby's memory returning. Considering Lucy had no control over it, Ruby would simply have to deal with it, as immature as that sounded – it gave Lucy a little bit of gratification. The immaturity did not last long; Lucy quickly grew serious once again, replaying the events from earlier in the morning.

Everything had gone too smoothly. Regina did not exactly press the matter – not enough questions, not enough emotion. Regina did not believe her, but she did not call Lucy out on it either. Then there was the fact that Lucy had been unconscious for three days and could not remember how she lost consciousness or the hours before it happen. Not to mention, it was Regina who found her. Out of everyone in Storybrooke, it had been Regina.

Pieces of the puzzle were not fitting together. What was she not remembering? Why did Regina give her that apartment? And that pie – was Regina trying to lure her under a blanket of false security? She did not like this situation one bit – too many factors were out of her control.

In an attempt to distract her wandering mind, Lucy actually read the paper – every single page, every single article, every single word. The vast majority was fluffy, but it managed to kill the time she had been ordered to wait. When two o'clock rolled around, Ruby came back over.

"There's an employee room in the back," Ruby said.

"An employee room?" Lucy repeated, concerned.

"Granny will murder you with her knitting needles if you show up at the bed and breakfast," Ruby explained. "Hardly anyone goes into the back and the washing machine is always running anyway. Follow me," she instructed.

Regardless whether or not she was a fan of the idea, Lucy slid her way out of the booth and stood up. Before following after Ruby, she gazed over her shoulder just as the door to the diner swung open. The rugged man stepped inside and caught Lucy's stare. He did not look familiar, a stranger. Her eyes narrowed slightly and he quickly turned his attention elsewhere. Although the action did not take long, it was enough for Ruby to double back and pull Lucy along.

"So, for starters," Ruby began, dragging the other woman to the old, worn table in the far back of the employee room which doubled as a storage area. "You can finally answer all the questions I asked you during our time together in the Enchanted Forest."

"You're very calm about all this," Lucy noted.

"There's no reason to panic," Ruby replied. "Panic leads to irrationality and we can't have that, Lucy – is that your actual name?"

"No more than Ruby is your own," Lucy retorted. "You were fond of calling me Little One."

"So what were you called before you were a wolf?" Ruby asked.

"How do you know I was not always a wolf?" Lucy shot back.

"You didn't act like one," Ruby pointed out simply. "You were very strange for a wolf – tell me I'm wrong."

For a moment, Lucy stared at Ruby in silence. She had a point. Every other wolf knew better than to be around humans, knew how to defend themselves from each other. She had always been a scared, trapped little girl. "Lillian," Lucy finally answered. "I'd always prefer Lily. Lillian sounded too formal, especially Princess Lillian."

"Princess Lillian died," Ruby pointed out, a bit taken back. "There were wakes in her honor throughout the whole kingdom and everything. I was young myself when it happened, but I remember that even other lands offered their condolences to the royal family."

Lucy sighed heavily and began to explain everything, leaving no stone un-turned. The drowning, the transformation, the huntsman. Then, after the huntsman disappeared, being attacked by the other wolves and finally meeting Red in the Enchanted Forest. "Then, well, I fought to protect myself," she said with a small shrug of the shoulders. "You never really came back after Snow's wedding."

It had been a lot of information to take in. "We… we were… preparing for the Evil Queen's curse," Ruby explained lamely. She was shaking her head in disbelief, staring at Lucy as if she were now a different person entirely which caused Lucy to shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"What?" Lucy asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ruby's answer had been too quick for her liking.

"What about preparing for the Queen's curse?" Lucy pressed on. Ruby did not say a word. "Red, tell me – you owe me that much, I've risked my life for you."

More silence followed, but Ruby finally did speak up. "The Evil Queen, she threatened to take everyone's happiness from them, no more happy endings," Ruby said softly. "Snow later said it was because she took away the Evil Queen's happiness."

She did not need to say anymore. Lucy immediately felt sick to her stomach. She rose to her feet and began pacing around the room, feeling Ruby's eyes watching her the entire time Lucy could still hear the Queen crystal clear in her head. 'You're my world. I'm only happy if you're happy.' And then the sobbing, the sobbing of the Queen holding the lifeless body of a little girl.

"This is not your fault," Ruby tried to reassure.

"It's entirely my fault," Lucy snapped back. "All the animals were abuzz about the curse, but no one knew the reasoning behind it. We just knew it was coming."

Ruby continued to watch Lucy pace the length of the room. "There's a reason as to why you and I remember that realm. The curse is finally breaking – the savior is here."

"Savior?" Lucy repeated, walking back over to the table. She took her seat once again, but her leg was now bouncing up and down. She was unable to keep still anymore. "What do you mean?"

"The one who is destined to break the curse," Ruby rephrased. "The last few weeks, the plan was to fashion a vessel to transport Snow to safety-"

"Snow's the savior?" Lucy interrupted.

Ruby shook her head. "No," she responded. "Her child."

Luckily, Lucy had been sitting down. She blinked, blank emotion, feeling as if she just had the wind knocked out of her. "I… uh… what?"

"Snow was pregnant," Ruby said. "The original plan was to transport Snow, but considering Mary Margaret is here with no memory, she had the baby before she could be transported to safety."

"A-And this child is here?" Lucy asked.

"Hardly a child," Ruby commented. "The child was prophesized to come on her twenty eighth birthday. It's Emma – the sheriff."

"Oh God," Lucy mumbled, leaning forward. She buried her face into her hands. "I elbowed my niece in the face."

**xxxx**

The joy on Henry's face when he was told they were going to the sheriff's office pained Regina a little bit. It seemed that the only time he was excited now of days was whenever that damn woman was involved. For now, she ignored it. She had to distract the sheriff and this was a sure way of doing so.

From the corner of her eye, she saw the sheriff drop her lunch on her desk as she quickly stood up. "Sheriff Swan," Regina stated, placing her hands on her son's shoulders. "I'm letting you have thirty minutes with Henry. Take him out. Buy him an ice cream."

Emma could not help but look at Regina quizzically. However, the mayor's attention was already focused on the man behind the bars: Mr. Gold.

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?"

"Twenty nine and a half," Regina stated firmly, not bothering to turn to face the blonde woman. She listened to Henry and the sheriff exchange greetings and to Mr. Gold asking for a cone of his own.

"Just this once," Emma replied, turning back to grab her jacket before ushering Henry out of her office. "Come on, let's go."

"Wow…"Mr. Gold spoke up once the two were out of ear shot. "You really wanted that little chat, didn't you?"

"Apparently," Regina smirked. "This is the only way I could do it."

"Please," Mr. Gold said shortly, gesturing. "Sit."

For a moment, Regina lingered at the spot where she stood, fighting off the urge to display her disproval. Begrudgingly, she walked over to the chair just outside the cell holding Mr. Gold in and she sat down as she was told.

"Now," Mr. Gold began slowly. "When two people both want something the other has, a deal can always be struck – do you have what I want?"

Regina leaned forward slightly, smirking. "Yes."

A short silence past them. Rage was building within Mr. Gold, but he willed himself to keep his temper in check. "So," he said, keeping his voice from shaking. "You did put him up to it then."

"I merely suggested that strong men take what they need," Regina said matter-o-factly.

"Oh yeah, and you told him just what to take, didn't you?" Mr. Gold accused, eyes narrowing.

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold," Regina said, pretending to be hurt. "Has it really come down to this?"

"It seems it has, yeah," Mr. Gold glared. "But you know what I want. What is it you want?"

"I want you to answer one question," Regina stated, holding up her index finger. "And answer it simply. What's your name?"

Without missing a beat, he replied, "It's Mr. Gold."

"You're real name," Regina clarified.

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name," Mr. Gold reassured.

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?" Regina pushed on.

Mr. Gold's eyes narrowed slightly as he examined her for a moment. "What are you asking me?" he questioned in return.

"I think you know," Regina answered. "If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name."

Smirking slightly, Mr. Gold leaned forward, keeping his eyes locked with the mayor's. "Rumpelstliskin," he said after a pause, giving the answer the woman had been seeking. "Now give me what I want!" he demanded.

"Such hostility…"

"Oh yeah," Mr. Gold hissed.

After slipping one of the straps of her purse from her shoulder, Regina fished out a simple teacup. The thing was even chipped. "Over this?" she replied, waving it around. Mr. Gold reached out between the bars of the cell, but Regina pulled the cup of his reach – an action that did not please the man at all.

"We had a deal!" Mr. Gold snared. "I told you what you wanted to hear-"

"So that I may ask you my real question," Regina interrupted. "You told me there was no bringing her back, that you would not-"

"Magic cannot bring back the dead," Mr. Gold said, getting to the point.

"And what if it did?"

"Does the new woman in town have your Majesty a bit spooked?" Mr. Gold bantered.

"Her heart is beating."

"Hearts normally do, dear," Mr. Gold pointed out.

"What have you done? Who is she?" Regina demanded.

Mr. Gold suppressed a laugh. "You think I'm behind this woman showing up? Oh had I known it would have gotten under your skin like this, I would have considered it," he admitted. "I don't know who she is – now, give me my cup. Please."

The corner of Regina's lips twitched as she frowned, not wanting to give up the cup for an unsatisfactory answer. However, when Mr. Gold held out his hand, Regina returned what was rightfully his. He carefully pulled the cup between the bars and sat back down on the bed in the cell. "Thank you, your Majesty," he grumbled, examining the cup for any form of damage that was not the chip. "And if this woman is who you believe her to be, she won't be around long."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you not remember the conversation we had all those years ago?" Mr. Gold questioned, shaking his head, keeping his eyes on the teacup. "She'll suffer the same end she met… elsewhere, and you won't be able to save her this time either. So… now that we've been honest with each other, let's remember how things use to be, shall we? Don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm going to get out of here in no time and nothing between us will change."

Regina stood up and grabbed the bars as she leaned in close to the cell. "We shall see."

**xxxx**

Upon entering the diner, Emma took note of the time, just a little after 3:15. She would have to get Henry back by 3:45. She did not want to test Regina's limits, not when Emma was already skating on very thin ice.

Henry immediately made a beeline for the booth in the back, away from the other patrons and Emma quickly followed after him. The kid was beaming, excited. Emma was equally as happy to see him as well.

"We have so much to talk about!" Henry said, slipping off his backpack and climbing into the booth. Emma sat across from him as he dug through the backpack. He pulled out a notebook and began flipping through the pages. "I've got a lead on Operation Cobra," he grinned.

"A sundae, please," Emma ordered as a waitress walked by. She then turned her full attention to the young boy. "Are you sure you want to talk about it here? What about the Evil Queen?" she asked. She was half serious – a part of her was willing to believe everything that had been going on, but another was still clinging on to rationality.

Coming to the page he was searching for, Henry looked back up at Emma. "We're safe, but our time is limited," he replied.

"Okay, then – lay it on me," Emma said as she rested her arms on the table and leaned forward, closer to him.

Henry pushed the notebook to Emma, to the page where he had drawn a cartoon wolf. "I was wrong about Lucy. She's not Rapunzel or Sleeping Beauty," he explained. "She's the wolf from the huntsman's story."

Emma felt her mouth go dry and she bit back her growing frown. "How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"She told me," Henry replied simply.

The answer caused Emma to look up at him. "She told you?" Emma repeated, eyes narrowing. "What do you mean?"

"She came to the playground and we talked-"

"Does your mother know?"

He shook his head. "We were alone-"

"Alone? Henry, that's dangerous! She's dangerous!" Emma remarked.

"But she's not!" Henry shot back. "She's on our side! She helped Snow White and Red Riding Hood fight the Big Bad Wolf," he pointed out. "She has her memories, she can help us with the curse!"

"We don't really know her or her motives," Emma replied. "She could easily be working for the Queen."

Henry shook his head. "No, she's not – the Evil Queen did nothing to protect the wolves," he explained. "She wouldn't want to help the person who helped hunt down her family. She wants to help. She's not evil!"

"How can you be so sure, Henry?" Emma asked.

"Because she trusted me with her secret," Henry said, lowering his voice. "She transformed into a wolf in front of me."

It took a moment for his words to register. Emma sat back, sighing heavily. In that pause, the waitress returned with their sundae, but neither one made the effort to touch the sweet desert right away. His confession did not change her opinion on the matter, Emma still did not trust the woman. "That's not enough reason to trust her, Henry," she finally replied. "Because… she did the same thing in front of me."

Henry's eyes lit up. "Then she trusts you too!"

Emma forced herself not to snort. What Henry did not know was the revelation was out of self-defense, nothing to do with trust. She could still feel that elbow colliding with her mouth. "I really don't think that's the case, kid," she commented, picking up a spoon. Henry did the same.

"Have you used your super power on her?" Henry asked, taking a spoonful of the ice cream. "has she ever lied?"

"Henry-"

"She hasn't, hasn't she?" Henry said with a mouthful of ice cream. "We have to question her."

"Question her?" Emma repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Henry nodded eagerly. "You can tell when people lie. All we have to do is ask her if she's on our side. If she lies, you'll know," he explained. "We just have to make sure the Evil Queen doesn't find out.

_**To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,600

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Nine**

The morning spent at the diner had set the tone for the rest of Mary Margaret's day. The children in her class were usually extremely well behaved, but they had been pretty testy today – very rowdy, would not stop talking while she taught. Resisting the urge to lose her temper and given her a bit of a headache, one that steadily grew worse and worse as the day continued. The sound of the bell, although it caused the pain to resonant, had been liberating. She would never admit, but she, perhaps, had been more excited than her own students for the end of the school day. By the end, it felt as though her head was ready to split in half.

By the time she reached the apartment, Mary Margaret concluded she probably should not have been driving. At first, she saw only little spots, but when she struggled to unlock the door, she realized just how blurred her vision was. The headache was turning into a full blown migraine, but it was alright, she reassured herself. She was home now and her bed was only a stone throw away. All she needed was to lay down. The migraine would pass.

Abandoning her school belongings at the entrance to the apartment, Mary Margaret closed the door behind her and made her way to her bedroom. However, she only made it to the living room. A sudden incredibly sharp intense pain in her temple caused her to collapse onto the couch. When she blinked, the apartment suddenly disappeared.

The sudden appearance of the grass field caused Mary Margaret to quickly look around, ignoring the pain that had crawled down her neck. Her breathes became short and quick as she began to panic. Where was she? This was not Storybrooke. She tried to stand up only to discover that she could not. Her legs would not move. She was stranded in the middle of nowhere. The panic was growing, making her feel sick to her stomach. She tried to call out for help, but her voice was mute.

"Snow!"

A little girl had appeared in front of her in a blink of an eye. She was young – younger than her ten year old students. There was an aura of familiarity around the long dark haired girl, and those eyes. She had seen those eyes before, but she could not put her finger on it.

The girl took a hold of Mary Margaret's hand and pulled her up onto her feet. Mary Margaret did not move an inch, but now there was another child standing before her, one that could easily fit in her classroom of students. The two little girls looked so similar – were they sisters?

"Come on, Snow!" the younger girl spoke up once more.

Mary Margaret expected the other girl to reply, but she never did. Instead, Mary Margaret heard her owe voice in her mind. "She wants me dead."

"Mommy and Daddy say we have to go back to the palace," the little girl explained.

The one who had been called Snow turned her head to the left. Mary Margaret followed her gaze. Standing off in the distance of the field were two figures that Mary Margaret was not able to distinguish beyond the fact that one was a man and the other a woman. The mother and the father, Mary Margaret decided.

"So," she heard a male voice echo. She knew that voice. "What did you do to deserve that much wrath?" the curious voice asked.

Mary Margaret did not know what the older girl had said, but it made the younger one smile brightly, her eyes shining. The younger turned around and pulled the older along as they headed towards their parents. "She blames me for ruining her life," her voice echoed as she watched the woman figure kneel down to embrace the two little girls. The man figure knelt down as well, wrapping an arm around the woman's shoulders.

The field faded into a cliff with a raging river below. She walked along the edge, watching the river from the corner of her eye as she took each step carefully. "Did you?" the male voice questioned.

Everything went silent. She could no longer hear the moving water or the sounds of the forest. Eyes narrowing, Mary Margaret turned around and her eyes instantly grew wide once more. Throwing her arm out, she reached for the little girl who had just slipped over the edge.

"Yes."

With a blink, the sight disappeared, replaced by the living room. Mary Margaret discovered that she could finally move on her own accord once more, but she found herself not wanting to budge an inch. Her headache was still pounding, even more so now. It took a moment to catch her breath, for the panic to subside, and to reassure herself that she truly was in the apartment – in Storybrooke. However, one question lingered.

What in the world just happened?

**xxxx**

Silently, Ruby watched Lucy bury her face behind her hands – it was a lot of information to accept all at once, on both of their accounts. Ruby never would have guessed she had befriended the dead princess Lillian and it seemed Lucy had no idea she had a niece, one who she apparently attacked. Why would she hit the sheriff in the face?

When Lucy finally looked up, it was not to say anything. She was staring off into space. Her blank eyes were staring past Ruby; her mind was still processing what Ruby had said. She had been aware of the curse, but not of its origins – and Emma. Lucy blinked and shook her head, bringing herself back into reality. She caught Ruby's eye who offered a sympathetic smile. It was not much, but there was nothing else Ruby could do.

"D-Does she know?" Lucy mumbled. Her voice was so low that Ruby had to lean forward to properly hear the woman.

"Does who know?" Ruby asked in return, eyebrows furrowing. "Emma?"

"No – well, yes," Lucy corrected herself. "I meant… does the mayor know?"

"About the curse?"

"No – I mean, well, I don't know what I mean," Lucy flustered, annoyed. She already had enough questions without Ruby adding to the mix. "She has to know about the curse, she cast it, and…" her voice trailed off as she rubbed her still aching chest. "She looked like she saw a ghost when I told her who I was – ah!"

Lucy jumped in her seat when Ruby slammed her hands against the table before she stood up. "You did what?" she hissed, leaning forward. "Why?" she demanded.

Shifting in her seat, Lucy forced herself to keep Ruby's stern gaze. She had forgotten how scary Red was capable of being and she really never had been on the receiving end of this glare of which Lucy was not a fan. Ruby was succeeding at making her feel real small at the moment. "She has something that belongs to me," Lucy admitted. "I told her because I wanted it back."

"Really?" Ruby's eyes narrowed, her voice ringing out with annoyance. "Did that work? Did you get it back?"

"No-"

"Of course not because that is how the Evil Queen behaves!" Ruby snapped. "Why would she do something that doesn't result in her gaining? Did she believe you?"

Lucy could feel herself shrinking into her seat, being forced down by the intimidation. Red was really shining through in this moment – Red, who usually kept a level head, planned everything through with regards to the consequences. What Lucy did, did not exactly follow those guidelines, even if it all took place before Red came back around. "Initially, no, I don't think so," Lucy answered. "But-"

"But what?"

"But," Lucy repeated. "You need to calm down," she stated, throwing the attitude right back at Ruby. She sat up straight, returning the glare. Her right eye felt like it was on fire and when Ruby sat back down, she knew for definite it was glowing red. Lucy closed her eyes and took a deep breathe. Once the burning subsided, Lucy opened them once again. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Most wolves don't have multicolored eyes either," Ruby pointed out needlessly.

Lucy pressed her palm against her eye. "I won't be able to stay like this for much longer," she said. "Once I lose control, I can't fight it, but… Red, she at least knows who I am now."

"How?"

"She told me she had a DNA test done," Lucy explained. "I blacked out for a few days, I don't remember anything – don't know if she's telling the truth. I woke up in a strange apartment, she was there, and my chest hurts," she said quickly, standing up.

Ruby rose to her feet as well. "Lily-"

"No, don't. Lucy, call me Lucy," she corrected.

"If your chest hurts, we need to get you to the hospital," Ruby said.

But Lucy shook her head. "No, nothing like that," she reassured. "Just sore and I don't know why. I don't like how it coincides with the mayor standing over me while I slept for three days apparently and that she was the one who found me."

"Stay away from her, Lucy," Ruby warned. "Don't go back to that apartment."

"Don't plan on it," Lucy replied, still covering her eye. The burning sensation was returning. She made her way to the door, but stopped in the middle of the room. She turned around to look back at Ruby. "Does she know?" she repeated her original vague question. "About the savior? About Emma?"

The sound of the washer prevented the silence to fall upon them. Ruby did not know the answer to the question. "I don't have an honest answer," she said truthfully. "But we can't assume that the mayor knows nothing. I don't even think Emma believes in the curse."

Lucy smiled sadly, shaking her head. "Think she's going to start soon – I transformed in front of her," she admitted.

"What?" Ruby's shoulders fell. "Do you think before you do anything?"

"It's only a matter of time before things start to get real ugly around here, Red," Lucy said, ignoring Ruby's comment. "She's really going to go after Emma when she finds out."

"And what are you going to do?"

"I've watched from the side, I've seen all the evil the Queen has committed," Lucy replied, shaking her head. "The lives she ruined, the families she's torn apart, the pain she has caused – Emma's destined to defeat her and I'm going to protect her from the Queen as best as I can," Lucy promised before doubling over slightly. The pain of the transformation had begun. Her time was limited; she had to get away from town, away from wandering eyes. "I owe Snow that much."

**xxxx**

Maleficent's staff fell and clattered to the ground as the metal wrapped around her and pinned her against the wall. The Evil Queen, with a faint smirk, picked up the staff. She was getting what she wanted. Soon, she would have her revenge. "Love is weakness, Maleficent," the Evil Queen stated the philosophy she adopted years ago, running her hand over the glass orb which was held in place on the staff by a silver metal dragon. "I thought you knew that."

"If you're going to kill me, kill me!" Maleficent snapped, glaring at the woman.

"Now why would I do that?" the Evil Queen asked, looking up from the orb. Her voice grew just a tad bit softer. "You're my only friend," she admitted.

Maleficent shook her head as the Evil Queen turned the staff around. "Don't do this. This curse," she begged, watching her so called friend smash the glass against the floor. "There are lines that even we shouldn't cross – all power comes with a price. Enacting it," Maleficent continued as the Evil Queen picked up and unraveled the scroll which had been sealed inside the orb. "It will take a terrible toll. It will leave an emptiness inside you – a void you will never be able to fill," Maleficent warned.

The Evil Queen forced herself to keep her temper and anger in check. A terrible toll? An emptiness she will never be able to fill? Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the trapped woman. That void had been created years ago by that wretched Snow White, one that she knew would never be filled. She wanted nothing more than to create an equally great void, not just for Snow White, but for everyone living in all the lands. No one would be spared.

Everyone's happiness would be ripped painfully away from all of them, just as her little Lily had been from her. "Then so be it," the Evil Queen snared before turning around to leave. Her welcoming to the Forbidden Fortress had come to an end, not that she really cared or bothered. What she came here for was being grasped tightly in her hand.

**xxxx**

The last couple of days had been extremely hectic to say the very least and Mary Margaret had barely been able to keep her head above the water. David saying her would finally tell Kathryn about them, Kathryn slapping her in the face at school, all the hushed whispers and glares – not to mention the spray paint on her car. By the end of the day, Mary Margaret had hit her wall. She was not strong enough and could no longer face anyone.

So, she hid out in her bedroom.

Mary Margaret had been curled up on her bed, tears streaming down her puffy cheeks from her stinging red eyes. She did not know how long she had been there, hugging one of her pillows close to her chest. It was not offering the comfort she had been seeking. Mary Margaret closed her eyes tightly, releasing more tears. She fought back a verbal sob, hearing footsteps coming closer to her bed. It could only have been one person.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked gently.

"Nope."

"Do you want to be alone?"

"Nope."

Mary Margaret did not move and kept staring at the blank wall in front of her, parallel to her bed. She heard Emma's feet dragging against the floor and felt her lay down on the opposite side of the bed. Mary Margaret did not turn around; she continued to remain still sans the silent sobs that shook her. Per her request, Emma did not say anything for which Mary Margaret was grateful. Her presence did bring the little sense of comfort she had been looking for: she was not alone. That was what she needed at the moment.

She was not sure how long Emma stayed there with her – Mary Margaret fell asleep. No dreams, no nightmares, but it was still a very uneasy, restless sleep regardless. When she awoke, she felt as though she had been hit by a truck. Her eyes were incredibly dry and itching, her head was pounding. Not to mention, there was an ache in her heart that she could not cure.

Forcing herself to sit up, Mary Margaret discovered her bed to be empty and her alarm clock to read 10am. For a moment, she panicked until she realized it was Saturday. No school. Nowhere to be. She leaned back against the headboard, shoulders falling slightly. Mary Margaret glanced back over to the alarm clock to double check the time (she rarely slept in this late). The folded up note on her nightstand caught her attention – her name was written across it in Emma's hand writing.

Reaching out and grabbing the note, Mary Margaret unfolded and red it. Emma was straight and to the point, even in writing. There was no beating around the bush, not with Emma. It was not her style. She had to go in to the office. She was called in and to text her if she needed anything – oh, and she made a fresh pot of coffee.

Although she wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day, Mary Margaret forced herself out of bed to fetch herself that cup of coffee from the kitchen. Every floor board creaked with each step. The humming of the fridge quickly grew to be bothersome. The kitchen sink was steadying dripping. Every single sound was interrupting any thought process and it soon felt as though the walls were slowly moving in. By the time she was done with the cup of coffee, Mary Margaret decided she needed fresh air.

Still in the clothes she had been wearing the night before, the ones she fell asleep in, Mary Margaret grabbed her keys and jacket and was quickly out the door. She got in her truck, ignoring the left over red paint, and she began driving. Even she did not know where she was going, but she just kept driving. Soon, Mary Margaret found herself driving through the woods, following various signs that lead to various trail heads. She pulled over, yards away from a massive leafless tree that stood in the middle of the clearing. Its empty branches reached up high towards the cloudy sky.

It was not the tree she was interested in, albeit it was a beautiful one. Mary Margaret had walked towards it, but veered off to the left to the stone brick formation. She had followed the signs that brought her to the wishing well. With her arms folded over her chest, Mary Margaret walked up to the well, to the plaque and silently read it to herself.

'For centuries, local legend has claimed that mystical waters run beneath this great land. It is said that those waters possess the power to return that which is lost to its rightful place. If you have lost something priceless to you, drink from this well and bear witness to this miracle as what is missing shall be returned.'

A bitter laugh caused Mary Margaret to throw her head back. So, if she drank the water from this wishing well, would her mind be returned to her? She had no idea what she was doing, what was happening in her life. The realization caused the tears to spring back to her eyes. She covered her mouth with her hand, doing her best to stifle the sobs, but she was doing a terrible job. She was easily being overhead by someone standing only a few feet away, hidden by the tree she had been admiring only moments before.

Lucy was grasping onto the bark, the only thing keeping her on her feet. The pain would pass, it would pass – it was the same thing she wanted to tell Mary Margaret. She had no intention of speaking to her, Lucy had been ready to dash away on all fours until he heard the crying. She could not just ignore a crying Snow White.

What she had not accounted for was the growing pain of the transformation. Before, Lucy could just stand, bear through it. Now, she desperately needed to hang on to his piece of bark, otherwise she would instantly collapse to the ground. It took every fiber in her body to keep herself silent. Hearing a louder sob, Lucy forgot all that and attempted to take a step, causing her to stumble forward. Although Lucy caught herself, the shuffling and crunching of the fallen leaves caught Mary Margaret's attention – and she did not look pleased.

"What are you doing here?" Mary Margaret questioned, quickly wiping away at her eyes.

"Um, morning walk," Lucy replied lamely, regaining her ability to actually balance herself. "The, uh, well – to the wishing well, for a drink. Long walk, like every morning."

"Yeah, me too," Mary Margaret replied quietly.

Lucy gazed over towards the truck. Instantly, she felt angered by its new paint job – she could still make out the faint letters. However, the point she wanted to make was that Lucy could throw a rock and hit the side of the vehicle. "Kinda a short walk," she pointed out.

Mary Margaret laughed bitterly once again. Here was another person out to judge her, one that she barely knew and one that barely knew her in return. "Well, I just started," she snapped back. "I'm sorry I don't look like I'm ready to keel over like you do."

"Muscle cramps," Lucy automatically responded, limping over to the wishing well. Mary Margaret took a couple steps back.

"I wasn't expecting anyone to be up here," Mary Margaret admitted, sniffing and blinking her eyes furiously. "Especially you, especially after your behavior at the diner."

"I'm sorry-"

"I have students who behave better than you, and they're only ten," Mary Margaret stated as Lucy leaned against the well. "I've- I've shown you nothing but kindness a-and you've been nothing but rude to me in return!"

Lucy knew she was walking on very thin ice. Mary Margaret was losing her temper and Lucy did not blame her one bit. She was right. Lucy could not deny it, but she did have a good reason. She could not allow, could not risk Snow's memory returning – not yet. She was not even sure how to break the curse, but, regardless… There were already so many factors that were out of her control, she could not throw Snow into the mix – hence being rather rude and standoff-ish. However, if there was one thing she could not ignore, it was her crying sister. Snow was still in there someone and Lily had always gone to Snow's side to provide comfort. Lucy was no different; she just was not sure how to approach Mary Margaret.

"I said I was on a morning walk," Lucy repeated, raising her voice slightly in defense. She did not know how to answer the question any other way. "It's just a coincidence that we're both here."

"You could have kept walking," Mary Margaret pointed out. "You could have walked away, ignore me like you did at the diner."

"You weren't crying at the diner," Lucy remarked.

Instantly, Mary Margaret wiped at her eyes and cheeks once again, feeling embarrassed that the other woman had called her out. Lucy smiled sadly and looked down into the well. "I may be rude," the younger woman admitted. "But not rude enough to ignore someone in your position."

"My position?" Mary Margaret echoed, eyebrows furrowing as she shook her head. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Sad," Lucy replied simply, looking up.

Swallowing the growing lump in her throat, Mary Margaret cast her gaze down as she fiddled with her bracelets on her wrist. Lucy nailed it right on the head, but Mary Margaret would not admit it. Instead, she stepped up to the well where Lucy was pulling down on the rope of the pulley, slowly bringing up the bucket.

"How about a drink?" Lucy offered, placing the bucket on the edge of the well. "Local legend says-"

"I-I read the plaque," Mary Margaret interjected, still blinking furiously. "Has it brought back what you lost?"

"What?" Lucy looked up, a bit puzzled due to the unexpected question.

Mary Margaret, eyes still glistening, was watching Lucy carefully. "What you lost," she repeated. "You said you walk here every morning. Has it been worth it? Is the legend true?"

Lucy took a moment to think about the question before she shrugged her shoulders slightly as she cupped her hand in the bucket of water. She took a small sip of the cool drink. "Kind of," she answered. "I mean, definitely worth it, but what I've lost hasn't been delivered on a silver platter by any means and I don't expect it to be either. I've been pointed in the right direction though," she explained, holding the bucket out to Mary Margaret. "Maybe it'll do the same for you, Sn- Mary Margaret," she quickly corrected.

Her hand froze in mid scoop and her eyes narrowed. "What did you call me?" Mary Margaret questioned.

"Mary," Lucy answered a bit too fast. "I called you Mary."

"I could have sworn-"

"Well, then you'd be wrong," Lucy insisted, setting the bucket down in front of Mary Margaret. This had been a bad idea; she knew it would have been. She had to get out of here before everything went to hell.

"You called me Snow," Mary Margaret stated, not allowing the woman to sneak her way out of this one. She had been called 'Snow' and it was not the first time either – that little girl that fell into the river had called her 'Snow' as well, in that field. That dark haired little girl with… Mary Margaret's mouth became suddenly dry and her heart dropped into her gut. Lucy had those same eyes, same crystal clear eyes as the little girl, as… herself?

It did not make any sense.

But at the same time, Mary Margaret knew deep down it was true.

Her expression caused Lucy to tense up and hearing Mary Margaret say her true, real name only worsen the situation. "T-That's a funny thing to call you-" Lucy paused and turned her head to the right, narrowed eyes glaring into the forest. Something was off, not right, and she was just now picking up on it.

"No kidding-" Mary Margaret began to agree.

"Shh!" Lucy hissed. When Mary Margaret fell silent, it all became clear. It was too quiet. The usual sounds Lucy had grown accustomed to through the years in the forest, they were missing. Something had spooked the woods. Something was out there. "We're being watched," she said softly.

"W-What?" Mary Margaret murmured.

"Go to your car," Lucy said in a hushed voice, eyes not moving. "Slowly, we got to go to your car."

Mary Margaret took a couple steps back. If Lucy was just trying to get rid of her, this was rather extreme, but she could tell that was not the case. Mary Margaret had never seen the woman so serious. Her hand slipped into her coat pocket to fetch her keys. Lucy took a step back herself and turned around to follow Mary Margaret's lead. As soon as she had, she heard the roar and saw the sheer panic and fear in Mary Margaret's face.

Lucy spun around on her heel just in time to see the dingy matted furry beast burst into the clearing. The color in her face immediately drained. The familiar beady eyes were locked on its targets, drool dribbling down its muzzle, sharp teeth bearing. The beast stood up right, doubling its size. She could feel the loud growl resonating from its throat.

"Run!" Lucy shouted. "Now! Run!" she demanded, turning back around to Mary Margaret's general direction. They had to get away – a school teacher was no match for the Big Bad Wolf – and luckily for her, Mary Margaret did not need to be told twice. She made a dash for her truck. Lucy sprang into action herself, but as she launched herself forward to go after Mary Margaret, the muscles in her calves instantly seized up in pain from the sudden movement.

She made it a couple feet away from the wishing well before tumbling onto the hard ground.

And the Big Bad Wolf was charging.

_**To be continued…**_

**Author's Note: **Thank you for reading this far! I hope you are enjoying the fic as much as I am writing it. Let me know what you think by reviewing!

I just wanted to let you know that tis the season for midterms and the next chapter may be delayed, but it will be a good one! ~AoN


	10. Chapter 10

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,600

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Ten**

The puny little creatures of the forest had been unable to quench the gnawing hunger that defined the monstrous wolf's being, not when it had desired more meaty, juicy, and fat. Its nose caught the scent of something more promising and filling than rabbits and the occasional low flying blue bird. It lead the creature from the deep forest to the shallow woods. The town was close; it would not wander any closer. The village meant certain danger; this isolated house nestled between a few trees did not.

Smoke, billowing from the chimney, carried the smell of an early dinner that was slowly cooking over the burning embers of the fireplace. Stew. Rabbit. The creature wrinkled its nose in disgust. However, the scent masquerading behind the stew was enough to cause it to salivate, urging itself to burst through the door and rip that old woman to sweet succulent shreds. Yellowing teeth yearned to sink into that flesh while dry tongue soaked in warm wet blood. Soon, the hunger would be satisfied – the monster would be satisfied.

Movement caused the creature, deemed the Big Bad Wolf by many of the townspeople, to draw its ears back and crouch even closer to the forest ground, deeper into the shrubbery that concealed its figure from view. The movement came from within the cottage, a shadow had crossed the window – nothing to cause alarm, but the beast remained alert. Its eyes never strayed from the small house, not risking missing the golden opportunity to strike down its oblivious prey. Without moving a muscle, the Big Bad Wolf stayed silent and waited.

And waited.

An occasional blue bird interrupted the silence with its tweeting, but their songs were never very long and quickly subsided after a few moments. The only movement came from within that cottage; the human figure would walk across the window every now and again. The smoke had disappeared from the chimney, signaling that dinner had been prepared. Perhaps the woman was feasting, completely unaware that she was seasoning and fattening herself up for the next feast she would attend – one where she was the main dish. The beast began to droll once more, resisting the urge to charge through that window and disrupting its prey's last meal.

Its wait would only be a few minutes more. The door to the cottage opened and the old woman that had been watched by the Big Bad Wolf stepped out onto the porch, carrying a rolled up tablecloth. The crucial moment was quickly approaching and the monstrous beast was more than prepared to strike. The old woman, holding onto the edge of the tablecloth, flung her wrists forward, causing the cloth to come swinging up. The crumbs from the meal flew off which was the motion's intention, but it also blocked the woman's view, providing the Big Bad Wolf with the cover it had been seeking.

The beast struck.

Granny did not see the creature until it was too late. As the tablecloth came down, she saw only one of two things: this wolf-like monster was in mid-air, coming down straight on her, teeth and claws bearing, ready to draw blood. Fear blinded the old woman from the familiar dark haired man who was running down the path from the forest; axe in hand – one of the most skilled hunters from the nearby town. No, the only being she saw was the beast crashing down on her, its sharp claws digging deep into the flesh of her lower arm. Granny opened her mouth to scream, but no sound escaped her. Not only had fear blinded her, it also silenced her.

Muzzle open wide, the Big Bad Wolf lowered its head with the intention of tearing into the old woman's throat, but before yellowing teeth could touch sagging skin, the creature threw its head back with a howl. Its grasp on her arm tighten as it drew down, slashing into the muscle. This time, Granny's cry was drowned out by the creature's howl.

The Big Bad Wolf released its hold on its prey and quickly turned around. Granny saw the handle of an axe running down the back of the beast, blade dug deep near its shoulder blade. Her frightened eyes darted to the axe's wielder and they instantly widened. The color drained from her face as the Big Bad Wolf swiped its already stained claws across the young man's throat, ripping open the flesh which sprayed blood. The man never had the chance to react.

As soon as the man fell to the floor, the Big Bad Wolf turned its attention back to Granny who was still too frightened to move. It raised its arm up into the air, but before it could bring its paw hurling down, another wolf tackled into the creature's side, causing it to lose its center of gravity and knocking the beast off balance.

Granny forced herself to sit up and watch the scene unfold. The much smaller wolf was standing its ground. The fur on its back was standing on end as it bared its white teeth. The red eye which Granny saw was staring, hard. As the Big Bad Wolf started to stand, the runt pounced, elongating its figure to reveal fresh pink ragged scars on its own side. They were the battle wounds her granddaughter, Red, had treated. This was the wolf from which Granny had warned Red to stay away. Wolves were trouble which was why Granny normally stepped outside armed with her crossbow. She had not expected to be ambushed while dusting out the cloth and, frankly, she should have known better. The hunter would still be alive.

He was dead.

The fierce growl snapped Granny back into reality, but she did not know from which animal it came – nor did it matter. The runt had sunk its teeth onto the back of the monster's neck which it had pinned down, but it was struggling to do so. Granny scrambled to get to her feet, ignoring the blinding pain omitting from her wounded arm, and bolted instead the house to fetch her weapon.

She was only gone for a few seconds at most. Upon her return, the Big Bad Wolf had raised to its feet, the runt hanging from its back. Granny quickly took aim as the creature grabbed the runt by the skin of the neck. It was able to toss its smaller four legged counterpart to the side with little difficulty. When the small wolf tumbled onto the ground, Granny fired an arrow that found its new home, lodged into the Big Bad Wolf's side with a terrible loud howl.

Growling, the runt was quickly back on its four paws and charging at its enemy. Instead of attacking the weaker animal, the Big Bad Wolf retreated. The beast started running in the opposite direction of the charging runt that was now snapping at its feet. Granny took aim once again and figured.

She was not sure if she hit her original mark, but she heard a yelp regardless.

**xxxx**

With all the strength she could possible muster in that short moment, Lucy rolled onto her back after tumbling forward onto her stomach in an attempt to run with Mary Margaret away from danger. Attempting to scamper away now would have kept her back exposed to the creature which would have guaranteed her death, not that her actual course of action had increased her odd of survival by much. At least she could see the Big Bad Wolf hurling itself at her; she could see its shiny yellow teeth coming uncomfortably close.

The Big Bad Wolf had her pinned to the ground with one paw pressed against her left shoulder, claws tearing into the leather jacket Emma had given her the morning after entering the bed and breakfast through the window. Its other paw was against the patch of dirt, dangerously close to her head – one swipe and she was a goner. Its powerful jaws were snapping menacingly, barely inches away from the tip of Lucy's nose.

Her own arms were extended outward, hands wrapped around the beast's large neck as best as she could. She was squeezing as tight as she could, hoping she could crush of cause some sort of damage to the creature's windpipe, but Lucy knew she was far from doing any of that. The only thing she was doing was delaying the Big Bad Wolf from crushing her skull for a few more extra moments; she was not injuring the creature at all and she would not be able to hold out much longer. Her arms were burning, threatening to give out. She forced herself to kick her legs against the beast's body, but even that attempt to protect herself was weak.

This was it.

After everything, this was how she would die (well, again, technically) – by the hand of the creature whose downfall she witnessed many, many years ago. Lucy would laugh bitterly had she not been preoccupied with those sharp fangs. She probably should have been paying attention to those claws as well. The sound of leather ripping informed Lucy that she owed Emma a new jacket, one that had two completely attached sleeves. A glanced confirmed Lucy's assumption. Her left shoulder was exposed, bearing the horizontally straight scar caused by a flying arrow during another encounter with the Big Bad Wolf.

Surprisingly enough, there were no new cuts – just the material had been torn, but now the claws were sinking into her arm. Lucy grunted as she tried to squeeze tighter, but she knew she was not returning the same amount of pain. It was no use; she could not fight the beast off like this. The transformation, its side effects, had made her unbearably weaker. Not only did she feel powerless lying there on the ground, she knew that she actually was.

When the Big Bad Wolf raised its free paw in the air, ready to strike, Lucy closed her eyes tightly. It would all be over soon. She would greet death again and it would not be so bad, she managed to convince herself. It would be okay because it was her – her and not Snow. Snow had to live, had to see the end of the curse. Snow had a proper life to return to once the curse broke. Family. Friends. Lucy – no, Lily – had none of that. No one really knew that she was alive. Red would mourn her, yes, but she would mourn the wolf, not the princess. Then there was Regina, the woman who had already buried her child and could not comprehend that Lucy had once been that little girl.

Lucy braced herself for a swing that never came. She had expected for the claws to rip across her face and neck, making her the beast's next meal. Instead, she heard a blunt object collide against the Big Bad Wolf's face based on the creature's yelp as it stagger off Lucy who immediately looked up.

Mary Margaret was standing over the younger woman, her hands gripping the end of a fallen, decent sized branch she had picked up off the ground. The expression on her own face expressed that even she could not believe what she had done. It was not like her, but it was definitely Snow and Lucy was grateful for that.

"Come on!" Mary Margaret urged, holding out her hand to Lucy who grabbed it. Mary Margaret, with a pull, helped Lucy onto her feet. Branch still in hand, Mary Margaret turned around to head to her truck, dragging Lucy behind her who was still staggering along.

"Look out!" Lucy warned.

Not only had the Big Bad Wolf regained its footing, it was now charging at Mary Margaret, vengeance shinning in its eyes. Mary Margaret stood, frozen, eyes widened. Ready to return the favor, Lucy grabbed the branch from Mary Margaret's grasp. As the Big Bad Wolf approached closer, Lucy thrust the branch forward. The jagged rough edge which had been ripped from the tree who knows when struck the roof of the Big Bad Wolf, causing his neck to snap back, disrupting its momentum.

"Run!" Lucy demanded, pulling the makeshift weapon back.

"Not without you!" Mary Margaret automatically replied.

"Trust me," Lucy grunted, planting her feet firmly against the ground. "I'm right behind you!" she stated, swinging her upper body as she extended her arm and, by extension, the branch out. Before the Big Bad Wolf could recover from its new dental work, the branch collided hard with its cranium.

The creature staggered back as Lucy dropped the branch. They did not have much time. Both women immediately turned on their heels and bolted to Mary Margaret's car. Mary Margaret's hand was shaking, she could not unlock the truck – the key would not enter the lock and Lucy's mumbling of 'come on' repeatedly on the opposite side of the truck did not exactly calm her nerves either. She knew yelling at the woman to shut up would not help their situation, so she forced herself to stay silent. What Mary Margaret needed was a cool head so, instead, she took a deep breath.

Her shaking subsided long enough for her to finally unlock the truck. "Got it!" she announced, pulling her door open. She heard Lucy's 'good' as the woman scrambled into the passenger seat. Mary Margaret quickly climbed into the driver's seat and locked the doors.

Lucy looked over her shoulder as the engine roared to life. She could see the fallen figure of the Big Bad Wolf through the back window. It was twitching, slowly regaining its sense of being. A sense of panic finally defeated the adrenaline rush that had kept Lucy fighting.

"Drive, drive, drive!" Lucy shouted as the truck flung forward down the dirt road path.

**xxxx**

Henry had asked if he could go play with a couple classmates at the new playground this Saturday morning. Initially, Regina's answer was 'I'll think about it' – an answer Henry was never fond of hearing, but it was one he heard quiet frequently. However, she did think about it. At first, Regina was fairly certain it was simply an attempt to trick her into allowing him to spend more time with the sheriff. She could not put that past him – ever since that woman showed up, Henry started flat out lying to her.

He did bring up the event again as the weekend approached, insistently. This time, she knew he would refute her 'I'll think about it' response simply because she already said that – a 10 year old's logic. Regina could have easily said 'no,' but she refrained from crushing the boy's spirit. He even went as far as to inform her that one of the other children's mother would be there to watch over them. Was he fabricating the lie even further?

In the end, Regina agreed to allow him to go. After all, it would not hurt Henry to spend more time with his classmates, but Regina insisted of driving him herself – she had to stop by her office anyway (or that is what she told Henry). When Henry did not protest, Regina found herself relaxing a tiny bit out of relief. Perhaps he truly did not have an alternative motive. Perhaps all he had wanted was really to play with the other children. She hated this sense of distrust between them, she truly did.

Their relationship was so much simpler before that damn book.

When Regina pulled up to the playground and shifted the Mercedes into park, Henry quickly got out, muttering his barely audible 'bye.' She watched him run over to a small group of boys, eliminating the majority of doubt she had against him. For a moment, Regina lingered and did not shift the car into reverse until she spotted the mother Henry had mentioned sitting at one of the benches. She recognized the woman, of course, from dropping off and picking up Henry from school. The woman probably knew there would be consequences if anything were to happen to Henry; Regina did not have to remind her.

She reversed out of her parking spot and headed back to the main street. Instead of heading to her public office as Henry was under the impression that is where she would be, Regina pulled over adjacent from Granny's diner, in front of the small apartment. This was not a random, casual visit, no. Far from it. The apartment had been vacant, unchanged for days, but something did catch her attention, something Regina had to witness and investigate first hand.

Unlocking the door and stepping inside, Regina spotted the object which had struck a chord. She could see the vase on the kitchen counter from the doorway and she could see the batch of flowers that they held neatly in place. The sight of them made her mouth become extremely dry, made her realize that she had been lied to by this woman.

White Easter lilies.

Who the hell was she? What was she playing at? What kind of magic, what kind of curse was this? Did she really think she could trick the Evil Queen? Make her look like a fool?

Regina walked up swiftly to the counter and reached out for the flowers, but stopped when something else on the counter caught her attention. A stale, slightly moldy apple pie. Her lips thinned slightly, almost frowned as she felt a pang in her chest. She had been so foolish. She had actually believed, even for a few short moments that maybe, possibly…

"Fancy seeing you here, your majesty."

She did not have to turn around to discover to whom the voice belonged, but Regina did so anyway without a word.

"But then again," Mr. Gold began, closing the door of the apartment behind him to grant them completely privacy. "Once I removed all your little eyes and bugs, I knew you'd be running down here as fast as you could," he explained with a slight smirk. "Enjoying the flowers, are you?"

Her eyes narrowed a bit as the corner of her lip twitched at the man's question. "You sent them here," Regina stated. He did not need to answer, especially when that ridiculous grin of his had already done all the talking. Only he would dare to taunt her, to get into and mess with her mind that had already been reeling from all the recent events.

"They suit her, don't you think?" Mr. Gold responded, taking a few steps into the kitchen and gesturing towards the vase. "A beautiful flower reflecting upon a beautiful young lady with the same name, but then again, you know all this. You're her mother after all – and you must be so proud," he teased. Regina knew very well he was dangling the flowers right in front of her (metaphorically, of course), just as she had done with that chipped cup to him.

"Lily is dead," Regina stated firmly, her tone indicating that the topic was not up for discussion. She was a mother who buried her child and that was a pain that could not be imagined or forged. It did not matter how much time had passed, Regina could still vividly see Lily's bluish body lying on those rocks and she had never touched anything so cold. "I don't know who that woman is, but there is one thing of which I'm certain, Rumple," she lacked his name with a tone of annoyance. "Your trickery will not work on me."

Mr. Gold instantly chuckled lightly at the dear mayor's accusation. He shook his head slowly. "Oh dearie, had I known it would get you this ruffled up… I wish it were – what did you call it? My trickery?" he asked, leaning on his cane. "Why are you so bothered by it? Would it really be so bad to have our dearly departed princess return to us?"

"Taking your obsession with deals and contracts into consideration, you should know the fine details of the curse," Regina pointed out curtly.

"You don't need to lecture me about the curse, dearie," Mr. Gold replied. "You see, I'm quite familiar with it."

"Then clearly you understand why that woman cannot be her."

"But then again, what if she is?" Mr. Gold questioned, slowly limping his way over to the counter. Regina kept her eye on him as he reached out to gently touch one of the lilies in the vase. "The return of a lost daughter – most mothers would be so… happy," he stated, pulling the flower out of the bunch.

"She's not lost, she's dead," Regina corrected coldly. How many times did she have to repeat herself, of something they were both aware? She was steadily growing more and more annoyed.

Mr. Gold brought the flower to his nose, admiring its faint delicate scent. "It still has a deep hold on you, doesn't it, your majesty?" he grinned slyly. "The thought of that precious little girl, her death. It makes you sick, haunts your dreams – it destroyed the person you once were."

Her jaw clenched tightly, Regina remained silent.

Returning the flower to the others, Mr. Gold met her eyes. His grin had turned into a smirk. "You were on a very slippery slope, weren't you, dearie? With a mother like yours, it was difficult not to be, wasn't it?"

"That's enough," Regina hissed.

"Oh, please allow me to keep speaking," Mr. Gold requested with a faint chuckle. "Everything changed, didn't it? They day that… bundle of joy entered your life. It no longer felt black and dreary – Lillian, such a suiting name at that. It means light, hope-"

"You don't know-"

"Ah! Please, don't interrupt," Mr. Gold warned, holding up his hand to stop Regina from speaking out of turn. These royals were all so very rude. "And when she died, so did your life and hope. Nothing kept you from that slippery slope then, did it?" he commented. "That's why you won't accept the possibility of her existence here in Storybrooke. She'd be ashamed of the woman you've become."

Silence rang between them for a moment. The tension in the air was thick, almost suffocating. "I won't accept the possibility because I was the one who carried her from that river bank. I was the one who cleaned and dressed her cold body for the ceremony. I was the one who cremated her. She can't exist in Storybrooke."

"Right, she died, got it," Mr. Gold muttered with a nod. "Now, here's some food for thought. What if just her body died? What if, say, her spirit, and this may just sound a bit extreme, lived on?"

The intensity of all the glares he had received combined paled to the one he was currently at the end of. He could actually feel that coldness radiating off the mayor from where she stood – he could feel those daggers.

"I mean, you said her heart was beating, wasn't it?" Mr. Gold added with a slight tilt of the head. "How is that collection of yours going by the way?"

"There's a jeweled box waiting for yours," Regina snapped with a snare. Yes, the heart was beating and, at first, Regina could not accept it, but the proof had been in the palm of her hand. It had taken a few days for her rationality to overcome her emotions. The magic, she knew, was possible. Therefore, she had decided to keep her eye on the woman for the time being, under the impression that this was all Mr. Gold's doing.

However, Regina had not expected this form of involvement. Rage was exploding from within her, coursing through her veins. "What did you do to my Lily?" she demanded, her voice dangerously low and threatening.

"I thought you were certain she was gone."

"What did you do?" Regina hissed.

"Well, let's just say I never like to be cheated out of my deals," Mr. Gold replied seriously.

The corner of Regina's lips twitched once more. It was becoming increasingly difficult to keep her emotions in check. "I guessed your name fairly," she said.

"Of course you did, your majesty," Mr. Gold commented, eyes narrowing. He walked around her, heading towards the apartment door. "Maybe you should finally return that necklace."

"We're not done here," Regina stated, turning around.

But that did not stop him from walking. It was not she who held power over him. No, it was the exact opposite. "Oh, but if you please, I think we are and, dearie, please stop putting bugs in my apartments. My tenants rather enjoy their privacy – oh, and please do throw out that horrendous pie. It's quite obvious Lily's no longer a fan."

**xxxx**

The rope was stuck again.

Red pulled on it once more, hard, freeing whatever prevented the pulley from properly working. The whole process of getting water from the well had become tedious with the sticky pulley, but it was not exactly a concern for the rest of the town. There were much greater things to currently be worried about – a giant murderous wolf, for example.

It had been striking closer and closer to town. The creature had taken out the majority of the livestock and now most of the town would lock down after the sun would set. None of that stopped Red from wandering the forest, however, but even she knew it was getting dangerous which was why she decided that during her trip to Granny's today, she would bring the old woman back to town with her. Granny could no longer stay by herself – that crossbow could only offer so much protection. Having Granny with her should give her some peace of mind.

And given their current situation, some was definitely better than none.

Holding onto the rope tightly in one hand, Red reached out and grabbed the heavy bucket full of water by its metal handle and pulled it towards her. She placed the bucket down on the edge of the well, allowing herself to let go of the rope. Before Red could do much more, a moan caught her attention and she immediately looked up, eyes narrowing as she forced herself to pay closer attention.

Another moan.

It was not an animal. Someone was injured, someone just down the path from the well. Without a second thought, Red abandoned the bucket and walked around the well, instantly granting herself a better view of the path. Red's heart dropped and her eyes grew wide with immediate fright at the hunched over figure that was slowly heading her way. She knew that figured which was holding its bloody arm closer to its chest. Red knew that figure very well.

"Granny!"

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note: ** Thank you for being patient (I survived the dreadful midterms, papers, and translations) and for reading! I hope this chapter was worth the wait - let me know what you think in the form of a review! Also, I wanted to mention that I'll do my best to incorporate this Sunday's episode into the next upcoming chapters. I'm already aware I'm going to have to bend and twist some facts/storyline. Until next time! ~AoN


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,200

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:** ***ATTENTION*** Since the Big Bad Wolf/Red Riding Hood storyline in this fic was started before "Red-Handed" was aired and I did not see that plot twist coming, I'm handling that part of the show differently, but still adding aspects of the episodes.

**Chapter Eleven**

Mary Margaret's truck came to a skidding halt in front of the sheriff's office and both women bolted inside. To both their dismay, they had discovered Emma to be out and her new assistant, Ruby, in her place instead. Her presence did not puzzle Mary Margaret as it did Lucy who had been absent a few days from Storybrooke – apparently a lot could happen in such a short period of time in this little town. Ruby had quit the diner due to the pressure of not being in her element, of being treated like nothing but eye candy. Mary Margaret and Emma had offered Ruby a temporary place to stay and Emma even a new job, to assist while the sheriff was out and about.

And, currently, the sheriff was definitely out and about. Emma was investigating a missing person off the highway leading out of Storybrooke. Both Mary Margaret and Lucy were well aware of what that meant – Emma was near the forest and the forest was way too dangerous right now. When Ruby pressed the matter, Mary Margaret was quick to relay the details of their attack at the wishing well by this freakish large wolf. Ruby's facial reaction to the news could have been confused with shock, maybe even fear.

Lucy knew better. It had been disbelief and Lucy confirmed that the wolf was certainly of the big and bad variety. Ruby quickly rose to her feet, taking command as she refused to allow her emotions cloud her judgment. It was not the time.

Ruby had grabbed Lucy by her ripped sleeve and pulled her out of the office, Mary Margaret following. They could not do nothing, the beast was too dangerous and Storybrooke was in peril. They had to separate, cover more ground. Ruby had lead Lucy to her car as she told Mary Margaret to warn the mayor, tell her to clear the playground. Mary Margaret and Lucy had the same reaction, equal distain, but Ruby had not given them any more time to express their reactions.

"I don't like this," Lucy stated as Ruby's car peeled away from the curb. "She can't be alone with the mayor."

"What other option did we have?" Ruby snapped, taking a side way glance at the equally annoyed Lucy.

"We could have not left Snow White with the Evil Queen!" Lucy pointed out.

Her sudden outburst triggered Ruby's who slammed her fist against her steering wheel. "And there's no way you could have gone – we're the only two who remembers Pe- the Big Bad Wolf," Ruby quickly corrected herself. "We're the only ones who can fight it and it will sooner go after Emma than the playground. Emma won't stand a chance alone. We have to move fast."

"We don't know what she'll do to Mary-"

"But we know exactly what the Wolf will do to Emma," Ruby quickly interjected. "What happened to protecting your niece? To owing Snow, huh? Emma will be ripped to shreds – is that what you want?"

"Of course not-"

"She's the savior," Ruby needlessly said. "She's the one who'll break the curse, bring back our happy endings-"

"Peter's not coming back," Lucy snapped.

It was a statement Ruby had not wanted to hear, Lucy could tell. She was gripping the steering wheel tightly, her knuckles turning white. "You don't know that," Ruby mumbled, shaking her head.

"That beast's not him, Red," Lucy replied. "It's broad daylight out. The full moon is not for a couple weeks. It's just the Wolf. Whatever made him human is gone."

"You're the last person in this whole town who can turn down the possibility of a man transforming into a beast," Ruby hissed. "What makes you any better?" she demanded, eyes locked on the road.

Lucy could not help but glare. "Because I retain my mind, my sense of being when I transform – I don't go around murdering innocent people!" she nearly shouted, having a hard time keeping her temper in check. There was a time and place for everything. This was neither. "That thing is nothing but a monster and Peter was its first victim, Red," she said, her voice softer in hopes that it would lessen the sting of her words.

"He can come back, you came back – you died," Ruby pointed out. "There has to be a way. Magic-"

"Always comes with a price, whether you want it or not," Lucy stated. "There won't be a happy ending for Peter and there sure as hell won't be one for me either – that's how I'm not any different from the Wolf."

"Don't speak like that," Ruby warned.

"I'm not going to see this curse be broken," Lucy continued, against Ruby's wishes. "Every transformation becomes more and more painful, it's a pain I'm quite familiar with – I know I'm drowning all over again because it is against nature that I'm here. The dead should stay dead-"

"Then don't transform," Ruby interrupted, not wanting to hear more of what Lucy had to say. She knew what Lucy was going to say next and she did not have to hear it. Peter had died too; he had to stay that way also.

Lucy released a short bitter laugh. "It's not that easy," she replied. "I still have time. Being a wolf is the only way I know how to fight. Being human, as foreign as it is, is the only way I can communicate."

"Don't transform," Ruby repeated. "We'll think of another way-"

"Protect them if I can't."

Since the beginning of their bickering, silence fell upon them. Ruby knew exactly what Lucy meant even though she did not want to accept it. Her focused eyes spotted the patrol car up ahead, off the side of the road. They could already see Emma's moving figure near the car that appeared to have steered off the highway.

"Red," Lucy stated when Ruby pulled over without a word. "Promise me."

Ruby killed the engine and shook her head. "I will, but it's a promise I won't have to keep," she finally replied. "Nothing's going to happen to you."

It was an empty statement, they both knew, but Lucy got what she was looking for and that was all that mattered. For now, Lucy would continue her role and the fact that Ruby would offered her a small sense of peace, something that was very much needed given their current situation. Now it was time to focus.

Camera in hand, Emma watched both women climb out of Ruby's red car. She was frowning, for various reasons. Ruby was supposed to be in the office and Lucy, well, the last time Emma saw her they had a bit of a scuffle which resulted in one of them turning into an animal and fleeing the law. Not to mention, this was the second time her investigation was being interrupted. Sidney only left a few minutes ago.

"Sheriff Swan," Ruby began. "Something's come up, you need to come back in town."

Emma glanced between the two of them. "Is it an emergency?" she asked. "The longer I stay away from the scene-"

"Forget the scene," Lucy snapped, taking a step forward. "You need to leave. Now."

Her forceful tone caused Emma to immediately reach for her handcuffs which in turn made Ruby step in front of Lucy. "She has nothing to do with Kathryn's disappearance," Ruby reassured before looking over her shoulder. "You need to work on your conversation skills, Lu."

"Kathryn?" Lucy repeated, looking over at Emma, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "That's who's missing?"

"That is none of your concern," Emma quickly replied.

"Regardless, Lucy's right, we have to leave," Ruby stated. "There's a dangerous wolf roaming the woods."

"A dangerous wolf, huh?" Emma's eyes landed on Lucy who was now frowning and shaking her head. "Perhaps we can solve that problem here and now."

"We're not prepared to take it on," Ruby began.

"We're not even talking about the same creature," Lucy pointed out. "The sheriff's talking about another wolf, aren't you, Sheriff Swan?" Lucy questioned, but did not allow time for a response. She knew if she did, an argument would escalade. Emma had the same fiery spirit as her mother, Snow, Lucy could see that – same eyes too. "This wolf is bigger, badder. It makes the other seem like a cute, cuddly puppy."

"It attacked Mary Margaret and Lucy this morning at the wishing well," Ruby added.

Emma's eyes narrowed. "Mary Margaret?" she repeated. "Is she okay?"

"Dandy," Lucy quipped. "Because she's safe in town."

"I can't just leave," Emma snapped back. "If Kathryn's out there-"

"Then it's too late for her," Lucy said shortly. "The wolf has gotten her by now."

"No," Ruby spoke up before Emma could reply to Lucy's blunt comment. "It wouldn't be out hunting this soon if it has already fed."

This conversation was getting a bit out of hand and ridiculous. Whatever the case may be, it was still Emma's duty to find the missing Kathryn, wolf or no wolf. She could not abandon the scene of the crime. "I'll keep all that in mind, but I really need to get back to work – so do you, Ruby, and you," Emma turned her attention to Lucy. "You should be thankful I'm not throwing your ass in jail, especially after our last encounter."

"Don't do anything stupid," Lucy warned. "We all need to go back to town."

"You're the last person who gets to lecture anyone about stupidity," Emma remarked. "Assulting a cop ranks pretty high on the-"

"We're standing up wind," Ruby announced.

Both Emma and Lucy turned their attention to Ruby, their little spat was quickly forgotten. Lucy's shoulders fell as she followed Ruby's gaze into the forest. It was faint, but Lucy could hear it – leaves crunching and branches snapping under the weight of heavy paws. The beast was coming. Lucy stepped away from Ruby and towards Emma who she grabbed by the wrist and pulled behind her.

"What the hell-"

"Stay behind me!" Lucy demanded over her shoulder, right eye glowing a blazing red color. "And go – both of you!"

Ruby quickly shook her head, knowing full well what that red eye meant. "Don't, Lucy! Don't transform!"

"No silver arrows – or bullets. No choice," Lucy remarked. "Gotta – I ruined the Sheriff's jacket too."

"Lucy!" Ruby warned.

But Lucy only shook her head and turned her attention back to the forest. Her teeth grinned together as she braced herself. The pain caused her to throw her head back and collapse on all fours, but she stifled her whimper. Emma's eyes grew wide as she witnessed the transformation once more. Seeing it a second time she did not make it any easier, any more normal. Emma turned to Ruby, expecting her new assistant to be freaking out at the very least. She was not. Ruby was calm, acting as if nothing strange had just happened.

The wolf standing in front of them took a couple strides forward before lowering itself in an attack stance, growling. As ferocious as it sounded, the growl was nothing compared to the rumbling coming from the tall shadow that was emerging from the safety of the trees. Emma's eyes widened as the massive creature stepped into view. Lucy stood her ground, continuing to growl, but she definitely seemed non-threatening in comparison. Emma reached for her gun in its holster as the Wolf's growl turned into a snarl. It was not happy to see any of them, especially Ruby and Lucy.

When the creature took a step forward, Lucy lunged to snap at its feet as she too snarled. The Big Bad Wolf took a small step backward before reaching out to swipe at the runt. As Lucy rolled to the side to dodge, she heard two gun shots. Looking over her shoulder quickly, Lucy saw Emma holding her weapon. Lucy quickly turned back to the beast who found its two new shoulder wounds to be rather annoying more than anything else.

Teeth bearing, the Wolf charged. Both Ruby and Lucy sprang into action. As the beast lunged towards Emma, Ruby grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her out of the way. Lucy pounced onto the creature's back, causing it to stumble onto the open road. Emma lifted her arm once more, but Ruby quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled it down. Regular bullets would only aggravate the monster even further and they did not need that right now.

With a loud snarl, Lucy clamped and clenched her jaw against the Wolf's ear before yanking sharply. The beast threw its head back with a yelp. It was the only pain Lucy knew she was capable of dealing to the powerful creature. As the beast began to push itself off the road, Lucy leapt off its back, positioning herself between the monster and the two women. She would not let the damn thing get past her.

The Wolf rose to its feet and faced its adversaries. Blood was dripping down its face from its ear, the tip torn and barely hanging together. It was a small injury, but it was one that Lucy could pride herself in, probably much like Emma and those gunshot wounds if she was able to see past fighting a full blown werewolf. She kept her hard gaze locked with the beast, both continuing their fierce growls. Ruby pulled on Emma's arm as they took a couple slow steps backward, towards the car. Now was the time to escape, especially since the Wolf's attention was locked on Lucy who Ruby knew would be able to stand her own alone – or that is what she told herself. Ruby had to honor a promise she made minutes ago; she had to get Emma out of here.

But the Wolf averted its eyes from them, its nose twitching in the air at the wind that carried a sweet scent. It turned back to the three and delivered a final growl before taking off. When Lucy caught the scent herself, her eyes widened. She glanced over her shoulder to meet Ruby's gaze who gave her a quick nod. They mutually understood and, without a word, Lucy took off after the Wolf.

Even with the two animals gone, Emma held on to her gun tightly in case they decided to make an encore appearance. She gazed over at Ruby who was strangely calm. Not only had she witnessed some serious shape shifting, there had been a bloody thirsty werewolf as well, but Ruby did not react at all. Was she in shock?

"Are you okay?" Emma asked.

Ruby nodded. "But we have to get moving," she stated, jogging over to her own car. "They're heading to the playground. Lucy's not fast enough to keep up with the Big Bad Wolf."

"The Big Bad Wolf?" Emma repeated. Even in the midst of everything, she could still hear Henry's voice informing her that Ruby was none other than Little Red Riding Hood from his book. This could not be happening. "Ruby, how do you know all this?" she questioned.

"It's not the first time I've dealt with these wolves," Ruby admitted, no need to beat around the bush. There was no time for it, anyway. Emma had witnessed the transformation twice now, witnessed the deadly wolf. Their world was starting to make its presence in Storybrooke. It would be dangerous to not only keep it from Emma, but it was not wise for Emma to go on ignoring it. "I'll answer all your questions later, Sheriff. Right now, we have to move."

**xxxx**

There was one advantage to being a loner – no one noticed when you were gone and Henry was currently embracing that fact. Sneaking away from the other kids and playground had been simple. The other children did not notice his absence. Frankly, they rarely did. Henry did not mind, he was able to focus on Operation Cobra some more. It had been placed on the back burner again. He and Emma rarely had time together, a fact that made him more than a little sad. They had not been able to meet up with Lucy so Henry had decided to get Lucy to go to Emma.

This was where Henry met her, saw her transform. She had to be nearby, maybe her den was close. After he found her, it would be just as easy to sneak back into town unnoticed. She must know the forest very well, right? She was a wolf, which had to have come with the territory – along with super hearing.

Which was why Henry was walking around the trees, saying her name gently. She would hear him. Unwanted ears would not. You could never be too careful with Operation Cobra. They were going up against the Evil Queen after all and she had no problem playing dirty and against the rules. Evil never did.

"Lucy?" she repeated again.

"Henry!"

The response made the boy jump. It did not belong to the person that he hoped for. When Henry turned towards the voice, he saw a panicked Regina making her way over to him with a bit of a struggle. Heels and wilderness did not mix very well, but that was not stopping her. Upon reaching him, Regina knelt down slightly and embraced him tightly, her heart still racing against her chest. When that woman at the playground could not locate him and the other children pointed towards the woods, all Regina could think about was running along the river. The fear had been the same, one that she had not wanted to relive again.

"Henry, you frightened me," Regina admitted, gently stroking his head, running her fingers though his short brown hair. "What are you doing out here?" she asked, pulling away from the hug.

It was a question Henry wanted to ask her right back. Little did he know that she was approached by that home wrecker, Mary Margaret, as she was heading to her car after paying that apartment building a visit. The last thing Regina had wanted at that time was to listen to Mary Margaret's inconsistent rambling about being attacked by an imaginary ruthless monster, but then the woman said something that caught Regina's undivided attention. Mary Margaret had not been alone. Regina's demeanor changed slightly when Mary Margaret mentioned that she had been attacked with Lucy.

Regina could not care less about Mary Margaret's well being. As long as she stayed miserable, Regina was content, but if Lily – no, Lucy. No, that woman. If she was involved and if there was a small chance of her being that little girl she lost, Regina could not let this go by idly. When Mary Margaret had said they barely got away, Regina was a bit relieved – for the other woman. Regina still needed her around to figure out the puzzle Mr. Gold had laid out before her.

With the mayor's attention caught, Mary Margaret had gone on to suggest clearing the playground since it was so close to the woods and nothing surrounded or enclosed the area that would protect the public. Before Regina could make a snide comment that she was not the sheriff, Regina found herself agreeing with Mary Margaret who was a little taken back by the lack of the mayor's harsh cold remarks. She had left Mary Margaret there on the sidewalk, a bit confused that the conversation had gone relatively smoothly given the nature of the situation. She did not know that the mayor had become preoccupied. Henry was at the playground.

"The ball we were playing with rolled away," Henry answered. "One of the guys kicked it too hard and I went after it, but I can't find it." He did not understand the gravity of the problem at hand.

And Regina was well aware of that. That and the fact that Henry was currently lying to her. For now, she would let it slide. They would address this matter later. "Well, I think we have to forget about the ball for now, sweetie," Regina replied, standing up straight. "Come on, we have to go."

Henry pulled his hand away when Regina reached for it. "Why?" he asked simply. The Evil Queen had eyes and ears everywhere; she knew what he was up to. She wanted to put a stop in his mission. Needless to say, he was unaware that Regina was just being a mother, a mother worried and looking out for her child's safety.

"I had to clear the playground," Regina said truthfully. Now it was her turn to lie. "There was a scheduling conflict. The playground is going to be maintenanced this afternoon, not Monday morning. Now, come, we have to go." It was the same thing she had said to the citizens there. She had not wanted to scare them or Henry for that matter. Regina held out her hand to her son once more.

"That scared you?" Henry asked, scrunching his nose. He still did not take her hand.

"Young man," Regina began, her tone stern, but, before she could continue, her voice was drowned out by a furious bark and howl. Immediately, Regina grabbed a hold of Henry and pulled him close to her, blocking his view. As the werewolf appeared through the thick tree, Regina raised her free hand, summoning the powers that had been dormant for years.

Roots sprang out from the ground and tied themselves firmly and tightly around the beast's ankles, pulling it to the ground, hard. A smaller wolf was trailing behind, blood trinkling down just under its left eye. Regina narrowed her eyes. A force picked up the runt and threw the small canine against a nearby tree. The small wolf yelped in pain which caused Henry to pull away. His eyes widened at the scene. There it was, right in front of him, the Big Bad Wolf, but he was more concerned with the other, more familiar wolf that was struggling to get back up.

"Lucy!" he shouted. "Get up! Please, get up!"

"What?" Regina murmured, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at the multicolor eyed wolf that only looked back. Did Henry just call it- 

Snap!

The Wolf broke free from its entanglements which provided the motivation for Lucy to stand back up despite the aches and pains of being thrown around. She did her damnest to distract the Wolf, but in the end, she had only been a nuisance. The Wolf still managed to get down here regardless. Without Red and Snow to back her up, Lucy was nothing.

But the Wolf would not take that into consideration. It would not wait for the team to assemble. It was attacking and it was attacking now.

As the Wolf stood, Lucy darted in front of Regina and Henry. Her growl had grown weak, she was tired. The beast, however, was not at all phased, just annoyed that this tiny creature had been following it around the forest surrounding the town. Both animals lowered themselves into their attack positions, ready to strike each other, but before either of them could pounce, gunshots rang out and the Wolf staggered backwards. In its short moment of weakness, Lucy leapt and pinned the beast against the ground.

Regina quickly turned her neck, hands gripping onto Henry's shoulders tightly, and spotted both the waitress from Granny's (what the hell was she doing here?) and the sheriff behind them. Emma was holding out her gun, ready to fire off more rounds if need be. "Get behind me," she demanded, her voice not allowing room for questions. Emma kept her eyes on the two fighting wolves as Regina led Henry over to Ruby who lead them back to the playground, Emma following behind.

"We can't leave her!" Henry whined when they reached the parked cards.

"She'll be okay," Ruby reassured. Her intention was to calm the boy. Hearing the statement also calmed her nerves slightly as well. Even she noted how lethargic Lucy was moving; she was exhausted from chasing the beast.

"This area needs to be blocked off. Immediately," Emma stated. "It's way too dangerous-"

"Oh, you don't say," Regina mocked. "That's exactly what I was doing here, Sheriff Swan."

"Now's not the time for this, Madam Mayor," Emma replied, keeping her temper in check. She needed to remain professional. "There's a missing person out there with those wolves. My department needs to move fast," she pointed out. "Are you okay?" she added, turning to Henry.

He nodded. Emma smiled faintly. She then looked over at Ruby. "Come on, let's go."

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review!


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 5,000

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:** ***ATTENTION*** Since the Big Bad Wolf/Red Riding Hood storyline in this fic was started before "Red-Handed" was aired and I did not see that plot twist coming, I'm handling that part of the show differently, but still adding aspects of the episodes.

**Chapter Twelve**

Snow worried slightly when Red had not shown up with her usual monthly delivery of goods, but she chalked that up to the snow storm. However, when the second day past with still no sign of Red and then on the third, when the thinning runt wolf appeared, Snow worried even more. She had never seen the wolf, unofficially named 'Little One,' without Red around. Something was not right. Snow was aware of the problem Red's village had been experiencing. Had it finally gotten out of hand? Was that why the Little One had shown up?

With the little wolf at her side, Snow had made her way to the village, but she had arrived after nightfall when the entire place had locked itself down. The screeching howls quickly frightened her into hiding in a chicken coop with the Little One to keep her safe, company, and warm. It had been so cold – oh so cold. The hay would not have been enough to keep her warm. Luckily enough, Snow had befriended the strangest little runt who loved to cuddle. It almost made her forget that there had been a bloodthirsty beast roaming about.

The following morning, Red had been a bit confused and a little amused to find the two in the chicken coop, mid egg snatching, but she was glad to see the two of them. She had explained the recent occurrences. Granny had been attacked; the best hunter in the whole village had been strike down which had sent everyone into a worse state of panic. Red had been under Granny's watchful eye ever since. They had all become prisoners of their own homes. It was not safe for them to wander out and it was equally dangerous for the Little One to be spotted among them. After sneaking some food to their wolf friend, the two women hid her away in the hay and blankets for the time being. They would sneak her out after lock down.

It had only taken an afternoon for Snow to realize just how much of a prison Red had been trapped in. It was no way to live, especially for Red, someone so tuned into nature. She was not the only one – the whole village was in the same predicament, Red pointed out. Then she reached a conclusion: they should kill the Big Bad Wolf.

When Snow had agreed, she had assumed that the 'they' Red had mentioned were experienced hunters and trackers, but Snow had quickly learned otherwise when Red specified that the two of them would be heroes – the Little One too. Snow did not know how to respond. Red had taken on the Wolf before and Snow had promised a while ago that she would help. They had soon found themselves sneaking out through Red's window, both armed with bows and arrows, and fetching the Little One before heading into the wilderness where Red was able to witness firsthand how terrible Snow was at tracking.

Although they were on a mission, Red took the time to explain Snow's errors. The tracks she had found belonged to that of a dog, the other a rabbit. Red had used the Little One's paw prints as an example and had pointed out that what they were looking for would have similar tracks, but they would be fairly larger. Not long after the quick tracking lesson, Snow had spotted the prints they had been searching for. The size of a single stride had frightened her – how did Red manage to escape this beast? And the Little One too?

Red would not give Snow the time to contemplate theories over. They were on the trail, they had to move fast. As they followed the tracks that weaved between trees, Red had taken an arrow from her quiver and had readied her bow (Snow had quickly done the same). Their little runt had gone ahead, nose close to the ground as it followed a scent mixed of dander and blood.

When Red and Snow came up behind the Little One, they followed her gaze to a den to which the tracks lead up. Red lowered her weapon and grabbed Snow by the arm. She lead her friend off to the side, away from the beast's possible vision. The little wolf followed.

"This is it," Red stated, her voice shook with excitement. They were moments away from liberating a whole village of people and saving countless lives – humans and livestock alike. They were so close to reaching and obtaining the title of heroes. "It's crucial that everything goes as planned."

"What exactly is the plane, Red?" Snow asked, her eyes trailing back over to the den. She felt her stomach turn over at the sight of the white melting snow tinted with a deep maroon color at its entrance. Frankly, 'kill the Wolf' did not seem like much of a plan, but she was certain Red did not lead them blindly into the forest.

The tracker raised her head, eyes scanning the area above. They were surrounded by tall trees with strong branches; they would provide them with a bit of protection. "We need to get off the ground. It has an advantage on the ground," Red explained, quietly. "Has your shot improved?"

"My shot?" Snow repeated with a frown. "That's the plan? We're going to shoot the beast down? Better hunters have tried and failed, Red."

But Red held out one of their arrows. Snow's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at first before her eyes grew wide at the sight. She had not noticed the tip before and she was not certain how she had missed it either. It was not black like all the arrows she had used in the past while Red was teaching Snow the basics of archery. No, the tip was shiny, reflecting her own distorted image back to her.

"Silver?" Snow asked.

Red nodded. "Deadly to wolves. The hunting parties aren't equip with them – not that it matters. They hunt at night with little visibility. Their shots are terrible," she explained. "The Wolf blends in with the darkness."

"How did you get these?" Snow questioned, looking up at Red for another explanation.

"Peter's a blacksmith," Red answered, placing the arrow back in her quiver. "When Granny was attacked, he gave them to me to better protect her. The Wolf had a taste of her blood, we were certain it would be back for her. That's when the Wolf started coming even closer to the village. Your quiver's full of them too."

"We're going to charge in and fire?"

"We need to get off the ground," Red repeated. She patted the trunk of the nearest tree. "You'll climb this one and I'll be across the way. The Little One will lure the Wolf out when we're both in position and then we fire."

"The Wolf can't climb, can it?"

"Oh, it can," Red responded, an answer Snow had not expected or wanted to hear. "This isn't an ordinary wolf," she pointed out. "But it won't be able to defend itself it it's climbing. It won't stand a chance. Are you ready?"

Snow nodded because she knew her voice would betray her. Red did not need to know how nervous she felt, just that she was willing to help a friend. Red smiled faintly before giving Snow a boost to the nearest branch which she grabbed and pulled herself up. She then was able to scale up the tree with relative ease. It was an activity she had done time and time again when she was younger – it frequently made Lily, who had been too weak to climb, jealous. The thought of the little girl made her heartache even now, years later. Little did she know that the wolf had watched her with the same sense of jealously.

Quietly, Snow watched a hunched Red cross the entrance to the den, still a good distance away. As her friend reached her intended tree, Snow readied her bow and arrow. She had failed to tell Red that her shot did improve some, as long as her target was not moving. Her ability was about to be put to the test. She could hear the Little One shifting on her paws, uneasily. Snow looked down at the small wolf lingering at the bottom of the tree, her eyes locked on the den which Snow's gaze followed. A shadow was emerging from within. Snow, feeling panic start to rise, quickly glanced back over to Red who was standing on her tip toes to reach a low branch.

The Wolf had not been in a deep of a sleep as they had hoped and, if Snow did not do anything, Red would be its next meal. Snow pulled back her bow and released her arrow as a paw stepped into the light.

"Red!" she shouted as the arrow missed.

Snow's shrill caught the attention of both Red and the Wolf. Red immediately dropped to her feet, knowing any other action would be futile. The Wolf lunged and so did the Little One. Snow's shaking hands only caused her aim to become more terrible and her second arrow barely missed the Little One, never mind hitting their actual target, causing her to duck in fright. Granny's arrow had stung; she did not want to also experience Snow's as well.

In the time it took Snow to fetch another arrow, Red had fired off three, hitting her target each time square in the chest. The third caused the beast to stop in its tracks. Both Red and Snow prepared another arrow, both holding their breaths. The Wolf's muzzle scrunched and when it lifted its paw into the air, both arrows were released. Red's pierced through the paw and Snow's struck the creature in the back.

As the Wolf staggered slightly, its beady black eyes locked onto Red's before fading into a soft hazel brown color, causing Red to lower her bow. Its tall stature was shrinking, becoming no taller than a man. As the fur disappeared, so did the canine features that were replaced with those of a human, a familiar human, and Red's eyes grew wide. Her heart jumped into her throat.

Her voice was weak, shaky. "Peter?"

**xxxx**

The sun had set a long while ago when the sheriff had finally told Ruby she could go home for the day and, upon reaching the bed and breakfast, Ruby sat down on the steps of the porch, unable to bring herself to go inside just yet. Being outside in the fresh cold air offered her a chance to clear her thoughts, something she desperately needed right now.

Her mind was racing. There was no sign of Lucy. She had disappeared into a forest with the Big Bad Wolf and Ruby had no seen her since. Her worries did not stop there. Mary Margaret had gone to the scene of the crime, where Ruby, Emma, and Lucy had encountered the Wolf. When she came back to the station, she reported that David was out there, wandering around and not acting like himself. Emma and Ruby were quickly on it after warning Mary Margaret how dangerous it was to go out there by herself.

It had been Ruby who found David laying on the forest floor. She was glad to discover her tracking abilities had not been lost. They brought him back into town. Emma accompanied David to the hospital and Ruby went back to the office, but she had not stayed long. Emma had sent her to the toll bridge and what she found here… Ruby could not help but shiver at the thought that still made her sick to think about – that box, that heart. Ruby had never seen an actual human heart before.

A sudden whimper coming from her right caught her attention. Even in the dark, Ruby could make out the silhouette of the wolf limping along the side of the house which brought Ruby quickly to her feet. "Lucy?" she called out. She could see the faint glowing red eye – it had to be her.

By the time Lucy reached the lit porch, she was no longer a wolf, but her injuries remained the same. The cut on her cheek stopped bleeding, but the blood stained her cheek, chin, and neck. She was covered in cuts and bruises, aches and pains that only intensified with the transformation. Before she could say anything, her arms involuntary curled into her body. She closed her eyes tightly, grinding her teeth as her legs gave out. AS she fell forward, Ruby stepped up and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.

"Lucy? Hey, Lucy," Ruby called out, shaking her slightly. "Hang on, Little One, okay? Please? I'll take care of you. I got you," she promised.

But Lucy did not hear Ruby at all.

When her eyes fluttered open, Lucy found herself laying on the floor of the Enchanted Forest. It was too bright, too colorful to be Storybrooke. Everything, every little detail, was more vivid with a sense of magic in the air. Lucy sat up quickly, no pain. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized she was not a four legged creature. If this was the Enchanted Forest, she should have been a wolf, she should not have been human. What was going on?

Lucy looked down at what she was wearing – a blue gown, one that matched her eye color. It resembled the last dress she, Lily, had ever worn, but it was simply more elegant, fitting for a –

"Princess?"

Immediately, Lily looked up. Her eyes grew soft as she frowned at the owner of the voice. She did not know how to response. All she could muster was a very shaky, barely audibly 'you' as the Huntsman extended his hand out to her. Lily took it and pulled herself up, eyes never leaving his. "It's you," she murmured with a nervous laugh.

"The Queen," he warned. "She has your heart."

"She has my what?"

"Your heart," the Huntsman repeated, taking her hand and placing it against her chest.

"What?"

"Shh," he replied. "Listen. Feel."

Lily did not know what the Huntsman was talking about. What did he mean that the Queen had her heart? It was not possible. And what did he want her to listen and feel for? Her heartbeat? Her heartbeat was right –

She looked up at him, her expression mixed of concerned and confusion equally. However, it quickly turned to horror as the memory of the cemetery came back into the light. She remembered being pinned against the wall by an unexplainable force, remembered Regina ripping into her chest and now… now she felt no heartbeat. She heard nothing. Lily soon realized that there had not been a trip to the hospital, no test. Regina knew because there had been no heart to take.

"It doesn't matter who you are. If you go against her, she will end you," the Huntsman stated. "She's killed many, Lily. Me, her own father – your grandfather. If you fight her, you're putting yourself and others in danger."

"And if I do nothing and perish having allowed evil to prevail, I'll vanish from that world with no honor, Brother," Lily pointed out. "Us wolves are supposed to be honorable creatures and I will continue into the next life with my own. Heart or no."

The Huntsman frowned, shaking his head. "I can see the vengeance in your eyes – don't let it consume you," he warned. "We fight for good, to protect." His own eyes shifted slightly to look over her shoulder. Both his expression and demeanor changed causing Lily to turn around. They were no longer in the Enchanted Forest, but in the Queen's study in the presence of her majesty. "Vengeance will turn you as it did her and all your sacrifices will be for nothing," the Huntsman pointed out.

Lily quickly glanced over her shoulder. No one was behind her, she was standing inches away from a wall. She turned her attention back to the Evil Queen who had approached her. Before Lily could say anything, Regina, standing uncomfortably close, held up a beating heart in her hand which commanded Lily's attention. Without any warning, Regina squeezed the beating muscle into dust, summoning a sharp, shrilling pain to erupt from Lily's chest, instantly crippling the woman. As her knees buckled as she fell, Lily grabbed a hold of the Evil Queen's shoulder as she muttered a word that had been foreign to her for years.

"Mother."

Lucy's body jerked as her dream-self hit the floor, awakening her from her slumber. Inhaling sharply, the young woman sat up in the bed she found herself in with a wince from the aches and pains. At the foot of the bed, she found Ruby's upper body curled up, her lowered sitting on the floor. Lucy gazed around the room. She had been in here before, she broke in here for a chance of clothes – something Ruby had now given her willingly. Lucy had really done a number on the previous outfit. She was more than grateful for another pair of jeans and white tank top.

Carefully, Lucy snuck out of bed, doing her best not to wake Ruby. She slipped on the boots she found at the end of the bed along with a flannel shirt and black leather jacket. Ruby was not going to appreciate another disappearing act, but that dream… what the Huntsman said, that vengeance will turn her as it did Regina… Lucy needed fresh air, if only for a couple hours.

**xxxx**

With each mound of yellow straw that her eyes laid upon in the circular room, the young Regina grew more and more nervous, desperate. The door behind her had been locked and she knew a palace guard was keeping watch. Tears stung her eyes as she recalled the recent events, how her mother placed her in this predicament of which there was no viable way to get out with her life. She had been given just two options that would earn her freedom from the tower and, of the two, only one seemed likely: the window. She could simply jump and fall to her death.

Her other option was to spin – spin the spinning wheel which resided in the middle of the room. She would have to spin the mounds of straw into gold and then she would be able to walk away from all this, but there was one simple problem: Regina was not capable of such a task. Failure meant a life sentence in the dungeon, a fate that would ultimately lead to her death. Clearly, it was a matter of preference. Does she want to go quick or suffer?

The thought caused her to sink to her knees as a tiny sob escaped her. She buried her face into her hands, wondering when and where she had lost control of her life or if she had any of it to begin with. Her mother, Cora, had been vague about the King's summoning, leaving Regina to ponder why he would request an audience with the two of them. Her wildest theories did not compare to the insanity that had been the truth.

It was common knowledge that all the realms were suffering from the Ogre wars and King Leopold's had been no different. His kingdom was collapsing fiscally and he had been seeking a solution. Therefore, when the rumor of a Miller's daughter being able to spin gold caught his attention, he summoned her right away. Little did Regina know that it had been Cora who started this particular rumor and she only heard it for the first time when King Leopold had ordered her away for three nights. The gold she would spin in those three nights would provide the kingdom with enough wealth to last four all time. Regina had not protested or denied her ability; it would have meant instant death for her and her mother.

However, it probably did not matter. Her mother would meet the same end as Regina on the end of the third night. Regina could not help but laugh bitterly at the thought. Cora would find a way to spare herself. Regina, on the other hand, would probably meet the end like Daniel. The very thought of him caused her chest to grow heavy as fresh tears threatened to be released once more.

"There, there, dearie – there's no reason to cry now."

Regina's breath hitched as she gasped in fright at the sudden voice. Her head jerked up to its general direction where she discovered a cloaked figure sitting at the spinning wheel. His skin glistened slightly in the moonlight pooling into the room from the window that had remained undisturbed. How did he get in? She had not heard him enter – had he been hiding in the straw all this time? Regina quickly assumed no. His cloak was straw-free whereas her light blue dress was already covered in the matter by merely sitting in it.

She stood up and took a couple steps back, placing a small amount of distance between herself and the unknown stranger.

"There is also no need to be afraid of me, dearie," he reassured, standing himself. He lowered his hood, revealing his wavy, slightly unkempt hair and his eyes – there was something about his eyes, something not human. "For I am the answers to all your prayers," he added with a short, high pitched laugh which only made Regina scoot back even further.

"I-I…" Regina began, shaking her head in confusion. "Who are you?"

"Hard of hearing, are we?"

"Your name," Regina clarified.

The man smirked. He hilted his head and gave her a small shrug of the shoulders. "Names have a great power over their individuals," he commented. "However, many do refer to me as the Dark One!" he stated theatrically.

Regina felt herself back up into the stone wall. She had no other place to go. "The Dark One," she repeated. Her heart was starting to race out of nerves and fright.

He nodded. "Nothing gets past you, does it, dearie?" he teased. "You're in quite the predicament, aren't you?" he asked, but received no answer. "How will you turn all this straw into gold?"

She did not know how to respond. She had no answer. When this man sensed her uneasiness, he pointed at himself. Regina frowned. "Y-You?" she questioned.

"Me!" he grinned slyly. "Why yes, spinning gold is one of my specialties – an ability you're desperately seeking, aren't you? In return for your freedom?"

"You would do that for me?"

"For a price."

"A price?" Regina repeated, eyebrows furrowing. He simply pointed at her chest. Regina looked down, her hand immediately went to the golden chain hanging around her neck. "My necklace?" she asked.

"Do we have a deal, dearie?" he replied.

For a moment, Regina remained silent. Her fingers ran over the charm, her family symbol. What did she have to lose? A necklace in return for her freedom? Her mother was not expecting her to succeed. Regina would be able to escape from her at last. She nodded. "Yes," she answered, removing the chain.

With the deal struck, the Dark One returned to the spinning wheel. At first, Regina watched carefully as he turned the straw into gold. She could hardly believe what she was seeing. The shiny material gave her a slight sense of hope. She would get out of this tower. King Leopold would get exactly what he had wanted and then she would be able to flee the realm with her trusty steed. She would be able to start her life anew.

Her thoughts faded into dreams and when she awoke to the loud knock on the door in the morning, the Dark One was gone. Regina did her best to not look at all surprised or relieved as the guards brought in more straw after collecting the gold. Just two more nights. She would have to continue this act for two more nights.

That evening, the Dark One appeared in the same fashion as the previous night. Regina had been under the impression that he would just continue his work, but that was not the case. "I believe tonight, that ring of yours will suffice," he stated.

She stared at him for a second before shaking her head, perplexed. "But I already gave you my necklace," Regina pointed out.

"Oh, yes," the Dark One replied with a nod. "That was my price for last night. Tonight, the price for tonight is that ring," he explained.

Regina did not know it was at all possible to be backed into a corner in a circular room. She slipped the ring from her finger. What else could she do? That night, Regina did not fall asleep. Her preoccupied mind would not permit it. Nor did it allow her to doze off during the day. She had come so close, but tonight she would fail. Tonight, nightmares of a life spent in a dungeon forever would haunt her.

"What plagues you, dearie?"

For a third night, Regina did not notice his entrance. She swallowed the growing lump in her throat, defeat looming in the air. "I don't have anything else to give you," she admitted. There was no need to beat around the bush. "All I had were my necklace and ring – I can't pay you."

"Now, don't give up so soon, dearie," the Dark One said, approaching her. "After all, you're so close to the end."

Chills ran up and down her spine. He was standing so close to her now, so uncomfortably close. "How can I not?" Regina asked, masking her fear with a sense of false strength. "I have nothing."

"Nothing?" the Dark One repeated with a faint smirk. He hovered his hands right above her stomach. "What about something you currently don't possess?"

"What do you mean?" she asked in return.

"I mean," he began. "Tonight, I will spin for you for a third and final time. In the morning, you will leave this tower at last. You'll have your freedom and freedom does not come cheap. In return, you will give me your first born child."

She did not like his gleeful look, but Regina forced herself to keep his gaze. He wanted her first born? A child required a partner, a lover, and Regina's had been taken from her. She would never experience true love again, she would never be a mother. She would be promising away a life that would never exist, but he did not have to know that.

"Well, dearie, do we have a deal?"

"Y-yes," she replied. "We have a deal."

And for a third night, he spun for her. This night, exhaustion had caught up with Regina. When the guards awoke her the following morning, the only thing in the room had been the spinning wheel. Regina did her chest to remain calm, reassured herself that the guards would have taken her straight to the dungeon had there not been gold, not the throne room. They must have collected while she slept, but she could not help by wonder why she was being taken to the throne room.

Everything would be alright, she reminded herself.

The guards stopped in front of the entrance to the throne room, allowing her to continue without them. Regina preceded alone, her stomach tying itself into tighter knots with each nervous step she took. The king was sitting on his throne and her mother stood before him, facing her. They had been waiting. Her mother watched her with pride, an act for the king, Regina did not doubt.

"Congratulations, my dear," Cora stated with a sweet, fake smile.

"Congratulations are in order?" Regina asked, mindful of her tone as she always did when her mother was present. "For doing something I always do?" She was lying through her teeth, but she did not have a choice. The King would still have her thrown in the dungeon if her secret was told.

"Oh no!" Cora laughed, shaking her head. "On your engagement, of course."

"Engagement?" Regina felt as though someone had knocked the wind out of her. Her mind was spinning.

"Regina, you have single handedly saved the entire kingdom," King Leopold spoke up. "The gold you have spun will ensure a comfortable and happy life for all who reside here. You would make a fine queen, not only for me, but for all our people," he pointed out, standing from his throne. He walked past Cora and knelt down in front of the young woman before presenting her with a ring. "I am offering you the opportunity to be my wife."

Regina did not have to confirm that her mother was watching her sternly, mentally telling her not to mess all this up and reminding her that she only had one option. She had no choice, she had no freedom. She had exchanged one sentence in for another.

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reading! Please take the time to tell me what you think in a review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 5,170

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Author's Note:** This chapter's delay has been brought to you by the acceptance to an international university and the need to fill out/understand visa paperwork.

**Chapter Thirteen**

The engagement between the king and his soon queen-to-be had been short and their union had not been well received by all in the realm. In hushed whispers, many denounced the idea of a new queen while others welcomed the idea. If it ushered in the happiness of their beloved king, then even the kingdom should be so. It also meant that the darling princess, Snow White, would once again have a mother figure in her life. However, many believed that this new queen would not be able to fill the void left by the former.

Regina would be the first to confirm that rumor. As a young girl, Regina had often wondered about true love, even daydreamed and fantasized about it. She knew that what she had for the king and the king for her was not the emotion that would carry her away to far off lands. There was no twinkle in his eyes when they laid upon her nor were their infrequent kisses at all magical. The king was still caught in the tangled web of true love for his former queen, a woman against which Regina could not compete.

But she quickly learned that their relationship would not be that of true love. It was a partnership. Regina, under the king's impression, had saved his kingdom. He, in return, assured that her family was living comfortably, but he needed to keep her around just in case her services were needed once more. These were times of war, they could never be too certain.

Nor was that the king's only intention. Although the king loved his precious princess, he had also wished to sire a son, a prince who would continue his line and rule his kingdom. Needless to say, the thought of a child frightened her. Regina would be the first to admit that she was not meant to be a mother, it was never in her future nor would it ever be. What the king did not know was the deal his new queen had made, the deal that saved the kingdom, not her. A child between them would not be their own, she would have to give the child to repay the Dark One. Regina could not tell the king, it would expose herself as a fraud, and Regina was not certain if the king would sentence his new queen to the dungeon, but she would not put it past him.

She had tried to confide in the one living being she could trust: her father, but the way his face lit up upon hearing the prospect of a grandchild prevented Regina from further the discussion. She simply presented him with a false sense of happiness. She could not disappoint him. She could not tear away the idea of a grandchild from him – at least, not now. Regina knew she would ultimately have to in order to save all of them – whether it was from the Dark One or the king, not even Regina knew. She would cross that bridge in time; one that she had been certain would never be possible when she made that deal on the third night.

In another reality, in another world, the day Regina discovered she was with child should have been one of the happiest days of her life, as should have been her wedding day for that matter. Those were secrets she could keep to herself. The king was content, but Regina knew he would not truly be happy until he had a son in his arms. Her father was thrilled, as was the little Snow White who was more than ecstatic to have a baby sibling. For all their sakes, Regina kept smiling which proved extremely difficult with Snow constantly mentioning and bring up 'when the baby comes' fantasies.

And Regina heard them quite often too. Snow had taken a liking to her, her new step-mother. They spent a lot of them together. Without her, palace life would have been so much lonelier. Regina would never replace the girl's real mother, nor did she intend to. That would never be her place, but the interactions with the little girl over the upcoming months made Regina realize something of the utmost importance.

Motherhood was not something she could pass by or just give up. The first kick she felt from the small being within only reassured and strengthened the notion. Natural instinct kicked in and every fiber in her body wanted to protect this child. Her child, a being that would love her unconditionally and she it in return.

A being that was worth the worst pain imaginable. Each contraction had been worse than the last and Regina had not been aware of time's ability to move so incredibly slow, but her father had been there to comfort her, remind her that it would all be over soon and she would be holding her baby before she knew it. King Leopold was not present, not until the midwife had sent a servant to inform him that the Queen was ready to start pushing. The king simply stood at her bedside. It was her father who held her hand, who gently coached her through.

"Just one more push, your majesty," the midwife stated calmly.

Henry wiped the sweat trickling down his daughter's forehead as she bit down on her lower lip. Closing her eyes tightly, Regina braced herself before giving in to her body's urge to push. Her teeth clenched together, an attempt to harbor a scream that begged to be released, but it echoed off the walls before being followed by silence.

"I- It's a girl," the midwife announced, but her tone… her tone, along with the silence, caused a sense of panic to arise in Regina. Neither Henry nor King Leopold said a word.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked, her voice hoarse. "My baby, what's wrong with my baby?"

Instead of answering, the midwife quickly turned around, the newborn in her arms. Regina reached out and grabbed King Leopold's wrist. He placed a free hand on top of his wife's, but the gesture did not calm her. She looked up at his concerned expression. She may not have given him the son he had wanted, but it was his child no less.

"Come on, love," the midwife murmured under her breath, rubbing the still child's chest. She began small compressions and soon the babe's lips parted as she inhaled sharply, bringing forth a wailing cry. The tension in the room quickly disappeared. "Our new princess is a fighter," the midwife smiled, turning back to the royal family.

If the midwife had said anything more, Regina did not hear her, not after her crying baby was finally placed in her arms. Instantly, she felt her chest swell and her eyes water. Regina was overwhelmed. How was it possible to love someone so much by just a simply sight? To want to protect this little being from every terrible thing this world had to offer? She swallowed the growing lump in her throat before placing a kiss on the child's forehead. The crying subsided slightly.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Regina looked up at King Leopold who only gave her the weakest of grins before exiting the room. For a moment, her sudden happiness disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared. She would never earn the king's complete love and this moment only confirmed it.

"She's beautiful, like her mother."

Regina turned to her father who was looking down at the bundle in her arms, beaming at his first grandchild. "Hold her, Daddy," Regina smiled faintly, her voice shaking slightly as Henry took the baby into his arms.

For a moment, the little girl whimpered and Henry chuckled, placing his own kiss on her forehead. "She looks exactly like you did when you were born," Henry grinned. "It's hard to imagine you were ever this small. Have you thought of a name?"

"The king and I didn't spend much time discussing names for a female child. He was set on having a son," Regina admitted, shaking her head as she watched her father coo her daughter. Her daughter. What a concept. "But there was a name I was partial to and he didn't object… Lillian."

"Lillian," Henry repeated. "Then she'll be grandpa's Little Lily Pad," he concluded, carefully handing the baby back to his daughter. It was surreal, seeing his baby with a baby of her own.

Hopefully, it would be a sight he would continue to be able to see. Her deal with the Dark One still plagued her mind. Once he found out, he would be here with the intention of taking her Lillian away from her. She could not allow it. Lillian was hers and Regina was not going to let her go. Quite literally. When Henry offered to place Lillian in the bassinet so that Regina could rest, she declined the offer. Regina wanted to keep holding her. She reassured her father that the two of them would be alright before wishing him a good night.

What she did not tell him was that there was no chance she would be able to reach the bassinet in time when the need arose. And she knew it would arise. So, Regina held onto Lillian, held on tight. They both dozed in and out of sleep. Regina would bolt awake whenever she felt the weight shift in her arms or whenever Lillian started to cry.

It had been a long night. As the sun began to make its way over the mountains, shedding light onto the darkness, Regina relaxed and allowed her exhaustion to take over. However, when she slipped away into a deep sleep, a shrill laugh rudely awoke her and Lillian who started shrieking. Instinctually, Regina quickly comforted the crying baby. Looking up caused her hold on Lillian to grow tighter.

"Congratulations, dearie," the Dark One smirked. "Now… give me what you promised," he demanded.

Her heart was beating rapidly against her chest. "What could you possible want with a child?" Regina asked. "Please, reconsider-"

"Ah!" the Dark One interrupted. "No one breaks their deals with me, dearie, especially a deal of your magnitude. I saved you from certain death."

"And you'll be granting me such if you take my child," Regina explained. "I'll give you anything else – gold."

"Dearie, have you forgotten that I spin gold?" the Dark One pointed out. "You can't offer me wealth when I am the one who gave you yours."

"Then what else can I give you?" Regina nearly begged. "The lost a child is not one I want to experience. I will do anything for her. Wouldn't you if you had a child to call your own?" she questioned.

Silence, almost as terrible as the one that befell during Lillian's birth, was shared between them. Unbeknownst to Regina, a chord had been struck. "Three days," he finally stated.

"W-What?"

"I am giving you three days, your majesty," the Dark One explained. "I shall return on the end of the third day and if you are able to tell me my name, I'll let you keep your precious little child."

"Your name?" Regina clarified. "And what if I can't?"

"Then, dearie, the child is mine."

**xxxx**

Lucy dunked the empty bottle into the bucket of cold water, refreshing to the touch, that she pulled up from the wishing well. Once it was three-fourths full, she withdrew the bottle and capped it before tossing the bucket back into the well where it clashed against the walls on its way down before splashing against the water. Lucy held up the bottle to examine the clear water claimed to have magical properties, at least she believed. She had to believe this liquid was worth the risk.

Especially when she felt something sharp poke against her back, between her shoulder blades. Lucy stood very still.

"We have water at the bed and breakfast, you know."

Tensed shoulders immediately relaxed and Lucy turned around to face Ruby. The sight of a crossbow pointed at her chest made Lucy stumble back, against the well. The equipped silver arrow instantly summoned the tension back. "What are you doing with that?" she asked. "And where the hell did you get it?"

"Don't remember Granny's crossbow? She kept it as décor in the living room," Ruby answered. "And did you hit your head-"

"Yes, actually-"

"The Wolf's still out here," Ruby pointed out. "I wasn't going to wander around unarmed like you, that's foolish."

"Please, I'm far from unarmed – I can transform-"

"A lot of good that did you yesterday. I'm surprised you got out of bed, let alone out here by yourself."

"Can you please stop pointing that damn thing at me?" Lucy asked, her eyes still on the weapon. "Silver makes me nervous."

"I'm not going to fire and you're not a werew-" Ruby began, but Lucy reached out and touched the tip of the arrow with her finger for a second. The sound of sizzling caught Ruby by surprise. Lucy held up her finger, displaying the new small burn. Ruby lowered the crossbow, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm kinda not also human either," Lucy needlessly pointed out. "Figured that out when Granny grazed me accidentally with an arrow – burned an awful lot. How'd you find me?"

Ruby raised her eyebrows at the question. "Lu, I think you should know by now – when I want something, I'm very good at tracking it down," she replied. "What are you doing out here? It's so incredibly dangerous."

Lucy sighed heavily. She looked down at the bottle of water in her hand and then to Ruby. "I had a dream," she admitted. "I think – maybe it was more than that, I don't know, but I remember now."

"Remember?" Ruby repeated, confused. "Lucy, you've remembered longer than I have. You're the reason why I remember," she explained.

"I know that!" Lucy barked, more than a little frustrated. "I mean, about that blank in my memory – that blank with the mayor. She didn't find me on the side of the road."

"And that's why you need the water?" Ruby asked, gesturing towards the bottle. She was not following the woman's train of thought very well – nor was Lucy really doing an excellent job of conducting for that matter.

"No," Lucy shook her head. "This is for Mary Margaret," she clarified. "If she drinks it, something she's lost will return. I'm hoping it's her memories."

"Her memories? Why the sudden change of heart about Mary Margaret remembering?"

"Because I remember being in the Mills mausoleum, Ruby," Lucy replied, her answer not making any viable sense. "She tried to rip my heart out of my chest – my mother. It wasn't there. She already has it. A-and she knows! The mayor knows that I know – at least that I know something – and that's way more dangerous than the Wolf. Mary Margaret won't be able to defend herself against the Queen, but Snow… Snow can. Snow has a fighting chance."

"Lucy…" Ruby said softly, shaking her head. It was more than evident her friend was upset, maybe even frightened. In the short amount of time she had known the woman in this world, in this form, Ruby had not experienced this side of her.

"We have to get her to drink, that's all," Lucy reassured, a small sense of hope ringing in her voice.

"That's going to be harder than you think," Ruby said.

"No, it won't-"

"She's been arrested, Lucy," Ruby stated.

The glare Ruby received was hard, demanding an explanation. Ruby continued. "Emma had no choice. The murder weapon-"

"Arrested for murder?" Lucy nearly shouted. Any form of fright had suddenly disappeared.

"- was found in her apartment," Ruby went on. "Her jewelry box, at the toll bridge, covered in her prints. Kathryn Nolan's heart was inside."

Lucy could feel it forming in the pit of her stomach and Ruby could see her visibly shaking with rage. She closed her eyes tightly and took a couple deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself. Losing her temper was not in her best interest. Lucy had to stay in control, something that was proving to be very difficult. "She's setting her up," Lucy murmured, shaking her head. Her free hand formed into a fist which she slammed against the brick of the well. It did no good. Now her fist ached on top of everything else. "Even more reason for Snow to remember."

"You're not going to want to hear this-"

"Then don't tell me," Lucy snapped, walking around Ruby.

"We're not the breakers of this curse," Ruby shouted to her back, watching Lucy walk away. Her statement caused the woman to stop and turn around. "Emma is, Lucy. She's the one who's going to save everyone."

"Emma refuses to believe her heritage, even with all the evidence staring her in the face," Lucy pointed out. "Who knows when she'll finally come around, Ruby? For now, I'm going to hope it's just enough for her to be involved indirectly."

"Indirectly?"

"You remember because of me and I remember because of the Huntsman," Lucy explained. "I'm willing to bet he remembered because of something Emma did and the Wolf is around because of the two of us remembering. We're the cracks in this curse, Red, cracks created by Emma and they're only getting bigger. It's only a matter of time before we all come together and shatter. So if there's a chance that we can get Snow back because we remember, then now I'm taking it. That heart in the box means the mayor remembers too."

Ruby stared at Lucy for a moment and then walked over to her. She held out her hand for the bottle, but Lucy was hesitant in giving it to her. "Emma's expecting me at the station," Ruby explained. "Mary Margaret really can't go anywhere. I'm sure I can get her to drink some water – nothing suspicious if I give it to her, right?"

"As opposed to the girl who elbowed the sheriff in the face," Lucy mumbled with a faint smile, handing off the water bottle.

"Must have been some dream," Ruby commented. "It looks like it really shook you up. Come on, I'll give you a ride back to town," she offered.

"You have no idea," Lucy murmured, following Ruby back to her car into which they both climbed.

The drive back into town had been a quiet one. Ruby concentrated on the road as Lucy stared out the window. Although Ruby had been curious about the dream, she did not push the matter. If Lucy wanted to tell her, she would have. After the car was pulled over a few yards away from the diner, Ruby shifted it into park, but did not unlock the doors. It was an action that earned her a stern stare from her passenger who did not appreciate the sensation of being trapped.

"Don't disappear this time," Ruby warned.

Every disappearance had been unintentional, but Lucy understood the worry it put Ruby through. Lucy nodded.

"I'm serious," Ruby stressed. "If Mary Margaret remembers and you're nowhere to be found-"

"I promise," Lucy stated, meeting Ruby's eyes. "I'll be at the bed and breakfast when you get off work waiting to hear if the plan worked – not exactly wanted around the sheriff's office."

Ruby gave the woman a half nod before unlocking the doors. Without another word, Lucy got out of the car and Ruby shifted back into drive with a heavy sigh before pulling away, trying to mentally prepare herself for what may undoubtfully come. Lucy was also doing the same thing. She tucked her hands into her jacket pockets and lowered her head as she began to walk quickly, a woman on a mission.

But she did not get far, not with her eyes down and attention elsewhere. Before Lucy could cross the dinner, she collided against a tall figure that had been making a beeline from the door to the parked motorcycle. A disgruntled Lucy looked up with a frown that only grew when she realized who she ran into.

"Sorry," she grumbled to the stranger out of courtesy.

"Maybe I'm the one who should be apologizing," the stranger commented. "I didn't mean to get in your way – you clearly have somewhere to be."

"Where I have to be is my business," Lucy snapped back.

"I didn't say otherwise," the stranger pointed out. "Very suspicious of you – almost secretive, like the rest of this town, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh, I'm secretive?" Lucy asked with a laugh, eyebrows raised. "You're not to talk. You're the stranger around here."

He chuckled lightly, bemused. "You're not too well known around these parts either," he stated. "Let's resolve that, shall we? August. Writer. That's one less secret this town has, but what value does the secret of a stranger have in comparison to the secret of a good, close friend?"

Her blue eyes narrowed as she shook her head slightly. "Is it a writer's trait to speak in riddles?"

"Anyone can speak in colorful language. It adds flare to our daily conversation with people we think we know," August noted, walking over to his bike. After he climbed on and strapped his helmet in place, he turned back to Lucy. "What's your name?"

"Lucy," she answered. "Sorry, no job description."

"Lucy," August repeated, wrinkling his nose and shaking his head. "Doesn't really suit you."

"Really?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows raising once more as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Then what does, Mr. Writer?"

Her question was followed by a small shrug of the shoulders before an actual answer. "Something more… floral."

Floral. Lucy kept her mask up, no sudden reaction. She grinned, even laughed slightly at the idea. "What? Like Rose or Daisy?" she suggested.

"Rose is accounted for and, well, Daisy – I don't think so," August retorted, roaring the engine of the motorcycle to life. "More like Lily," he said over the loud rumbling before departing.

A nerve wracked Lucy stepped off the side walk and into the street, watching the former stranger drive away. Her mind could not comprehend what had just happened nor would she be given the time. A black Mercedes was heading down the main street. Lucy not only bolted back onto the sidewalk, she ducked behind a parked car to hide from the driver who appeared to be heading towards city hall.

Good.

It meant Lucy was in the clear to conduct her new search. Some things were more important than necklaces.

**xxxx**

The sun had set hours ago on Lillian's third day of life on earth, bringing the day to an end. Time was up. The moment of truth was upon them and Regina was not going to allow anyone come near the bassinet she was currently standing over, watching her princess sleep. No, she would do everything in her power to protect this child should the need arise. Regina was practiced in magic, the only good thing her own mother ever gave her. She would use her skills to defend Lillian if her answer was wrong and then Regina would give her more than her mother ever gave her.

A sudden chill caused Regina to look up. The air chilled and Lillian began to whimper in discomfort. The environment of her private bed chamber had shifted – they were not alone anymore, confirmed as the Dark One stepped out from the shadow with a gleeful smile on his face.

She hated that damn smile and she was determined to wipe it away.

"It's good to see you up and about, dearie," the Dark One commented.

Regina's eyes narrowed. "I'm not here for small talk," she hissed.

"And neither am I," the Dark One agreed. "Hand over the child."

"Never," Regina replied, standing in front of the bassinet and placing herself between her young one and danger. "The amended deal was that I had three days to guess your name-"

"I simply gave you three days to say goodbye," the Dark One informed. "No one has called me by my name for years, dearie. It has been lost to time," he laughed – that high pitched giggle that only further annoyed Regina.

"But you still have one," Regina remarked. "Rumpelstilskin."

The magnitude of the increased tension was not comprehendible which only told Regina that she hit the nail on the head. He took a step closer, Regina immediately held up her hand. The various weapons on the wall started to clatter against the brick – a décor choice that had been made just for this moment. Rumpelstilskin chuckled bitterly.

"Stay away," she warned.

"Don't worry, dearie, I'm a man of my word," he promised. "I just wanted to give the child a gift-"

"We want nothing from you," Regina spat.

Without saying a word, Rumpelstilskin held out his hand, palm facing down. In a puff of smoke, a familiar golden chain appeared, wrapped around his fingers as it hanged. Her necklace, the one given to her by her father so many years ago. She reached out and took it.

"Enjoy the time you have with your daughter, your majesty. Children… they leave us so quickly."

**xxxx**

Lily suited her. A floral name. Lily.

It had been difficult to push the conversation to the back of her mind, especially since Lucy had not really trusted the stranger, not since they first exchanged glances at Granny's diner. Now was not the time, she reminded herself as she spotted the lock on the entrance to the Mills family mausoleum.

Ruby would have mounted her wolf form head over the fire place next to the crossbow if she knew Lucy was here. Again. And this definitely qualified as dangerous, but she had no intention of breaking her promise. She would be back by the end of Ruby's work day.

She picked up a rock slightly larger than her fist and, with all the strength she could muster, she smashed it against the lock which broke and fell. A good hit, but not a clean one – Lucy also managed to hit a couple of her fingers. She released the rock and jumped up and down, waving her hand frantically in the air. Biting down on her lip prevented her from making any noise, but nothing stopped her eyes from watering. AT least now the aches and pains from the day before seemed like nothing.

Fingers still pulsing from the unexpected impact, Lucy slipped into the mausoleum, closing the door behind herself. The morning sun provided little lighting and it was all that she needed. She really did not have to see her grandfather's name engraved on the coffin again so she kept her eyes down as she pushed it to the side, revealing the underground staircase.

So far, so good.

Lucy took the stairs down quickly and soon found herself in front of a curtain which she drew back. There it was. The wall of shelves. Shelves full of boxes. Boxes holding hearts and she just needed one – hers. If she took her heart back, she took the control Regina had over her and with that came Lucy's freedom. Lily's freedom.

Memory lead her to pull out the shelf she remembered Regina had. It opened just half an inch – something was stuck in the track.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy grumbled, grabbing a tighter hold before giving the damn thing a few more yanks. With one final pull, the shelf came clear out and momentum caused her to stumble back. There was no box, but Lucy heard metal clinging as it hit the ground, calling her attention. She instantly dropped the shelf.

Her necklace.

She knelt down and delicately picked up the chain by the charm, by the family crest. Lucy brought it closer to inspect. It was gold, all the details of the crest were correct. She turned the piece around – there it was. The L. It was her necklace. Without a second thought, Lucy unhooked the chain and returned the piece to its rightful place around her neck.

But now where was her heart? Regina moved it. Why? Did she know that Lucy remembered? That Lucy would be after it? Then it was not here. Then where? Her office? Her home? Panic started to rise.

As she stood up, Lucy took a deep breath, a deep breath to claim her unsettling nerves. She had to keep a clear head, no time to panic. It would be a waste – so was staying here. Lucy turned around to head back to the stairs. Something to the left of them caught her attention. She walked up to the hanging mirror. Had it been there before-

The necklace around her neck started to glow white. She could feel heat radiating off the metal. Panic. Now was the time to panic. When the glowing quickly faded, it took Lucy a second to realize the once gold was now gleaming back a bright silver. Her eyes widen, but the sudden burning caused them to quickly close. She grabbed for the chain that was already stuck and infused to her skin that was smoking. Regardless, she pulled the chain, ripping the wounded tender skin, but the chain then stuck to hand in return.

The scent of burnt flesh made her sick. The burning was getting worse. Lucy tore the chain from her hand as the pain crippled her to her knees. As the chain returned to the tender skin of her neck, her vision blackened.

**xxxx**

With a wave of the hand, the raging river calmed at his whim. He suppressed a shrilled laugh for the time being and approached the small body that had washed up on the river bed. Did that foolish Queen truly believe she could outsmart him? The Dark One? No, he always got what he wanted.

The little princess was barely hanging on. He had to work fast.

"I'm sorry, little one… I can't grant your wish," Rumpelstilskin said with a sense of mock sympathy.

He waited a moment, waited until he heard her express how lucky that nearby creature was. A wolf? He could work with a wolf. "That wish," he said, smirk growing. "I can grant."

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in a review – I love to hear from you guys! I hope it was worth the wait.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,600

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Fourteen**

Ruby took a quick glance into her rearview mirror as she pulled away from the curb and then to the bottle of well water sitting in her cup holder. Shoulders slumped as eyes returned to the road. The possibility of this makeshift plan working in the manner Lucy was expecting was a long shot, but, regardless, it was a promise she would keep. Lucy had been very animated, very bothered about… Ruby was not sure. Lucy's rambling had been rather sporadic and hard to follow. Ruby only hoped that the time Lucy had been given would clear her head in a manner that did not involve transformation. She would be a fool if she believed Lucy was not going into the woods considering they had been her home for ages, but at least now they were less dangerous – it had been a rather busy morning for everyone, Ruby included.

No, the only real worry was the danger of the transformation.

Not human to beast, but beast to human – each metamorphosis brought on physical effects of drowning. Slowly, the Princess Lillian was reliving her death, the effect worsening with each change. Lucy struggled to breathe last night after transforming. Even unconscious, Ruby witnessed her gasping for air, trying to cough up water that was not there. Ruby had felt helpless – how do you save someone from drowning on dry land? When the episode ceased, Ruby had triple checked for a pulse, made sure Lucy was still breathing. She had been, but it was only a matter of time before her own personal curse claimed her. Nothing could cheat death, not even magic, not even the royal family – something they had in common with the people of their kingdoms. For now, the solution, albeit not permanent, was simple: do not become the wolf. Do not give in to the urge. Do not let temper get the best of you.

But Lucy proved time and time again to be stubborn. The vast majority of her life had been spent as an animal, not as a human being. Her idealism, her sense of comfort was different. For her, normality meant being a creature on four legs, not two, and during times where heavy emotions plagued the mind, don't we all crave the sacred safety and comfort that could only be brought by our own sense of normality?

The thought caused Ruby's shoulders to slump once more as she pulled into the parking lot of the sheriff's office. Following that mentality, Ruby knew exactly what Lucy was going to do and she desperately hoped she was wrong – why was Emma not at the office yet?

The empty sheriff's parking spot caused Ruby to furrow her eyebrows in confusion and the confusion only grew upon seeing the mayor's car next to the spot. Ruby pulled into the space over from the black Mercedes, not wanting to risk putting a dent into the mayor's car – no form of insurance could possible cover that wrath.

Bottle in hand, Ruby stepped out of her own car and headed towards the double doors of the building, fully aware that the original, simple plan had suddenly become so much more complex. Her entrance earned her stares from the two standing in the hallway. She had expected to see the mayor, but that prior knowledge did not stop the anger that was boiling within. She did her best not to let it show – It or the fact that the stare Ruby was receiving sent chills down her spine. The mayor had always been intimidating, but now knowing full well that she was in the presence of the Evil Queen, the woman responsible for so much suffering, the mayor seemed so much more frightening. Her company was even more daunting: Mr. Gold.

And by the look of things, Ruby had walked in on a rather serious conversation.

"Pray tell what you are doing at the sheriff's department?" Regina demanded. "Ms. Blanchard is not taking any visitors this morning according to her… lawyer."

"The lass is simply going to work, aren't you dear?" Mr. Gold grinned, glancing over to Regina from the corner of his eye. He saw her demeanor shifted (she was annoyed). "As always, the mayor is the last to know."

"Indeed," Regina hissed, turning her attention back to Ruby. Her eyes were dangerously narrow, sending daggers yet Ruby can see a small glimmer of… was it glee? Today was the arraignment, Ruby suddenly remembered and she could still hear a frantic Lucy exclaiming that the mayor had set up Mary Margaret. Regina smiled faintly. "Your… services," she continued, looking Ruby up and down – it was the most clothed she had ever seen the waitress. "They aren't needed here today."

Ruby, for a quick second, held her tongue, stopping her initial remark in its tracks. Being or getting on the mayor's bad side was never pleasant. "With all due respect, Madam Mayor," she began, treading carefully. "I think that's for Emma to decide."

"Sheriff Swan isn't here," Regina stated, her tone resonating off the walls of the corridor. Her smile had turned into a disproving frown, one Ruby was familiar with – Lucy had the same expression when she was annoyed. The apple did not fall far from the tree in means of appearances and that was where the similarities stopped. "Which is very unprofessional of her given the gravity of the crime," she said with a snide (okay, mother and daughter shared the same snark). "Under the circumstances, this office falls to the mayor."

"Like the rest of this town," Ruby mumbled under her breath, surprising even herself. Lucy was a bad influence.

"What did you say?" Ruby snapped.

"Nothing," Ruby quickly replied, shaking her head. "Only that I've been needing a day off – Madam Mayor, Mr. Gold," she said with a nod before turning on her heel and heading back out to the parking lot. She had hoped to find the old yellow bug outside, but the sheriff's spot was still empty. Emma was really running late, where the hell was she? Did something happen? What if something happened to Emma?

'She's setting her up.'

Her eyes widen at the realization. Ruby dashed into her car, tossing the water bottle onto the passenger's seat. What if this was part of the Queen's plan? Ruby resisted the urge to peel out of the parking lot. The skidding would bring forth unwanted attention from the two from which she departed. She did not break any street laws until she had driven a block away from the department – there was no sheriff to pull her over and that may just be the fault of the mayor. With Emma out of the picture, Mary Margaret did not stand a chance in hell.

Or maybe Emma simply overslept? Maybe there was no need to overreact. Neither of them had a decent night's sleep since Kathryn's disappearance, her murder. It seemed plausible, but Ruby could not assume anything.

The drive back never felt longer. An eternity past before she finally came upon the intersection with the main street. Ruby turned left, but midway through clearing the turn, the car began to shake uncontrollably. Engine problems? Now? Could this situation get any worse?

Ruby pulled over. She was near the diner anyway. Mary Margaret's and Emma's place was only a stone's throw away from it. Taking the keys out of the ignition, Ruby expected the shaking to stop, but it did not. Eyebrows furrowing, Ruby leaned forward onto her steering wheel to get a slightly better look. The sign in front of Granny's, the one she would put out on the sidewalk every morning, had fallen over. The lights inside were flickering on and off. She looked up the street – no yellow bug.

As the shaking began to subside, Ruby got out of her car. Crossing the street, her eyes fell upon a large crack on the asphalt which she stepped over. Her gaze followed the crack down the middle of the road. It continued for as far as she could see down the street. Ruby then turned her attention up the street – same thing. Was this the result of that small quake?

Had to be, but, right now, Ruby had to get inside the diner. She may not work there any more, but that did not change the fact that Granny, her Granny who suffered from heart problems, was her family.

And nothing was more important than family.

**xxxx**

As soon as Henry disappeared into the crowd of school kids heading into the building for their morning lessons, Emma's cell phone had gone off – an emergency call, the icing on the cake that had been her night and early morning. It would make her a bit late for the arraignment and Regina would have her head for it, but Emma could not ignore the call. Someone called in about that dangerous wolf and now she was probably pushing the bug way harder than she ever had since purchasing the vehicle to get to her destination as quickly as possible. She cursed herself for not switching over to the patrol car – not only could it haul more ass, the sirens would have cleared the way (not that traffic was much of an issue in Storybrooke in the morning).

Less than half a mile from the wishing well, Emma spotted a motorcycle on the side of the road, lights flashing. She knew that motorcycle and its rider who was leaning against it. In her exhausted state of mind, Emma could not help but feel less than amused.

"Fast response time, Sheriff," August commented as Emma slammed the door of the bug that had have its fair share of rough handling over the years.

"If this is your idea of asking me out on a second date," Emma warned.

"It's not," August replied, not allowing her to finish her previous statement. "I didn't even know our drinks was an official first-"

"You saw the wolf then?" Emma interrupted.

"Well, that is what I reported," August pointed out.

Emma folded her arms over her chest. She definitely did not have time for this right now. "You saw a killer beast and decided to wait around in the area that it's been stalking instead of heading back to safety?" she questioned. "Your story's not exactly panning out. What are you even doing out here?"

August frowned at her, as if she had done something wrong. The expression only furthered her annoyance. "I'm a writer," he answered. "I find that walks, especially out here, give me inspiration. There's something magical about this forest, hiding its secrets under every leaf and rock."

"All that magic crap may work on Henry, but not on me," Emma stated, turning around. He did not need to know about the jarring night she had, a night that was making her question what exactly was real and true.

"I came across the carcase."

"You found the what?" Emma asked, looking back around at him.

"And now that I have your attention…" August trailed off, leading her away from the road and into the forest.

She quickly learned that August was not one for trails. No, his walks meant trekking along, zig sagging through trees, climbing over rocks, and jumping down small cliff edges. For a stranger, Emma had to admit that he knew the area better than she did. The realization made her eyes narrow at his back as she followed. This situation was all too similar, mirroring the one that happened not even twelve hours ago. Emma quickly reminded herself that, this time, she had a weapon clipped on her belt. She was not exactly in the mood to be kidnapped again.

"Down there," August said, coming up to the edge of a small drop. He looked over his shoulder towards Emma who walked up to his side, her eyes not leaving his until he turned his attention back to the scene below.

Had Emma not known any better, she would have sworn she was on the set of a horror film. Her eyes grew wide and, for a moment, she forgot how to breathe. The tall beast had been reduced to this… mangled form. It had been ripped to shreds; Emma could barely make out the gunshot wounds she had dealt herself. With all the blood split, Emma was certain there would not be a drop left in the corpus – did werewolves have corpuses or carcasses? No, that was not the question she should be asking.

"What the hell did this?" Emma asked when she found her voice. She even noted that its throat had been ripped out. Whatever did this, it wanted to make sure the beast had no chance of recovering.

"There's an actual wolf in the area – I've seen it around," August responded. "There are no other predators."

"I've seen it too," Emma murmured. Lucy. As much as rationality told her it was not possible, evidence flat out showed her that the wolf was that woman. "But it's small – the runt of the pack. There's no way it could have done this. It was being thrown around like a sack of potatoes."

August nodded in agreement. "The Big Bad Wolf couldn't be taken down by a runt," he commented.

Emma ignored the fact that he called this animal the Big Bad Wolf for now. "So what did this then?" she repeated her original question.

"Another beast like it," August concluded.

"Another what?" Emma asked, eyebrows rising. "We're out here, not equipped to deal with something like that, August," she pointed out.

"But we're safe," August reassured, looking back at the creature. "Wolves, in whatever form, are pack animals – very loyal to each other. Packs are families; they protect each other from danger. Whatever did this, did it for the sake of protecting a pack member, a loved one. It probably saw the runt being attack and saw red."

Emma shook her head. What he was saying did not make any sense – well, it did, but at the same time, it was difficult to grasp. "We can't leave it out here," she said. "We're surrounded by hiking trails. Someone can stumble on it. I can call animal control in the afternoon. I need to get to a –uh- meeting this morning."

"Call them now – I'll wait for them," August offered. "No one needs to know what this thing smells like after baking in the sun."

"Here I thought writers were always up for new experiences."

"Sometimes we leave things up to our imagination," he retorted, turning around. "Let's get you to your meeting, Sheriff."

The trek back to the road seemed a lot shorter than the one to the sight. Once back at the bug, Emma made the call to animal control and informed August that they were on their way. Soon enough, Emma was on hers with still a bit of time to spare. Good. While the road running through the forest was twisted and full of turns, she kept her eyes forward, but they wandered over to the passenger seat once the street straightened out.

And it felt as though the damn book was staring right back at her, begging to be read. Emma let out a short bitter laugh. She could not believe what she was about to do – she did have a few minutes after all.

After drifting off to the side of the road, Emma killed the bug's engine and rested the book against the steering wheel. She had already flipped through the story of the Mad Hatter at the school – the reminder caused her to steal a glance of the top hat she had thrown onto the floor of the car.

Emma began flipping through the worn pages. Some felt older than others, a little odd, but it was an old book, she reminded herself as she continued to skim through the pages. She paused at an image of two women hunched over in the snow, the one in red pointing out tracks to the one in white. Emma knew them. She knew the people in this drawing.

Ruby and Mary Margaret.

She forced herself to flip further into the book. She opened to a drawing of David on a horse, but it could be David, it was not possible. Another flip. This time, a drawing of David and Mary Margaret – a long haired Mary Margaret at that – were staring up at her. Once more, Emma's mind crossed into the realm of 'what if.'

What if this curse was real? That Henry's Operation Cobra was something she really should concern herself about? Was it possible that the reason Emma never found her parents was because they had been stuck here for twenty eight years under a powerful dark curse? And she was the savior? Her? She was no hero…

Her heart sank and a lump grew in her throat. She quickly shook the emotion away, she could not be clouded by them right now.

The last twenty eight years have shown her how cruel the real world was. This was real life, reality. No magic. No fairytales. Her time in Storybrooke was challenging everything she thought she knew, it was breaking down a wall that had been constructed over years. Not only was it taking down the wall, it was also changing her definition of what was possible and what was impossible.

So… what if it was all true? What if fairytales did exist?

As soon as the thought left her mind, the bug began shaking. Emma's hand immediately grasped the steering wheel and her foot pressed against the break. It took Emma a second to realize that the car was not moving, it was an earthquake that was quickly over just as it had started.

"The hell," she mumbled, starting the engine. Her time was up. She had to get to the office.

**xxxx**

"She hasn't awaken since she's arrived, ma'am," the nurse at the front desk of the ward informed.

"Well then, there's no harm in checking in on her, is there?" Regina asked, grinning as the nurse shook her head. "And how's the other?"

"No change, still mute, ma'am," the nurse replied. "We placed the new patient right next door."

"As always, thank you for the work you do," Regina said before heading down the narrow hallway. At the end, she took a left and came to a stop at the door before the one she usually visited. Her previous grin had disappeared, replaced by her stone cold scowl. Her hand rested on the latch of the small metal door that would grant her view. She sighed heavily.

Perhaps her body died, but not her spirit.

Rumpelstilskins' words whispered in her mind. She could still hear Henry shout of that woman's name at the wolf, that wolf that had the uneven cut under its left eye. That cut was about to either confirm or… Regina still could not accept what it had the potential to confirm.

Without waiting another moment, Regina unlocked the latch and pulled the metal door back before taking a step forward to peer inside the room. She was laying there, nearly motionless sans the slow raising and falling of her chest. Regina then spotted the bewitched necklace – a sign the curse was weakening, her magic was returning. The way it hung awkwardly told her that the metal had infused with the skin, already pointing towards the confirmation she was seeking.

Her eyes trailed up to the woman's face – and there it was.

The wound on her left cheek.

Regina closed her eyes tightly as her mouth suddenly became unbearably dry. She lowered her head, shoulders falling slightly. Rumpelstilskin's words were ringing louder than ever. But not her spirit. The son of a bitch knew. The son of a bitch, who she spoke to only a couple hours ago, knew.

Her spirit lived on. As a wolf? How was that even possible? And how did Henry know? Was it all in that damn book? She needed to get her hands on that damn book.

And this wo-

No, Lillian. It was her Lily.

Regina looked back up, began watching the woman once more. How much did she know? How much was she aware of? How had the curse effected her and did it still? And if it did not, to what extent had it? Did she even know her own name? Her real name?

She caught herself thinking how much 'Lucy' did not suit her Lily. Her Lily that went back to the cemetery, back to her vault. Regina could not say for certain if Lily remembered the Enchanted Forest, but she knew that Lily had to at least remember Regina trying to rip her heart out if she had returned to the cemetery. Not exactly the most… warming mother daughter experience.

And what about the first encounter in the sheriff's office after she had been arrested? Did she know anything besides the necklace belonged to her? And what about when she broke into the manor? She gave the last name 'Mills.' Did she know then? Then at the apartment – that ridiculous story of an accident that never happened.

Regina slammed the sliding metal panel shut and locked the latch before making her way back to the front desk of the ward. "Call me the moment the new patient wakes up," Regina ordered the nurse who looked up.

She nodded. "If she wakens by the end of the business day, ma'am-"

"No," Regina interjected curtly. "You will call the moment she wakes," she demanded. "I don't care if I'm in the middle of a meeting or if it's the middle of the night – you will call my personal cell and I expect to be granted access to the patient."

"Visiting hours-"

"You will call and grant me access," Regina stated, her voice dangerously low, threatening.

"Yes, ma'am."

**xxxx**

Although the constant beeping from the heart monitor informed the two of them in the small hospital room that Granny was okay, Ruby could not help but feel nervous and uneasy. Granny reached out, took her hand, and gave it a squeeze, causing Ruby to look up from her seat at the bedside and forced herself to smile. Granny matched it before lifting the young woman's hand to give her a small kiss.

"I'm glad you're here, Ruby."

Hospitals made the tough Granny very sentimental.

"Of course I'd be here," Ruby mumbled softly. "Where else would I be, huh?" she asked, her voice laced with a small shaky laugh. Sleeping her way down the eastern seaboard? No, that was not Red. That was the curse. Red always put her family and friends first. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Granny reassured.

"Okay?" Ruby repeated. "Then what are we doing here, huh?" she asked gently.

"Putting you through the same worry I go through whenever you come home late," Granny replied with a sly grin. "As long as it wasn't a heart attack, Ruby, I'm okay. We'll be okay."

Ruby smiled softly, nodding. Little did Granny know that Ruby knew the worry well enough. Lucy did not have much respect for time or punctuality either. "Granny, I'm coming back to the diner," she stated.

"Honey-"

"You need the help now more than ever," Ruby pointed out. "You shouldn't be working such long shifts."

"It wasn't the long shifts that put me here, Ruby," Granny replied. "It was that earthquake – took me by surprise."

"I don't think we can single handedly blame the chest pains on-"

"You've been happier at the sheriff's department," Granny interrupted.

The chiming of Ruby's phone prevented her from responding. The tiny screen was flashing Emma's number. "Speak of the devil," Ruby mumbled. Suddenly, one of the weights on her shoulders disappeared. Emma was okay, not taken away by an Evil Queen.

"We'll talk about it later," Granny promised.

Ruby stood up and placed a kiss on Granny's forehead before dismissing herself from the room. She flipped the phone, revealing the text message: 'Where are you?'

Clearly, their lovely Madame Mayor did not inform the sheriff about chasing away her assistant this morning. Her thumb hovered over the dial button. A phone call would be quicker, but Emma texted for a reason. The sheriff had become distant, ever since their encounter with the beast. Emma was going through a lot right now, there was a lot of take in, and Ruby probably was not making it any easier.

'Granny had chest pains- at hospital. Won't make it in today. She's ok.'

She would tell her about the mayor later.

'Don't worry about it,' Emma's response read. 'Give my regards.'

The clicking of heels against the tile floor caused Ruby to look up from the text. Upon seeing Regina walking her way, Ruby took a step back and brought her phone up to her ear. "Yeah, Ash?" she said to the silence on the other end as the mayor came within ear shot. "Listen, Granny definitely won't be back in for the day. They're running tests to figure the chest pains out and…" her voice trailed off as Regina rounded the corner.

Flipping her phone close, Ruby tucked it away into her pocket and glanced up the directory across the hall from her. Where was the mayor coming from? The directory told her radiology, causing her to raise an eyebrow. What business would the mayor have in the radiology department?

It was not like Ruby to just sit around and do nothing while something was a foot. What kind of tracker would she be if she did not investigate her environment? Granted, she preferred the forest over the hospital, but she was going to be in and out of this building over the next couple of days – might as well poke around.

She followed the directory down the hallway towards radiology. Each step she took made her heart beat so much faster, worry taking over and clouding her mind. As she came closer to the targeted department, Ruby could feel a weight return to her shoulders, dragging her down. Why? The waiting room at the end of the hall was empty, nothing looked out of place. Even the reception desk was void of any worker. Had the mayor scared everyone off? She did have that effect on people. And why the sudden strange feeling? Ruby could not shake it.

But there was nothing more to the area – not that Ruby could see.

In mid turn, a red sign caught her eye and attention. 'Exit.' She furrowed her eyebrows. There was nothing wrong with an exit door – one accompanied by a number pad? An emergency exit for personnel, probably. She felt a pull towards it, an urge to go through the door and onto the other side.

Ruby shook her head, forcing herself to take that short walk back to Granny's room. The temptation of an exit had to be ignored. Hospitals may not be one of her favorite places in the world, but she could be here for Granny.

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter! Leave me a review, let me know what you think – I love hearing from you guys!


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,800

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Fifteen**

The laughter of a small child filled the air surrounding the open field of tall grass as the stuffed toy brown bear danced in front of her, hovering off the ground. Lily's wide smile and wide shinning eyes both expressed amusement and delight at the sight she was enjoying. The teddy bear, named simply Mr. Bear (the child, the magic wielder would be the first to admit, lacked creativity), twirled in front of her, suspended in midair. Each slight movement brought forth more giggles. Short attention span, easy to please. So much potential. The girl had the possibility to achieve so much more than any of them could imagine.

A noble birth, a princess destined to be loved by all and become queen. Royal blood who would be able to wield so much power if given the chance. Things could prosper where past attempts have failed.

The bear stopped spinning, facing the young princess. It held out its arms invitingly and tilted its head to the side. Lily grinned, reaching out to embrace the toy warmly, tightly. Bear still in her arms, Lily turned to the magic caster, her expression radiating joy. This was so much fun! She did not get to go out and play outside of the castle a lot, she was often not feeling too well.

"Can you do it again, Grandma?" Lily asked, beaming.

"But of course, sweetheart," Cora responded with a small, fake laugh.

Lily's smile only grew at the answer before she tossed the bear into the air. With a flick of a wrist, Cora summoned her unknown power to catch the stuffed animal. As she slowly turned her hand, the bear mirrored her action. Cora watched the four year from the corner of her eye, witnessing the child's wonder and amazement. It was the reaction Cora had been expecting, one where she would undoubtfully find interest. The little girl was having the time of her short life by merely being a spectator – could she imagine being the wielder? Cora sparked her interest early, unlike her own daughter who had detested the use of magic until recently.

Had Regina began at Lily's age, her Queen daughter would have had such power – no one in Leopold's kingdom would regard her as simply the second wife. She could have feared that thought right out of them. Little did Cora know that Regina still had that potential and it would be her who would ignite it after Lily's unfortunate passing within the year. Nor was she aware that it would also be Regina's own doing that would lead to her own downfall in this realm.

The bear flattered slightly as the sound of hooves hitting the ground at a rapid pace reached her ears. A galloping horse. This little play date was about to come to an abrupt end. Lily was going to be disappointed to see… Mr. Bear stop dancing (the little girl would not allow Cora to refer to it as simply the bear, or the toy, and the name made Cora feel silly). Mommy dearest always ruined their shared fun.

Cora did not deter her attention away from her granddaughter or the toy, even when the galloping came to a halt. The sound of grass shifting with each step told her that her daughter was drawing near. She knew it was Regina. Everyone else at the castle knew better than to disrupt her pleasant afternoon. Regina should have known better as well, but she never had been one to be obedient.

"Mother!"

When the bear tumbled onto the round, Lily picked him up and turned around to see Mommy standing over Grandma who was still sitting on the medium size boulder they had spotted further in the field and moved closer to the path. Lily liked to think that she helped move it, she did tell Grandma where to put it after all.

"Did you at least have the decency to use a saddle, Regina?" Cora asked as she stood up. Her lips thinned slightly at the sight of her clearly panicked daughter in her less than noble horse riding gear. "Considering you can't be bothered to even look like a queen, I sincerely doubt it – and you wonder why some of the king's people don't take you seriously?"

The snide and criticism were always never ending and they were two things Regina was very familiar with. She would let them pass in the same manner she quickly past Cora to reach her Lily who she knelt down in front of to hug tightly. Having the little girl in her arms lifted a heavy weight from her shoulders. Lily was safe, she was okay. Regina placed a kiss on the confused child's forehead before standing back up to face her mother.

"I was worried," Regina began.

"Lily's safe with me, dear," Cora reassured. "I'm her grandmother after all."

Regina found herself biting back a remark that begged to be parted from her lips. Even though she was now queen, the most powerful female figure in the kingdom, she was nothing compared to the woman standing in front of her who would certainly punish her still for talking back. Titles be damned. No, Regina kept the comment to herself, how it bothered her that the woman who claimed to be a loving protective grandmother did not even bother to be present at her granddaughter's birth, that something had been of greater importance.

"She hasn't been feeling well, she's been sick!" Regina needlessly pointed out. Everyone in the castle was aware of the little princess' health problems. The little girl had always been rather weak. "You took her out here without telling me – or anyone!"

"And perhaps now you know how I felt whenever you decided to sneak out with that stable boy. Luckily, he's no longer an issue," Cora retorted coldly. The statement made Regina squirm slightly – foolish girl needed to let go of those petty emotions.

Over the years, Regina had been able to build a wall against her mother's comments, but that remark caused it to come tumbling down in an instant. She could now allow Cora to know she had gotten under her skin although Regina was already doing a terrible job. There was not a day where Regina did not think of him, where she looked at Lily, who had given her such hope, and secretly wish that she had been his as well. Maybe she would have been had Regina been given the life she wanted – the wife of a stable boy instead of a being a queen? Unheard of by her mother's standards.

And that was why Cora had to interfere, to put Regina back on her proper path. At least that path gave her Lily, but it seemed now she was another aspect of her life that Cora was attempting to control. Regina would not let her.

"She's a weak little girl," Regina said, ignoring Cora's previous statement. No, not ignore. She just would now allow Cora to know how much it had affected her.

"Keeping her locked away in a castle will not make her any stronger, dear," Cora replied, glancing over at Lily who wandered a couple feet away from Regina. The little girl placed her bear on the ground before she tried to mimic Cora's hand movement that caused the toy to earlier hover. Cora did not say anything, did not want to bring it to Regina's attention. "We're all aware that our precious little Lily is incredibly, delicate, but coddling her is not the answer, Regina. It will only make her weaker."

"She's four!" Regina replied in disbelief. "Mother, coddling is the answer!"

Cora laughed slightly, shaking her head. "Foolish girl," she remarked. "You still have so much to learn. You have no idea what's best for her, what she's capable of becoming because of what I've given her – what I've given you."

"What she becomes is up to her, not me and not you," Regina replied defiantly, surprising even herself. "I will give her – and her father – what she needs to succeed and that does not include magic. We don't want her exposed to magic," she stated. Honestly, she did not know what the king wanted, but Regina felt it strengthened her words nevertheless.

"Regina, dear, you have a lot to learn about parenting," Cora commented. "If you want Lily to truly be great, you must set her up for greatness – like I have for you."

"And that doesn't involve magic," Regina repeated, shaking her head. "It's dangerous, dark-"

"Is that how you see me?" Cora interrupted.

Regina walked right into that trap. It was a dangerous question whose true answer was equally deadly. Before Regina could formulate an appropriate answer, Lily had spoken up, catching both of the women's attention. Cora's reaction shown with pride whereas Regina's face fell at the sight.

It may have only been an inch or two at most, but the bear was hovering, shaking, off the ground.

"Lillian!"

The little girl jumped at her mother's tone and the bear fell. Regina walked over and took her hand. "Lily," she said, a bit softer. She had not meant to frighten the child. "It's time to go, alright? Time to go home, okay?"

Lily only nodded, matching her mother's small forced smile. She was not one to protest, she was always well behaved. Before Lily could reach down to pick up Mr. Bear, Regina was already walking away, still holding onto her little hand. "Mommy?" she said softly, but her voice went unheard. Cora watched in silence as the little girl's eyes began to water at the thought of abandoning that dirty stuffed animal.

**xxxx**

Ruby had stayed at the hospital until five o'clock, the time Emma usually let her leave for the work day. She told Granny she would return after checking in with the diner and bed and breakfast. It was an excuse, but Ruby figured it was more believable than 'I actually have to keep an eye out for my friend – the one who kind of robbed us. You know, the one's who's the late daughter of the Evil Queen who cursed us all here to this town.' Granny would have had her checked into a mental institution – or demand what drugs she was on.

However, she did stop by both locations. The diner was running fine, Ashley had called in another waitress to cover Granny. The bed and breakfast was doing equally well, albeit way less busy. Currently, their only guest was the mysterious writer and his bike had not been parked outside, leaving Ruby to conclude that he was out and about in Storybrooke.

His absence meant that Ruby could wait alone on the porch. She had hoped Lucy would be waiting for her considering the fact that Ruby had gone to the diner first, but no one had been waiting for her at the bed and breakfast. It made her nervous, worried. Lucy had not been in the best state of mind this morning when they parted. Ruby should not have left her alone. That dream, whatever it was, had really shaken her up.

But Lucy promised she would be here and Ruby believed she would not go back on her word which only increased Ruby's initial worry. She was late. No sign of her.

Ruby willed herself to wait, but she did not sit around long. She had never been one to sit around and do nothing, not when she knew she was more than capable of doing something instead. She prided herself on her tracking abilities. She found Lucy sneaking around the wishing well this morning with ease. She could find her again; she could track her down once more.

The trail had been faint and was fading fast – it had been from the morning. There was nothing on main street, nothing near the crack in the asphalt which sent up a warning flag in Ruby's mind. Without a doubt, Lucy would have inspected the earthquake's damage. So, why didn't she?

Simple – at least, Ruby thought the answer was simple.

Lucy had transformed. Approaching main street as a wolf would have called unwanted attention. Had she been spotted, it would have caused a bit of chaos considering there were not suppose to be any wolves in or around the town. If that were the case, then there were only two possibilities. The wolf was wandering around the forest or the transformation back to a human being had knocked her out somewhere out there. Ruby did not want to dwell on a third possibility.

As the trail lead her away from the surrounding forest Lucy often frequented, Ruby steadily grew more concerned, but she had to focus. Emotions would only cloud her judgment and distract her from the task at hand. She was just tracking another creature, that was all. This was just another job, nothing else. However, that mentality had been difficult to keep upon realizing where the trail was leading her.

The cemetery – more importantly, the Mills mausoleum.

She had been here, this was where Lucy had gone to this morning, but that trail, the one leading inside the mausoleum, had been over powered by the three leading out. Lucy had been dragged out by two others. Ruby did not know who, nor did it truly matter. Only one thing did.

The Evil Queen had her.

The mayor. The woman who Ruby had the pleasure of running into twice today. Did the mayor know of her new prisoner this afternoon in the hospital? Did the mayor know of Lucy's whereabouts at a time where Ruby had been worried about it? And what was the mayor going to do? What was Ruby going to do in return? Who was going to help her – or even believe her?

These questions and many more plagued her mind as Ruby headed back to the hospital after sun down. Whatever course of action she was about to take, this visit had to come first. Ruby had to check in with Granny and wish her a good night, as well as promise that she would be back in the morning.

She found Granny sitting up in bed, working intently on her millionth sweater. This one was to be a royal blue color. The old woman looked up from her knitting with a faint smile before returning to her project. "I take it the businesses haven't collapsed without me yet," Granny commented.

Ruby forced a weak smile. "They're doing fine," she replied. "What about you?"

"I'm doing okay," Granny answered automatically. She paused her knitting once more and gazed at Ruby over her glasses. "How about you, darling? How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I'm… okay," Ruby replied.

"You're worried," Granny pointed out.

"Of course I am," Ruby agreed. "I'm worried about you."

"There's more to it, isn't there, Red?"

Ruby's head snapped up as the name caught her attention. Her eyes had grown wide in disbelief, but Granny did not notice. She had returned to her knitting again. Did Ruby hear what she thought she heard? Her hearing was not something that would deceive her – in fact, her hearing, along with her other senses, were heightened. She did not mishear. Granny had called her Red, not Ruby.

"You're worried about your wolf friend, aren't you?"

The young woman's words failed her so Ruby just stared. Her heart had skipped a beat, the wind had been knocked out of her, and her eyes were stinging. That second question served as the confirmation Ruby needed, but she was not sure how to react. Ruby had just been worrying about who she could talk to about her, well, missing wolf friend. The silence made Granny look up for a third time.

"How long?" Ruby finally found herself asking. "How long have you remembered?"

"Not long – since you were in the hospital," Granny admitted. So around the time Ruby had started to remember too. "But I wasn't sure about you, Red."

Ruby felt her lower lip tremble, she bit down on it. She could still hear Lucy's analogy about cracks coming together, cracks that would soon shatter. Ruby moved from the chair and sat down on the edge of the bed before wrapping her arms around Granny tightly who returned the hug. Ruby did not want to let go.

"How did you know?" Ruby mumbled.

"You started sneaking out during the day and staying in at night," Granny replied without missing a beat, earning a laugh from her granddaughter. Granny pulled away from the embrace. "Then you started working for the sheriff, tracking even, but when the Big Bad Wolf appeared, I was certain."

"That wasn't me, Granny, it wasn't," Ruby quickly defended, shaking her head.

"I know, Red. I know," Granny said. "You wouldn't dare attack innocent people. I know you wouldn't."

Ruby nodded slightly as her eyes lowered to the blankets. Other wolves have attacked innocent people, by Granny's definition, like Red. Other wolves were dangerous. Granny reached out and placed her hand on top of Ruby's which returned the young woman's attention. "Is that who you're worried about?" Granny repeated her original question. "Oh, what's her name? Lucy?"

"How do you…?"

"You should know by now that nothing gets past me," Granny pointed out. "All those nights you thought you were going out without me knowing… Dear please."

"I can't find her," Ruby responded, knowing full well she should have known better than to sneak around. Well, she, Red, did know better. "She said she would be here, but she never showed up. Her trail, it just… it disappears. I can't pick it up again. I can't – and the Evil Queen's behind-"

"Shh!" Granny hissed, sitting up a bit straighter. "Keep your voice down, Red!"

"Sorry," Ruby murmured, lowering her voice. "Has she been back since I've been gone?"

Granny shook her head in response. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she truly does have eyes and ears all over this town – it's her kingdom after all," she whispered. "You'll find your friend, Red, I know you will, and everything will be fine," she reassured.

"And how do you know all that, huh?"

"I know everything," Granny remarked simply before growing more serious. "And Emma's here, Red. Do you remember the prophecy?"

"I do remember, but, Granny, Emma doesn't even believe any of this," Ruby pointed out.

"Not yet," Granny added. "But we have to continue to believe that she will. We can't give up on hope. If we do, evil has already won."

**xxxx**

The ride back to the castle had not been a long one, even disregarding the fact that Regina could not allow the horse to gallop, not with Lily as a passenger. She did not mind the slower pace and was fairly certain that Lily did not either. Every once and a while, they would go out for a short ride, especially when Snow had riding lessons. Lily would get jealous otherwise, upset that she was not old enough o ride too. Riding with Mommy had been a happy compromise.

However, Lily was usually pretty talkative during their rides. Currently, she was being rather silent. Regina had asked if she was okay. Lily only nodded. Regina did not push on, concluding that the child was just tired.

They came to a stop in front of the stables. After getting down herself, Regina held her arms out towards Lily who was a little resentful at first causing Regina to frown. Trying to keep her face hidden, Lily did lean into her mother's arms to get down from the horse, but her plan to run back to the castle was foiled. Regina did not let her go after setting her down. She placed a finger under her daughter's chin in an attempt to life her face, but Lily quickly pulled away. Regina did, however, catch a glimpse of her tear stained face.

Her tears were always heart breaking.

"Lily, sweetie," Regina said gently. "What's wrong, baby?"

Her lip trembled and she sniffed, but did not say anything. She just shook her head.

Regina's frown grew. She was upset. "Please tell Mommy what's wrong, darling…" she cooed. "She'll make everything better. She promises."

Lily looked up, her eyes red and puffy. "M-Mr. Bear," she said softly, simply, her voice barely above a whisper.

The stuffed animal.

Regina quickly looked back over to the horse as if hoping the bear would have materialized on its bare back. Needless to say, it did not. When she turned back to Lily, the girl had lowered her head once again and began to whimper. Mr. Bear had been among the girl's favorite – oh, how many times Regina had tucked the two of them into bed. It had been a gift to Lily from an old friend of Regina's when she was born. It was irreplaceable.

"Oh, honey… Mr. Bear, he's on an adventure right now," Regina reassured. It caught the girl's attention, brought the whimpering to a halt. Regina smiled softly. "He's never been outside the castle – and it's a big world out there. He was curious, but Mommy will go and bring him back, alright? Then, the beautiful Princess Lillian can knight him for his bravery."

"I'm gonna throw him in the dungeon," Lily corrected with a sniff, causing Regina to bite back a small laugh.

"Regardless, I will bring him back," Regina stated, giving her word. "But you have to promise Mommy something first."

Lily nodded eagerly as Regina gently wiped away any evidence that her little princess had been crying.

"You really frightened me today," Regina admitted.

"But I was with grandma," Lily mumbled in return.

"I didn't know that – I thought someone took you and I was scared," Regina said, brushing back a few loose strands of Lily's hair behind her ear. Even though he was a man of deals and his word, Regina worried that Rumpelstilskin would return to take her Lily away when she least expected it. That was what she thought had happened today. Although she, with Henry's help, had discovered his name fairly, Regina could not shake the Dark One's parting words.

Lily began to pout once again. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, of course not!" Regina leaned down and hugged the little girl tightly. She knew that had not been and would never be Lily's intention. Lily was too young to understand a situation that she would probably never be able to grasp and comprehend. "Just… promise me, okay? That you will tell me where you're going or if you're leaving the castle with grandma, grandpa, or anyone. Can you do that for Mommy?" Regina asked, pulling away from the hug.

When Lily nodded, Regina smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "That's a good girl," she said with a grin. "Come – let's go find Snow, alright? Maybe the two of you can have a tea party while I track down that troublesome bear."

**xxxx**

As her eyes fluttered open, a sense of confusion overwhelmed her as her blurry vision slowly came into focus, revealing the empty wall padded room. Lucy immediately bolted up, sitting up on the poor excuse of a bed while her head continued to spin. The young woman then doubled over, gagging from nausea. Nothing. Shaking, she stood up with some difficulty. Her legs nearly gave out from under her weight.

Where was she?

Lucy glanced around the room, eyes darting. She was surrounded by four nearly identical walls, all padded and all feeling as if they were closing in on her. Rationality told her that it was not possible, that walls could not move, they were stationary, but she could swear that the room was getting even smaller. She began to hyperventilate, making it impossible to breath. The walls were going to come crashing down on her, they were going to suffocate her like the cold, raging waves of the river had so many years ago. They were-! They were-!

She collapsed down to her knees and curled her body up tightly, placing her hands over her head in an attempt to protect herself from a room that was standing still, unmoving. Her eyes, she kept closed tightly and her breaths were extremely short and shaky. She could feel the waves – no, the walls – coming down on her, feel the needles pricking her lungs as air fialed to reach them. She could not breathe! She could not-

'Stay calm.'

Silence.

Lucy looked up and slowly sat up on her knees. She glanced around the room more cautiously, slowly. Everything stood still, nothing was moving. Nothing had moved. Lucy released the breath she did not know she had been holding.

"Stay calm," she repeated to herself in a weak mumble, echoing the words of the strong masculine voice. He was still there, still protecting her. Of course, he was. Even as an outcast of the pack, she was still family. They were still family and they protected their own in any way they could.

She repeated the words to herself until her racing heart slowed and her breathing returned to normal. Getting worked up would not help her.

Her original question returned to her mind. Where was she? Padded walls, no windows, a rather uncomfortable bed, and a door with a small viewing window. Where did the door lead to? The last thing she remembered was… Lucy's hand went to her neck. What she found made her stomach turn over. She did not need to look down, she could feel the necklace there, but she did anyway. First, her attention went to her change of clothes. She was wearing light blue scrubs, similar to the ones she saw on the nurses and doctors that she saw in the waiting room when Ruby was in the hospital. Was she in the hospital? Why?

She drew her gaze to the necklace, parts of the chain were covered by patches of skin, but the trinket dangled freely. Was this why? Yes, this was how she got here. The gold necklace – her necklace, her keepsake. She had to get rid of it and there was only one way to do so.

Lucy grabbed a tight hold of the trinket. She took a deep breath, bracing herself. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard before giving the chain a hard yank. The pull caused the chain to rip through the skin that had healed over it, tearing at the small wounds violently, reopening them once again. Before she could stop herself, Lucy cried out from the pain that caused her to curl up and squeeze her closed eyes even tighter. The chain, gold now stained with red, dangled freely around her neck, no longer stuck.

The young woman rolled onto her back, hissing. She was trying to breath though the burning pain. It was not the burn of silver, no. There were no words to describe that burn. Although she knew the pain of that burn was worse, the fact did little to sooth the stinging wounds that encircled her neck.

Luckily for her, Lucy would not be given the time to dwell on the pain. She heard voices coming from behind the door. Lucy quickly got to her feet, but stayed hunched low to the floor. The door began to swing open, Lucy darted behind it. A medical orderly stepped inside, one who easily was double Lucy's size, but size did not matter – a lesson Lucy learned very early on. This brute was standing in her way, blocking her from her freedom.

She pounced for his waist, hoping her momentum would knock the man over, but he did not budge. He was built like a troll, something Lucy had not expected although she probably should have. He grabbed the back of Lucy's shirt and flung her across the room, away from the door and her escape path. There was still a possibility. How would he fair against a wol-

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the necklace began to burn, causing Lucy to stumble slightly. The orderly came closer, Lucy swung her fist widely. It collided against his face, his eye to be more exact. Before Lucy could comprehend what was happening, the orderly had grabbed and pinned her against the bed.

"Don't harm her," another voice spoke up from the entrance. It was a woman. "I already dread calling the mayor this late. I'm sure she doesn't want to hear you nearly beat the patient as well."

_**To be continued**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,800

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Queen had lingered with the young princesses in their shared bedroom to help arrange for the tea party which appeared to distract Lily from the missing Mr. Bear in the meantime. His lack of attendance at the small play table was not noticed – his usual seat was even replaced by another stuffed animal, Snow's white tiger. Or, even if Lily did notice, which Regina was certain she did, she did not say anything. That seat was always reserved for the brown teddy bear; Lily had always made that point rather clear. The last time Snow had tried to put another toy in that particular place; Lily had thrown it clear across the room in a temper tantrum. No, Regina knew the little girl very well – Lily was not saying anything. She was still upset, otherwise that tiger would have been thrown long ago. Lily kept to herself when she was upset. Regina had to fix it, had to make her happy again.

Regina had said it time and time again: her own happiness depended on Lily's. Her lingering, however, had been the result of the woman she found Lily playing with this afternoon. In the presence of her grandchild, Cora retained a loving demeanor – as loving as the woman was capable of being. Regina had not wanted to risk running into her alone in that open field, not after their previous conversation. Regina had crossed a line; she barely avoided that dangerous question. The only reason she did at all was due to Lily, Lily conjuring up forces that Regina herself despised.

Regina could not imagine her mother staying outside in that field for that long and, fortunately, Regina had been right. The field was now empty, completely void. Cora came here for Lily's amusement and her amusement only, Regina was almost certain. Why else would she come out here? Lily rarely was able to venture beyond the castle walls, the little girl would have jumped at the opportunity – Cora was well aware of that. She knew the child would not turn down time away from the castle. She was attempting to manipulate her granddaughter – a four year old child! And lacing the temptation of magic to the form of a stuffed animal…

Spotting the familiar medium sized boulder off the marked path, Regina gently pulled on the horse's reigns before swinging herself off in one swift and easy movement, the result of years of practice. She dragged herself through the tall unkept grass, just a couple strides past the boulder. This was where Regina had found the two of them, playing. Lily had taken a few steps away from them while they conversed, with the bear. Regina retraced her little girl's possible path, one she knew to be correct upon discovering pieces of white fluff – cotton – sticking to the dry blades of grass. Her heart fell immediately at the sight found nearby.

Mr. Bear was lying in a pile of his own stuffing. Regina knelt down and picked up the brown bear which was still mostly intact. The only damage was the tear, a fairly large one, running diagonally down its front. It was too clean of a rip to have been done by a wild animal. The thought of the only person capable to do such a thing to her daughter's favorite toy made her shake her head, bitterly laughing silently. She would be able to fix it, but the tear would be noticeable, especially in the manner it had been torn. Without a doubt, that was the ripper's intention – to make sure the damage could not be fully hidden. Lily would not mind, not if Regina accompanied the tear with an adventurous, daring story that shown Mr. Bear as a hero – maybe then Lily would rethink his dungeon sentence.

She began to collect the white fluff that had been spread around the small area and restuffed the bear as best as she could, considering she was out in the middle of field. She would get one of the maids to help her, to make sure the bear would be fixed as just as new. Lily would be devastated to lose this teddy bear. It had been gifted to her when she was born by a close friend. Jefferson had taken time away from his work to visit her after he received word of Lily's birth.

Jefferson had been so happy for her, Regina remembered him saying as he cooed over the little baby who had been sleeping until his arrival. Leave it to Jefferson to cause even a minimal amount of trouble, but he had quickly calmed her with this bear. He had been a natural. The bear use to be so much bigger than Lily who had been such a tiny baby. Regina could recall the days where Lily had trouble pulling and dragging the bear along throughout the castle. Now, there really was no issue at all and Regina would ensure there would continue to be no issues – she would fix the bear. She was determined. After that, Cora would see Lily running around the castle with it once more, and whatever plan she had formulated would have failed.

Yes, her plan. Regina's last fist full was a little rough at the thought. Her plan to take away everything in her life that she loved. That was her plan, that was why she was showing the girl magic – she wanted to take Lily away from her, make her out to be a terrible mother. No, she would fix this toy, she would prove to be a better mother – she would give Lily everything, allow her to live her life as she saw fit and this damn bear would be with her every step of the way if that was what Lily truly wanted.

This damn bear, Regina caught herself thinking. She was overreacting. She could already hear her father telling her to calm down, to relax – that they all had the little princess' best interest in mind. They just all had different definition of 'best interest.'

With a heavy sigh, Regina stood up, the bear in her hands. She headed back to her horse that was waiting patiently for her return. Regina kept her eyes down, locked on the stuffed animal. She shook her head. No, the only definition of 'best interest' that mattered should solely be her own.

**xxxx**

Currently, it was in Lucy's best interest to stay calm and keep her mind clear – a statement the young woman had been telling herself a lot lately. Life seemed so much simpler as a wolf where her only worry had been finding her next meal, no connection to human kind. Instead, she was sitting in this padded room, knees curled up to her chest, waiting for the mayor – the Evil Queen, her mother, no less – to make an appearance. She was trapped in a room, trapped somewhere unknown to her, and she was about to have an audience with one of the most fearful beings in all the lands. To make matters even more frightening, Lucy knew that the act was up.

As much as Lucy did not want to accept it, this probably was how her story was going to end. The Queen would not let her go and what would prevent her from ridding her own flesh and blood? She had done it before. Grandpa Henry.

Lucy closed her eyes tightly and buried her face into her knees. But the curse would still be broken, Lucy reassured herself. It would be. Red knew everything, everything that Lucy had told her. Red, in turn, would awaken Snow and, then, Emma would believe. Emma would bring back the happy endings and everyone would live happily ever after. The plan was extremely simplified, but maybe it really was that simple. Lucy convinced herself, it offered a small sense of peace. There was no need for her. There had not been for the last twenty eight years, or the eighteen she had been considered dead in her father's kingdom.

The final thing she could do was not tell the Queen about Emma's true identity. The daughter of Snow White and Prince James, the Savior. On some level, the Queen must have known, have been at least a little bit suspicious, but Lucy would not confirm it. She would find out eventually, during a time perhaps when even Emma herself would accept who she really was. For now, Lucy would keep the secret – probably the last honorable act she would do. She was an honorable creature.

The sharp metal sound of the door unlocking made Lucy's head immediately snap up. Unlike the last time, Lucy did not budge from her sitting position on the bed. Her heart began to race uncomfortably, painfully against her chest as the door slowly swung open, revealing someone so much more than a mayor – a cold hardened regal void of emotion. A far cry from the woman she had once known so extremely well. Little did Lucy know that Regina was staring back with the similar thoughts running through her own mind. This rundown hoodlum with the tendency to break into homes could not possibly be the sickly little girl with serve attachment issues to a teddy bear.

Regina took a step inside, closing the door behind herself. She kept her eyes on the young woman who still did not budge. The only thing Lucy could do was return that hard glare.

"I don't like being lied to," Regina stated, breaking the deafening silence. Lucy did not say anything in return. Every fiber of her being refused to move, she was impressed that she could actually breathe. Regina understood the lack of acknowledgment as an invite to continue speaking. "I was never involved in a car accident. Perhaps you were raised by a government fearing old couple, but I sincerely doubt that as well."

Her sentence was followed by more silence. No defense to offer. No smart comebacks. The girl was cornered and choosing her battles. Lucy was not going to defend those lies any longer.

"I refuse to play these games for much longer," Regina continued. "There was no accident and, by extension, you, at least who you claim to be, did not wander away from your trapped, injured mother. Considering the technicalities, had your story been at all remotely true, you have forgotten one fact of the upmost importance: I never mothered a child – a daughter – of my own here in Storybrooke."

Regina's last statement lingered in the air filled with tension. Lucy still did not reply. The air had been sucked out of her lungs and fright kept her silent. Regina had picked a part, torn to shreds, her entire falsified story, a story she knew to be a lie from the very beginning. Lucy had been nothing short of an idiot to think she could have fooled the Queen.

"Now, there is one reason why silver would affect you in the manner that it did," Regina pointed out. "And the cut under your eye, I can conclude, only proves my theory."

The jagged cut under Lucy's eye suddenly became itchy, but she did not dare move to call attention to it. The small wound had been dealt by the Wolf. Lucy had tried to dodge a swipe from those claws; she clearly had not been entirely successful to say the least. The Queen must have taken note during their scuffle.

"Tell me your name," Regina demanded.

"Lu-" she began.

"Your name," Regina interjected.

Lucy sat up a little straighter, lowering her knees. She placed her feet against the ground, her hands grasped the edge of the bed – an attempt to brace herself. "Lillian," she stated, her voice shaking a bit more than she cared to admit. Anyone could have given that name. The entire kingdom knew her as Princess Lillian. There was another name she went by, one used exclusively by the royal family. "Lily."

The deafening silence from before was nothing compared to this torturous one. For a split second, Lucy saw her – the gentle, overcautious woman who took her riding on her prized steed, who taught her to care for the apple tree in the courtyard, and who attended countless of pretend tea parties. For that short moment, Lucy inverted to her five year old self who wanted nothing more than to hug her mother, to be in her embrace.

But that woman quickly disappeared as soon as she had appeared. Regina's exterior and expression grew hard once more, but her voice betrayed her stance. "All that time, you could have returned," she said.

"I tried," Lucy responded honestly. "In a time of war where food was running low, it was nearly impossible to get near the castle without having to flee a hunter's arrow." Their kingdom had been rich, yes, but what good was gold when there simply had not been enough food? The fear that had kept her quiet only moments before was disappearing, turning into the adrenaline that was now empowering her words. The Queen fed off fear, the hushed whispers of the common people would say after the king's passing. Lucy could not give the Queen that power over her. "But then it were the tumors – no, the truths – that kept me away."

Lucy stood up, bringing herself to Regina's eye level. She would not be looked down upon. "The Queen – the Evil Queen," Lucy corrected herself. "Who did not treat her people with kindness. Whose terrible ways tore apart families, murdered so many innocent people. Who tried countless times to kill the beloved Princess Snow Wh-"

"I never would have lost my daughter had it not been for Snow White!" Regina snapped, her wild eyes narrowing dangerously. "She deserved to be punished," she hissed.

"You make it sound like not only did Snow White push your daughter in, but held her head under the cold water," Lucy observed. "It is so much easier to blame someone when in reality it was all an accident – that's what it was. An accident. I tripped. I fell. I drowned. It was my entire fault. Snow had nothing to do with it."

As Regina took a step forward, Lucy scooted back slightly. The young woman did not have much room to move about in. This was a conversation Regina never thought would be plausible – the matter of her princess' death with… an adult Lillian. The realization had yet to settle in, this was all too surreal. Lily was a five year old little girl, not this twenty three year old woman.

"You fixed Mr. Bear when I forgot him in the field," Lucy spoke up, sensing Regina's doubt. "Brought him back at bed time to tuck me in, saying he went off to slay a furious dragon. He fought valiantly."

"He did," Regina found herself agreeing in a soft mumbled. It would be the last tender moment of the conversation. Lily was standing here, defending that flake of Snow. Snow had been the cause of everything – sneaking out of the castle, growing up before her eyes instead of Lily. Lily would have never had drowned had it not been for Snow White. At least, mother never would have been separated from daughter. "How did you survive?"

The softness Lucy had heard in her voice quickly disappeared, not that it ever had a reason to be there to begin with. Regina had no reason to be kind to her, Lucy betrayed her. Left her. She had been the source of happiness Regina had been desperately clinging onto through a loveless marriage, among other things.

"I don't know," Lucy admitted. "I woke up, trapped in the body of a wolf. A fairy granted –"

"Fairies don't possess that sort of power," Regina interrupted. "Their magic is limited."

"Pardon me, I was preoccupied with dying at the tender age of five," Lucy snided, glaring. What occurred next happened too fast for Lucy to completely register. One moment, she was standing her ground against the Evil Queen. The next, her arms snapped against her sides and she had been hurled up into the air.

Her own hand held up, Regina approached the hovering young woman. Lucy frowned, trying to fight off the invisible force, but her struggling was all for naught. Lucy frowned, even growled in frustration. "Guess it's a step up from heart snatching," Lucy snapped, eyes narrowing, teeth bearing. "How could youd o such a thing? To your own flesh and blood?"

"I didn't," Regina stated, matching the young woman's angry tone. Without warning, Regina lowered her hand. The force holding Lucy suspended in air disappeared, she came tumbling down against the ground.

Wincing, Lucy pulled herself back up. "And why should I even believe you?" she questioned, shaking her head in disbelief. "Why should I believe that you're above doing such a thing to family? I know about Grandpa Henry." She could feel herself trembling again, but this time it was not due to fear. It was pent up anger. "And to the Huntsman – he was the only reason why I wasn't mauled to death by the other-"

"I did what I must to ensure my happiness," Regina stated, cold voice resonating throughout the room. "There were sacrifices – "

"Sacrifices?" Lucy scoffed, biting back a short bitter laugh. "For taking away people's true happiness?"

Regina's nostrils flared at the young woman's mockery. "Yes," she hissed. "Nothing gave me a greater sense of joy than seeing that wretched girl so miserable and I will do everything in my power to reassure she continues to be."

That wretched girl. Snow.

The Queen was setting Snow up. Mary Margaret was being accused of murder and would soon be charged for it. Neither Snow nor Mary Margaret were capable of such a crime, but the Queen would make sure she suffered for it. And why? Because Snow had only tried to be helpful when she and Lily had been children? No amount of will power could keep the anger and temper at bay. Lucy snapped, lunged.

Mistake.

In an instant, her trajectory changed its course. Nearly as soon as Lucy's feet had left the floor, Regina flicked her wrist. The woman flung across the room, colliding against the padded wall which softened the initial blow until she fell onto the ground. From her side, Lucy rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her knees. She planted her left foot against the ground as Regina drew closer. Lucy attempted to stand back up, feeling her anger coursing through her veins. Her right eye shown a bright red color; she could sense the transformation, sense the wolf begging to come through and fight.

Noting the red iris, the very one Regina had previously seen on the runt wolf near the playground, she did not move. Regina did not have to in order to evade Lucy's second attempt of an attack. In mid-pounce, the long dark haired woman collapsed to the ground in front of Regina's feet. She rolled over onto her back, tears streaming down her cheeks from tightly closed eyes as her teeth grinded together. The silver shone brightly, radiating from the necklace that was burning the flesh it rested upon.

Arms folded over her chest, Regina stood over the whimpering figure that curled up into a ball. She shook her head slightly. The woman's decision had been made and she clearly showed where her loyalties were. She had no idea what was best for herself, what she had been capable of becoming, Regina caught herself thinking, causing her expression to become very dark.

Love was weakness, Regina quickly reminded herself. It was nothing but an illusion. True power had the capability to endure, to get her what she wanted. Currently, she was getting just that – keeping Lill- this woman locked away and far from Mary Margaret. Here, the woman posed no threat, giving Regina the opportunity to rid Storybrooke of that home wrecker, who was still taking away aspects of her happiness, once and for all.

**xxxx**

The stinging, searing pain throbbing violently from her right arm was crippling. Red leaned up against the nearest tree in the middle of the dense forest of which she was slowly making her way out. Panting, she closed her eyes for a moment and tried to catch her breath.

"Ah!" she winced, doubling over from a sudden sharp pain. Red grasped her injured arm that she had covered with her cloak to try to stop the bleeding. Her teeth began to chatter from the cold – she had to get back to the village. Wandering away from the hunting group had been a terrible idea.

A distant howl caused her eyes to snap open. Red pushed herself off the tree and dragged her feet through the snow, leaving droplets of blood behind as a trail unknowingly. She would be home soon and explaining to Granny why her arm was covered by bites from the same beast that nearly clawed hers to shreds. After Granny's own attack only days prior, Red swore she would stay put, stay with her at home while the hunters of the village took care of the Wolf.

But Red was not one to stay put, not when she was capable of joining the hunting group. She was a better tracker than anyone in the group, not that they would openly admit it and pride had lead them astray from the beast's trail. It was the same sense of pride that caused Red to venture away from the hunting group to follow her instincts. The same sense that led her straight to that damn Wolf's sharp, yellowing teeth.

She hissed and pulled her arm closer to her chest as another sharp pain caused her to stumble onto her knees. Teeth grinding together, Red curled up around her injured arm, hoping the extra pressure would help subside the pain. When it finally did, Red sat back up, breath shaking.

The village was close, she reminded herself. It was…

The parting clouds revealed the full, bright moon which shone its light down upon the forest, calling Red's attention. She arched her head back, casting her gaze up towards the night sky. Her once hazel eyes began to glow a bright golden yellow.

**xxxx**

Emma had said to trust her. Trust her. Where did that trust get her? In a jail cell with piling evidence mounted against her for a crime she did not nor would not ever commit. The trust was set to start tomorrow and so far Emma had not come through with anything. Mary Margaret leaned forward, resting her elbows against her lap as she buried her face into her hands. Her shoulders shook with each sob.

The finger prints on the jewelry box that contained Kathryn's heart. The hunting knife, the murder weapon, found in the heating vent. Her behavior during the arraignment. Everything was mounted against her – what was Emma going to do? What could Emma do?

"Having a bad day?"

With a sharp inhale, Mary Margaret looked up and sat up straight. The voice belonged to the mayor and upon seeing the most frightful woman walking towards her cell, in the middle of the night no less, brought Mary Margaret quickly to her feet. "What are you doing here?" she asked as Regina drew closer.

A small taunting smile appeared on Regina's face. She was enjoying the sight – the wretched girl behind bars, emotionally distraught. "I wanted to see you while I can," she admitted.

Slowly, Mary Margaret shook her head, eyebrows narrowing in confusion. "What does that mean?" she questioned as Regina came to a stop directly in front of the green bars that caged her and kept her from the freedom Mary Margaret knew she should not be denied.

"Simply that the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one," Regina answered, her subtle smile growing steadily more wicked with every word that parted from her lips. "You'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good and I will never have to see you again. I want to enjoy this while I still can," she explained, grinning. The sight of Snow White, about to pay for everything she had done – it was a sight Regina had spent countless years yearning for.

"Enjoy what?" Mary Margaret could feel herself trembling. She did not know what was going on or why the mayor would even be here taunting her the night before the trial. She had never done anything wrong, nothing to her – perhaps she had not voted a couple times, but did that matter with no running opponent? She was being accused of murder, something she had not done and the mayor was pleased?

"Justice," Regina said confidently.

"Justice?" Mary Margaret repeated in disbelief, her voice whimpering. Her lips quivered as she shifted on her feet. She wanted to start crying again. Nothing was making any sense. "Watching an innocent suffer?"

Regina's eyebrows narrowed slightly. "You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you?" Regina asked. Mary Margaret could only return a perplexed stare as a single tear rolled down her right cheek. "Innocent," Regina hissed, her voice dangerously low.

How vividly she could recall that morning, one that continually plagued her nightmares when she least expected, expanding on the void in her life she had never truly gotten back. The guards had bursted into the war council, a frantic Snow in tow yelling that Lily had fallen into the river – how it had been a frantic Regina who found her lifeless daughter's body. How it had been Regina who had to forcefully watch Snow White lead a life that she had robbed from Lily. The Princess, Snow White, loved by all. The Princess, Snow White, the apple of her father's eye who could do no wrong.

The Princess, Snow White, finally locked away behind bars to pay long overdue dues.

Mary Margaret quickly walked up to the bars of the cell, grasping them tightly in her hands. "I am innocent!" she proclaimed. Her shaking voice only fueled Regina's smile. "I don't know what this is about! I don't know what I ever did to you, but whatever it was, Regina," Mary Margaret sobbed, dam breaking. "I'm sorry… I truly am…"

So heart wrenching. Just as Snow had been. Whereas then Regina had to reassure the young girl, in the presence of the king, that it had been an accident, now she was granted the opportunity to say the three words she had originally intended for the princess. Regina raised her head, her dark eyes partially gleaming at the devastated woman.

"Apology not accepted," she stated.

"Please, don't do this to me," Mary Margaret begged in between sobs. "I don't deserve this – I did not kill Kathryn!"

"Oh, I know," Regina said gently, soothingly almost, as she slipped her hand between the bars to softly stroke Mary Margaret's cheek in reassurance. Her sudden confession brought the woman's crying to a halt. Regina was well aware that the school teacher did not murder Kathryn Nolan, but she had committed other crimes against the Queen and her latest only confirmed the fact that Regina had to get rid of Snow White for good.

She had turned Lily against Regina. Lily had shown that she would rather give her life to this woman, the half-sister that lead her to her demise, than show loyalty to the one who had given her everything. It was not enough that Snow White had taken away the only being in her life that had given her happiness, sanity, and love – a safe haven from her own mother's wicked ways and her Daniels' tragic death. It was not enough to leave her trapped in a marriage that had been nothing more than a business arrangement with no outlet to turn to – no more senseless mindless stupid tea parties, afternoon horseback riding so far away from the castle they could go, or apple pickings.

In mid-caress, Regina roughly grabbed Mary Margaret's cheeks and leaned in slightly. "But you do deserve this," she hissed before letting her face go. Regina took a step back, her glare lingering for a second more, and turned, leaving Mary Margaret to watch in stunned silence as the mayor left the sheriff's office.

_**To be continued.**_

**Author's Note: **Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,700

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Seventeen**

The bright moonlight poured into the dark room, glistening off the tears that rolled down the young princess' rosy cheeks as she curled up tightly under the covers of her bed in an attempt to not wake her even younger sister who was supposedly sleeping peacefully. With a fist full of blanket, Snow gently wiped away at her eyes before resting the back of her palm against her lips to silence her pouts and whimpers. She closed her eyes tightly, releasing fresh, new tears, willing herself to remember the woman's blank face.

Her dreams, images of her mother, were becoming less and less vivid. Snow was struggling to recall the finer details of her mother's expressions, emotions. The feeling of her hand stroking Snow's hair softly was now distant, a ghost of a memory. Her delicate smile and gentle eyes were fading into nothingness. The songs she used to sing to Snow, the verses were now vague. As more time past, Snow was losing the ability to recall the last embrace the two of them had shared.

The princess had been so young when her mother past – Lily's age – and she was now just a distant, faded memory that the girl was desperately trying to cling onto.

"Snow?"

Hearing her name, she quickly sat up and turned to her bedside where she found the sister she had tried not to wake standing there, holding her stuffed bear close to her chest. Frowning, Lily placed the bear down next to Snow before hoisting herself up onto the bed. Once she was settled, Snow held out the toy towards Lily who shook her head at the offer.

"You hold him," Lily insisted. "Mr. Bear fought off a dragon. He can protect you from scary things. From nightmares," she pointed out, watching Snow huggle her favorite stuffed animal.

"I wasn't having a nightmare," Snow mumbled, keeping her watery eyes casted low.

Lily's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her frown grew. "Then why are you crying?" she asked out of curiosity. What other reasons would there be for tears at night? Nightmares were scary things. They made people sad. Her own last one had made her incredibly sad. The dragon had defeated Mr. Bear, but Lily quickly became happy again when she realized her had been tucked right next to her the entire time.

Blinking furiously in order to keep the tears at bay, Snow looked over to the perplexed Lily. She should have been quieter. She did not mean to wake her from her slumber nor did she want to have this conversation, but Lily would not allow her to brush it away without an explanation for what was wrong.

Snow sighed heavily. "I miss mother," she admitted.

"Mommy's down the hall!" Lily said, shifting slightly on the bed as if to climb down and run out of the room to fetch Regina. Snow immediately reached out and grabbed a hold of Lily's wrist, preventing her from going anywhere. Lily glanced down at Snow's hand on her arm and then back to her sister – did she not want Lily to help? But Lily wanted to!

"Not Mommy – my mother," Snow explained, placing emphasis on the possessive. Lily only appeared further confused. "I love our mommy, I really do," she mumbled quietly as Lily settled back down on the bed. Snow released the young girl's wrist and handed the teddy bear back to her. "But sometimes I just really miss… her. No one should lose their mother."

Even through the dimly lighted darkness, Lily could somewhat see her older sister's frown. Lily did not like it when people frowned. It meant that they were unhappy and no one should be unhappy. "Please don't be sad, Snow," Lily murmured, crawling her way from the foot of the bed to where the other princess sat.

"I won't," Snow promised, allowing Lily to embrace her tightly. She hugged her back equally so. "I didn't mean to wake you. You should go back to bed."

Lily did not protest, she only nodded. As Snow laid back down, curled up and facing the window, Lily hopped down onto the floor, grabbing her beloved bear before crossing the room to get to her own bed, but she stopped merely a couple feet away from it. She gazed over her shoulder towards Snow's back and then to the door to which she quietly made her way over on her tiptoes. Doing her best not to make a sound (and if she did, Snow pretended not to notice), Lily snuck out of the room, Mr. Bear in tow.

Fortunately for her, Mr. Bear had agreed to come along. An empty hall was probably nothing in comparison to a fire breathing dragon with sharp claws, but it was enough to scare Lily who did not remember the corridor being so dark before – or so long for that matter. Holding the toy close to her chest, Lily gulped.

The only way to overcome fear was to face it.

Instead of being rooted in place by the fright of the scary tall shadows casted by the décor, Lily bolted down the hallway, the protection of her dragon slayer carrying her little feet faster. Panting as she tried to catch her breath, Lily, coming upon the door at the end of the corridor, stood up on her tiptoes to grab the handle and leaned forward as she pushed against it, opening it with an extremely loud click that echoed off the walls.

Within the room, the sound had jolted the figure that had been sleeping away under her heavy blankets. Pulse racing, Regina sat straight up on her bed in her private chamber, watching the door swing open and Lily stumble inside. Her tensed shoulders fell in relief as she sighed heavily – an action Lily herself had mimicked. Their reasons, without a doubt, were different, but the relief was the same. Before Regina could ask the little girl anything, Lily swung the door close behind her and scurried over to her mother's bedside, one which she promptly climbed up after abandoning Mr. Bear on the floor.

Without a word shared between them, Lily wrapped her arms around Regina tightly, resting her head against her mother's chest. Regina lingered for a moment, taken back and still half asleep, but she quickly succumbed to natural instinct: to protect and comfort her child. She embraced Lily in return, causing the girl to only hold her tighter, as if she were afraid to let go. Leaning forward, Regina placed a kiss on top of Lily's head and began to stroke her hair gently, hoping the motion would not only calm her, but cause whatever troubled her to disappear.

"You're here," Regina hear Lily mumble, her small voice muffled. Eyebrows furrowing, Regina could not help but frown.

"Of course, I'm here," Regina replied softly. "What's wrong, princess? Did you have a nightmare?" She felt Lily shake her head. No, no nightmare, but something must have frightened her. Was there a storm raging outside? Thunder, perhaps? Regina did not hear anything – thunder would have woken her as well. The Queen, herself, was a rather light sleeper as well.

Lily pulled back from her mother's embrace. She locked her light eyes with Regina's dark, a constant reminded of who her father was, but Regina pushed the thought out of her mind. For a split second, the girl had looked terrified at the entrance, but now she was smiling, relieved. "I was scared you wouldn't be," Lily admitted, her smile turning into a frown at her confession – one that Regina copied. "I don't want to lose you, Mommy," Lily added, lowering her head.

The little girl's words tore Regina's heart in two. She had to force the faintest of all smiles for Lily's sake and reassurance. Regina reached out and gently lifted Lily's chin, making her look back up, and then stroked her cheek. She was not sure what had gotten into her, but Lily's concern and fear were real.

"You won't," Regina stated, Lily watching her closely.

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart," Regina promised. "I will never leave and you'll never lose me, ever."

Sans warning, Lily pounced onto her mother, wrapping her arms around her neck. Regina caught her in mid-hug and held her close as she carefully leaned back against the headboard. Lily shifted slightly against Regina. The little girl kept one arm wrapped around her mother and slumped down to rest her head against Regina's shoulder. Her free hand ran though strands of Regina's long, dark hair, a motion that had become gentle over the years. Lily, like any toddler, had been guilty of tugging and pulling at Regina's hair, squealing in delight as she did so.

Regina was glad she grew out of that phase – this was more enjoyably pleasant. Wearing it up had not helped either. Lily had been rather determined. She still was, headstrong too. Traits that would get her far – of that, Regina was certain.

"I won't either," Lily mumbled quietly.

A shared mutual promise.

Resting her cheek against the top of Lily's head, Regina began to trace little circles against Lily's back soothingly with the palm of her hand. Whatever doubts that had lead her princess here in the middle of the night, Regina hoped that she had successfully chased them away and that Lily could rest assured that everything would be alright.

Together they laid in silence until Regina broke it with a soft humming of a lullaby. Lily, wrapped in the protection that only her mother could give, and Regina, surrounded by the tranquility that only her daughter could offer. This was love, this was happiness. Regina had found them again and she would not allow neither to be taken from her once more.

Soon, Lily's head began to nod back and forth. She was drifting back to sleep. Holding onto her more securely, Regina sat back up, an action that earned a disgruntled whimper from the child who was now holding onto her mother tighter. It was near a silent protest. Lily did not want to be moved, not from the comfort that lulled her back to a peaceful slumber. For the sake of avoiding a slightly nosier protest and not wanting this precious moment to end anyway, Regina pulled back the covers and scooted down slightly on the mattress before laying back down, resting her head against her pillow after tucking her sleeping princess in.

Nothing compared to the warmth radiating off the young child curled up against Regina's side. Nor could Mr. Bear, slayer of dragons and daring adventurer, ever compare to the security of her mother.

Regina settled back down herself, still holding Lily close, not wanting to let go. She watched the little girl drift completely off to sleep, watched her inhale and exhale. No, Regina would never leave her nor would she allow anyone else to take her, sway her off her own path that Regina would fully support her along.

She could see Lily growing up, overcoming her poor health, and learning to ride on one of their prized steeds, especially with her already keen interest to learn and her fierce jealous of Snow who already was. Lily would grow up to be intelligent, beautiful. She would catch the attention of so many suitors, but will be well aware of true love and how Regina would not allow her to settle for anything less. Lily would share everything with her, no fear of retaliation, and Regina would share in her joy, comfort her through heartbreak, and Lily would, without a doubt, come to Regina for anything.

But for now, Lily was her sweet, innocent five year old just trying to explore the world she was born into, a world that had made her fight for life when she was only a matter of minutes old. She was a fearlessly curious child, not frightened by potential bumps and bruises (although Regina was enough for the btoh of them). She was a little girl who ran into her mother's room to make her promise that Lily would never lose her.

She would not. Nor would she lose Lily.

**xxxx**

Exhaustion threatened to cause her to collapse. Every little movement Ruby dared to make felt as though she was extorting all physical strength she could possibly muster. All her muscles, joints, were crying, screaming out in pain. She had overexerted herself, running through and combing out nearly all of the woods and parts of Storybrooke, and for what? Ruby had returned empty handed. Lucy was nowhere to be found.

Towards the end of her search, Ruby kept coming back to the hospital. The lack of sleep, she had determined, caught up with her. The only thing of importance at the hospital was Granny. Perhaps her exhausted mind subconsciously wanted to hear Granny's confident words once more – that she would be able to find her friend. Ruby had started to believe otherwise and with the sun rising, Ruby had to bring an end to the search for now.

She had promises to keep, promises that lead her to the sheriff's office at dawn with a bottle of well water in her shoulder bag. Ruby had given Lucy her word on two accounts: give Mary Margaret the water bottle and protect Emma until she was ready to believe if Lucy could not. Ruby was not ready to accept the second and her time to reach Mary Margaret was limited – the trial was scheduled to begin this very morning. If Ruby did not reach her now, she did not know if another opportunity would present itself.

What if this was the only opportunity? And what if Lucy discovered Ruby just let it slip by? Lucy would have her head and Ruby would have hers for putting her though this worry – sense of time be damned.

Ruby unlocked the door leading into the office and pushed it open. From the corner of her eye, she saw Mary Margaret nearly jump out of her skin. Ruby could not blame her for being tensed. However, Ruby was not aware that she was not Mary Margaret's first visitor of the night, or very early morning, but Ruby was definitely more welcoming than her previous visitor.

Regardless, Mary Margaret was not in the mood, or mindset for that matter, for visitors. Regina's words, her confession to knowing she was innocent, shook her, still. The mayor, arguably the most powerful person in all of Storybrooke, knew that she was not guilty of murder and she was determined to get Mary Margaret convicted and out of town despite the fact. Why? What had she ever done to earn so much wrath against Regina? What was worth destroying another human being's life?

As Ruby turned to close the door behind her, Mary Margaret took advantage of the moment of her friend's back being turned to use the blanket on the cot she was sitting upon to wipe away stray tears from her puffy eyes and cheeks. Needless to say, she had not gotten much sleep this evening.

"What are you doing here so early, Ruby?" Mary Margaret asked, unable to hide the shakiness of her voice. It rang clear and Ruby picked upon it as she approached the cell.

"I thought I'd check in before the morning shift at the diner," Ruby replied honestly, sitting down on the armchair of the couch that was only inched away from the cell. The same seat Regina had taken.

"The diner?" Mary Margaret repeated, having a difficult time looking over at Ruby. She could still hear Regina, could still see her pressed against the bars as she stared at her mockingly.

Ruby nodded. "Ever since I quit, they've been shorthanded," she explained. "I'm just giving them a hand until they can find a replacement." Ruby opted to mention the real reason – or reasons in this case. With everything else to worry about, Ruby had not wanted to bring up Granny's visit and stay at the hospital, but she most certainly was going to go to the diner after this. She did volunteer now that Granny was out of commission.

Also, Ruby did not think Mary Margaret would be keen on believing she was actually a princess from a fairytale and getting her to drink the water in her bag was an attempt planned out by her thought to be dead sister to get her to remember memories long forgotten. Just running the idea over in Ruby's mind sounded absurd.

No, a morning shift at the diner she technically no longer worked for seemed much more plausible.

"And, well, I figured you could use the company," Ruby added as a second thought. "I'm here for you, Mary Margaret."

What Mary Margaret found herself thinking next after Ruby's words was far from rational or logical. Her eyes began to sting once more with fresh tears and she swallowed the growing lump in her throat, willing herself to not be so emotional when she clearly had every right to be.

If Ruby was truly there for her, then why did she find her jewelry box near the toll bridge? Not only her either. If David was truly there for her, then why did he come in here asking why he had memories of her standing in the woods claiming that she would kill Kathryn? And Emma, Emma who had pleaded for Mary Margaret to trust her, for Mary Margaret not to run. If Emma was truly there for her, then why had she gone and found the murder weapon in Mary Margaret's own bedroom?

All of these people, who claimed to all be there for her during this desperate terrible time of need, had all betrayed her. It seemed the only trustworthy entity was the mystery person who left the cell key for Mary Margaret to find. Whoever that person had been was the only one who had offered her a way out, offered her freedom.

Regina's words echoed in her mind. 'You do deserve this.'

'Innocent,' hissed with such a vengeance.

A sharp pain exploded from her temple, causing her to lean forward and close her eyes tightly. She could hear the sound of a raging river, two little girls screaming, and Regina's voice. 'You've always seen yourself that way, haven't you?'

Mary Margaret quickly shook her head. The silence of the office had returned, but her forehead was now pounding. She looked up at the concerned Ruby. "I-I know you mean well," she began, trying not to look any more distraught than she already did and felt. "But… Ruby, I think I just want to be alone right now, if you don't mind," she admitted.

It was not an odd request and probably one Ruby would have requested for had she been in Mary Margaret's situation.

"Okay," Ruby said standing. "But before I leave – here."

She pulled the plastic bottle of water out of her bag and slipped her hand between the bars, offering it to Mary Margaret. "Never leave home without water, but it looks like you could definitely use it more," she pointed out.

Mary Margaret took the bottle, secretly wondering if it really was water. She would not put that past Ruby and, frankly, Mary Margaret would have openly accepted anything harder as well. "Thank you," she murmured quietly.

"Are you sure about being alone?" Ruby asked. "They're not missing me that much at the diner just yet, I don't think."

No, Mary Margaret was not sure. She had not been sure about anything the last few days and now she was hearing things that, without a doubt, were not even physically present. There was no river running through this office nor were there young children running around, but their voices, the sounds, had been so distinct and clear. The screams were actually still ringing loudly in her ears; she had resisted the urge to tell Ruby that there were children in some sort of danger. They had all been in her head. So loud, Ruby would have heard them otherwise.

She looked down at the bottle in her hands. The label had been torn off and some of the plastic had caved in on itself. It was an old, reused bottle. She could almost hear Granny lecturing Ruby about the importance of staying hydrated – she could also see Ruby rolling her eyes in annoyance. It was a mental image that brought the smallest of smiles to Mary Margaret, those two acting like a small, caring family. It was a tiny distraction from her bleak situation.

"Yes, I'm sure," Mary Margaret responded, her eyes still intently watching the bottle.

Unable to think of an appropriate farewell, Ruby just nodded before dismissing herself from the office. She had kept her promise. She had given Mary Margaret the bottle. Ruby lingered out in the hallway for… well, she was not exactly sure what she should be waiting for. A part of her had hoped she would have heard her name called out – her true name. Red, not Ruby. She did not know how any of this would play out and she was certain Lucy would have been equally clueless perhaps. Lucy had put a lot of faith into a plan that did not guarantee results. It was a plan Ruby never would have formulated on her own. No, Ruby's plans had every little detail of every little aspect planned out. No room for error. Not room for chance.

This had been an act of desperation.

Lucy had remembered and had been afraid. The Evil Queen suspected who she was, suspected what she knew. Ruby suddenly found herself feeling sick to her stomach. The nauseous sensation made her head spin. She leaned against the wall for a moment, attempting to collect her wits. If the Evil Queen was aware of Lucy, then she knew how much of a threat the woman potentially was.

Although her ability to comprehend time was notoriously terrible, Lucy eventually showed up. She did not stay away, but this time was different. Lucy gave her word, promised Ruby that she would be waiting at the bed and breakfast. She would have honored that promise. Having spent a considerable amount of time as a creature of four legs and not two, Lucy was more wolf than human. Wolves, in any kingdom, but, well, her own for obvious reasons, were known for being honorable creatures. Her lack of presence was not a testament to her astonishing ability to be late for everything, it was a sign. She had been up to something the moment she made that promise to Ruby.

The pieces were coming together.

She had been planning to go to the mausoleum and had not known what to expect. Based on the scents at the scene, the worst had ultimately happened. Lucy had been captured by the Evil Queen who now was very much aware of Lucy's knowledge had she been searching for her own heart inside that mausoleum. That was why Lucy had suddenly become so adamant about getting Mary Margaret to remember.

'Mary Margaret won't be able to defend herself against the Queen,' Ruby recalled Lucy frantically saying. 'But Snow… Snow can. Snow has a fighting chance.'

Ruby had dismissed the statement then. Lucy had been upset and Ruby had been convinced she did not even comprehend what she was saying. In reality, it had been Ruby who had not understood, not until now at least. The Evil Queen had captured Lucy. She would go for Mary Margaret next who she would be able to rid of rather easily but Snow…

'Snow has a fighting chance.'

But then where the hell was Lucy?

The realization hit Ruby like a brick wall, knocking the wind out of her as her eyes grew wide. The constant pull towards the hospital as she attempted to track Lucy down with no success. It had not been a yearning to check in to make sure Granny was alright although she knew the nurses would have contacted her immediately had anything changed. No, Ruby had been pulled in because… that was where she was. That was where Lucy had been taken.

At least, that was what Ruby wanted to believe. She had no evidence pointing in either direction, but there was one thing tipping her towards a particular belief: the Evil Queen and her strange trip from the empty radiology department.

Ruby had to get back to the hospital. There was something there, something she missed the first time around. She pushed herself off the wall and briskly walked down the hallway, through the double doors that lead out to the parking lot. She had lingered long enough. At this point, Ruby could only imagine one of two things had happened. Mary Margaret drank the water and nothing happened or the water simply took longer than they thought to work (she was completely disregarding the possibility of it not working altogether). Ruby hoped it was the latter. She did not think Lucy had concocted a backup plan just in case.

She would just have to come back to the sheriff's department after investigating the hospital even further. Unless that was not enough time, something she was really pressed for. There were too many factors that Ruby did not have control over – this definitely had Lucy written all over it. Ruby made a mental note to wring her neck whenever she did find the woman.

As Ruby came up to her parked car, a rushing force from behind knocked her forward, causing her to tumble onto the hood. Wincing, Ruby pushed herself up and quickly looked behind her, half expecting to see an assaulter of some form. No one was there.

"What?" she mumbled, eyebrows furrowing.

Had she simply tripped and it seemed as though someone had pushed her? Ruby would not put that past her exhausted state of being. She looked back to examine her path – no obstacles to trip over. Maybe it had been her own two feet-

The sudden trembling threw off Ruby's center of gravity. She grabbed onto the handle of her car door in a pitiful try to balance herself, but the increasing tremor caused her to sway as she stumbled onto the asphalt. She could feel the loud rumbling of the earthquake echoing in her chest; hear the loud cracks of power lines and tree branches snapping in the distance. The strength of the previous shake paled in comparison to this one, but it ended just as quickly.

Car alarms rang out once the quaking came to a halt and Ruby regained her footing on the now steady ground. Lights in nearby homes were turning on, illuminating windows – a wakening the citizens of Storybrooke had not been entirely expecting. They had braced themselves for small aftershocks, of course, but not for something bigger than the initial quake itself. People were beginning to come out of said homes to further inspect for any damages.

The parking lot, Ruby deduced, was still intact. No new cracks from what she could tell. She never really bothered to pay attention to it before. Ruby normally parked and went on her way to work. Speaking of work.

Ruby turned to face the building she had just exited. A few of the letters that had made up 'Storybrooke Sheriff's Department' had fallen, along with chunks of the building's façade. "Snow," she murmured under her breath with a frown.

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think in a review as I love to hear from you guys. Also, feel free to check me out/contact me over at tumblr (bellalinguista).


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,800

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Eighteen**

The thick, dense fog hindered her vision, but it did not prevent her from moving forward. Each step was slow, but an unexplainable force was pulling her in. Lucy only came to a stop when she felt her barefoot step into something icy cold and wet. Inhaling sharply with an audible gasp, Lucy took a quick step back as the gray fog thinned around her, revealing a flowing river. Waves crashed against the bank without a sound. Cold droplets landed on the bear skin of her arms, causing her to look down.

A blue flowing dress. Not exactly her style. This was a dream.

Lucy cranked her neck up. The fog still lingered, but it had revealed the outskirts of a colorless, void forest – a far cry from the vibrant hue she had grown accustomed to. And quiet. Eerily quiet. There was no rustling of the leaves that the gentle wind breezed through. No birds chirping. No snapping branches. Nothing.

Nothing but silence, a haunting silence. Deafening.

She looked back down at the river at her feet with a frown. The water rushed past, but there was no babbling, no rippling. Without a word, she observed the one substance needed to sustain all precious life in all the lands – the one substance that had claimed her own. A substance of creation, of destruction. Her eyes followed the powerful force as it flowed, causing her to turn her head to the right where she spotted a small lifeless body of a young child washed up on the river bank.

It was her own.

Lily's open, empty eyes were staring into Lucy's, whose were full of life, moving. Lucy had to look away, close her eyes tightly. She knew what would come next. Returning her gaze only confirmed that. Lucy watched as her frantic mother ran to the child. No sound of crunching rocks under her quick moving feet, no screams of her name that she knew the young queen was currently shouting. She had been so young, only a couple years older than Lucy now, and she had already gone through so much.

The young queen cradled the child, her child, close to her chest as her face twisted in remorse. Wake up, Lucy told herself. She did not want to bear witness to this again, but, at the same time, she could not will herself to look away. Even though Lucy could not hear anything, she was able to read her dear mother's mumbling lips as Lily's sweet lullaby parted from them.

Sleep my treasure, sleep my love. Above your head are the spirits. Above your heart is my heart.

The fog was rolling back up the bank and soon engulfing both mother and daughter's body that rested against her torso. Lucy reached out, tried to move forward, but she was rooted in her spot near the edge of the river. She opened her mouth to shout, but her cry was silent. No one could hear her yell out 'mother.' Lucy pulled her hand back after a strong gust of wind cleared the river bank once more. Lily had disappeared and the young queen was replaced by the version of herself that Lucy had long ago deemed a stranger, a ghost of someone she once knew.

The Evil Queen snapped her wrist and from her side sprang two vipers. Their jaws unhinged as the vile creatures hurled towards Lucy who could not get out of their path. Lucy could almost see the venom dripping from those sharp fangs and she was frozen in fear. All she could do, and what she did, was close her eyes tightly once again, waiting for the strikes that never came. There was no sharp pain, no burning sensation of fangs tearing and sinking into delicate flesh.

Frowning in confusion, Lucy opened her eyes. The queen had disappeared and the snakes – where had they gone?

Lucy turned around towards the river, immediately coming face-to-face with a man she had not interacted with for decades. She clasped her hand over her mouth, eyes growing wide and stinging with instant tears. There they were, the two snakes, foreign to their kingdom, clinging from the old man's neck. His skin tightened, revealing boney facial structures as the venom coursed through his body, blackening his veins. He reached out towards her, staring at Lucy with the same eyes she had inherited, but his were blank, empty.

The water from the river was rising and Lucy still could not move. The cold waves touching her bare skin sent instant chills down her spine, covering her in goosebumps. Her teeth began to chatter as she shivered. The water came to a stop just below her knees. Her heart was pounding. She wanted nothing more than to run to higher ground, away from the element she feared. Her father's hand rested on her shoulder before he pushed her back. Lucy's eyes widened as she began to fall backwards, aware that there was nothing to prevent her from falling, no one to catch her. She reached out, hoping that her father would realize what he had done and try to grab her, but the king only continued to stare with those empty eyes, slowly mouthing words that she could barely make out.

…goes down the river of oblivion…

Her breath was immediately sucked out of her lungs upon impact with the icy cold water. It felt as though needles had struck every inch of her skin, just as it had before. Her vision blurred. She closed her eyes tightly and bit down on her lips as her body shook, convulsed as it begged her to take a breath – just one sweet succulent breath. It would end all this misery, take away the pain. It had before. It would do so again.

One breath. Just take one breath. This could all end in one breath.

No! Not again!

Her body shook more violently as she continued to sink, begging her to just inhale. Expand her lungs. Was he still standing over her? Still watching her with that blank expression?

There was a loud snap of metal ripping apart, surprising Lucy and causing her to gasp. Immediately, the water came rushing through her parted lips, slashing and ripping through her vocal tract and lungs. The shaking came to a complete stop.

"- swans!"

Lucy jolted awake, sitting up straight on the hard cot. Frantically, her eyes darted around the padded walls of the room. No water. There was no water, she reassured herself, trying to stop herself from hyperventilating. She sighed heavily, breath trembling, as her gaze rested on the hanging lights above, dangling from the ceiling. They were shaking back and forth. Eyebrows narrowing, she turned to the entrance before quickly jumping onto her feet.

The loud snapping of metal, it had been the hinges of the door which was now only holding onto its frame by its lock. Lucy quickly crossed the room. This was her shot at escaping. She pushed against the heavy door, grinding her teeth together as it barely moved at all. The lock was decently keeping it in place, but she was able to slip through the small opening. In the hallway, she could hear an alarm sounding the distance. What was going on?

No, that did not matter. Whatever it was, it granted her a way out. She just needed to follow the exit sign –

Her train of thought came to a halt as an orderly rounded the corner, freezing Lucy in place for a split second. The man advanced towards her and as he drew closer, Lucy could not help but smirk smugly. He pulled off a black eye rather well and Lucy, well, was a little proud of her workmanship.

"Get back in the – "

"The hell I will!" Lucy snapped, taking a few strides backwards. From the corner of her eye, she spotted the pipe, barely hanging onto the wall and the rest of the plumbing running above the ceiling and onto the other side of the hallway. It had been dislodged like the door. She turned her attention back to the orderly who was only a few short feet away from her now, syringe in hand.

Once the orderly stepped into striking distance, Lucy moved swiftly. Adrenaline rushing, she grabbed the pipe with both hands and ripped the remaining metal that was still attached to the concrete wall. With a cry, Lucy swung and the pipe collided against the side of the man's head. The combination of his and the pipe's momentum swayed his center of gravity. Lucy watched the syringe – the real danger – fall from his grasp as he tumbled onto the floor.

Dropping the pipe, she dashed towards the fallen syringe, grabbing it only a mere second before the orderly could himself. Without taking a moment to consider her next course of action, Lucy rammed the needle into the man's neck, reminding herself that he would have done the same to her if given the chance. She was the queen's prisoner. He was her lackey.

Lucy quickly scrambled back onto her feet. He sluggishly rose as well and took a step forward before collapsing. Lucy stepped to the side, allowing him to fall face first against the floor. She was not big on fashion, but she was fairly certain a broken nose would go well with his already rather dashing black eye.

Tilting her head back, Lucy leaned against the wall, taking a moment to recuperate and catch her breath once more. She was shaking again, out of fear, and she knew there was no room for it, not right now. She had to overcome it, she had to escape –

When she looked back down, something caught her attention – another door, a door that matched the one Lucy had crawled through only moments before. However, it was not the door that caught her attention. It was the pair of eyes staring back at her through the small viewing window and the outstretched hand reaching for her. Another one of the queen's prisoners?

The sheer panic in the young woman's eyes, the desperate plea for help that shone in them, answered Lucy's question. She crossed the small hallway and the woman pulled her hand back. A quick inspection told Lucy that the door was still firmly attached to its hinges. She grabbed a hold of the sliding metal lock and yanked as hard as she could, but it would not budge. It was jammed. Lucy looked up, meeting the stranger's gaze – she heard her silent message loud and clear.

Please don't leave me behind.

But the lock refused to move, no matter how much effort Lucy exerted. It was stuck. Whatever forces that had granted Lucy a way out and also ensured that this woman would remain trapped inside.

"I-I can't," Lucy admitted.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head. Lucy frowned, feeling a lump growing in her throat. She grabbed a hold of the lock once more and pulled, pulled until every muscle in both her arms cried out, felt as though they were on fire, but she was not strong enough. She never had been, she had always been weak. She had always been sick as a child, always pushed around by the rest of the wolf pack, and now… And now all this. Crippling pain from every transformation. A cursed necklace preventing her from being who she was. Her heart in the possession of an evil queen. Nothing had changed. Lucy was weak.

Out of frustration, Lucy slammed her fist against the door. She did not dare look up to face the woman on the other side, not when she could not even come to terms herself with what she was about to do. "I promise I'll come back," she murmured.

"I promise," Lucy repeated before taking off down the hallway, following the posted signs labeled as exit. She did not dare look back, she could not look back. The sight of the woman reaching out to her would have made Lucy turn right back around and she could not. Time was limited and Lucy knew she had to put as much distance as possible between her and the queen.

Lucy charged into the reception area. The nurse, who had been sitting behind the desk, quickly rounded the counter. Without slowing down, Lucy tackled her into the counter before throwing all her weight into a single punch across the nurse's face. Lucy, shaking her hand in an attempt to rid herself of the pain, watched her fall.

Now it was time for her to do what she did best: run.

**xxxx**

Hearing the clicking of the door of the sheriff's office coming to a close, Mary Margaret sighed heavily, still staring at the bottle of water, given to her by Ruby who just left, in her hands. It had been a nice gesture on Ruby's behalf, something Mary Margaret had been short of the last few days, ever since she had been deemed a murderer. No, even before all that. Since she had been labeled a home wrecker by those she had called friends for so many years.

Shaking her head at the thought, Mary Margaret sat down on the edge of the bed. She untwisted the cap and brought the neck of the bottle to her lips. Tilting the bottle up, Mary Margaret took a gulp of the water and instantly wished that she had not.

Face twisting in disgust, Mary Margaret pulled the bottle away and turned her head into her shoulder where she coughed harshly. The taste on her tongue lingered behind – so stagnant. How long had this water been sitting still? Why would Ruby offer her such a thing? She immediately capped the bottle and tossed it aside, still gagging.

Was this Ruby's way of saying, secretly, that Mary Margaret deserved all this? Ruby was not on her side at all, wasn't she? She was just like the rest of the town. She even fed Mary Margaret that heartwarming story about Granny. How could she? The betrayal of trust caused her eyes to sting with tears. She should have known she was not through with crying.

As she buried her face into her hands and curled up once more, she felt it. She felt a warm sensation in the pit of her stomach, a tingle that began to encase her. The warm feeling, gentle at first, steadily became hotter. Gasping, Mary Margaret snapped her head up. The sheriff's office had disappeared. She was sitting at a rather small table, opposite of a young girl, once she had seen before – running across a grass field. She watched the young girl pour a teapot, imaginary tea, before offering the cup to her.

In a blink of an eye, the imaginary tea party was gone. She was standing over an edge, reaching out towards the same young girl who was falling into the rushing river below. Her scream echoed throughout the forest as the girl disappeared under the raging water.

Suddenly, she found herself standing in the door to someone's bedchamber. She peeked inside and saw a woman – a queen? – sitting at the foot of the bed, dressed in all black, her body racking with sobs. She took a small step forward, the movement caught the queen's attention. Panicked, she dashed back into the hallway and into her own bedroom, one that she had shared with that little girl, the one that fell into the river. Overcome by her own tears, she jumped onto her own bed, hugging her pillow close to her chest. She was not alone for long, she was soon being comforted by a man – the king? She admitted that she wished it had been her and not the other who fell in. Then, the king addressed her by her proper name.

Snow White.

Before she could properly enjoy the familiarity of her father's embrace, she was standing over his tomb, saying goodbye. Snow turned, coming face-to-face with the queen. There was an exchange of words, an embrace, a promise of always being there for her. Truly and forever.

A promise, a lie, from her father's murderer.

The flashes became quicker, faster.

The Huntsman ordered her to run. Red convinced her that they could kill the Wolf. The was trapped, entangled in a net of sorts. Amidst a group of dwarves, she was heading to her new home in tears after convincing her prince charming that she did not love him.

Prince Charming. James.

An arrow had been driven through his shoulder. Wincing as he leaned against a tree, James turned to her after she stated that no one had ever risked their life for her before. "No one that you can remember," he grunted.

Closing her eyes, Snow leaned in to place a kiss on his lips, but the sudden burst of the heavy wooden doors flinging themselves open and the loud gasps of the crowd pulled the newlyweds apart. They both turned their attention to the witch who seemed to be gliding down the aisle. With a wave of her arms, her step-mother threw aside the two guards who had charged her. Snow, without a second though, withdrew and pointed James' sword at her. James stepped to her side, placing a hand over hers that held the weapon, murmuring to not stoop to her level as he lowered the blade.

"I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you-"

"But you shall have it!"

Her voice boomed off the walls, rang in Snow's mind as the memory of her wedding day faded slowly back into the sheriff's office. Cabinet had fallen over, papers were askew. Decorations that had once hanged on the walls had fallen, glass had shattered, scattered across the floor. Mary Margaret pushed herself up from the bed she had fallen upon. As she stood, her eyebrows furrowed at the mess that had materialized right before her. However, just as fast as it had appeared, it quickly no longer mattered.

Eyes stinging, Mary Margaret clasped her hand over her mouth, preventing a sob from escaping. Her knees grew weak and gave away. She sank back down, sitting down on the edge of the mattress as she recalled placing a kiss on her newborn's forehead and watching her husband taking her away to safety. She remembered cradling James' body in her arms as Regina stood over her, stating that this was her happy ending. It would be one that would not last, no, because Emma got away. Regina would lose because Emma got away.

And she came back. Emma came back to them.

Emma.

Mary Margaret felt her heart painfully sink at the revelation. Emma, who moved in with very little belongings claiming that she did not get attached to things, had been a victim of the foster system. She grew up without the love of a family, with her walls up. She led a troubled life, a life no mother wanted for their child. It was a far cry of the life she and James would have given her, but Regina had robbed them of that opportunity.

Just as she had taken away that opportunity from Regina all those years ago.

She gasped as the door of the sheriff's office swung open. Mary Margaret stood up quickly, bracing herself for whoever may come through. Her shoulders fell in slight relief upon seeing the face of an old friend. "Red," she sighed heavily.

"Snow."

**xxxx**

Running into town had not been an option, not while donning a pair of scrubs with a bloodstained neckline. She would have been spotted and taken back to the hospital without question – of all the places to relocate a dungeon… As doctors and nurses aided patients back inside after an evacuation of sorts, Lucy had slipped out the back exit, out of the entrance that led to a world she knew very well. At least, a world that she thought she knew.

This forest had been her home for twenty eight years and the Enchanted forest before it for a previous eighteen. She knew every tree, boulder, log, stream, everything. She had once been able to navigate all of it with her eyes close, in her sleep, especially on four legs which also had not been an option for her either. The metal chain that stuck to her skin around her neck made certain of it, but Lucy had quickly adapted on two legs. Not to mention, it was also very liberating to be able to climb, to lift herself off the ground should the need arise.

However, the two legs were not the problem she was currently facing.

Lucy was tripping over boulders, tumbling over logs and fallen trees, and being scraped by low branches. These things, all of it, had somehow shifted. Everything had moved. Something had disturbed the forest's delicate balance and now it was slowly Lucy down considerably, stealing away precious seconds that she needed to push herself forward. She could not afford this delay. It would only give the queen the upperhand.

She could not slow down.

"Run," she hissed, forcing herself to move faster, to adapt. "Need to run."

She had to. She had to put as much distance as possible between her and the hospital – her and the queen who would cripple her in an instant upon discovering she had escaped from her imprisonment. The only thing Lucy could do was make it increasingly difficult for the queen to find her again. If the queen was to capture her once more, it was not going to be easy.

No, she was not going to be trapped again, she promised herself.

Lucy came to a grinding halt as the river bed came into the clearing. Panting, she turned to the toll bridge that was only yards from her. It was an instant passage across. Catching her breath, Lucy shook her head and turned back to the water. It was not that deep, she reassured herself, and if she crossed diagonally, she could be able to throw her trail somewhat. As she took the initial step into the cold water, the ghost of her father flashed before her eyes and Lucy jumped back onto the dry land.

She had postponed the chance to reflect upon her latest nightmare. She had not wanted to dwell on what was revealed and the situation she had found herself in offered that distraction, but she could no longer push it aside. She had stopped running, it had caught up to her.

Word of King Leopold's death had spread through the lands quickly, it had been right after his birthday. Lucy remembered howling to many moons, feeling an emotion that, before then, she had only witnessed, but never experienced: the loss of a family member. It was one of the most painful things she had ever experienced; it was something she had put many through and, without a doubt, would again.

Not for a little while long if she had any say in it. There were still some things Lucy had to set out and accomplish. Honoring her father was now among them.

Because that woman killed him. The Evil Queen murdered him. Her husband. Lucy's father. The Evil Queen was behind his passing, she knew now.

Enough lingering.

Although she braced herself for the cold, Lucy still winced when she ran right into the water. Fueled by anger, she pushed her way through. At its deepest, the water only came up to her knees, but she took each step with extreme care, not wishing to slip. She had already proven to be a rather weak swimmer as a child, she did not care to find out if that had changed over time. Rationality was reassuring her that she would be able to stand right back up and be safe once more if she slipped, that the other river had been much deeper and much stronger. Reality, on the other hand, was doing a rather good job at reminding her that she had drowned once before and she did not care to relieve that part of her life.

Her teeth starting to chatter once she had proceeded more than half way through the water. She folded her arms over her chest and leaned forward slightly, a poor attempt to warm herself. She bit down on her lip, but the chattering did not stop. So cold. She was so unbelievably cold, just like the nightmare where her father emerged, mumbling silently to her. Now she could hear his words, crystal clear.

Everyone who passes into the next life goes down the river of oblivion.

As she finally reached the opposite bank, Lucy resisted the urge to just curl up. She had to keep moving, so she did. "But sometimes," she mumbled, stumbling forward initially, but her momentum picked up. "They are rescued by swans…"

Lucy weaved through the thick trees, ducked under branches. Her familiarity of the landscape was returning. This part of the forest remained untouched, this part that was furthest from Storybrooke, but still within the town limits. Muscle memory told her when to jump, to leap, to fling herself over nature's obstacles. She was growing tired, but she did not slow down. Her chest grew tight, but she did not stop. She would not stop, not for that woman.

"No, no, no, no!" she mumbled under her breath as her eyes narrowed. Her chest was growing even heavier, but she continued to run. She was not far enough, she need more time!

A commodity she would not be receiving.

The sharp pain erupted suddenly in her chest, momentarily blinding her. With a yelp, Lucy collided against the trunk of a tree before crashing down onto the ground. Grating her teeth together, she rolled over onto her back. Her vision blurred before growing dark.

"No…" she murmured, eyes rolling into the back of her head.

**xxxx**

Jaw set straight, Regina crossed her home office to reach her desk after locking the door securely behind her. This morning was steadily becoming more and more eventful – the second earthquake and now this. Slipping a skeleton key out from her suit pant pocket, Regina took a seat upon her office chair and unlocked the lower right drawer of her desk before pulling it open. She reached inside with both hands and carefully retrieved a jewelry box which she placed on her lap.

The engraved L was staring up at her. With a heavy, disproving sigh, Regina rested her hand on the lid, covering the L. She lifted the cover, revealing the heart that started the intensive collection. She watched the rapidly beating muscle. Lily was on the move, but not for much longer. There were already two orderlies searching for her. Regina was about to make their search so much easier.

Gingerly, Regina picked up the heart, feeling it beat between her fingers. It had been still for so long – no, she could not afford to think like that anymore. Lily had made her decision, just as Regina was about to make her own. She gave the heart a gentle squeeze. A warning. Stop running.

The muscle continued to beat rapidly in defiance.

Another gentle squeeze. Turn around. Stop running.

The heart did not relax.

A frown tugged at the corners of Regina's lips as she lowered her head. It was not supposed to have reached this moment. This was not a choice she wanted to make again. Another life in exchange for the curse? Lily – no. This woman knew too much, she was a risk – a risk that should have been locked away forever.

Her gentle, tender grasp around the heart grew firmer, tighter. In her hand, it fluttered, struggling. She only squeezed harder.

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the delayed update, but I hope that you enjoyed the chapter! Please let me know what you think in a review or message me over at tumblr at bellalinguista.

The short part of the lullaby used in this chapter is a quick and adapted translations of Giuseppe Morosini's "Ninna Nanna" and the gist of King Leopold's quote comes from Ariosto's "Orlando Furioso."


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,100

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Nineteen**

Regina could feel the heart weakening as it struggled to beat between her fingers; her squeeze tightened, on the verge of reducing the precious muscle to nothing but dust. The woman would collapse wherever she stood and she would no longer be a problem, nor a risk to the curse's existence. The heart seized in her hand, ready to give in. In a matter of moments, the woman would be –

'You fixed Mr. Bear when I forgot him in the field.'

Suddenly, it was Regina's grasp that weakened. She could hear that woman, her voice. Lily's voice. 'You brought him back at bed time to tuck me in, saying he went off to slay a furious dragon. He fought valiantly.'

There was an ache in her chest, one that only grew as she watched the heart return to a slow, shallow beat. It was the same ache she felt whenever she saw Lily's empty bed, whenever she tended to her apple tree by herself. The ache had been brought on by the loss of a child, an act she nearly repeated, but could not. She could not take her own daughter's life. Even if she looked at Regina with such hatred and disdain, she was still Lily, still her own flesh and blood. As much as Regina wanted to deny it, she could not.

Nor could she, as a mother, murder the full grown woman who was still her precious little child – a child that she has now harmed. Regina had followed in her own mother's footsteps and LiIy was on her way to following Regina's, wasn't she? Regina retaliated against her mother and the fire that had been in Lily's eyes was a sign that she was capable of the same thing. Like mother, like daughter – a never ending cycle of love, misunderstanding, and hate.

All of this could have been avoided. All of her future problems could have been as well. All she had to do, what she could still do, was squeeze. Just one squeeze and she would be in control again, she would rid herself of this weakness. She would also rid herself of her bright eyed little girl. Regina would only amplify her own suffering, expanding her own unfillable void.

Lily may not be able to look at Regina without any disdain in her eyes ever again. Regina was nearly certain of it, but there would never be enough reassurance to drive her to end the woman. Regina learned very early on, before Lily's birth, that a mother could not ignore the deep unconditional love she had for her child. It was that love that fueled her to stand up against the Dark One when she, herself, had been a novice in magic still – the same love she tried desperately to show Henry, but he kept pushing away.

The same love would ultimately be her downfall, wouldn't it?

**xxxx**

Footsteps were drawing closer. Grumbling voices were becoming clearer and clearer. They had found her. The queen would be pleased and they would be spared. She would not be able to escape again. They would make sure of it.

Once more, Lucy's freedom was being threatened and she could not do anything about it. She laid on the forest floor, unable to move. Her mind lingered between consciousness and unconsciousness. She was unable to open her eyes and she was fading fast. The two grumbling voices of the orderlies were now becoming faint, but they stood over her. She knew they were, she could smell their pungent scent – it was the same as that ward, the ward she refused to go back to.

The sudden howl that caught the orderlies' attention confirmed that she would not be returning any time soon. If she had enough strength to smirk, Lucy would have. Now only one thought was crossing her mind: go get them, Red.

Hearty screams were met with fierce growls, barks, and loud snapping. When she heard two pairs of feet scampering away, Lucy knew she was alright. She felt someone kneel down beside her and gently shake her shoulders in an attempt to wake her, but she was slipping despite Ruby's worried voice. She was too tired to wake up, she just needed to sleep a little. She just needed –

"There's a castle of fairies by the sea, there's a king's castle over the earth."

That song.

"There's a young queen among the maidens, there are sweet spirits among the stars."

That voice.

"The king's castle is your cradle, the young queen is your mother."

Her voice.

"Who, with all the fairies, repeats in chorus, the most sweet and loving lullaby."

She forced herself to open her eyes, no matter how difficult the task proved to be. Lucy sat up quickly, inhaling sharply at the voided color of the courtyard she had spent countless hours playing in when she was younger. She quickly looked up, but her vision of the sky was partially blocked by the all too familiar leaves and apples. She was under the tree. Their tree.

"Sleep my treasure, sleep my love."

The voice was coming from behind her. Lucy winced as she pushed herself forward and pulled herself to her feet. She stumbled slightly, but she managed to walk around the tree, following the voice which led her to a sight that made her heart so incredibly heavy. The queen sat, her back against the trunk of the tree, with her young daughter curled up in her lap. Next to them was a small basket filled with the apples they just picked. Lucy felt a lump growing in her throat, her eyes stinging. Quietly, she mouthed the last phrase of her lullaby along with the singing queen.

"Above your head are the spirits, above your heart is my heart."

Shaking her head, Lucy tilted her head up and blinked furiously. It was a pitiful attempt to stop the evitable tears. One or two managed to slip by, rolling down her cheeks. How many times had that song calmed her, put her to sleep? Lucy caught herself feeling rather envious of the child in the protective arms of the queen. It was an embrace she longed for years, to be held by her mother, to be told that everything would be alright. She would never have that chance again. Her mother, she was gone. Everyone she had ever loved was –

"That song always put you to sleep."

Eyebrows furrowing at a voice that long ago faded into her distant memory, Lucy quickly turned around. The revelation caused a small gasp to part from her lips and the tears fell more freely. Grandpa Henry stood before her. He seemed so… real. He extended his arms slightly.

"Lily-pad."

It was him.

In a split second, she was in his arms, hugging him so tight. She buried her face against his shoulder and refused to admit that she was too afraid to let go. What if he disappeared? What if this was the only way of keeping him here? They were both equally childish thoughts but at the moment, they all seemed so rational. Nothing in this world made any sense – none of it was real. This was close enough.

He gently rubbed he rback, a soothing act that quickly calmed her in a way that only a grandfather could. Henry pulled away from the embrace and held Lucy out at arm's length. He was beaming. "A far cry from my little Lily-pad," he smiled softly. "You've become quite the young lady."

"I'll always be your little Lily-pad," Lucy reassured her voice cracking. Henry reached out to gently wipe the tears from her cheeks.

"Tears don't suit you, Lillian," he commented.

Lucy laughed weakly as she shook her head. "I've really missed you," she admitted, new tears threatening to pool over, despite what her grandfather just told her. "A-And I don't understand any of this – where are we? What is this place?"

Henry sighed heavily, gazing around the virtually motionless, now silent courtyard. Lucy followed his gaze until it landed on the queen cradling her sleeping child. "This place," he began, turning his attention to Lucy whose own gaze lingered on the queen for a moment longer before facing him. "This is a place of memories – memories of things we long for. Glimpses of truth we were once too blind to see or simply want to ignore, and of things we have come to regret."

Her expression quickly echoed with confusion. She did not need to question Henry. He was already providing an answer. "It's a passage, Lily-pad," he explained. "Between worlds."

"Worlds?" Lucy repeated. She was not too familiar with other worlds, not apart from Storybrooke and home. She knew one of her mother's close friends was a traveler of worlds, but Lucy was not – a far cry from it. Why would she be in a passage between worlds? She was not going anywhere –

"The living and the dead," Lucy realized, eyes widening. "Grandpa, I don't have a lot of time left, do I?"

His beaming had come to a sudden stop. The joy in his eyes had been replaced by remorse due to the question he did not want to answer. Lucy already knew his response. He slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lily-pad."

**xxxx**

With sweat dripping down her brow, Ruby dragged, not only herself, but the unconscious Lucy who was hoisted onto her back, up the steps of the bed and breakfast with difficulty. In this form, Lucy's dead weight proved to be more than the challenge she had anticipated. The Little One would have been simpler, but both would have raised questions regardless. It would have been between an escaped patient or a wolf. Both equally odd.

Reaching the top of the steps, Ruby pushed on towards the front door. Her eyes landed on the knob, but before she could contemplate how she could maneuver Lucy as not to drop her, the knob turned. Her stomach turned over, she had not anticipated anyone to be at the bed and breakfast. Granny was still hospitalized and even if she was not, she knew Ruby was searching for a friend. Then who –

August.

The door swung open, revealing the scruffy, mysterious writer. Silence rang between them. Their eyes met, each exchanging the same general message: what are you doing here? Ruby glanced down at the motorcycle helmet in his hand. His own gaze drifted just over Ruby's shoulder where Lucy's head rested.

"I-It's not what it looks like," she admitted.

"Oh, well, that's good," August said with a slight nod as he stepped onto the patio, closer to Ruby. "because from where I'm standing, it looks like you just abducted someone from the hospital."

Ruby gazed over her shoulder, fully aware that that was exactly what all this appeared to look like. "Well," she began, turning back to him. "It's definitely not," she finished lamely.

"Right," August agreed, making Ruby feel uneasy. He was being too nonchalant about this situation. "But," he continued. "Allow me to make a guess – you'll find that I'm quite excellent at observing."

Frowning, Ruby's eyes narrowed. She did not have any time for all of these games, but August went on, regardless of her annoyed expression. "So, let's see…" he murmured, rubbing his chin. "I know she goes by Lucy, but I told her Lily suited her better – "

"What?" Ruby tried not to look surprised or taken back, but knew she was failing miserably on both accounts.

"Princess Lillian, actually," August corrected himself. "And you're saving her from the Evil Queen and her men, aren't you, Red Riding Hood?"

Ruby stood more rigid – a far cry from an attack stance, but it was all she could do with Lucy weighing down her back heavily. She lowered her head slightly, eyes glaring dangerously. The playing field had changed and she did not like it. August knew – was he one of the queen's men also? "Who are you?" she demanded, shifting slightly. If dropping Lucy meant being able to protect the both of them, then so be it. Lucy would understand if she had another bruise or two. "I won't let you take her back there," she growled. "I-"

"I'm not taking her anywhere," August stated firmly. He held his arms up, a small, pitiful gesture to demonstrate that he would not harm either of them. "We've met before, Red – a long time ago. I'm an old friend – "

"That's not possible," Ruby interrupted. "I've never met you before you turned up here. You're one of her – "

"We've met, I promise," August insisted. "I was just a boy back then, before the curse – "

"No one here has aged, not since the curse was cast," Ruby pointed out.

"Red, it's me – Pinocchio."

The name lingered in the air for a moment. Ruby continued to stare hard at him, her stance not changing. August did not budge either. "I was sitting on the floor next to my father, playing with a wooden toy whale, during the war council. How else would I know that? The two of us made that wardrobe that brought Emma to this world."

"Do you honestly expect me to just believe you?" Ruby questioned.

"No," August replied honestly. "Otherwise I would have told you a while ago. At least now I can prove it to you."

Ruby shook her head. "Your nose not growing does not prove anything," she retorted.

"The transformation hasn't reached that point yet," August replied seriously. "You're all too familiar with transformations – both of you are experts, actually." When he bent forward, Ruby shifted once more. "And I already know the consequences of trying to harm either of you – I saw what you did to the Wolf back there in the forest," he pointed out, reaching down to roll up one of his pant legs.

The sight of wood where there should have been flesh caused the frowning Ruby to tilt her head slightly. She looked back up at him, their eyes meeting once more. "There's a lot to explain, I know," he admitted. "But I'm on your side and I'm here to help."

**xxxx**

The queen gently stroked her peacefully sleeping child's long dark hair, an action Lucy found herself attempting to mimic. Her fingers gently ran through her own long strands of hair, but they provided very little comfort, especially in the light of the revelation that had been made. Her time was more limited than what she had previously thought. She had to hurry. She had to… What did she have to do?

Slowly, Lucy tore her eyes away from the mother and daughter and turned to face Henry once more who watched her with a somber expression. "It's evident that you miss her, Lily-pad," he said softly. "You can still go back to her."

Perhaps Lucy should have tried harder not to laugh bitterly, but she could not have helped it. Henry's shoulders fell slightly as Lucy shook her head at the suggestion. "There's no one to go back to. That woman back there, she's not the same person as her," she said, gazing back over to the queen. "Mother disappeared a long time ago."

With her back turned to Henry, she could not see him frown. He took a step closer to his granddaughter. "That's where you're wrong, Lillian. She's still there. Deep down, your mother still exists and you can't abandon her. You never abandon your family."

This time Lily did stop herself from scoffing. She turned to Henry again. "Family?" she repeated. "Don't abandon family? I'm not supposed to abandon the woman who murders fathers and rips out her own daughter's heart – "

"That wasn't Regina."

"Of course it wasn't!" Lucy spat, her voice beginning to lace with such hatred and disdain. "Then why else would she have it? Why else would she use it against me? She couldn't just let me rest in peace, could she? I was five – a child. She had to rip it out of my chest because why – "

"All this anger is misdirected!"

The sudden outburst from the most docile man she had ever known instantly caused her to become silent, but it did not stop the anger. Even if it were misplaced, a simple statement would not redirect its course, not one so feeble. "Then who?" Lucy spoke up after a moment. "tell me who I should be upset with."

"Anger is a dangerous thing, Lily-pad," Henry replied.

"Are you saying I should simply forget?" Lucy suggested. "I have every right o be angry, Grandpa."

"And what if it consumes you?" Henry asked. "Just like your mother. You'll walk down steps you won't be able to retrace."

"Please," Lucy nearly begged. "Tell me who. You want me to see her differently – just tell me who."

Henry did not respond, but he gestured over Lucy's shoulder. She quickly whirled around and her eyes widen at the new figure that stood over the queen, causing her some distress. Lucy knew that figure, that woman, well. She shook her head in disbelief. "No," she mumbled. "It can't – no. Grandma did this?"

"Everything," Henry replied, voice weak. "I understand that now more than ever. Regina's descent into the darkness, to hate… It all stemmed from Cora, she fueled it. I should have protected her, but I didn't."

Lucy's eyebrows furrowed, she gazed at Henry again, confused.

"It is why I have never found peace," he explained. "The regret I feel from not helping her when she needed it the most – "

"Grandpa…"

"You were her hope, Lily. Her light," Henry went on. "You made her realize that goodness, happiness still existed for her. After your death… after discovering what Cora had done, nothing stopped her plunge into the darkness."

Henry watched as Lucy lowered her head, eyes narrowing as she tried to process all that she was learning. The image she had built up for this terrible woman, he could tell, was shattering. "There is a definite reason as to why you came back to the world of the living as a human being, Lily. Family, no matter the cost, will always find one another."

**xxxx**

The two police officers had stepped up to the small cells in the sheriff's office. Emma was standing off to the side or, at least, that was what Mary Margaret assumed. She did not trust herself to even glance at that general direction – just the mere sight of Emma was simply too painful to grasp and it would have blown her cover, without a doubt. One of the officers stepped forward to handcuff her. Mary Margaret continued to stare ahead blankly. What else could she possibly do?

"Mary Margaret," Emma murmured, unaware of how deeply her voice was cutting into the other woman's chest. "I'm sorry."

Sorry.

No. It was not Emma who should have been apologizing. It should have been Mary Margaret. She had so much to be apologizing for. She wanted to apologize for everything – this had not been the life she wanted for her daughter. She had deserved so much more and Mary Margaret had desperately wanted to have given her everything. She should have been able to give Emma everything.

This was all Regina's fault and she would soon pay, wouldn't she? Emma was the savior and she returned to them, exactly twenty eight years later, to the day. The curse would soon be brought to an end and they would all live happily ever after. They could finally be a family, but first… first they had to deal with this situation.

The two officers began to lead her away from the sheriff's office. Just as Ruby had told her to do so, Mary Margaret remained silent and did not utter a single word. Ruby advised her to act normal. No one could know that she remembered, especially Emma who probably would not have believed her anyway. This had been a precaution. The Evil Queen was up to something, an attempt to get rid of Mary Margaret forever.

Naturally, Mary Margaret assumed Ruby had a detailed plan – she always did, it was simply her way. Needless to say, she had quickly grown worrisome when Ruby admitted to not knowing the next step. The plan had not been hers, but she was not going to allow anything to happen to Mary Margaret. Ruby would have stopped whoever herself if need be.

As Mary Margaret continued down the quiet hallway, escorted by the two unfamiliar officers, she released a shaking breath. This was not the first time she was blindly trusting Ruby, nor was it probably the last either.

**xxxx**

Lucy watched as Cora continued to scold Regina and Regina beg her to be quiet, Lily was sleeping. At least, that was what the conversation she was envisioning was about. She could see their lips moving, forming words and stringing them together into flowing sentences, but no sound parted from either of them. All Lucy could hear was a deafening silence.

Her eyes lingered on Cora as she placed a hand over her chest. Henry had shed a new light, had destroyed the image of the grandmother she once had. Cora… had she really been so… evil? The sight before her said yes which led Lucy to question all the moments she had spent with her. Had there always been an alternative motive?

The answer was yes, wasn't it?

Lucy felt sick to her stomach suddenly – all those times when her mother worried about where she had gone off to. Had she always been afraid that she was with Cora? Had her mother feared what Cora was capable of doing to Lucy? How many times had her mother reminded her to always tell her where she was or where she was going and with who? Her mother had been paranoid of Cora's influences.

And she had a right to be – look what they had done to herself.

But that did not excuse anything else. Regina was still a fault for many crimes, regardless as to how she became a person Lucy could not even recognize.

"She murdered you," Lucy murmured to Henry. "And my father. 'Family' does not really murder each other – they're not supposed to."

"Lily-pad, you don't understand."

"I understand well enough," Lucy remarked. "Taking another living creature's life selfishly, there's no honor behind it. There never is – "

"You were too young to see the man King Leopold was," Henry interrupted.

"Grandpa, don't," Lucy begged. "Don't tarnish what little memory I have left of him. He was a good father."

Henry forced himself to look away from her pleading eyes. Lucy had nearly been an exact copy of Regina. Nearly. Her eyes were the only reminder that she was not. They were Leopold's eyes. For now, he would forgot the fact that Leopold had barely been present at her birth and how disappointed he was in Regina for not giving him a son. No, after all that, he supposed Lucy was mostly correct.

"He was a good father to you, yes," Henry agreed. "But he could have been a far better husband to your mother."

"What do you mean?"

"Theirs was a forced marriage, Lily," Henry answered after a heavy sigh.

Lucy frowned. "What?"

"Often times… royals would marry for the sake of saving their kingdom from many threats," Henry explained. "Not too long after the passing of King Leopold's first wife, the kingdom was struck with extreme poverty. Word reached the king that Regina could help. He sent for her, threatened her with certain death had she not. She managed to save the entire kingdom in just three days time. The king wanted to keep her close, to make her his wife. Lily, she may have been queen, but she was essentially nothing more than a prisoner."

"I… prisoner? Three days?" So many questions were now swimming through her mind. "How? How did she save the kingdom?"

"By spinning straw into gold."

"I didn't know she had that ability," Lucy admitted.

"She doesn't."

_**To be continued.**_

**Author's Note:** The lullaby used in this chapter is a quick and adapted translations of Giuseppe Morosini's "Ninna Nanna."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 5,200

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty**

From the doorway of her bedroom, August silently watched Ruby tuck Lucy into bed. He leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest as Ruby placed the back of her hand against Lucy's forehead. Her continued worry expression told him that their escaped friend was still running a fever and her muffled mumble of 'still burning up' only confirmed it.

"Did you get rid of that hospital gown?" Ruby asked, her back still turned to him.

"As you asked," August replied. "But I hope it doesn't give you a false sense of protection. The queen knows her hiding spots are limited – it's her town. She'll find her-"

"What are you saying?" Ruby demanded, whirling around. "That I should have left her back there? That she's too much of a risk?" As she stepped closer to him, August stood up straight. "That I should allow the queen to take her?"

August held up his hands. "I didn't say any of that," he pointed out calmly. "But I was implying that we need to proceed carefully. If the queen comes-"

"Then let her come," Ruby interrupted. "We've faced her before – you know that. We'll face her again. It's the same battle, isn't it? It'll have the same outcome. She'll lose and she'll pay for what she did to Lucy, to Snow – everyone."

"You really care about Princess Lillian."

"Lucy," Ruby automatically corrected, turning back around. "She prefers Lucy."

He nodded slightly although she could not see him. August momentarily watched her re-adjust the cold, damp wash cloth of Lucy's forehead – a small attempt to break the fever. He folded his arms over his chest once more and resumed leaning. "Do you love her?" he asked.

His blunt question caused her shoulders to tense which was the only response he received. Interesting. August tilted his head slightly. "The way you jumped to conclusions, her fierce sense of protection and loyalty… You know what her destiny is, right?"

"Destinies can change, they're not written in stone," Ruby murmured, shaking her head. "Neither is hers."

"Death doesn't like to be cheated."

"She's not going to die."

"How can you be so certain?"

"Is this really what we should be talking about?" Ruby snapped, her attention back to him. "We're on the brink of war – the final battle, according to prophecy – and you want to question the bond I have with a friend? There's no room for-"

"Love in war?" August said with a faint chuckle. "Love has its presence in war, Red. Men have fought for it, certainly, and wars have even started because of it. Our realm is no different, you know that. You fought alongside Snow White to aid in saving Prince James. Your reasoning is a bit blinded."

"Enough!" Ruby hissed. He struck a nerve and now she was rather frazzled. "She's a dear friend and there are more pressing matters – like you. How is it you're able to come and go from Storybrooke whenever you please when none of us can?"

"Do you remember the wardrobe my father and I built from that enchanted tree in the forest?" August asked in return.

"Yes," Ruby answered quickly, watching him carefully. "The one that provided Emma a safe passage to this world so she wouldn't be affected by the curse."

August nodded along. "Well, that tree may have been the last of its kind, but there were many more before it," he explained. "My father, Geppetto, he carved me out of the same enchanted wood years ago. I believe its magical properties saved me from the curse." He was lying through his teeth, but he remained calm and collective. His nose would not betray him in this world which had allowed him to master the ability to bend the truth when he saw fit. Ruby did not need to know the reality behind the lie. No one did, but that did not stop her from staring him down, attempting to find a hole in his story.

"I was under the impression it was your father's wish to the Blue Fairy that brought you to life," Ruby replied.

"Oh, it was," August insisted. "But all magic has its limits. Being made of that enchanted tree aided the Blue Fairy's power."

"You were a real boy when the curse was cast," Ruby quickly pointed out, folding her arms over her chest, mimicking his stance. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Not a puppet."

"There's no denying that," August agreed. "But it doesn't chance the truth of my origins, does it? I was a wooden puppet – a magical wooden puppet. That magic protected me. It's the same magic that brought Lily – Lucy," he instantly corrected before Ruby could interject. "Here as a wolf."

Ruby shook her head, not following his logic. "It should have brought her here as a human being, not a wolf," she stated, using his reasoning against him. "She was born human."

"She also died human," August shot back. "The wolf is her second chance."

"Second chance at what?" Ruby questioned, glancing over her shoulder towards her bed. "To do something she couldn't back home? She couldn't transform there."

"And am I correct in guessing that it did not begin here until Emma came to town?" August asked. He waited for Ruby to nod before he continued. "Emma's arrival caused an influx of magic. That's why I'm turning back into a puppet and why the two of you are able to transform, but the magic… it was fading. It's growing weaker already."

"If Emma's supposed to be the savior, to break the curse, then why?" Ruby questioned. "Why is it growing weaker again?"

"Because magic doesn't naturally exist in this world, you know that," August answered. "There's no danger to you if it vanishes again. You won't be cursed. You'll be a normal human being again."

"But that won't be the case for the two of you, will it?" Ruby concluded. "You'll be reduced to a child's play thing and she'll be…"

"Dead," August stated when Ruby's voice trailed off.

"Breaking the curse will stop all that, won't it? There'll be magic again, won't there?" Ruby asked.

With a heavy sigh, August looked away from the hopeful Ruby, to the slumbering princess who probably had wanted none of this. "I don't know the outcome of breaking the curse. I don't think anyone does for that matter," he added. "Regardless, it has to be done – it will be done."

"But Emma-"

"Is starting to believe," August interjected. "The foundation of the curse is breaking."

For a moment, Ruby stared in confusion as his words lingered in the air. The curse was already breaking, but how? Apart from them remembering, they were all stick stuck in this town, a town which seemed to be cracking into pieces – her eyes widened at the realization. She could hear Lucy explaining how they were all cracks in the mirror, cracks that would slowly come together and ultimately shatter. Cracks. Ruby could envision the split on main street very clearly.

"The earthquakes," Ruby murmured. "The first not that much later after Emma arrived."

August nodded. "That's when people started to remember."

"And the second – right after Emma's run in with the Mad Hatter, after Lucy transformed in front of her," Ruby continued and, once more, August nodded along. "And then today. This morning. The third."

"The more we remember, the more Emma believes, the more it breaks," August pointed out. "Something big happened this morning. That quake caused a lot of damage." His statement was followed by silence, causing him to furrow his eyebrows and tilt his head. Ruby shifted on her feet slightly. "Red," he stated. "Do you know what happened this morning?"

Ruby lowered her head, eyes staring at the floor. She knew exactly what happened. As August took a step closer, Ruby looked back up. "Mary Margaret – no, Snow," Ruby corrected herself. "She remembers – since early this morning."

Jaw set, August stared at her silently and Ruby desperately wished that he would say something, anything. She knew what the silence meant. Lucy's plan had been a mistake. In an attempt to keep Mary Margaret safe, they had just put Snow White in grave danger.

"Where is she now?" August asked. "Still at the sheriff's office?"

"No," Ruby said, shaking her head.

Without another word, Aguust turned on his heel and headed into the hallway. Ruby glanced over her shoulder towards the virtually motionless Lucy. She would be okay, Ruby reassured herself. With a heavy sigh, she followed after August down the hall and the stairs. "The trail is set for this afternoon," she said after him.

"Then we need to help Emma find another break in this case," August stated, reaching the bottom of the stairs. "And fast."

"Another?" Ruby repeated, stopping on the last step. August had turned to face her. "What do you mean another?"

"For the sake of time, I'll make a long story short – we found evidence against the mayor and she managed to cover her tracks before we could do anything about it," August quickly explained. "Don't you work for the sheriff's office? How has Emma not told you any of this?"

Ruby pushed past him to step into the lobby, not at all surprised by the mayor's involvement. "We haven't been on the best of terms lately – my own long story short," she added. "Snow stands a better chance than Mary-"

"Until the Evil Queen discovers that she remembers," August interrupted. "And it's her curse. If she doesn't already know, she will soon enough."

Hand grasping the handle of the front door, Ruby pushed it open and August quickly followed her outside. "And she'll get rid of-"

"What?" August asked as Ruby stopped abruptly. In quick strides, she crossed the front porch and bottled down the steps. August stayed close behind as she stepped into the street. "What is it?"

"The break you're looking for – I think I may have found it," Ruby said over her shoulder. "I've picked up Kathryn's scent."

**xxxx**

Grandfather Henry's words of unspoken truths that had been hidden long ago weighed heavily on Lucy who was unable to look away from the young queen and her child resting under the apple tree in the now empty courtyard. Cora had vanished. Her grandmother. The woman who had always been so loving to her – she was the source of all this? Everything that had happened, all the evil and wickedness… and for what? This was why Mother always stressed that her happiness depended on that of little Lily's. Cora had robbed Regina of her own and she did not want to do the same to her own daughter.

Face twisting, Lucy shook her head. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach – guilt. She had done everything in her power to detest and harm the mayor with her words in that ward, not yet aware of all she had done – sacrificed, even – in an attempt to reclaim just a small amount of happiness in a child she had sworn away to a man named Rumpelstilskin before its birth. Lucy had seen her in the same light as everyone else: an evil queen hell bent on revenge. Instead, she had always been the woman robbed of her love and happiness.

Somehow, Lucy found the strength and courage to not only step closer, but also kneel in front of the queen who could not see her. "I didn't know," she mumbled, her voice small.

"There was no way you could have, Lily-Pad," Henry attempted to comfort, standing behind Lucy. "They were secrets she kept to herself."

"I…" Lucy's voice trailed off, a frown tugging on her lips. "After all she's done, how can I forgive her? My father, Snow, the people of our kingdom…"

"Forgiveness is never easy," Henry commented, watching Lucy reach out slightly to the queen, but she quickly pulled away. She was torn. Henry had seen this before. "Vengeance is, but it's a dark path, Lillian – one that will consume you."

"Like Mother," Lucy murmured softly. "How can I forgive someone who's so far gone? She's not the same person anymore?"

Henry walked up behind his granddaughter and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She's still there, Lily-Pad," he said as Lucy turned to look up at him. "Deep down… you know it's true. There's still hope. Her children are her hope."

With a heavy sigh, Lucy turned back to face the queen. Henry pulled his hand away and Lucy slowly stood up. The silence that was felt between the two fo them was broken by a low murmuring of familiar voices. Was it…? Red? Snow? Their voices grew steadily louder. Lucy, now able to make out distinct words, cranked her head up towards the bleak grey sky.

'… kill the queen and break the curse.'

"No," Lucy said aloud, shaking her head as she turned to Henry. "That's not – it can't. They can't!"

**xxxx**

Soon, Ruby reminded herself. Soon, she would be back at the bed and breakfast and she would be able to finally sleep at last, even if for a little while (which was all she even wanted). The adrenaline rush from the early morning events had worn. Exhaustion had settled once more and Ruby was now allowing it for the time being. Things had finally gone their way. Lucy was safe – as was Kathryn, who they found miraculously behind the diner. She was alive – a little shaken, but alive. Without a doubt, Mary Margaret would now be released. She could not be charged for a crime that had not been committed, but Ruby would not put that past the mayor.

Ruby pushed open and quietly slipped into Granny's hospital room, where she was busy knitting away per usual. Sometimes never changed and Ruby could not help but smile weakly when Granny looked up. "You're doing well," she grinned.

"And you look like you've been mugged by a troll," Granny replied without missing a beat. Ruby bit back a short laugh. Granny smiled faintly. "Did you find your friend?"

"Yeah, I did." Ruby replied.

"Didn't I tell you that you would?"

"Yes, and, I know, you're always right," Ruby added, meriting a smirk from Granny. She allowed a few seconds of silence to pass between them before Ruby spoke up again. "My friend, she's not the only one we found this morning. Kathryn turned up too. Alive."

Granny sat up straighter in bed. The knitting laid forgotten on her lap. "Alive?" she repeated. "how can that be? The heart, it was hers."

"A lot of things don't add up, we're aware," Ruby agreed. "Emma's under the impression that someone from the lab lied about the results, but…" she trailed off before lowering her voice. "The rest of us are all aware of our monarch's obsession-"

"The queen remembers as well."

"So does Mary Margaret."

Granny sank back down against the pillows. Her shoulders slumped slightly as Ruby inched closer to her side. "It's getting too dangerous for Emma to not believe. The final battle is near. We have to prepare-"

"You have to rest," Ruby corrected. "Granny, you're not well – otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Red, I'm – " Granny began, but quickly stopped. Her eyes gazed over Ruby's shoulder as the door to the medical room opened. Ruby turned slightly to the nurse who entered. Both exchanged faint smiles as the nurse approached the bedside, standing next to Ruby, clipboard in hand.

"Good morning," Ruby greeted. Granny only offered a half nod.

"We'll, it's definitely been an eventful one," the nurse replied, turning a page over on the clipboard. "We're double checking on all our patients. This morning's evacuation was a bit stressful so we're doing everything in our power to make sure everyone is comfortable."

"Ah, yes, the earthquake," Ruby said, watching the nurse review her paperwork. It was then she spotted it – the bruising along the woman's jaw. "That's why I came over – to check on my grandmother. Everything went well, I assume?"

Setting the clipboard on the end of the bed, the nurse then began to fit the blood pressure cuff onto Granny's arm. "Thanks to current procedures we have in place, yes," she replied hastily.

Ruby tilted her head. "Some patients reacted more calmly than others. Your jaw-"

"Everyone reacts differently under stress, yes," the nurse commented. "There were a few rowdy patients, I'm afraid, but your grandmother was not one of them," she stated, looking up to Granny. "Your blood pressure is a little high, dear."

"With the morning I had, it's no surprise," Granny remarked. The nurse replied with only a fake smile as she removed the cuff.

"Speaking of comfortable," Ruby spoke up. "When will I be able to take her home?" she asked. "Dr. Whale said he was only keeping her here for observation."

"And we're still observing," the nurse replied. "But she'll be free to go tomorrow morning, if all goes well."

As a master of snark, Ruby was not appreciating having it thrown at her, especially not by someone remotely in charge of her grandmother's health and wellbeing. She watched the nurse fetch the clipboard before turning to Granny with a faint smile, back turned. Soon, this would be over and behind them both. Ruby wanted nothing more than to have Granny out of here. The vibes, aura of this place, how she found Lucy, this nurse – it all bothered re.

Granny returned the small smile. Ruby reached out to take her hand just as Granny glanced behind Ruby, sharing in her granddaughter's distrust in the hospital staff. The nurse had been on her way out when she suddenly turned around. Granny quickly pulled her hand away from Ruby and pointed over her shoulder. No words were exchanged, but Ruby instantly understood.

Ruby immediately whirled around, just in time to catch the nurse's wrist. Leaning back over the edge of the bed, she looked up at the needle in the nurse's hand which lingered only a few inches away from her neck, confirming all suspicion. Ruby's grasp tightened as she pushed the nurse's arm away before twisting her wrist. With a yelp of pain, the nurse's hand released the needled. No longer in immediate danger, Ruby shoved the woman back, a deep growl escaping her.

"Red," Granny warned. "Red, don't."

The nurse pulled herself onto her feet hurriedly, probably suddenly aware of the situation she was in. The orders she was probably given failed to inform her that the target was more dangerous than previously thought. Ignoring Granny, Ruby slowly advanced, feeling herself growing in stature and her eyes glowing a bright golden color. The nurse stumbled backward as fingers grew into sharp claws and dull teeth into jagged canines. In only a matter of moments, the nurse was being stared down by a beast. A monstrous wolf standing on two legs.

**xxxx**

"You didn't have to do that, Red," Granny stated, watching Ruby climb out of the driver's seat of the car. Without a doubt, Ruby had rolled her eyes once her back had been turned to Granny who remained silent until Rudy had made her way around to the passenger door. "It was dangerous. You could have harmed someone."

"But I didn't," Ruby reminded, not for the first time either. Carefully, she helped Granny out of the car and up the steps to the bed and breakfast. "If anything, it was a warning to that queen. I will not just sit around while she endangers those I love."

Granny came to a halt at the top of the stairs. Frowning, Ruby turned around and was met by a stern expression. "By transforming, you've called the queen's attention – she'll come after us. She knows how close we are to Snow White. You've put us in great danger-"

"We've been in great danger for much longer," Ruby interrupted. "Lucy-"

The sound of the front door opening caused Ruby to immediately hold her tongue, knowing full well that the information she was about to provide was not necessarily hers to give by any means. Having been expecting a rundown Lucy to be standing in the doorway, Ruby was a bit shocked, confused even, to be facing the other half of the once royal sisters.

"I heard you two from inside," Mary Margaret explained. "I just-"

"You don't have to explain, dear," Granny replied softly.

"I didn't know where else to go, I couldn't go back to the apartment," Mary Margaret continued. "I mean – Emma, I'm not ready to face-"

"We understand, Snow," Ruby reassured. "It's a lot to take in at once. They cleared you of all charges, yes?"

Mary Margaret nodded, side stepping to allow both Granny and Ruby to enter their home. "hard to charge someone with murder when the person who was supposedly murdered is alive. Even the Evil Queen has her limitations."

"Have you seen the mayor this morning?"Ruby asked bluntly, double checking the locks of the door as Granny took a seat in the lobby for the time being.

"No," Mary Margaret replied.

"Good," Ruby snapped with a bite of anger.

Eyebrows furrowing both in confusion and worry, Mary Margaret watched Ruby pace the lobby before turning to Granny for an answer. Granny sighed heavily, shaking her head. "We were attacked at the hospital," Granny explained. "Red has reasoning to believe the queen was behind it."

"She is!" Ruby barked in mid-turn, hands on her lips.

"Are you sure?" Mary Margaret asked.

Ruby stopped in her tracks. "Yes," she said, a growl lingering on the edge of her voice. "Her stench is all over it, especially considering what she's done repeatedly to Lucy."

"Lucy?" Granny repeated, frowning. "The vandal who broke into our home?"

"In her defense, I left the window open. She's not vandal," Ruby reassured. "She's an old friend – to all of us. Some more than others."

"What do you mean, Red?" Mary Margaret asked.

"In our world, she was the runt wolf," Ruby answered. "She was the Little One."

The look Mary Margaret gave seemed as if Ruby had just transformed in front of her for the first time. Shock. Granny did not react, but Ruby did see a hint of annoyance, probably at the fact that both as Ruby and Red, she had gone against Granny's wishes and spent time with Lucy and the Little One.

Once the initial shock passed, Mary Margaret's original confusion returned. "I don't understand," she murmured. "What would the queen want with a runt wolf?" she asked.

Ruby glanced at Granny and looked at Mary Margaret. She sighed heavily. She knew the answer, the secret, but how could she give or tell it? "Snow, come with me," she said. "I'll be back down in a minute, Granny," Ruby added.

After exchanging a match concerned gaze with Granny, Mary Margaret followed Ruby up the stairs. "How is it even possible that she's the Little One?" Mary Margaret questioned as they reached the hallway.

"She was once human in our world too, Snow," Ruby replied, not daring to turn around. She was not going to risk any ounce of emotion betray her. "This is… her own curse," she added, pushing open her bedroom door and allowing Mary Margaret to slowly and silently step inside.

Lucy laid where Ruby had previously left her, unmoved. The color, however, had returned to her cheeks, Ruby noted. Her breathing had also evened out. As Ruby lingered at the foot of the bed, Mary Margaret walked up to the side, gazing down upon someone she was now seeing in a new light. An old friend, protector.

"Her own curse," Mary Margaret repeated as she glanced over at Ruby. "Different from the one we're all under now? Will she stay this way after we kill the queen and break the curse?"

Before Ruby could formulate a proper answer, Lucy began to shift under the blankets. The words, Snow's words, had summoned her from the deep sleep she had been under. Her eyes fluttered open and, a second later, Lucy had snapped straight up on the bed, causing the other two to step back. There was still a dull ache in her chest, but Lucy had expected it. What she hadn't was Mary Margaret to be standing over her bedside. Since she was, Lucy could deduce a couple possibilities as to why, but none of them actually mattered – she was here. Safe.

"It was Lucy's plan to get you to remember," Ruby stated, if only to move the non-existent conversation forward. Lucy immediately turned to Mary Margaret, eyebrows rising and face lighting up at the statement. Ruby smiled faintly at her realization. "I should go check on Granny. Will you two be alright?" she asked, a question more directed at Lucy who nodded.

Half nodding in return, Ruby silently dismissed herself. Upon her exit, Mary Margaret sat down on the edge of the mattress. Lucy shifted slightly, heart racing out of anxiety as she realized she had no idea how to approach any of this. Mary Margaret did not yet know that the last time they had spoken had been decades ago or how deep and far their relationship was. Lucy remained silent, not knowing what to say. Luckily, Mary Margaret spoke up.

"Thank you," she said.

Lucy frowned slightly. "For what?" she asked.

"For this," Mary Margaret replied. "And for all those other times. During those cold nights. Against the Wolf – both there and here."

"I know you would have done the same for me," Lucy murmured, looking down slightly. "I apologize for the way I behaved in the diner and for all the times before. I shouldn't have been so unkind."

"I assume you had your reasons," Mary Margaret said with a small shrug.

"Even out of fear, none can be justified-"

"Fear? Fear of what?"

"Of…" Lucy trailed off, biting down on her lip. "Of you discovering who I really was," she admitted with a ting of embarrassment. It all seemed so silly now.

"Discovering that you're the Little One?" Mary Margaret clarified. "Why would you fear that?" she asked with a reassuring smile. "We're old friends, aren't we?"

A short, nearly silent, sarcastic laugh escaped Lucy. "Yeah," she mumbled. "We definitely are."

Mary Margaret leaned back slightly, perplexed, as Lucy kept her gaze low. She remembered what Ruby had just told her as they walked up the stairs together. "You were once human in our world, weren't you? Red told me-"

"She told you right. I was."

"Did I know you before?" Mary Margaret questioned. "You look… familiar."

When, out of nerves, words failed her, Lucy nodded. The knot in her stomach was growing even tighter, making her feel sick and overwhelmed. She knew she could not limit her response to a single nod. She had to say something. "You…" Lucy began, voice weak – too weak for her own liking. She cleared her throat. "When we first met here in Storybrooke, when I was behind bars… You addressed me by another name. And… you were correct."

For a moment, there was no reaction. It was not as if a large amount of time had passed since their first encounter, but a lot of events had, clouding Mary Margaret's memory. She stared blankly, attempting to recall that afternoon where she had stood over Lucy, seeing her for the first time. A name had passed her lips, one that infrequently did, but always brought a pang of guilt with it, even now, decades later. Heart dropping into the pit of her stomach, Mary Margaret's eyes grew wide, signaling to Lucy that she had reached her answer. Based on the tears that had formed, she had reached the right one.

"Lily…?" Mary Margaret repeated the name she had once said, her voice barely above a whisper. All Lucy could not was nod.

With a heavy sigh, Mary Margaret's shoulders fell at Lucy's confirmation. She did not understand how. She blinked furiously in an attempt to prevent the evitable tears that were rolling down her cheeks. It was so evident – she could see it so clearly now in the younger woman's appearance. She looked so much like… like… Mary Margaret could not bring herself to say that name, to associate this moment with her. However, her eyes. They were father's. She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"You have every right to be upset-" Lucy began.

"I'm not," Mary Margaret quickly interrupted, shaking her head as she swallowed hard. "I've just… Lily, I've missed you. So much."

What remained of Lucy's façade instantly broke with that simple statement. Feeling her own tears betraying the remnants of a tough exterior, Lucy leaned forward, catching Mary Margaret in a tight hug that had been long overdue.

"I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness," Mary Margaret managed to blunder. "For everything. Not you."

"It's not your fault. It never was."

"But it is!"

"I fell by myself, but none of that matters. I'm here now."

Pulling away from the embrace, Mary Margaret cupped Lucy's face gently. How many times had she envisioned a moment like this, a moment she had convinced herself would never happen, couldn't happen? As she gazed down, however, her expression turned dark. Her eyes had landed on the necklace – silver, she guessed, by the way the chain laid, infused with Lucy's irritated red skin. "Did she do this to you?"

"Yes, but-"

"Does she know?" Mary Margaret asked. "Who you are?"

"She does, but-"

"She has no soul," Mary Margaret spat, shaking her head. "She needs to be stopped – all the terrible things she has done, all the people she has harmed-"

"No one deserves to lose their mother," Lucy interrupted forcefully, quickly silencing Mary Margaret. "I overheard you, Snow. You don't know what she's been through."

Shaking her head, Mary Margaret stood up, as did Lucy. "Lily, you don't understand."

"But I do – you're the one who doesn't," Lucy remarked. "Otherwise-"

"Otherwise?" Mary Margaret repeated, trying to hide the disgust in her voice. "Lily, she killed Father. She robbed us all of our happiness. What am I not understanding? She may be your mother, but she needs to be stopped regardless. Look at what she's done to you."

"Out of standing up for you," Lucy pointed out.

"And now you're standing for her?"

"I'm not standing for anyone else," Lucy snapped. "I just want to do what's right."

"Siding with her isn't right," Mary Margaret insisted.

"You're blinded by anger-"

"And you by temper."

Lucy sighed heavily out of frustration, letting go of any hope that any means of a sweet and tender moment could return. Without another word, she spun around and made a beeline for the door. Mary Margaret followed her until the foot of the bed. "Lily, if you leave," she began, steadying her voice. "It'll be considered treason against the kingdom."

"This isn't your kingdom."

_**To be continued**_

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but I hope the wait was worth it! Let me know what you think in a review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,600

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty One**

The tension that lingered was painstakingly numbing as were the words that caused it: this isn't your kingdom. The message behind it was simple enough to decode: you have no real power here. Mary Margaret's threat had been empty, but it still kept Lucy frozen, back turned to her sister and hand latched firmly around the doorknob. She did not dare utter another word and neither did Mary Margaret who still stood at the foot of the bed, watching the back of Lucy's head and waiting for her next move. This had once been a familiar game when they were younger, but they were both out of practice. It was the same bantering of sibling rivalry, but the stakes were now so much higher.

No longer were they spoiled little princesses who threw each other's favorite stuffed animals into rose bushes (as Snow had done to that silly teddy bear) or mud puddles (as Lily had to that stupid tiger in retaliation on more than one occasion), or called each other names until one of them caved in and cried to one of their parents – this had usually been Lily who absolutely loathed being compared to a troll or an imp. No, they were both far from the royal brats they had once been. Instead of stuffed animals, they threw more formulated insult. Instead of arguing over who was the prettier princess, they were arguing over the life and death of someone who was once closer and dear to the both of them.

Their mother.

Snow did not understand – no, she could not understand. There was too much rage and anger for her to clearly see a woman robbed of all the joy that had ever been present in her life. In the same way, Lily could not understand either. She was too blinded by the bond she once shared with a vile witch who stole everything from everyone. Each sibling was in the wrong and both desperately wanted to show the other the light, but neither, for the moment, would see what the other could. Their pride got the better of them, neither would admit to being wrong in respect to the other when they both believed they were right.

Normally, an outside force would have intervened by now – a parent or guardian – to force them to apologize to one another. The bitterness between them would dissolve and they would continue with their playing, continue being each other's best and only friend within the lonely castle walls. Unfortunately, there was no one to keep them from escalading. Ruby had left them alone, expecting a heartwarming reunion that would not have soured, and Granny, well… Granny was probably dealing with the fact she had once unknowingly fired an arrow at the kingdom's late princess.

Lucy turned the knob. The door unlatched with a loud distinctive click. Mary Margaret took a small step forward.

"Lily," she warned. "Don't do this."

"Or what?" Lucy challenged, unmoving. The door remained closed for the time being. "You'll imprison me? Torture or even execute me?"

"I am nothing like her," Mary Margaret stated, voice low. Nostrils flared as fists formed at her side. "How dare you."

"No, you're exactly like her," Lucy snapped, whirling around to face Mary Margaret. Although Snow was older, and was even taller when they were younger, Lucy always stood her ground – until the trolls and imps came rolling in, but things were a bit different now.

Mary Margaret was taken back, but her stone cold glare did not change. She would not give Lucy that benefit. Perhaps she should have. It may have prevented Lucy from advancing towards her. Something told her that their little bouts would be nothing compared to the fighting the two of them were now capable of and each of them was aware. The forest had changed them from the sheltered princesses they once were. They had seen it plenty of times, especially against the Big Bad Wolf.

"You're acting out of anger," Lucy accused. "You're letting your hate consume you."

"What I'm doing is justice!" Mary Margaret spat. "That evil witch took everything from me – she deserves to be punished!"

"And you took everything from her!" Lucy retorted. Raising her own voice to match that of her sister's brought Mary Margaret to a halt – or maybe it was the revelation behind Lucy's statement itself. "Did you deserve all this, Snow? Huh?"

"This is different," Mary Margaret remarked.

"Is it?" Lucy asked, holding her arms out for a second. "The way she sees it, you robbed her of me and my life."

Mary Margaret quickly shook her head, taking a step back and hitting the end of the bed. "She knows that was an accident. You fell in!"

"After you snuck me out of the castle," Lucy pointed out. She was shaking, not out of anger like she should have been and had the right to do so. She was shaking out of the anticipation for what she was about to wrongly accuse her sister of doing. "You broke a promise to her, Snow. You promised you'd protect me-"

"I did!"

"I died because of you!"

Face falling, Mary Margaret placed a hand over her chest. Lucy might as well have stabbed her straight in the heart. It may have hurt a lot less than those hard words. Tears stung her eyes once more and she did not even bother to attempt to keep them at bay this time. Mary Margaret opened her mouth to speak, but words failed her.

"From where she stands, I died because you couldn't keep a secret – or a promise," Lucy sneered, keeping her cold demeanor. She had to. This was the only way to out stubborn her, the only way to get her to see things differently. "You took her daughter – her happiness – away from her! What she did was out of vengeance. You turned her into the Evil Queen and instead of trying to turn her back into the mother she once was to the both of us, you'll head down the same path she did," Lucy pointed out.

Mary Margaret shook her head. Lucy could see her jaw trembling.

"If you kill her, you'll be no better," Lucy stated, watching Mary Margaret sink down onto the bed. She was unable to look up at her baby sister. That was fine, as long as she was listening to what Lucy was saying. "Now, I'm going to leave this room-"

"Lily, please," Mary Margaret said meekly. "You don't-"

"Right, understand," Lucy finished for Mary Margaret, shaking her head in disbelief. "How can I? Clearly, I haven't been affected by any of this. No, just the precious Princess Snow White. After all this time, you're still so selfish."

Lucy turned back around and grabbed a hold of the doorknob once more. Hearing the door swing open, Mary Margaret forced herself to stand with the little strength she managed to find. "Don't do this!" she repeated, following after her baby sister. Of all the times they had both imagined this impossible conversation, it never ended like this. "Don't leave!"

Her voice carried down the hallway and stairs, arriving to the living room where Ruby and Granny had retreated for the time being. Hearing the sound of the two siblings rushing down the stairs, Ruby immediately jumped on her feet, exhaustion forgotten once more. From the corner of her eye, she saw Granny stand as well, but there was no time to reassure her things were okay or under control – clearly they were not.

As Ruby reached the lobby, Lucy was already heading out the front door and Mary Margaret at the foot of the stairs. "Red, please!" Mary Margaret pleaded, but she did not have to. Ruby ran out onto the porch and down the steps, right on Lucy's heels. Ruby reached out and grabbed her by the wrist, pulling hard and distorting her center of gravity. Lucy tumbled back into her.

"Let me go," Lucy hissed, straightening up, but Ruby did not budge.

"I'm sorry, Luce," Ruby apologized, shaking her head. "Not this time. I can't." The glare Ruby was receiving was painful, but rightfully deserved. When Lucy pulled even harder, Ruby's grasp only tightened.

Glancing over Ruby's shoulder, Lucy spotted Mary Margaret standing on the porch. Her rage was building. She turned to Ruby, frowning. "You have a lot to learn about honor," Lucy said, lowering her voice as she continued to struggle against her grasp.

"How long have you known?" Ruby asked.

"A while," Lucy growled. "But only for certain after you asked about Peter."

It was a name she had not expected to hear. Her grasp faltered and, in that moment of weakness, Lucy pulled herself free. Not wanting to risk being chased, Lucy collided her elbow hard into Ruby's stomach. It was difficult to watch her sink down to her knees, especially knowing that it was Lucy herself who harmed her.

"Halt!"

Lucy quickly looked up and Mary Margaret over her own shoulder. Granny was standing at the open doorway, aiming her handy crossbow at the rogue princess, silver arrow loaded. Exactly what Lucy needed right now – more exposure to silver. The chain around her neck had started to sting only moments before. A silver arrow would almost certainly take her out. Lucy slowly raised her hands into the air as Ruby rose to her feet, trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe you'll hit me this time," Lucy challenged. "Free shot. Not even moving."

"Lily, it doesn't have to be this way," Mary Margaret said, slowly walking down the steps.

"You're right," Lucy agreed. "It doesn't."

"Please, come back inside – let's talk," Mary Margaret offered.

"But we already have talked," Lucy pointed out. "We're not going to reach an agreement, Snow. We can't."

"Or is it," Ruby spoke up. "You don't want to try. You run when things don't go your way, Lucy. I know you. You're just running again."

"When there's a crossbow aimed at me, I tend to do that," Lucy remarked. When Granny shifted slightly, Lucy raised her hands even more. "Well, in this case, I can't – hit the left shoulder, would you? The right is already marked."

"For a princess, you have quite the mouth on you," Granny frowned.

"It's out of defense," Ruby commented, stepping in front of Lucy and Granny's line of fire. "Especially when she's upset. Pushing those who love you away is not going to help, Lucy."

Lucy frowned, glaring. "Reading me like a book now?" she asked, lowering her arms slowly. Granny did not move.

"We all want the same thing, Lucy," Ruby went on. "We all want to break the curse."

"But we have different means of achieving that now," Lucy remarked. "I can't help you murder my mother."

"Your mother," Ruby repeated. "Tried to capture me like she did you this morning. How many others do you think she has locked away? How many innocent people?"

One, Lucy knew for certain, but that was an answer she kept to herself. She could still vividly see that woman reaching out for her, eyes full of fear and panic. For a split second, there had even been a small sense of hope, hope of escaping just like Lucy, but Lucy had been unable to get her out. She promised she would, but a small voice in the back of her mind whispered that she would not. She was still too weak. No one was on her side. She could barely look out for herself. Without a word, but with one last glare, Lucy turned around and began to walk away. She had just taken a stride forward when she heard the click.

Ruby had barely taken a step to the side, clearing the path of the flying silver arrow. Lucy whirled around in time to see the tip of the arrow hurling directly towards her chest. Mary Margaret had shouted, but Lucy did not make out what – the sharp whizzing sound of the dangerous weapon silenced everything else. Eyes widened as the point collided into her torso; Lucy's remained shut as she waited for the pain that never came. Had it really been that quick? Was Grandpa Henry waiting for her?

Expecting to be in that bleak gray realm void of color once more, Lucy was surprised when she saw Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Granny staring in bewilderment. She was still at the bed and breakfast. She was still alive. How?

Lucy gazed down at her chest. Not a scratch. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she was unable to understand. She had not seen what the other three had. The arrow had vanished into a light purple mist just as it was about to hit its mark.

Even though the danger had disappeared into thin air, anger prevented Lucy from steadying her breathing. Her glare rose to the porch, to the crossbow that had now been lowered. All of a sudden, it was out of Granny's grasp. A force pulled the weapon from her hands and it remained suspended in air, commanding everyone's attention and keeping Lucy's own shocked expression hidden.

Just as the arrow before it that Lucy had not witnessed, the crossbow materialized into a wispy purple cloud, like magic. Exactly like magic. When Mary Margaret turned towards the street, Lucy was already gone. Ruby followed her gaze and frowned before heading towards the sidewalk.

"She's not far, I can still catch her-!"

"Wait!" Mary Margaret called out to Ruby before looking over to Granny. "Why? Why did you fire?"

Granny quickly shook her head. "I-I didn't," she answered.

"That arrow says differently," Ruby remarked, making her way back to the porch.

"Snow, I didn't touch the trigger," Granny stated.

Mary Margaret frowned. "It fired on its own accord?"

"A distraction," Ruby said, standing on the last step. "So she could escape? That magic – did she know any when she was younger?"

The tone in Ruby's voice – Mary Margaret recognized it. So cut and dry. It was the same tone she hid behind after they had murdered the Wolf. Peter. Ruby was being the track of her prestige reputation and hiding her true emotions.

"No," Mary Margaret answered, shaking her head.

"She lied to you," Ruby said flatly. "To all of us. Like mother, like daughter."

"No," Mary Margaret repeated, stronger this time. "She's not." Mary Margaret decided to keep her following comment to herself. 'I am.' Lucy had done everything in her power to make sure that point was driven across.

Ruby hopped down from the step. "I'm no longer convinced," she stated firmly. "I'm going after her."

"Red," Mary Margaret began to protest.

"No," Ruby said shortly. "When there's something I want, I'm good at tracking it down."

**xxxx**

Although every fiber of her being raged with anger, Regina continued down the narrow hallway towards the psyche ward, collectively calm. The only feature to betray this was her disapproving frown. She had every reason to be angry, of course – the curse was unraveling at an alarming rate and this morning's events proved that she could trust no one but herself to get things done properly. There was no more room for future mistakes. Mistakes had cost her dearly. She had worked too hard to see everything slip away due to underlings who could not follow a simple set of orders.

Even among all the anger, Regina could not help but feel a small sense of pride as well. Lily had been a weak child. Determined, yes, but weak – there was no sense in denying it. However, Regina was impressed to see that sense of determination was still present. Proud, even. There were tapes, security footage, that still needed to be reviewed, but Regina knew that she did not have to. She knew Lily was no longer that weak little girl anymore. Lily had found her strength, just as Regina had. The black eye donned by one of the two orderlies following behind her was a testament to that.

Regina knew what would come next. History was repeating itself and Regina found herself playing another role since Lily now had stepped into her original part. Regina would utter statements that she once did not believe when they were told to her. Lily would not believe them either. She had no reason to. Every little thing Regina could possibly say would fall on deaf ears and Lily would rid the realm of her once and for all.

Like mother, like daughter – a vicious repeating cycle. Only this time, it would end. Apart from the determination, Regina knew Lily was nothing like her. Not anymore.

As Regina approached the counter, the nurse sitting behind it looked up and immediately rose to her feet in panic. "Your majesty, I can explain!" she quickly offered, but it was an unheard plea. Regina had given her one too many chances already.

"I'm not here to listen to petty explanations, Ingrid," Regina stated as the two orderlies walked around the counter and stood on both sides of the useless nurse. They each grabbed her by the arm as they had been previously commanded. "You have become worthless to me."

"We couldn't have predicted the earthquake, your majesty," nurse Ingrid protested.

"But you should have prevented that young woman from escaping – you and your men," Regina added with a sneer. "Is the other still locked away?"

Ingrid quickly nodded in hopes that she would be let go, but Regina gave no such order. "H-Her cell was damaged, but no tot the extent of the second patient's, no. They've both been fixed. No one else will escape."

"No, they won't," Regina agreed rather harshly, turning to the black eyed orderly. "Take her to the third room," she ordered. "It would be such a shame to see it go to waste, wouldn't it?"

"Your majesty, please, have mercy!"

"Mercy?" Regina repeated with a cold laugh, more than indicating the request was beyond out of the question. She could see the fear growing in the nurse's eyes as she realized there was no hope for freedom. "Your errors have cost me dearly."

"But I wasn't aware!" Ingrid continued, causing Regina to force herself not to roll her eyes. It probably would not have helped the matter – it may have, however, driven the point that her persistence was an annoyance. "I wasn't aware of the werewolf! You didn't tell me-!"

Regina's glare had been nothing compared to what it was now. If she had her proper magic, she did not doubt that her current look alone would kill. "Are you attempting to blame me for your incompetence?" she asked. It was a question Ingrid knew she was better off not answering. Answering yes was a death wish. No, well, no meant she was admitting to her incompetence. "Worthless," Regina hissed, turning on her heel. She was done here. "Take her away."

Ingrid's pleas followed Regina down the hall and did not come to a complete stop until she reached the exit. The orderlies must have sedated her. Good. It would now be a few hours before she would cause them headaches once again. Something told her that the nurse would not be a silent patient.

With silence ringing off the cold stone walls, and therefore no unwanted attention to be called to herself, Regina slipped through the door and back into the main hospital. There was still another matter she had to deal with, but first she had to see it with her own eyes. She continued through the hospital in a quick stride, no one dared to cross her path – some even got out of the way, perhaps out of muscle memory. Her façade said she was nothing more than a concerned mayor, checking to make sure everything was still running smoothly after this morning's natural disaster. Only a few would know otherwise.

Regina pushed through the door of the room Dr. Whale had indicated she wanted upon her arrival. The sight made her blood boil, her lips thinned. Seeing her – Kathryn – there, sleeping… That little imp. He lied. He broke their deal. The curse was breaking. Sending Mary Margaret away was supposed to have solved that problem. With Kathryn alive, Mary Margaret walked free and not only that, no.

Lily escaped and had clearly proven she knew too much. She would protect her sister, there was no question about it. Regina would not have another chance, even if she did render Lily almost powerless. Lily may not be able to transform without causing herself unbearable pain, but that waitress from the diner could – another occurrence Regina had not foreseen, rending Mary Margaret close to untouchable now.

She could not speak for the waitress, but Regina knew Lily was smart. She would not let Mary Margaret out of her sight. No, Regina would have to approach her solution differently. There was still another she could invest into the curse's continued existence, but she would have to work quickly. She could not risk this plan failing as well.

With one last glare to the sleeping Kathryn, Regina made her exit into the hallway, running straight into a bouquet of flowers held by the hospital's plaid wearing former John Doe. "I'm sorry," David quickly apologized, taking a step back.

"David," Regina said with a smile – a real, genuine smile. Prince Charming was exactly where she wanted him to be. This was almost too easy. "No, that's quite alright."

**xxxx**

How many times had they scouted out this forest together? They had always worked as a team to track down whatever they had set their minds to and, most of the time, they were successful. Regardless, they had always been on the same side, the same team. Neither of them had ever imagined this scenario – Ruby tracking down Lucy. Red tracking down the Little One.

And Lucy knew she was out of her league.

Everyone had a world they called their own. For Lucy, it was running through the wilderness on four legs, not two. For Ruby, it was tracking, being within reach of her target. This was her world and Lucy knew she was going to fail in it. She already had once before – the night Lucy snuck into the bed and breakfast. Ruby had easily tackled Lucy to the ground as she had attempted to flee the scene.

At least this time, Lucy had a head start of sorts. Unfortunately, though, those words Lucy had said all those days ago to Ruby were proving themselves to be very true. Ruby, who was now quickly gaining ground, still had it in her, but in Lucy's own defense, Lucy had slowed slightly upon realizing where she currently was. She forced herself to pick up speed once more. Where she had lead them should not have mattered. It would not for Ruby, at least, who did not know the place's dire significance.

This was part of the forest Lucy had always avoided and for good reason too, but she continued to run along side of the gorge, mindful of the edge and the river rushing below. Yes, this part of the river – the part that had changed everything.

A soft, small voice had lead her here; a familiar voice had pulled her along, but she had been unable to figure out who it belonged to. She had also been unable to ignore –

Lucy yelped as she tumbled forward slightly, but she quickly regained her balance and continued forward. Someone pushed her, her mind registered, not wanting to assume that it was Ruby's attempt to slow her down. A glance over the shoulder confirmed that it was not. Ruby was still not within arm's reach of Lucy.

Before Lucy could question not only who was behind it but even what, she felt a sickening familiar sensation take over her. Her feet had slipped from under her, pulled out by an unexplainable force which could only have meant one thing. Magic.

This was all magic.

It had always been magic.

She did not realize it when she was younger. Lucy had been too preoccupied trying to grab for Snow's hand to have noticed. Her memory of the incident was hazy. It always had been. She made herself remember the weak, crumbling earth beneath her because it was the only thing Lucy could make sense of at that young age.

Before Lucy could hit the edge of the gorge and, hopefully, grab on to something to hang on to, another force collided into the side of her body, sending her over the edge. As a child, she was naïve. All children were. To the little Princess Lillian, a world of dark magic did not exist. TO lily, magic was good. Fun, even.

As all her questions began to click, the thought crossed Lucy's mind before she crashed into the cold freezing water below. Her death had not been an accident at all. Someone had wanted the five year old princess dead.

Ruby came to a skidding halt near the edge of the gorge and watched the whole scene unfold before her. As soon as Lucy went over, it was in Ruby's instinct to jump in after her, but something held her back. It felt as if roots were tying her legs down to the ground and as if hands were grasping her arms. A quick glance proved there was nothing of the sort, but she could not move at all still. She was forced to watch helplessly.

"Lucy!" Ruby screamed as she disappeared under the water. The volume of her voice made her throat raw, but it was the only thing she could do. Her eyes scanned the river frantically, hoping. Just hoping that Lucy would break through. The minor details of the princess' death long ago did not matter. All that Ruby remembered was the cause.

Drowning.

"Please," Ruby found herself begging in a raspy whisper. "Come on, Lucy, please."

Her voice did not carry and even if it could, Lucy would not have been able to hear it over the raging water and ringing in her ears. Ignoring the stinging needle sensation that had taken over her entire body, Lucy kicked her legs and swung her arms with all her might – the very same thing she had done decades before. Things would be different this time.

Things are different this time.

She would not fail twice.

As she broke the surface of the water, Lucy gasped and inhaled sharply, allowing the current to drift her off to shore where she violently coughed up water before collapsing onto her back. She laid there for a few moments, panting and catching her breath, before sitting up. Lucy gazed up towards Ruby who had sunk down to her knees. Lucy frowned. She had not gone in after her.

Why? 

No, there were more pressing questions at hand. Who had wanted an innocent little girl dead? The answer came to her as she sat on the bank, the answer still in her grandfather's voice.

The man who felt cheated and who saw her as the child that got away.

_**To be continued.**_

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading – please tell me what you think in a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 5,000

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty Two**

It was a sight she had not been expecting and one that would have summoned a slew of extremely different emotions had it only been less than twenty four hours prior: the black Mercedes parked outside, in front of Gold's Pawn Shop.

Doing little to hide her evident confusion, Lucy drew back once more, hiding behind one of the pallets of lumber of the construction site just across the street from the shop. She had watched, from a distance, the car pulled up, park, and Regina emerge. Lucy had ducked into her hiding spot, but was certain Regina had disappeared into the shop. Lucy had vaguely made out two silhouettes in the store front window moving about.

Oh, what she would give to be a fly on the wall inside that shop right now and overhear the conversation within. All Lucy could do out here in the rather cold, frigid morning atmosphere was speculate and wonder, shaking and shivering in her still damp clothes. She wondered just how much each party knew, how much they kept hidden from each other. What would they have to say to one another, especially with the history that they shared?

Too many questions were clouding her mind, causing her to begin to doubt what she came here to do. Closing her eyes, Lucy tilted her head back, resting it against the wall of stacked lumber as she took a couple of deep breathes. She tried to stop quivering, but the wet clothes and dark hair that stuck to her skin made it nearly impossible.

Relax. Stay calm.

Do not jump to conclusions. Not until-

Her eyes sprang open and every single muscle in her entire body tensed as she felt a hand rest upon her shoulder. When she was met with that writer's smug, boyish smirk, Lucy's shoulders fell and she shrugged his hand off her. Her own hand balled up into a fist before she slugged him hard in the forearm out of petty revenge. To her dismay, August did not budge. Lucy, however, tucked her fist against her stomach as she hunched forward over it.

"What the hell?" she winced as her knuckles screamed out in pain. Did she split them open? She hoped not. "Are you made of stone or something?"

"A type of oak, actually," August replied in all seriousness, not missing a beat. "I have to say, though, that's a good swing you have there."

Lucy stood up straight, shaking her hand in an attempt to get rid of the already dulling pain. No, she had not split her knuckles open. Good, but that did not change the fact that it had hurt. "Being a writer wasn't your only secret then," she remarked. "What, you're also half tree?"

"Not exactly half-"

"No, but getting there, right?" Lucy retorted. "The smell you're giving off could bring down an entire-"

"Hey, now, I take offense," August scoffed. "I don't smell."

"Trust me, you do," Lucy reassured, wrinkling her nose as she waved her good hand in front of it. "It's a disgusting mix of rotting flesh and rotting wood – and I'm unfortunately pretty familiar with both."

"Your senses are heightened too, I take it?" August questioned.

"Since I haven't been able to fully transform, yeah," Lucy answered. "Not like Ruby's – her senses are heightened all the time."

"She hasn't said a word about it."

"Well, she's generally nicer than me, so…"

"Generally?" August repeated, turning his head slightly as his eyebrows rose.

Lucy sighed heavily as she peeked around the pallet once more. The Mercedes was still parked in front of the shop. There had been no changes, aching bones aside. "Let's just say you were right about friends and secrets," she said, turning back to August who was still watching the shop. She frowned slightly, eyes narrowing.

"She kept something else from you?" he asked, finally tearing his eyes away to finally look back at her. He matched her frown upon witnessing the stern glare that he did not believe to have earned.

"No, I from her," Lucy corrected, still glaring. "What are you doing out here anyway? Hanging out in a construction site, that's pretty odd."

August shook his head. "No, I think that's my question to ask considering that I'm the one who found you here – not the other way around," he replied. "But I'm fairly certain that I already know the answer."

"If you're about to feed me more crap about secrets, I just may willingly punch you again," she warned.

"You're after Rumpelstilskin as well," August stated firmly.

For once in their conversation, no smart remark was thrown back in return. Lucy set her jaw and her lips thinned as she watched August carefully. He was watching her equally so, for any sort of reaction, but they both were masking any sort of emotion. He knew he hit the nail on the head. He was right; he read her like an open book.

"I won't ask why as long as you grant me the same courtesy," August continued. "Even if we're here for very different reasons, I think we can help each other out."

"And how do I know this isn't some sort of trap?" Lucy inquired. Given her streak of luck, it was a necessary question.

"You don't," August replied honestly with a small shrug of the shoulders. "But I also think you don't really have a lot of options either. Rumpelstilskin is not someone you want to go up against alone. Come on. I'll scratch your back if you scratch mine."

"Says the walking wooden post. I have no reason to believe you won't go ahead and stab me in the back – let alone scratch it," Lucy pointed out. "A good friend of mine just tried to track me down. I'm not really in the business of trusting anyone right now."

August stood a little taller, straighter. "I give you my word," he vowed, growing extremely serious. "As a writer, I take them very seriously."

He extended his hand towards her. Lucy watched him, eyes narrowed, for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand. They shook.

"I need to have a little chat with him," Lucy revealed.

"Well, good, I need a little distraction," August said, pulling his hand back. "How long do you think this little chat of yours will go on for? Do you think you can keep him talking?" he asked, unwrapping the deep purple scarf that had been snug against his neck. Holding it out towards her earned him a perplexed stare, but Lucy quickly understood the gesture.

"A few minutes maybe," she answered, taking the scarf to hide the necklace. "Can you work with that?"

"Not exactly what I would call my ideal situation," August admitted. "But I can work with it," he reassured, knowing full well that now was not the time to be peaky. Upon hearing the a car coming to life, both of them peeked around the pallet again, just in time to see the Mercedes pull away.

"Good timing," he said. "We're up."

Lucy lingered in her spot until the Mercedes rounded the corner, not wanting to risk being seen, before crossing the street to the pawn shop. The close sign still hung from the door, but it had not been by the proprietor as Lucy had witnessed. Ignoring the sign, she pushed the door open, causing a small collection of bells to jingle almost in unison, announcing her arrival. She stepped inside the currently empty shop. The trinkets all along the shelves and within the glass cases were commanding her attention, begging to be looked at. A familiar aroma filled the air, making her feel at home for a fleeting second, just until she reminded herself why she was here.

Taking another step forward, Lucy's eyebrows furrowed. Something was pulling her, wanting her to come closer. Lucy walked over to the small glass case to the left which contained various pieces of jewelry: necklaces, bracelets, earrings, and rings of all precious metals with an array of different stones. One ring in particular, of a very simple design, however, caught and won her attention. It was a cloudy silver color, dull. The metal had been twisted and no fancy jewels decorated it.

"How may I help you?"

Quickly turning around, Lucy stepped away from the glass case that she had been observing. She did her best not to look surprised. She had not exactly expected evil to be dressed in a well mannered suit or be well groomed for that matter. "I was just… browsing," she said.

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance," Mr. Gold insisted, furthering away from the door leading to the back of the shop. He glanced over his potential client, shaking his head. "Unless you're seeking a new outfit. Then, I'm afraid I can't help you there, Miss."

"I suppose you can't, no," Lucy agreed, unmoving. "That gorge, it's awfully slippery, but I'm sure you know all about that, don't you?" she asked, voice laced with accusation.

The smirk that formed on his lips sent chills down Lucy's spine, indicating that she did indeed have the correct man. He stopped in his tracks and leaned forward slightly against his cane. "You've built quite the reputation as a trouble maker. I was beginning to wonder when I would formally make your acquaintance… Princess. If only you had arrived a few moments earlier-"

"I'm not a princess anymore. You made sure of that, didn't you?" Lucy snapped. "I was a child-"

"You were a pawn," Mr. Gold corrected. "A piece in a very messy, complicated game, dearie."

"Then it was you," Lucy stated, no longer shaking from the cold temperature, but out of the sudden fury that had emerged. "Admit it. All those years ago. It was you."

His low chuckle made the hair on Lucy's skin stand on end. "You're going to have to be more specific, I'm afraid."

"Just how many children have you taken from their mothers?" she spat in disgust.

Her question was met with another low, creepy chuckle of which she was already not fond. Lucy did not understand the gravity of the things the man standing before her had done to get to where he was today. She would have bolted from the shop if she had – or maybe foolish bravery would have kept her rooted in her spot as it did now. "I know your story, I know my mother's. You could have let her be."

"Unfortunately, dearie, I'm not in the habit of breaking my deals," Mr. Gold pointed out.

"But you didn't and she didn't either! You offered her an alternate deal," Lucy remarked. "Your name for my life, wasn't it? There was something, you saw something in her and you took pity."

He was smirking again. She was also quickly learning to dislike that smirk along with the chuckle. Mr. Gold took a couple steps closer. Lucy did not budge, but watched as he walked around her, heading towards the glass case. He did, indeed, see something all that time ago – a parent doing what was best to ensure their child's safety, to do what was best for them. He also saw something more: the final parts of a plan he had spent eons perfecting.

"A-And then you took it anyway," she accused, whirling around to face him. "You made me fall, you made sure I couldn't reach the surface of the water. You wanted to take me away from her."

"What exactly do you want to accuse me of, Miss… well, Mills," he finished with a bemused grin.

"Have you been listening-"

"You've been beating around the bush," Mr. Gold interjected, resting his cane against the wall. "But you haven't said it. Not exactly. Perhaps the words are too heavy. The accusation certainly is."

A frown tugged on the corners of her lips. Lucy may have been glaring daggers, but it did not matter. Mr. Gold was more interested in the jewelry in the case that Lucy had previously been examining. She could not deem herself capable of even remotely frightening him. How do you even begin to frighten a man who inspired so many nightmares anyway? Whose true name alone could evoke fear to many? As he slid open the glass case, he glanced up towards Lucy to confirm his own assumption. The accusation was not one to be taken lightly, after all.

When she continued to say nothing, Mr. Gold returned his attention to the display where he fetched the simple ring from the collection, the ring Lucy had been eyeing. "A momentum from someone long gone," he explained. "Originally from a horse's saddle and served as an engagement ring for a short while, as well as a token of remembrance. It was part of a set consisting of three pieces, Miss Mills, none of which have been reunited until you stepped into this very shop."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. She could have jumped to conclusions, it would not have been hard, but she had a deal of her own to uphold: be a distraction, hold his interest for as long as possible, and keep him talking. She had one of the pieces, okay, sure: the necklace. It had been her mother's – as had that ring. She knew the story, knew what Grandpa Henry had told her at the very least.

"The chain you're so intent on hiding is the second piece," Mr. Gold explained needlessly, pointing to the purple scarf around her neck with his free hand while setting the ring down on the glass counter. "The ring comes from poverty and the chain from middle class. Now, the third and final piece, well, it comes from royalty, but they all encompass the very same idea."

Lucy shook her head slowly, eyes narrowing at him. "So where is the third piece then?" she asked.

"Standing right in front of me," Mr. Gold automatically replied, his bemused grin returning. His answer sucked the air from her lungs, leaving her speechless. "I'll go ahead and assume your follow up question, if you were at all capable of asking it, would be about that idea, wouldn't it?"

He interpreted the silence as an invitation to continue.

"A complete lack of happiness."

Her mouth had gone dry and her stomach twisted into tight, hot knots. The alternate deal he had offered all those years ago, it had never mattered. He had wanted, had intended, to take her anyway. "You killed me," she finally accused. Her voice was low, the words scratched painfully in her throat, but that did not stop Lucy from repeating them, louder and more forcefully.

"Dearie, I also brought you back," he revealed.

Her breath hitched and her eyes widened. Lucy's shoulders dropped and she found herself shaking her head once more. "No, it was the Blue Fairy-"

His light chuckle interrupted her. "There isn't a good fairy in all the realms, in all the worlds, that would have dared to help you, let alone the Blue Fairy. Given the amount of dark magic practiced by your grandmother and even your mother at the time, you were too exposed – tainted."

"My mother didn't-"

"In order to protect you from me, dearie, she taught herself a spell or two – enough to earn disdain from the fairies."

"Then why did you do it?" Lucy asked the next obvious question. "If you went out of your way to kill me, then why? Why save me too?" She walked up the counter, standing too close to him for her own comfort. "And then allow me to transform? Why?"

Mr. Gold watched her a moment. Her glare, her set expression of anger, the fire in her eyes that demanded answers – the apple did not fall from the tree. She mimicked the queen's exact stance, one that he had seen only moments before. It was such a shame she would not be around long enough to prove herself a worthy adversary – or had been around to be a troubling princess. Mr. Gold was certain she would have been too. He could not imagine her to have been neither quiet or obedient. Princess Lillian would have given Snow White a lot of grief, just as Lucy currently was giving Mary Margaret.

"When it comes to dealing with the queen, I prefer not to be…" his voice trailed off slightly as he pondered for the right word. "Empty-handed."

"This is just some game to you, isn't it? You knew about the curse before hand, you wanted her to see me here in Storybrooke."

"You're assuming I was under the impression that I knew you'd be running about on two legs once again," he pointed out. "Well, that's where you're wrong, unfortunately. This wasn't my doing, but believe me, it has been fun to watch. As you can imagine, things have been quite dull around here for the last, oh, twenty eight years."

"Then who?"

"Now that's a mystery for us all, isn't it?"

Another unneeded mystery. More unanswerable questions. Lucy sighed heavily, but it was far from defeat – it was out of annoyance to an answer she had not expected. Whatever the case, however, he had provided plenty of answers, given more information she had expected to receive, and because of that, this conversation lasted longer than what she thought it originally would.

"Why are you telling me all this?" she asked.

"Who would believe you?" Mr. Gold countered, grabbing a hold of his cane.

Lucy frowned. "No one," she muttered. Her response earned her another one of his despised smirks. Snow White and Red were probably both now under the impression that she wanted the Evil Queen to succeed and Regina thought the exact opposite. They would think of it as an attempt to trick the other.

He began to round the glass case as Lucy took a few small steps backward. "And I'm afraid, Miss Mills, for the same reasons, no one will note your disappearance – not until it's too late!" Tossing up his cane, he took a hold of the rubber end and swung, but Lucy grabbed a hold of the metallic handle. Under the false illusion of having blocked the attack, Lucy could not comprehend why that ugly smirk had not been wiped from that equally so face. She quickly learned why.

Her right palm suddenly felt as though it was ablaze with fire.

Silver. The handle was made of silver.

Normally, Lucy did not cry or whimper, and it was always out of pride. Countless of times, she had been pushed around and beaten by the other members of the wolf pack that had not fully accepted her. She had endured plenty of injuries. Plenty, but she never cried. This time, however, was different. This time, Lucy had someone on her side, someone who could hear her and help.

Mr. Gold thought nothing of it as he continued to press the handle against the bare skin of her hand. Even over the cry, he could hear the sizzling. Lucy's knees buckled and she sank down to the floor. Mr. Gold did not falter, not until thick leather bound book collided with the side of his head. Releasing his grasp, Gold flung over the glass counter. His upper body landed with a loud crack.

Lucy quickly looked up at a panting August. She did not know how much he had heard, nor did she really care at the particular moment – he definitely heard what she wanted him to. With her free hand, Lucy grabbed a hold of the wooden cane and braced herself before ripping the handle free from her hand. It was a searing pain, but Lucy, as she stood up, reminded herself that I could have been a hell of a lot worse.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Gold starting to push himself up from the counter. Still holding the cane, Lucy swung hard, smashing it hard against his back. His collision with the counter this time was met with shattering glass. August reached out to grab her wrist, intending to lead her away, but Lucy pulled away.

Taking off the scarf, Lucy stepped up and reached into the case. Gold pulled himself up and lunged towards Lucy who had fished out the silver ring with her scarf covered hand, not exactly wanting to find out if the dull silver was real or not. His bloody hands were inches away from her neck before August grabbed a hold of the back of his suit jacket. August pulled him away and yanked him hard to the ground. Lucy had just tucked the scarf covered ring into her pocket as August grabbed her by the elbow this time.

Instead of fighting back, Lucy quickly followed him out of the shop. They ran across the street, passed the construction zone, to where August's motorcycle was parked. He threw on a helmet before helping Lucy with his spare. She did not object, knowing full well that there was no other method to escape that would be equally as fast.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Lucy asked, watching him climb onto the bike.

"No," he answered, looking over his shoulder. "Something else – get on."

Lucy did not need to be told twice. "Then what?" she asked, getting on behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist carefully, mindful of her newly injured hand.

"The truth," he said before the engine roared to life.

**xxxx**

The apples that hung from the branches of the old tree had lost their shine and their bright red color had dulled considerably. Their skin had wrinkled, covered in bruises. They were no longer inviting, begging to be tasted. They no longer promised to be crispy or juicy, delicious. They no longer offered the familiar sense of comforter they once had and that Lucy had been seeking for.

She stood only a few steps away from the tree. Her neck was tilted up, allowing her to see the browning leaves along with the rotting apples – a far cry from the sight she had been expecting. Lucy shook her head, glad that August had gone off on his own. He had to. Neither of them knew if Gold would stay quiet. August wanted to be one step ahead, just in case he did not. August's trust with Emma was on the line. Lucy knew hers with the sheriff had been destroyed weeks ago – probably went she elbowed her in the face.

August was, however, a little hesitant about leaving her alone, within close quarters of the queen and with her hand untreated. Lucy had quickly pointed out the missing Mercedes and had said it would only be a short while. As for the hand, it only looked bad, she reassured, an obvious lie. She had even offered an invitation to stay, but he did not. Emma – he had to get to Emma.

They had parted ways, not sharing a word about what had just happened, but the feeling of thanks was mutual. August had quickly pulled away from the mansion, both unaware that the rumbling engine had caught the attention of someone within.

Well, at least, Lucy was not aware until she heard the back door unlocking and opening. It was not the mayor. It could not be the mayor. Slowly, Lucy turned around and her assumption was confirmed. A faint, small smile tugged on the corners of her lips at the sight of the young boy standing on the porch. It had been a while since their last encounter – it had been at the new playground. She had transformed in front of him.

They did have another run in after that. Very brief. They had both been preoccupied at the time, however. The boy had been trying to hide from the Wolf and Lucy had been trying to fight off the very same creature. They both probably did not mind that the other did not exchange pleasantries.

Lucy did not move from her spot. Henry was crossing the lawn, heading towards her. "Where have you been!" he questioned. "You said – You said you'd be back! I thought something happened!"

"I'm okay," Lucy quickly reassured, but Henry, just as quick, spotted the holes in her answer.

"What happened to your hand?" he asked. Observant kid. Braver than her – Lucy refused to look at her own hand. "And your face." Ah, the cut. "And your neck." Okay. She was not okay.

"I've been working on Operation… Python?"

"Cobra," Henry corrected.

"Right, Cobra," Lucy repeated. "Some solo work – don't recommend it," she added, sitting down cross legged on the grass. Henry quickly mimicked her. "Kid, do you have your book here?"

Henry shook his head. "Emma has it," he replied. "Why? What did you find out? Do you know how to break the curse? Did you figure it out?"He was so eager, evident in his voice. He was ready to burst. Truth be told, Lucy found it a little overwhelming. Had she and Snow been the same way when they were that young?

"No, I didn't," Lucy answered honestly. It was not breaking the curse she was currently concerned about. No, she was more concerned about the resulting ramifications. "When do you think you can get it back?"

Henry chewed the bottom of his lip as he pondered the question. There was a lot going on in Storybrooke today which made getting the book back probably near impossible. He could only imagine how often the sheriff's line was currently going off – and city hall too for that matter. "If it's not canceled again, at school tomorrow morning," he replied. "Why?"

"There are a couple stories I want to check out," Lucy admitted. "Would that be alright?" Her question was followed by a hesitant pause. He had every right to be a little hesitant. From her understanding, that book was his prized possession – kind of like her and her necklace once upon a time. Now she would do anything to get rid of it. "Or maybe you can check them out for me," she amended. He seemed of have preferred that offer instead.

"Which stories?" he asked.

"Rumpelstilskin – anything involving him and the queen," she replied with a slight wince. The pain in her hand had subsided, or it was more likely to have gone numb, but even the slightest twitch of a single finger summoned the unbearable searing sensation once again. She had tried to be subtle, but realized she had failed when the boy offered to take her inside, since there was a first aid kit stored away in the guest bedroom. Lucy quickly declined before mentioning the stories once more.

"I already read about them," Henry said. "Rumpelstilskin created the curse that the Evil Queen cast. Is that the story you're looking for?"

Lucy shook her head, prepared to play off any sign of surprise as a reaction to a sudden sharp pain. She had not been aware of the curse's origins, but now was not the time to question it. She had to play her cards right. This Operation Cobra started with this kid. If she could steer him to the right stories, maybe her own would come to light. Then, he would tell everyone who would listen, right?

"How about anything before that?" Lucy asked. "Before she was queen?"

"You think they knew each other before then?" Henry questioned, tilting his head slightly.

"I definitely think there's a good chance," Lucy nodded. At least she was not lying. "Haven't you read about the queen?"

"Yeah, I've read about all the terrible things she's done," Henry answered.

Lucy forced herself to nod along, clenching her jaw as she did so. Now was not the time or place, she reminded herself. She could not risk deterring the kid in any way yet – not without that book, but it did bother her. It bothered her that Henry did not yet take the time to read about the queen's past and that he would so quickly label her as evil. Then a pang of guilt, not pain, made her since. Lucy had done the exact same thing. It had taken Grandpa Henry for her to see things differently. Yes, the queen had earned her title, but what was the story behind it? Not the story they had all ben feed and readily accepted, but the true story – the one that refused to be as simple as black and white. Reality was composed of shades of gray, a definition that is not so easily accepted by the masses.

"Right, well," Lucy muttered, glancing over her shoulder for a second. "Tomorrow morning in the school yard – do you think you can have those Rumpelstilskin stories ready?"

Henry nodded as the both of them stood up.

"Good," Lucy said with a forced smile. "Go back inside, okay? Lay low and don't be suspicious. We may just make a huge crack in Operation Cobra if everything goes accordingly." With that, Henry's face lit up brightly. He gave her another nod, a sign that he understood the importance of the task – no, mission – that he had been given.

Lucy watched him run back to the house and watched him lock the porch door before disappearing inside. She waited a moment before speaking up. "I know you're out there, watching," she called out. "And you better believe I'm more than capable of escaping again."

_**To be continued**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,800

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

With the heaviness that had been weighing down on them, Emma's eyes were closed and she was asleep before her head could even hit the pillow. It was only a nap, only for a couple of hours. Just enough time to recharge and then she would be back at the office or, more likely, explaining to yet another home owner that there was nothing the sheriff department could do when the property damage in question was caused by mother nature.

By her fourth report, it had taken every fiber of her being not to remark that it was impossible to put handcuffs on or even press charges against an earthquake. That was when Emma had decided that the handful of other officers and citizens on patrol could cover her. There would have been no telling if Emma would have been able to hold her tongue during the inevitable fifth report.

Sleep had quickly lulled her away into what seemingly appeared to be a quiet, peaceful slumber. Considering how excellent of a job she had done to avoid it the last few days, it was not a surprise by any means.

Emma was not asleep for long when the whispers began to start. They were practically inaudible at first and then she could barely make them out. The only thing she could see was darkness, but she could feel herself moving. No, not moving, but being moved, being passed around and swung in different directions.

The whispers grew steadily louder, the voices crisper and clearer. They sounded familiar and completely foreign at the same time. One of them, a female voice, spoke of some wardrobe, a wardrobe that could only take one. The other voice, belonging to that of a male, pleaded for someone to find them. The same voices, the darkness, and the movements continued in a continuous loop.

A shrill ringing stopped it. Emma's bright green eyes snapped open as she was rudely awaken by the cellphone in her jeans pocket that she had forgotten to silence. Rather groggy, she pushed herself up to steal a glance at the alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. She had only been a sleep for a little more than an hour, just a bit over half the time she had allotted herself.

More than vaguely annoyed and still well beyond exhausted, Emma fetched the phone from her pocket, eyes squinting to make out the less than helpful caller id. If this turned out to be another property damage report, especially on her own personal number, there would be hell to pay.

After a heavy sigh, Emma flipped the phone open and brought it to her ear. "Hello?" she answered, doing her best not to sound as thought she had just woken up.

**xxxx**

"I know you're out there, watching," she stated, her voice rising in an attempt to portray bravery against the attacker. "And you better believe I am more than capable of escaping you again."

The firm taunt, made without the bother of facing the still hidden tracker, was met with the sound of the light wind rustling the dying, crippling leaves of the apple tree. A few managed to snap from the thin twigs that they desperately clung onto before gently tumbling down to the ground. Soon, the ruffling of grass mixed with the breeze and falling leaves. Each step was slow and extremely cautious, as if thoroughly planned out. The hunter was closing in on its prey.

"Dragging a child into the middle of this? That's rather reckless of you," Ruby accused.

Lucy resisted the urge to sigh heavily in relief and kept her shoulders tense, not wanting to reveal that she was even just a bit glad that it had been Ruby's voice. It could have been much worse. It could have been Rumpelstilskin. How would she have been able to escape then? Or those orderlies again.

"I'm not dragging anyone into anything," Lucy denied, turning around to face Ruby who came to a stop a few yards away from the tree. She watched Ruby's jaw clench and lips thinned. There were many things begging to be said by each of them. I cared for you and you betrayed me. I trusted you and this is how you repay me. None of these concerns were voiced, each too proud to admit the same sense of hurt.

Ruby took a step closer, half expecting Lucy to take one back, but she did not appear to be surprised when Lucy remained where she stood. "This isn't the two of us running around and putting pieces together anymore," Ruby pointed out needlessly. "More and more people are remembering, Luce, and they're looking for blood."

Lucy did not exactly do an excellent job at concealing a short, bitter laugh, but Ruby was far better at hiding her growing annoyance. "Wait, let me guess. You're here to give it to them, aren't you, Red?" she asked with a sneer. "Coming after the traitorous late princess, right?"

It would have been easy, Ruby told herself as she slowly approached Lucy who still did not move an inch. Easy and Lucy did not stand a chance of escaping – she was too exposed and injured. That burnt hand hanging in the open within reach, all Ruby had to do was grab it, give it a gentle squeeze. Oh, how fast Lucy would fall, pass out from the intense pain it would cause.

"No," Ruby stated firmly. The corners of her lips twitched, forming into a frown at the thoughts that were crossing her mind. "No," she repeated, more to them than to Lucy herself. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"And why should I trust you now?" Lucy demanded as a growl escaped the back of her throat. "After you chased me down like an animal."

Now the anger was starting to bubble over and make an appearance. So easy, Ruby reminded herself, but no. She was not here for that; she was here to offer help instead. "The dark magic, I thought you cast it – we all did. I thought that this whole time, you were lying and had been using all of us," Ruby explained.

"You're doing very little to convince me to trust you-"

"I know it wasn't you," Ruby spoke up. The interruption and the statement itself made Lucy's eyes narrow. Ruby did not have to hear the obvious question that would soon follow. "When you fell in, I couldn't come in after you. I know, Lucy. I know you wouldn't have held me back."

Lucy slowly shook her head as Ruby spoke. "And what makes you so certain of that, huh? I could have easily-"

"It's your greatest fear," Ruby said firmly. "Back when we first met, I didn't realize it. I just thought you were a funny little wolf, so cautious around water – too frighten to even risk getting a paw wet, but then when you told me who you were, it clicked and things haven't changed. Go on, tell me I'm wrong."

The lack of answer summoned a tiny smirk from Ruby, followed by a small, silent laugh. "Did you think you were the only one able to pick up on little clues, put them together?" she asked. "I'll admit, I'm impressed that you were able to figure it out, about me."

"It wasn't hard," Lucy said. "Once you asked about Peter, I knew. If you could transform in this world, then why couldn't he?"

"It wasn't you, was it?" Ruby pushed forward, obvious to the both of them that Peter was not a subject she was willing to discuss.

Lucy did not say anything at first, she just watched Ruby silently. If she said no, she would not be able to prove that she could, and if she said yes, then she felt as thought she was giving up an advantage. From the corner of her eye, she glanced over her shoulder towards the house. Ruby followed her gaze and spotted what Lucy had as well: the young boy peeking from one of the windows on the second floor. Ruby suddenly understood why Lucy had not moved, even under the impression that she was being hunted. Henry, the kid who only saw things as good or evil, was watching and the two of them were supposedly on the same side.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked, side stepping the question and looking towards Ruby once more. The answer was evident, wasn't it? Ruby was right. Lucy would not have held her back, not when she sincerely believed she would drown again.

"To give you a warning," Ruby finally revealed, tearing her eyes away from the curious boy's as well. "I'm not after your blood, as you've said, but there are a few dwarves searching for you."

Tensed shoulders fell as Lucy stood a bit straighter, now extremely more attentive. Whatever she imagined as to why Ruby was here, that had not been one of them. More people are remembering. Ruby had not been exaggerating – if she was telling the truth. "How do I know you're not-"

"Lying?" Ruby finished for her, shaking her head in disbelief. "What exactly do I gain by lying about this?" she asked.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure what you gain by telling the truth either," Lucy confessed. "I don't understand why you'd want to help me now. If anything, after what I said to Snow, you should be dragging me back to her, not helping-"

"Two work security in the hospital and they'll remain at their post there," Ruby began to explain. "Three are scouting the surrounding forest and-"

"Is this what she wanted? Snow?" Lucy's voice quivered with a small hint of betrayal. There was still a possibility that none of this was true, Lucy reminded herself, but, at the same time, the possibility of it being true was equally great. Would Snow do this to her? Did she not trust her baby sister?

Not that Lucy gave Snow any reason to trust her. Lucy, against Snow's wishes and her own better judgment, did leave.

Ruby sighed heavily. "It's not like that," she tried to reassure, but before she could even finish her statement, Lucy's gaze had fallen. Lucy was no longer listening; Ruby was not going to bother trying to press the matter even further.

She expected Lucy to turn around and run, as she often now did when faced with an unexpected challenge. Lucy had not always been like this. Ruby knew first hand. Ruby had seen her charge into danger head on, not scramble away with her tail between her legs.

Things were more complicated now. Sometimes, Ruby wished she could just run away too, but now they both knew better. There was no more time to be wasted, no more time for running, and that was why Lucy was still standing in front of her, intently watching the grass and processing everything – more than Ruby was aware of, more than Lucy cared to admit.

When Lucy finally looked up with her eyes blinking furiously, Ruby felt her stomach turn and her heart ache. The shaking voice, Ruby could handle, but Lucy on the brink of tears was another story. Had she ever even seen Lucy cry?

"Why are you telling me all this?" Lucy demanded, her voice scarily hallow. When Ruby failed to answer, Lucy only repeated the inquiry again, voice more forceful, commanding a respond and causing Ruby to recoil slightly.

"What do you think would happen if I didn't?"

"No!" Lucy snapped. As fists formed at her sides, Lucy winced, eyes squeezing shut tightly. Collapsing down to her knees, Ruby moved forward and knelt down, her hands hovering just above Lucy's shaky shoulders, unsure if her touched would be welcomed.

Without raising her head, Lucy managed to say in between gasps, "I'm not playing games anymore." She was trying so hard to hide it, but Ruby was not fooled. Lucy, ashamed of the matter, was in tears. After all the hurdles she had encountered, her tough façade had finally broken.

Against instincts, Ruby did place a gentle hand on Lucy's shoulder, but Lucy still kept herself hidden. "My judgment was clouded and I acted out of anger," Ruby admitted. "I… Lucy, I'm sorry. Please, let me help-"

The sound of the backdoor opening cut Ruby off. Lucy still remained curled up, grasping the wrist of her injured hand tightly. Her breath had become raspy, which Ruby concluded was due to the new wave of pain. Ruby looked up to find Henry standing in the doorway, torn between staying and running over.

"Let me help you," Ruby murmured softly.

**xxxx**

The fairly large shards of glass, stained red with blood, had collected at the bottom of the sink, dying the small pool of water a deep pink color that the running water from the faucet soon washed away. The smaller shards were a bit more of a nuisance – more bothersome than painful.

Removing the glass from the jewelry, Mr. Gold could already foresee, would be a tiresome task as well, but not one he would be tackling any time soon. No, now there were more important matters with much higher priorities to be dealt with first.

It had been rather amusing observing the change, triggered by Emma Swan's arrival, which had been brought to the small town. People were no longer walking around in a haze; people were beginning to awaken which, in turn, had caused a rather worrisome (thought she would never openly admit it) former queen to his shop. Well, no. Her Majesty was not afraid of a few lowly peasants awakening and truth be told, she presented herself to be more upset than worried and for an entirely different matter at that. Frankly, all of it could have easily been avoided had she been more clear and precise with what she had originally wanted. There was a difference between 'killing Ms. Nolan' and 'have something tragic happen to Ms. Nolan,' and she had specified.

Mr. Gold would admit, not to anyone, that he did enjoy watching her squirm. Was she beginning to realize that perhaps, no, even after all this and the history between them, she did not have power over him? She never did. All she had was the delusion that was now crumbling.

Running his cut up hands under the following water, Mr. Gold hissed at the stinging pain, reminding him of his most current concern. Yes, the curse was breaking, albeit slowly, but that was not anything to be worried about. No, the curse breaking was something Mr. Gold would gladly welcome. It would mean his freedom – everyone's freedom, not that he cared for anyone else in this town – and then his real plan would commence: his long awaited search.

His concern revolved around those two vandals, armed with the proper information that would bring his undoing.

Had it been the only discovery, he could not careless that the late princess had somehow learned the origin of her own demise – a demise that had been necessary, for that matter. Who better to cast the dark curse than the woman who had tricked him out of their struck deal? And what better tragedy could there have been than the loss of a child, one with which he had been familiar?

The princess had even known about their little deal, which was a little less impressive, but still caused him to wonder just exactly from where she had come across all this. Certainly, it was not something Her Majesty would have shared with the child before the time of her death – the princess was much too young and would not have been able to understand. Taking into consideration the manner in which the princess had named her stuffed animals, she hadn't been too terribly bright and, also considering, the manner in which she barged into the shop, she still wasn't (no one attacked the Dark One without any sort of ramification).

Nor could he see Her Majesty explaining their shared history with the princess now, here in Storybrooke, given their shaky relationship. So, had it not been Her Majesty, then who?

Casting his eyes off to the side where a folded piece of paper laid on the counter next to the sink reminded him that it was an unimportant question.

That piece of paper had been the second discovery, one that he had found on the floor in the backroom. The man who had come to the princess' rescue had dropped it and it had been more concerning.

After turning the faucet off, Mr. Gold gently dried his hands and haphazardly applied bandages to the deeper cuts for the time being. Picking up the folded piece of paper, he returned to the shop, to the register where he picked up the phone, which he held to his ear with his shoulder. With one hand, he began to dial an infrequent number as the other unfolded the piece of paper, revealing the drawing once more.

The drawing of the dagger.

He refolded the paper once the number had been dialed, hoping that this phone call would terminate, even if only temporary, the risk of this dangerous information falling into the hands of the queen. He would later take care of a more… permanent solution.

"Ah, yes, Sheriff Swan."

**xxxx**

Ruby had tried to be as gentle as she possibly could, but knew that even that could not completely prevent the pain. Lucy, who had not spoken a word since entering the house, did he best to not let on that each touch caused her to, at the very least, internally wince.

The hospital was out of the question, even though that was what Lucy needed. If the orderlies did not recognize her, then perhaps the two dwarves on duty watching the security cameras would. The risk was not worth taking, not when Ruby had promised she would not turn Lucy in to anyone. Even with that promise, Lucy still remained silent, distant.

Whether it was out of embarrassment from the slight emotional breakdown, defense against the lack of trust or an attempt to deal with the stinging pain, Ruby was not sure. Whatever the case, Ruby figured Lucy would talk when she felt comfortable, if she wanted to at all.

Instead of pushing the matter, Ruby just continued to carefully pat the burn dry after gently running cool water over it in the sink of the upstairs guest bathroom. She still could not believe that she was in the major's house, nevertheless the Evil Queen's, which turned out to be just as glamorous inside as it appeared to be on the outside, but she could not exactly dwell on that at the moment. Henry had lead the two of them up here and Ruby had convinced him to stand guard at the bottom of the stairs, just in case.

Burn dry, Ruby stood up straight and gazed down at Lucy who was sitting on the edge of the tub, her injured hand laying on the counter top. Lucy's eyes were still transfixed on the small object she had fished out of her pocket. It was a ring of sorts that had been wrapped up in a scarf for good measure, but it was only silver in color, they had discovered. Lucy had placed it on the edge of the counter and had been staring ever since.

Maybe it was a mechanism, a way to keep her mind off the wound. Her gaze was hard, focused, as if she was concentrating. Ruby did not bother her, not even when her breathing became uneven as Ruby started to delicately dress the injury with a sterile cloth. It was not much, but it would at least prevent infection.

"The red cloak that I wore," Ruby spoke up, finally breaking the silence once the cloth was wrapped. Lucy looked up at her, acknowledging her presence in the most minimal way possible. "Before I could control them, it would stop the transformations. Granny got it from a wizard not too long after I was marked."

When Lucy looked back down, Ruby knelt to her eye level. "Once the curse is broken, he'll be able to help you too," she stated. "Once…" her voice trailed off for a moment as she pondered how to piece together the following words. "Once this is all over, you and Snow, you'll be close again."

"Those are some mighty big promises," Lucy murmured, nose wrinkling as she shook her head. Ruby had not even expected a response. She was grateful – conversations were rather difficult when only one party contributed.

"I wasn't lying when I said it wasn't like it sounded – Snow is not going to hold you prisoner," Ruby insisted.

"Something tells me she's not about to welcome me back with open arms either," Lucy remarked, picking up the ring with her good hand. "Seven things if we want to be more accurate," she added rather needlessly.

"You know, out of all of us here, Snow has the most to cope with," Ruby said softly. "Being separated not only from James, but Emma, missing out on her only child's life, you essentially coming back from the grave," she listed off. "Things are not going to work out smoothly. There are going to be bumps on this long road and I know neither are you are going to abandon one another. Neither am I. You're – we're family."

Lucy lowered her head as she placed her injured hand on her lap. With the counter now clear, Ruby stood up and sat down upon it. She did not know what was going through Lucy's mind, or when the last time she could have possibly heard the word or was even included in a 'family,' but what Ruby had said was true. Her two closest friends had been Snow and the Little One and now, she felt as thought she was in the middle of a rivalry that she did not completely comprehend, but there was one thing she did understand: the bond that they shared was not one that should be easily broken.

It was a train of thought Ruby herself had wandered away from only hours ago in the forest near the gorge. Her mindset had been to capture, to drag Lucy back, and force her to see how wrong she had been. How could Lucy defend the Evil Queen, the wicked witch who had tried to harm both her and Granny that morning? The so-called mother who entrapped her own child because they did not see eye-to-eye – did Lucy forget about all that? How could she, especially with that necklace hanging – no, not hanging, infused into her skin?

Then Ruby realized that since waking up from the curse, even though Lucy did not tell her everything (which she never did), she had always been right and her intentions had always been good. She had intended on protecting Emma, on helping Snow, and now there was something else Lucy felt she had to do. Ruby was not sure what, nor certain that Lucy would fill her in on the details – given her record, Lucy probably would not either.

Without a word, Lucy stood up and dismissed herself into the hallway, leaving Ruby to sigh heavily. No, she did not say anything wrong and she would keep her word, she was not going to force her back to the bed and breakfast. It was not in their best interest, but Ruby was going to, at least, follow her out.

When Ruby stepped into the hallway, she had expected to see Lucy already heading down the stairs, relieving Henry of his very important guard duty. Instead, Ruby found Lucy standing in the doorway, peeking into the boy's empty bedroom. Something had caught her eye.

"Luce?" Ruby asked, following her in when she walked inside. From behind, Ruby heard Henry shuffling up the stairs.

Lucy walked around the small twin bed, making her way to the bookshelf. Ruby's eyebrows furrowed and she stepped to the side, allowing Henry to squeeze by her. The both of them watched Lucy reached up and grabbed a hold of a rather old, beaten up looking bear. Judging by its sown up tummy, it had really gone through the ringer back in the day.

"That's my teddy bear," Henry said, a little confused as Lucy held the stuffed animal close to her chest.

"Cute," Lucy murmured, placing it back on the shelf against her wishes. She wanted to keep holding on to it, to her Mr. Bear. That stuffed toy had meant the world to her.

"Uhh… are we still going to look into those Rumpelstilskin stories tomorrow morning?" Henry asked with a small frown.

"Rumpelstilskin?" Ruby repeated, glancing from Henry to Lucy who had finally turned away from the bear.

**xxxx**

An urgent matter, he said. Her services were needed right away, but he would not say why, not over the phone.

Emma dragged herself out of bed, blinking rapidly in an attempt to get rid of the sleep that still lingered, and tucked her phone back into her pocket. She quietly took the stairs down, but upon reaching the bottom and with a quick glance over her shoulder, she realized it had been in vain. Mary Margaret's room was still empty. She had not come back yet.

The avoidance had lead Emma to believe that her roommate was upset with her, with her continuous empty promises – but Emma did deliver! Granted, it was extremely last minute and it had been entirely dumb luck, but, nevertheless, Emma had been good on her word, right?

Honestly, if Emma were in Mary Margaret's shoes, she'd want a little space to cool down (was Mary Margaret even capable of being anything but pleasant anyway?) for a little while. If it were just Emma, she would have hightailed it out of here so fast.

Emma was good at running.

But the least Mary Margaret could have done was send a short worded text. 'I'm out.' 'I'm fine.' 'Seriously, Emma?' Anything.

Grabbing her black leather jacket that she had thrown over one of the kitchen chairs, Emma slipped it on and fetched her keys from the table before heading to the front door. The sooner she responded to Mr. Gold's car, the sooner she could get back to that nap of hers – probably in the patrol car at this point.

Just as Emma reached the front door, someone from behind it knocked, sending her on edge and suddenly making her incredibly nervous. What if it was Mary Margaret? Did she have her key? Well, if she was knocking, then no, obviously. And why was she nervous? There was no reason – oh, just open the door already.

"August," she sighed, shoulders falling in relief. "What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping outside and locking the door behind her.

"We have to talk," he insisted.

"Can it wait?" Emma headed down the stairs, August on her heels. "I have an urgent call-"

"You can't even give me two minutes?"

Eyebrows narrowing, Emma shook her head as they both proceeded out of the building. "Shouldn't a writer know the definition of 'urgent?' Emma remarked.

"And what if what I have to say is urgent?" August shot back, following Emma around the patrol car parked on the curb.

"Well, is it?" Emma questioned, pulling the driver's door open.

"Yes-!"

The rest of his statement was lost to what sounded like a building exploded and Mr. Gold's call had suddenly lost its sense of urgency. Quickly, both Emma and August turned in time to see the clock tower of the boarded up local library rip away and tumble from the rest of the building and into the street below. Car alarms were suddenly going off and people from the surrounding local businesses were pouring onto the sidewalks, all wondering what had just happened. The buzzing mumbling between citizens quickly escalading to panic screams as flames erupted from the spot the clock tower once stood, torching the beams of wood that still remained.

The stream of fire shooting into the air quickly disappeared and what emerged sent the people into a frenzy. Eyes widening, Emma felt her heart leap up into her throat.

Was that a… _dragon_?

_**To be continued**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,400

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the Evil Queen's curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from long ago are beginning to surface – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Eyes still planted on the winged beast in the sky, Emma quickly climbed into the driver's seat of the patrol car without another word to August, who had tried to round the back of the unit to get to the front passenger's door. Just as he pulled open the door, Emma stepped on the accelerator, flinging the car forward. A quick slam of the break jerked the car to a halt. Emma turned to August as he joined her.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you chase after a dragon by yourself?" August shot back, something Emma never imagined she would ever hear.

Without responding, Emma turned her attention forward and pushed the accelerator once more while August fumbled to buckle his seatbelt. She was leaning towards the steering wheel, her eyes maneuvering between watching the already damaged street, due to the various earthquakes, and the winged beast in the sky.

"Watch the road, I'll keep an eye on the dragon," August said, leaning over the dashboard.

Emma sat back slightly, which did make driving the patrol unit between large cracks and frantic citizens of the town that seemed to be falling apart much easier, but she did sneak a glance or two at the sky. It was difficult to wrap her head around the scenario: they were following a dragon. A dragon. A winged mystical beast that was only supposed to exist in fairytales – only in fairytales.

Suddenly, Mr. Gold's urgent call was in the back of her mind, no longer as important.

With another fierce, screeching roar, fire erupted from the dragon's mouth, as if to refute any logic onto which Emma was subconsciously clinging. This creature was real and it was dangerous.

And she was chasing it. A real, fire-breathing dragon. They were chasing after a real, fire-breathing dragon. Had they gone insane? What was their plan exactly if they possibly did end up catching the thing? They were not capable, or armed, to fight off a dragon. Well, Emma did have a gun, but would that even do any damage?

They were stupid, complete idiots for going after this thing, Emma thought, taking a quick glance over towards August.

He was not talking her out of this. No, instead, August was by her side, and he was not at all panicking, not even surprised by the creature. He was not questioning its being, not even questioning his own sanity for that matter – unlike Emma, who still had a hard time wrapping her mind around the idea of people morphing into wolves.

People morphing into wolves. Dragons flying in the sky. Fairytale characters trapped in a reality that was not their own. Everything Henry had been telling her, the delusion she had been feeding – it was all true, wasn't it?

"It's heading towards the residential area," August stated, disrupting her frantic train of thought for the time being.

Eyes locked on the road ahead, Emma failed to see the sight in the patrol unit's rearview mirror as they speed past Granny's Bed and Breakfast: Mary Margaret, who had been standing on the sidewalk, running out onto the street, shouting her name.

All she saw was the dragon that would possibly harm – even kill – so many innocent people and the sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach told her that she was one of the few able to stop it.

Emma could hear Henry's eager voice echoing in her mind: 'You're the savior! You're going to bring back the happy endings!'

**xxxx**

"Rumpelstilskin?" Ruby repeated as Lucy finally looked away from the old stuffed bear that had been placed on the shelf once more.

Lucy nodded slightly, but stopped in mid-turn, looking out Henry's bedroom window that faced towards the street. Something in the distance caught the corner of her eye, caught her attention. She took a step closer to the window as Henry, curiosity getting the best of the kid, tried to move nearer for a better look as well. Ruby, seeing Lucy's eyebrows furrow and lips purse together, placed a hand on Henry's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

Something was not right.

"Lucy?" Ruby said, trying to get her attention.

"We got to get out of here," Lucy replied with urgency, frowning. This day was showing absolutely no sign of calming down. Escaping a modern day dungeon, being hunted down by a werewolf, narrowly getting away from the Dark One himself, and now this. "Now," she commanded.

"Why? What's going-" Henry began to ask as Lucy grabbed a hold of his and Ruby's shoulder to whirl them both around.

Wincing, Lucy pushed them towards the bedroom door and into the hallway. At least Ruby was complying. Henry proved to be another story entirely. "Dragon," she answered through gritted teeth.

"A dragon!?" Henry repeated, excited. This was it! This was the confirmation for which he had been looking – more confirmation that everything he had been saying was true. Werewolves and now a real dragon! Fairytales were real. The book was real. The curse was real. He attempted to turn around, but Ruby quickly knelt down and grabbed him around the middle, lifting him off his feet as she stressed that they had to get out of here. There was no time for the young boy's curiosity, but he was about to learn first hand the real dangers of a beast that was not suppose to exist in this world.

It was heading directly for the manor and Lucy did not have the same level of faith in Mr. Bear as Lily once blindly had. The bear was not about to magically produce a sword and protect them all. Not to mention, the last time Mr. Bear fought off a dragon, according to a story that she never questioned, he had the stuffing ripped out of him.

At the time, Lucy did not make the connection. She realized years later, when she was older, that it was not Mr. Bear who defeated the dragon. It could not have been. He had been torn to shreds. The valiant slayer of the imaginary dragon, although she never had taken the credit for it, had been Regina.

Unfortunately for them, Regina was currently not around.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Ruby set Henry down on his feet and he quickly lead them down the steps. The seriousness in Ruby's tone had set him straight, made him realize that their safety was in jeopardy. Lucy lingered behind and glanced over her shoulder before following after the two.

Lucy made it half way down the flight of stairs when the screeching roar of the feared beast echoed from the room from which they had been fleeing. The roar was followed by the shattering of glass and the ripping and snapping of timber as the dragon crashed through the exterior wall, shaking the rest of the house.

Grabbing a hold of the rail, Lucy knelt down, tucking her head close to her chest, and did not look up until the shaking subsided. Ruby had thrown herself over Henry who was clutching onto her, eyes closed shut equally as tight as the grasp around the former waitress.

Standing up straight, Lucy met Ruby's gaze, a silent confirmation that they were all okay. Lucy jerked her head towards the door. Ruby nodded and nudged the frightened Henry, but he did not budge. He was too scared to move.

"Come on, Henry, we gotta get out of here," Ruby urged as Lucy flew down the rest of the stairs.

She knelt down in front of the boy whose reality now terrified him. A dragon was upstairs, destroying his childhood bedroom, destroying his home. Lucy leaned to his ear and whispered words of encouragement that made him relax, a secret that earned a puzzled look, and a set of instructions that made him nod. There was no sign of weakness that she had demonstrated earlier in the backyard. It had been a slip and it had disappeared. She could not be weak, not when people needed her to be strong.

"Alright, good," Lucy murmured with a reassuring grin as she stood up straight, glancing at Ruby who smiled meekly in return. At least Lucy knew she had someone to fall back on during those momentary slips. A friend. "Now, let's go."

Ruby placed her hands on Henry's shoulders, who had stood up also, and needlessly lead him towards the front door of the manor, which he unlocked and opened. Lucy followed a few steps behind. Ruby and Henry stepped outside with ease, but the door immediately slammed shut on its own accord before Lucy could make it to the doorway. She grabbed a hold of the handle as the lock clicked in place. Lucy pulled on the door, on the lock, but neither of them budge. The violent knocking and yanking from the other side confirmed that Ruby and Henry did not have much luck either.

"My, my, my," came the drawl of an unfamiliar voice from the top of the stairs, causing Lucy to turn around.

**xxxx**

Ruby pounded against the front door until she could no longer feel her fists, yanked at the handle until her fingers ached uncontrollably. The door did not move, not even when Henry had tried to unlock it with the spare key hidden under the doormat. It was magicked into place and Lucy was trapped inside.

She took a step back to assess the situation, trying to keep a calm, clear mind. Henry, on the other hand, continued the futile rampage against the door. He only stopped when he heard the screeching of the patrol unit's breaks. Ruby glanced over her shoulder as Henry ran past her, towards Emma and August who were climbing out of the car.

Henry hurled himself against Emma, his voice echoing that Lucy was trapped inside as August jogged over to Ruby's side. Ruby picked up one of the decently sized potted flowers from the front porch – not too big, not too small. It was the perfect size to hurl against the window, but it bounced off glass.

Whatever was keeping the door sealed tightly was protecting the windows from any sort of invasion as well apparently. The entire house was in lock down. Ruby should have known it would not have been that easy.

"Lucy's still inside?" August asked.

Ruby bit back a snarky remarked. Now was not the time for that. "Trapped," she corrected. "There's a shield around the house."

"How do we break it?"

"If I knew the answer, do you think it'd still be up?" Ruby snapped. August merited it.

"You have to save her, Emma," Henry begged as he pulled away from the sheriff.

Emma bit down on her lip, looking away from Henry, away from the panic in his eyes that she desperately wanted to disappear, and towards the bickering August and Ruby. Things were getting nowhere fast and she knew what she had to do. "Stay here, kid," she instructed before marching past the two, their snide quickly subsiding as she did.

Before Ruby could fill Emma in, Emma had walked up to the front door and delivered a swift kick, just below the handle, causing it to swing wide open. Not wasting any time, Emma quickly proceeded inside, gun in hand. Ruby turned to August, but before she could ask how and before he could respond with one simple word, 'savior,' the two of them were swept off their feet and sent hurling towards the sidewalk.

Henry knelt down over Ruby, asking her if she was alright. Ruby, with a slight wince, nodded as she pushed herself up to a sitting position. August pulled himself up onto his feet and charged towards the house once more. He had a promise to keep, a promise that he had long ago abandoned for his own selfish intentions, but as soon as he approached the door, he was forced back once more by an invisible wave.

They were up against magic.

"Damnit!" August groaned, slamming his fists against the ground. How could he have let Emma run in by herself? How could-

"Mom!" Henry shouted.

August felt his heart painfully skip a beat as he looked up towards the front door, not knowing what to expect, perhaps maybe even the worst, but there was nothing. Eyebrows furrowing, August turned his head towards Henry who was now being embraced tightly by the town's mayor. Ruby had pulled herself off to the side, allowing the two a little bit of space. A part of her wanted to rip Henry away from the Evil Queen, but Ruby could still hear Lucy fiercely defending her and all Ruby could see now was a mother worried about her son. She had to force herself to look elsewhere.

Regina did not want to let go of Henry. Given all that was occurring in Storybrooke, he had been all that she could think about the moment the house alarm had been tripped. She had expected the worst, for him to be captured by enemies. For him to be…

All of a sudden, Henry forcefully pulled himself away from her. Regina did her best to not look the least bit hurt by his actions. She had been building this defense against this new behavior of his since it had first appeared. She had gotten rather good at masking the hurt he caused every time he kept a secret from her, every time he called her evil, and every time he refused to acknowledge any love that he once had for her.

But this time, it was not any of those thing. Henry had pulled away from the hug to dig through his pockets. His scrunched up, concerned face informed that whatever matter was currently at hand, it was of the utmost importance.

"Here it is!" Henry said, triumphantly, fishing out the metal ring from his front pocket. He did not know the ring's significance, but when Regina's face fell at the sight of it, he suddenly knew that it was great. He took a hold of Regina's wrist, forcing her to out her hand before he placed the ring against her palm.

**xxxx**

Standing on the top step was a woman, who Lucy would not put past Regina's age, leaning slightly against her staff, dressed in a purple gown that followed to the floor. A dark headpiece rested in her blonde curls, giving the impression that she had horns. A faint smirk tugged on her thin lips as she scanned Lucy up and down.

"How the little lily flower has grown," she said, her voice laced with a fake sense of affection and fondness for the child she had never knew first hand. It made the hairs on the back of Lucy's neck stand on end. "Truth be told, I was not expecting you to be, well, alive – it's astonishing how much you resemble mommy dearest."

"Who are you exactly?" Lucy questioned, taking a couple steps away from the door and towards the stairs. Her narrowed eyes watched the bemused stranger carefully. This was the dragon. It was not too hard to believe, not from someone who transformed into a wolf every now and again.

The sorceress – Lucy guessed she was a sorceress since not too many people carried around a staff all willy-nilly – took a few steps down slowly. "Oh darling, you don't recognize your dear auntie Maleficent? Now, that hurts…" she said, feinting dismay.

Maleficent. Lucy tilted her head slightly, eyes never leaving their target. It took a moment for the name to ring a bell. Once it did, Lucy did not allow any facial features to betray her calm façade. The sudden realization went unnoticed.

She had heard the name before, whispered in hushed voices in the forest from traveler to traveler. Maleficent, the most wicked of all fairy godmothers. Known as the Mistress of Evil to the good fairies who denounced her and refused to acknowledge that they were of the same magical species.

"I'm a dear friend of your mother – well, until recently, that is," Maleficent corrected herself. "But that is an issue I will be taking up with her personally. You think she would have been more considerate."

The ongoing knocking against the door had turned into background noise that they were both now ignoring.

Lucy's nose wrinkled as she shook her head. "What are you talking about?" she asked, jumping slightly at the sound of a flower pot clashing into a window – another one of Ruby's attempt to get back inside. The sound of cracking glass did not follow. Ruby failed to break through, causing Maleficent to chuckle lightly.

No one was about to enter. Nor would anyone be able to exit, not unless Maleficent had any say in the matter.

"Twenty eight years," Maleficent stated. "She left me stuck in that form for twenty eight years, trapped in those old mines that reeked of dwarves," she hissed, reaching the bottom of the stairs.

Lucy still had not moved from her spot.

"I assume you know exactly how that feels, don't you, dear?" Maleficent asked, her wicked smirk growing as Lucy's frown became deeper. "How long have you been running around that filthy forest on four paws? It's been longer than twenty eight years, hasn't it?"

"How-"

"Oh, consider me your fairy godmother of sorts – Auntie knows all about you and all about your mommy dearest," Maleficent pointed out. "I taught her, you know, and this is how she repays me. Trapping me underground for all those years, chained like I was just some disgusting animal."

"Taught her?" Lucy repeated. "Dark magic? You turned her into-"

"Oh no, little Lily," Maleficent interrupted after a short bout of laughter. "You. It was you. You've known all along, haven't you?" she taunted. No, this had not been the encounter Maleficent had expected. She would have much rather be staring the powerless Regina down, making her wither in unspeakable pain for what she did, but this was equally as fun and the out come would be the same. Little Lily was not going anywhere, she reassured herself as her grasp around her staff tightened.

"You just haven't been able to come to terms with the revelation, isn't that right?" Maleficent pressed on.

"Don't," Lucy murmured, shaking her head. Her eyes were stinging and her mouth had suddenly gone dry. She felt sick to her stomach. It was a reality that had attempted to cross her mind every now and again, one that she had gotten good at pushing away. She could not accept it, even if it was an accusation riddled with truth. The implications were too heavy for any single person to withstand.

"The guilt," Maleficent added. "That all of this… Everyone's suffering is your fault."

"It wasn't-" Lucy snapped, her voice close to shrilling. It would have given Maleficent much more amusement had the door not managed to bust in. It did not take long to fix, of course. In a split second, access to the outside world was once more blocked.

But now there was a pest to be dealt with. Maleficent met their new guest with a repulsive sneer, as if she had just discovered there was a fly in her soup or another one of those goody fairies magicked another happily ever after. Lucy, on the other hand, could not have looked more concerned even if she tried.

Any sense of blame Maleficent had casted upon her had instantly vanished. There was only one thing on her mind: Emma's safety, something she had, unbeknownst to Snow, had promised.

A safety that was immediately placed at risk the moment Emma had taken out her gun. Emma had good intentions, yes, Lucy would admit, but at the given moment, she would not have thought twice about elbowing her niece in the face once again. She either had no idea how dangerous Maleficent was, or she did and was just too headstrong like her parents.

Whatever the given scenario, Emma was about to put herself in serious danger.

"Freeze!" Emma shouted, gun aimed towards Maleficent. "Don't move!"

Maleficent rolled her eyes in disgust at the petty threat. The fun she was having was now gone – such a shame. It was now time to move on. Against the sheriff's wishes, she took a step forward. Without warning, Emma discharged three rounds.

As if bullets could stop the most wicked of all the fairies.

Both Emma's and Lucy's eyes widened as the bullets came to a halt just inches in front of Maleficent's face. The floated there, suspended in midair, as she tsk the both of them, shaking her head. Maleficent raised her hand, an innocent action to those who did not know better.

Lucy, however, knew better.

"Get down!" Lucy shouted, dashing at Emma. She grabbed a hold of the sheriff just as Maleficent flicked her wrist. The bullets trajectory immediately reserved. Wincing, Lucy tackled Emma. As soon as she hit the ground, everything abruptly went dark.

**xxxx**

"I don't know what it is," Henry admitted.

"Henry, h-how did you get this?" Regina asked, her shaky voice betraying her. It was Daniel's ring, the ring she had traded long ago for her life, one that she had not seen since the night when she was forced to give it away for her own sake.

"Lucy gave it to me," Henry answered. Well, not so much gave, but slipped into his pocket while she had pushed him away from his bedroom window and into the hallway. The secret he would keep to himself, but he promised to deliver the message. "She made me promise to give it to you as soon as I saw you. She says she knows everything, that she's sorry a-and you'll know what for," he rambled as quickly as he could. "She also says that she forgives you. For everything. Mom, she's trapped inside with the dragon!"

With every word, Regina could feel her chest growing heavier and heavier. The wall that she had built, it had been capable of withstanding many things, oh so many things that Henry had thrown her way, but not this. Only the day before, Lucy had sided with that wretched flake of Snow and now here Henry was delivering Lucy's apology and forgiveness?

And that she knew everything?

Regina's fingers wrapped protectively around the ring. Lucy, who knew everything, had given the ring to Henry. She knew everything? The deals, the sacrifices, the loses? Regina shook her head. How was that even possible?

Ruby knew it was not her place to interrupt, but that did not stop her from speaking up. "She also mentioned something about Rumpelstilskin," she stated.

Just the mere mentioning of his name was confirmation enough. Regina felt the sudden anger, the sudden sadness boiling in the pit of her stomach. Before Regina could question Ruby even further on the matter, three gunshots could be heard from within the manor, grabbing everyone's attention. The sheriff's reckless doing, without a doubt.

None of them could have expected what happened next. The gunshots were nothing compared to the explosion that followed from inside the house. The door was ripped off its hinges, followed by a massive blast of fire and the glass shout out from the window frames. Henry had stepped forward, shouting Emma's name. Heart racing in her chest, Regina had pulled him close to her and then themselves out of harm's way.

It only took a matter of moments of the house in its entirety to go up in flames. The upper balcony quickly collapsed onto the front porch before Ruby and August could make their way, blocking the entrance to the house. It forced them to return back to the sidewalk.

"No," August mumbled under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief as he sunk down to his knees, which only caused Henry to lash out, further. Regina's hold on him grew tighter, but it instantly faltered when she heard Ruby murmur a name she had not wanted to hear, a name that had caused her to go numb.

"Lucy."

She had been – Lily had been inside.

Henry managed to escape Regina's tight embrace, but he had only taken a step forward. There was nothing else the ten year old could do. His shoulders fell and his face crumpled. No, this was not how everything was supposed to end. Tears were already streaming down his face. Any other time, Henry would have denied that he had ever cried, but right now, his entire world had fallen right before his eyes – all because he had asked Emma to save Lucy.

To save his sister. That had been the secret Lucy had whispered in his ear, the promise she made – that he would be alright because she would protect him. Older sisters protected their baby brothers.

Unable to control himself, Henry turned around the buried his face against Regina's chest, who had taken a moment to realize what Henry was doing. Her mind still was processing all that was happening. She wrapped her arms around him once more.

Ruby, who had buried her face into her hand, looked up as she caught scent of a familiar smell. Eyebrows furrowing, her head snapped up and towards the right side of the house, just in time to see the ash covered sheriff slowly limp her way over.

"Emma!" she called out.

August rushed over to her side. He wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder, giving her the support she currently needed to walk her away from the burning fire.

"No," Regina mumbled, shaking her head. Now she felt it, like she had so many years ago, holding onto that cold, lifeless five-year-old little body that was drained of all its energy. There it was, the ache in her heart she had deemed herself unable of feeling again. "No, no, no, no!"

Emma was alone.

_**To Be Continued**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading this far! Please, tell me what you think in a review. There are only a few chapters left.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,700

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after. With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

The sight of the colorless sky was enough to spark a furious outrage. There was no denying where she was and, out of rage, Lucy slammed her fists against the grassy ground. The sharp pain that she had nearly expected to suddenly emerge from her injured hand never came. Quickly sitting up and looking down at her hand, Lucy noted the absence of the burn that had caused her to black out in the midst of a burning fire.

Now, she was back here – whatever here, this damn place, was – and, yes, back in this blue princess gown that she had never worn.

This was it. It was all over and she failed. She half expected Grandpa Henry to be hovering over her shoulder, fighting back a frown that would tell her he was disappointed since he surely would not express such a thing verbally.

Or maybe he would not.

Maybe this was her own personal curse – to be trapped here, alone without a voice of reassurance telling her that she had done everything that she possibly could to make things right – whatever right was, and wondering how she should have done things differently. She could have kept her temper in check whilst reasoning with Snow. After all, it had been difficult for Lucy to accept everything she had been told and it would be even more increasingly so for Snow, especially when even Lucy, herself, could not even forgive her mother entirely. If only she would have approached things differently, more cautiously. Then, maybe, just maybe…

Shoulders falling slightly, Lucy did not bother to get up as she closed her eyes. The sight of the bleak, void, and cloudless sky was making her feel ill. Not that it made a difference – the complete lack of sound, even background noise, was also enough to make her sick.

A constant reminder that would not allow her to forget.

Lucy did not know how long she laid there in that field. Her concept of time was distorted, not that time actually mattered in this place, not from her understanding anyway. She laid, unmoving, in the long grass of the meadow, one that she recalled being a vibrant green in her fading memories.

She would have continued to lie there also, until, that is, she felt a gentle nudge against her arm, cold to the touch.

Turning her head to the side and opening her eyes, Lucy slowly sat up, coming face-to-face with the runt wolf standing beside her. The blue and red eyes were brightly illuminated, enchanting. A sight she rarely got to see – this was her own wolf form. Who else had those eyes? Lucy slowly reached out. The wolf leaned forward and rubbed its head against her hand.

"What are you doing, Little One?" Lucy found herself mumbling to the creature. The wolf stared at her. Lucy frowned slightly at its request. "Follow you? Where?" she asked in return.

The wolf took a couple steps back before turning around. Lucy quickly pulled herself to her feet, stumbling forward as she chased after the animal.

**xxxx**

A sharp hiss passed through gritted teeth as the sewing needle pricked her finger once more - at least it would be the last time. Sighing heavily, Regina leaned back against the wooden chair and gazed down at the sewed bear lying on the vanity. Although the stuffing was now a bit lumpy and the animal now looked a bit thinner than before, she had done her best to mend the toy.

It would have been so much easier, she reminded herself, to have one of her chambermaids take care of this. It would have been done certainly way before the children's bedtime and perhaps the quality of the work would have been better, but Regina had refused to let the bear out of her sight, not when she could still clearly hear Lily's cries and see her look so broken due to its absence.

Even though it was far from the first time, it was a sight that Regina wished she would never see again. If only her little Lily could be so lucky… But Regina knew she would do everything in her power to make sure that those occurrences were not at all common.

Picking up the newly mended bear, Regina rose to her feet and proceeded out of her private bedchamber. Upon stepping into the hall, the queen caught the attention of the guard standing on patrol in the hallway – extra protection during a time of war. The guard automatically bowed in her presence.

"I'm going to check on the princesses. I shall only be a moment," Regina reassured before continuing down the hall to the bedchamber shared by the two young girls who were already fast asleep, as they should be.

Regina snuck through the door carefully, not wanting to make any unnecessary sounds. She moved cautiously around the various play things that lingered on the floor, all of which should have been put away before bed, and they definitely would have been had Regina wished the two a proper good night.

Approaching the bedside, Regina sat down on the edge of Lily's bed. The little girl laid in the middle, curled up tightly in the blankets she had pulled up to her chest. Regina watched her slow, steady, calm breathing. Just like many times before, she found herself mesmerized at the sight of the child. Lily's soft, delicate features, her long dark hair, and olive skin. She was hers. She was Regina's.

The queen only wished that when Lily opened her eyes, that they could have been _his_ as well, instead of those of the king. Those eyes were a reminder that Lily was equally the king's as she was her own. Regina was well aware of the fact. Painfully aware, in fact, that the one living being that she was capable of loving, once more, with all her heart, was also part of her entrapment.

Softly, Regina placed her hand on the little girl's shoulder and gently ran her hand down the girl's back. Lily shifted under her mother's touch and her eyes fluttered open slowly. With a huff, Lily pulled herself closer to Regina, cuddling up against her. She was tired and not keen on waking up, or keeping her eyes open for that matter.

"Hey, there, my little one," Regina cooed quietly, placing the teddy bear in front of her precious sleeping beauty. Regina took a hold of one of the bear's arm and used it to gently rub Lily's soft, pudgy cheek.

With a wrinkling nose, Lily reopened her tired eyes, which instantly grew incredibly wide. She sat up with a loud gasp, earning her an 'shhh' from her mother who glanced over her shoulder to check on the other princess, Snow White. She may have turned over, but she remained fast asleep.

"You found him!" Lily whispered excitedly, barely able to contain her excitement, as she pulled the bear into her arms for a tight hug. For a moment, Regina was certain the rip would go unnoticed until, at the very least, morning, but Lily's sudden frown quickly told her different.

The bear did not feel right, the young child quickly realized. Lily held her old friend out at arm's length to better inspect him in the poorly lit room. She was just barely able to make out the stitching running up and down his tummy.

"What happened to him, Mommy?" Lily mumbled, her facial features on the verge of a pout.

Regina leaned in, closer to Lily. "He was extremely brave, a bravery that should be honored," she stated, smiling faintly as Lily leaned in as well, now hanging on to every word her mother was saying. The pout had quickly disappeared and Lily was hanging on to her mother's every word.

"There was a furious dragon-"

"A dragon!" Lily exclaimed. Regina winced and brought her finger up to her lips. At this rate, they would surely wake Snow. Lily quickly covered her mouth, but the excitement still shown in her eyes.

Nodding, Regina lowered her hand. "After we left him there at that field, he wandered off to have his own adventure-"

"And he found a dragon?" Lily whispered in awe, looking down at the bear in her arms.

"Not entirely, no," Regina replied. "He found a small village whose people were plagued by a furious dragon-"

"So he fought the dragon for them?" Lily interrupted.

Smiling, Regina nodded once more. "He fought valiantly and slayed the dragon," she answered.

"He got hurt.." Lily pointed out, examining the stitching again. "But he saved that village, right?"

"Right," Regina said. "When I found him, the people asked for me to knight him-"

"But he said no," Lily interjected, pulling the bear close to her chest. "Because he was just doing what was right. He didn't want the title because anyone would have done it," she said, finishing the story.

Regina simply nodded along – if that is how Lily wanted it to be, then, so be it. Though, Regina was fairly sure Lily was not really fond of renaming the stuffed animal 'Sir Bear' from the already established 'Mr. Bear.'

"He insisted on returning to you tonight," Regina explained. "He knows you have trouble sleeping without him."

Lily smiled widely as she laid back down on her bed. Regina leaned down to place a small kiss on the child's forehead before tucking both her and the teddy bear in. In that moment, there was no pain, no reminder. This little girl, now drifting back to sleep with the stuffed animal that would protect her from nightmares, was happy. She was so happy, all because of her mother who loved her and visa versa.

"Good night, my little one."

**xxxx**

Lucy had kept after the wolf, followed after it for what felt like an eternity through a meadow that also seemed to be endless. She did not dare slow down, not even for a moment for fear of losing sight and being lead astray. Lucy did not slow down, not until the wolf in front of her did. Only then did she finally lift her gaze and take in her new surrounding.

The long thick grass of the meadow had dwindled. The wolf had lead her onto an unfamiliar path covered in dirt and hay, one that lead up to a reasonable sized stable – not the enormous stable she had played around on the castle grounds while still a child. No, as far as Lucy could tell, they were nowhere near the castle. Were they even in their kingdom?

The wolf came to a halt, yards away from the open doors, and Lucy did the same, standing by its side. She followed its transfixed gaze towards the entrance. The message was clear: _go inside_.

Her first couple of steps were hesitant. She did not know what to expect. As she drew closer, she could see a figure moving inside. From the silhouette, Lucy guessed a young man. Once she reached the entrance, he turned to face her with a smile. Lucy immediately froze in place.

"Are you ready for your riding lesson?"

Lucy glanced over her shoulder, expecting to find another person standing behind her – the person that this man was addressing, but no one was there. Even the wolf had disappeared. He was talking to her. Eyebrows furrowing, she turned back to him, shaking her head slightly.

"I, uh, I don't know how to ride."

"Well, that's why they call them lessons."

**xxxx**

With every step she took away from the burning building, Emma winced at the stiffness in her knee. She knew she had hit the ground rather hard – well, she had been tackled to the ground rather hard – but she did not think that she had hit the floor _that_ hard.

Emma leaned against August when he came to her side, thankful to be able to distance herself from the scorching fire at a much faster than she could on her own right now. Even he was rushing to move away from the open flames. Emma, under the impression that it was just an automatic reaction, did not know that August was practically extremely close to being fire wood himself.

She pushed away from him upon seeing Regina standing on the sidewalk, frozen, with her hand covering her mouth and her eyes frantic. Any pain that Emma felt in her knee meant nothing and she quickly ignored it as she made a beeline towards the mayor, glaring. Emma could not make sense of everything that was happening. Seeing someone turn into a wolf was one thing – wolves existed in this world – but witnessing someone transform into a dragon, a fire-breathing dragon, was another.

It confirmed what Emma had been struggling to accept was, apparently, true.

The curse was real.

And all this.

It was _her_ fault.

_She_ did everything.

That was all Emma could contemplate in that very moment. Everything that had ever happened in life had not just been a bad draw of the cards. No, everything that had ever happened was rooted with _her_. Things would have been so much different if not for _her_ and this curse.

Pulled away from August, Emma advanced towards Regina, rage fueling her to move forward. As she drew closer, a force stopped her in her tracks, embracing her tightly. Emma gazed down to see that Henry had flung himself around her middle, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Henry was relieved to see Emma, but Emma had not been able to keep the silent promise she made to him. Emma came out of the fire alone, a detail of which everyone was painfully aware.

The young boy pulled back, looked up at her, and asked the one question no one else wanted to give voice to. "Where's Lucy? Where is she?"

Ruby closed her eyes tightly as Henry's pleading questions tore at her heart. August lowered his gaze to the ground and Regina remained froze in place, her hand covering her hand. Her mind unable to accept what had occurred.

Emma opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She could not find her voice, not that she could figure out how to answer his question, how to formulate the right words. Her answer, whatever it would have been, would not solely be for him. Emma could feel the others watching her, waiting for her to deliver the news none of them wanted to hear.

"I," Emma began, but she was cut off by the sound of sirens. All their heads turned to look up the street.

As the loud sirens drew nearer, Ruby took a step closer towards Regina - the Evil Queen she had come to loathe, the mother she had been forced to see through that complex façade. "Rumpelstilskin – what did he have to do with her?" she asked, her question earning the attention of the others.

"What?" Regina snapped out of her morbid trance. Rumpelstilskin… Her thumb rubbed against the newly returned ring on her finger.

"You're running out of time, _your Majesty_," Ruby said with a small snare. "He was one of the last things she brought up before that damn dragon hurled through your manor. What did he have to do with _her_?"

"Before she was queen," August began.

"_That_ is none of your concern," Regina seethed, shaking her head as she glared daggers at the stranger that she had never considered welcomed into her town.

Emma's eyes darted from speaker to speaker, her own mind racing. She just witnessed a dragon – fire breathing and all – and now both August and Ruby were addressing Regina as her Majesty, the Queen, all while throwing around the name Rumpelstilskin (the imp who spun gold, if Emma remembered correctly).

A loud crack rang from inside the burning house, causing all of them to jump. Henry squirmed in Emma's embrace, watching as the flames continued to spread and wreck havoc on the only home he had ever known. Even with the firemen on their way, there was no hope for salvage. The manor was a complete loss.

"Maybe not," August continued. "However, when the kingdom loses a young princess due to an unfortunate accident, the people mourns along side with the royal family. Had the family discovered that the princess' life was taken by another's hand, the kingdom would have sought justice, but you were never aware of that, were you? Not even the Evil Queen herself can break a deal with the Dark One without any consequences."

Regina's lips thinned and the color drained from her face as the implications quickly settled. As if watching the home she had spent the last twenty-eight years perfecting was not enough.. Fists formed at her side as she slowly began to shake her head.

"That's it, isn't it?" Ruby said, recalling the force that held it back as she helplessly watched Lucy tumble over the edge of the small gorge. Lucy had not just fallen in – she had been pushed in. Both times. "That's why she wanted to look for those Rumpelstilskin stories in the book."

Ruby's assumption aided the unfathomable anger to coarse quickly over Regina. Although it had not been stated, the message was clear.

Lily was murdered.

She was murdered by the man who created the Dark Curse for Regina. The Dark Curse, which was meant to bring forth Regina's own happiness, was given to her by the man who had originally taken that happiness away.

As the fire truck rounded the street corner, it's flashing lights and blaring sirens commanded everyone's attention – everyone but Regina's. She gazed over towards the sheriff who was still holding onto her son for a second. Where she was going, Regina knew she could not take Henry. It would be far too dangerous and give her a weakness. For now, Regina would leave Henry with… _her_. He would be safe, for the time being, and she would come back for him.

Turning to make a beeline to her Mercedes, Regina, from the corner of her eye, saw August step forward and Ruby immediately grab his forearm, her tight grip keeping him from advancing.

"You're going to let her get away?" she heard August accused.

"She's trapped here like the rest of us," Ruby reminded. "She can't hide."

No, it was not the Evil Queen who should be doing the hiding – the imp, on the other hand…

**xxxx**

"You've gotten the hang of it," he grinned, coming to a stop at the top of a small hill. He turned his horse around with ease to face Lucy who had been slowly following. They had not gone far; they had been unable to cover any considerable amount of distance. Lucy did not allow her horse, to its dismay, to go any faster than a slow trot.

"No longer going in a circle," Lucy mumbled, keeping her gaze down on her own horse which meant that she did not see Daniel's bemused smile. She pulled on the reigns, perhaps a little too hard. The horse huffed and pounded his hoof against the ground. "Whoa!"

"Ah! Remember what I told you," Daniel stated, watching her horse come to a stop. "They're intelligent creatures. They know when you're afraid and it only makes them anxious. Relax."

"Easier said than done."

"It's difficult to believe this is what frightens you," Daniel commented. "You're a natural, you know, just like… she was."

"I'm not fond of-" Lucy stopped, frowning, and looked over at him. Her mouth quickly became dry and her stomach turned, making her feel a little sick. Her chest, heavy. "Heights," she finished lamely. "You know who I am, then?"

A somber, faint smile tugged on Daniel's lips anew as he nodded. "The resemblance –"

"Right, I know," Lucy interrupted, lowering her eyes. "But, then… why all this?" she asked, her voice suddenly small. If it were any higher, she was afraid any amount of guilt would resonant in it. She had been under the impression that she just seemed to be another student, no one more, but this whole time, he knew otherwise.

Daniel sighed lightly, shaking his head as if his answer were obvious. For a split second, his smile faltered. "Because this is what I had imagined, over and over again," he replied. "When I see you, I can see the life I could have had, the life I wanted to lead."

"Teaching me how to ride a horse?" Lucy asked, looking up at him while biting lower, inner lip and raising an eyebrow in slight confusion.

"You would have been a brilliant rider. Unafraid of any steed," Daniel said, his faint grin growing, and one that soon disappeared. "Ours was a secretive love. When we were together, we would.. whisper, speak in hushed voices of a future we both wanted: a home, far, far away from here, with a family of our own. I would leave her tokens – single flowers, mostly – at the base of her apple tree. Lilies were her favorite."

Lucy turned her head away, closing her eyes tightly. Her long bangs fell forward, partially covering the stinging tears that were forming.

"She never stopped loving you."

"Nor you," he quickly added. "A mother never stops loving her child, no matter how much they have changed."

"The mother or the child?" Lucy questioned with a short, bitter laugh.

"Both," Daniel replied simply, seriously.

The eerie silence, common to this realm – whatever it was, fell between them. Lucy, although it was difficult, forced herself to look up at Daniel. She bit down on her lip, trying to ignore the guilt that was wrecking havoc on her stomach. Lucy was far from the careless five year old that loved her mother, without a doubt in the world. Regina was far from that mother she was knew, but Lucy also knew that was exactly who she still was. It was just harder to see now.

"Come, then," Daniel spoke up when Lucy could not bring herself to say anything else. "Maybe we can even attempt trotting."

**xxxx**

"She's trapped here like the rest of us," Ruby reminded. "She can't hide."

"Can't hide?" August snapped back at her.

"She can't," Ruby repeated, turning to August as the Mercedes pulled away. Her eyes were narrow, glistening, and betraying the cool exterior she was desperately trying to keep. "Not with my sense of smell."

"You just let the _Evil Queen_ go," August stressed with annoyance echoing strongly in his voice, as if Ruby could not comprehend what she had just did.

"You could have stopped me," Ruby remarked, flashing her glow yellow eyes at him that clearly told him that he would not have stood a chance even if he had tried. She could have reduced him to nothing but splinters in an instant and he was very much aware of that.

If August was going to reply, or if he had, Ruby was no longer giving him any attention. She was not going to waste any more energy needlessly arguing with him. She had stepped over towards Emma and Henry just as the fire truck pulled over. Ruby quickly lead them across the street, both a little reluctant – shocked in their own right.

"Why _did_ you let her go?" Henry asked in a small voice. There was no malice, just curiosity. In his book, Red Riding Hood was on Snow's side. The good side. She was not supposed to have let her go.

Ruby sighed, glancing back over across the street. "It's what Lucy would have wanted and that's the least I could do," she answered honestly before turning to Emma, not giving herself even a moment to reflect or accept completely that Lucy was actually gone. "Are you okay? Do you need any medical-" Ruby began.

"I'm fine," Emma interrupted, shaking her head. The stiffness in her knee was already letting up. Everything else was just bumps and bruises. She would be fine.

"Emma, I know it's a lot to take in, especially-"

"Who else remembers?" Emma asked, feeling beyond ridiculous. This was not possible – a curse that brought all the fairy tale characters here to this world, unaware of who they really were. Yet, all the proof she needed, she had seen right before her eyes. Henry was right and she was some sort of… princess.

She already hated the idea. She, a princess? Emma's life had been anything but royalty. She had been as far as a princess than one could possible have been.

"Not a lot of us," Ruby replied as she shook her head, unsure if she should reveal any identities.

"_Who_?" Emma repeated, a growl on the edge of her voice.

Ruby flinched slightly at the deserving tone before giving in to the request. "Besides the two of us here, I'm aware of the seven dwarfs," she answered honestly. Her voice trailed off slightly and Emma took the moment to glance over to August who had not crossed the street with them. He was in on this too.

"And, well… Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret – the name Emma had been dreading. Ruby was right: yes, this was a lot to take in, even more so knowing that according to some book full of fairytales, the woman that was supposed to just be her roommate was actually Snow White. Not to mention, Snow White was not just anyone either. Snow White was her supposed long lost mother, the mother Emma had spent countless of years trying to find.

The mother she was not ready to meet.

Out of all the scenarios that Emma had imagined over the years in regard to meeting her biological parents, she never would have been able to conjure up something as far-fetched as this reality. Frankly, truth be told, Emma had nearly given up on this long search, but now she had reached the point she never thought she would obtain.

Emma now knew who her parents were, if that storybook was right about everything. Snow White and Prince Charming. Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan. It was so preposterous.

"Mary Margaret," Emma mumbled, certainly hoping that it was not the same Mary Margaret behind the wheel of Ruby's car that was currently speeding down the street.

All of a sudden, Emma desperately wanted to do what she always did best: run away.

**xxxx**

Nothing was missing. Nothing was out of place, apart from the drawing of the dagger Mr. Gold had previously found during his initial search. The drawing was now folded and carefully tucked into his suit pocket.

After cleaning the minor wounds of his hands and calling the sheriff, Mr. Gold had returned to the back room to double check the more secretive items of the shop's inventory. Paranoia may have explained the third check, or simply the fact that he was occupying the time spent waiting the local enforcement to arrive.

The sound of a jingling bell coming from the front of the shop signified that his wait was over. Preparing to inform the sheriff about the ridiculous nature of her department's response time, Mr. Gold limped his way over to the door leading towards the sales floor. It was a remark he would not have the pleasure of delivering –at least not yet.

"Ah, your Majesty," he grinned slyly. "A second visit in one day. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What did you do my Lily?" Regina nearly snarled. Her dark eyes glared daggers as they watched his grin turn into a dark smirk.

_**To be continued**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 6,400

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after. With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Returning back to the stables had taken them less time. Lucy had steadily become less insecure about her ability to ride and even allowed them to trot at a quick pace. Galloping, however, had been out of the question.

Small steps. Perhaps they would get to gallop in their next lesson – whenever the next lesson was.

Lucy pulled gently on the reigns, as she had been instructed, mindful that anything harder would result in her being bucked off. Again - Daniels' initial warning had not sunk in. Her horse came to a stop, and Daniels' besides her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

The natural animalistic instinct that protected and guaranteed her survival through many decades was telling her no, warning her that now was the time to flee. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as a terrible chill ran down her spine. Yes, something was definitely wrong. Lucy pulled on the reigns, expecting the horse to turn around, just as she had been shown, but the horse did not budge.

"Daniel, what am I doing – Daniel?"

She turned her head over her shoulder. He was gone. Lucy's stomach turned over, making her feel ill. He had been right there, at her side, only moments ago.

"Daniel?" she repeated.

No answer.

A loud crack of thunder erupted overhead. Just as Lucy snapped her head back to look up at the dark storm that loomed overhead in a sky that was once crystal clear blue, the horse threw up its forelegs. The worn, brown leather of the reigns slipped through her fingers. Lucy reached out to grab a hold of them once more, feeling herself begin to fall backwards as the horse stood straight on its hind legs. She tumbled onto the ground, her back slamming against the hard dirt path. Before Lucy could pull herself up, the horse had taken off, galloping as hard as it could away from the stables, which doors had swung open.

Every fiber of her being was telling her to do the same – run. Escape. Flee.

But she didn't.

From where she stood, Lucy could make out three figures in the stable. One laid motionless on the floor. The second advanced towards the third who backed away slowly. Lucy's eyes widened as the second figure struck its hand straight into the third's chest.

There was a howl in the distance, another indicator telling her to take flight.

She still didn't.

Instead, Lucy bolted toward the stable. Drawing closer, she was able to recognize the unmoving body on the ground – Grandpa Henry. She forced herself to run harder, but by the time she reached the stable's entrance, Daniels' heart had been ripped from his chest, crushed into dust. Against better judgment, driven by rage, Lucy lunged at the attacker – the woman her mother had never wanted her precious Lily to be alone with for reasons she had not been able to understand until recently. With just a mere glare, Lucy was thrown aside, her legs pulled up underneath her.

She barely hit the ground before a second force picked her up and rammed her against the wall, pinning her there, hovering. Lucy tried to calm her breathing and narrowed her eyes, anything to make her seem less afraid than what she really was, but panic quickly arose as the woman came closer.

"Oh, Lillian, how you've grown."

**xxxx**

Emma, given her sporadic nature and gut instinct to always act on a whim, was no stranger to dangerous situations. Sometimes, she did not even have to go looking for trouble; trouble was pretty damn good at finding her reckless self. The trouble that usually found her normally took shape in aggressive bullies or police officers – it was not until more recently trouble looked more like werewolves and dragons. Emma did not really have too big of a problem facing trouble head on, which was why she often found herself in the principal's office, juvenile detention, and in jail, on occasion.

However, there were also times when the trouble did get too much to handle and in _those_ situations, Emma had perfected a rather impressive disappearing act – so impressive, in fact, that she often executed the act whenever something simply became too much to handle, no trouble needed.

Since she was currently surrounded by people literally out of a storybook, standing just across the street from a burning house that she had just been in with a sorceress, and watching Ruby's red car, driven by her former roommate now supposed mother, pull over, Emma considered this a situation that she definitely could not handle right now.

Against every fiber of her being that begged to flee, Emma stayed rooted on the sidewalk, with Henry at her side, holding on tightly to her hand. Perhaps that was why she could not bring herself to leave: Henry. It was not just Emma's life that was being turned completely upside down, but his as well. Believing entirely in the possibility that everyone in the town he was growing up was a fairytale character could not and did not prepare him for losing his home.

As much as Emma wanted to just run off, go hide in some place where no one would find her, she could not. Henry needed her here.

She was not use to people needing her, far from it.

Ruby stepped up to Emma's side as Mary Margaret got out of the car. Emma's mouth grew incredibly, uncomfortably dry and her stomach tied itself into painful knots when Mary Margaret's eyes landed upon her. Emma could already tell, Mary Margaret was no longer the meek schoolteacher that she had first met. The way she composed herself was so different, she stood with more… confidence, instead of sulking away in the background.

Henry squeezed Emma's hand before letting it go as Mary Margaret approached; Emma, childishly, wished that he hadn't. She somehow felt a little alone now, everyone's attention directed on her. The spotlight made her squirm internally. No one said anything. The loud sirens and the constantly cackling of the fierce fire nearby, however, drowned out their silence. Ruby watched without uttering a single word, as did August who now lingered in the middle of the street.

It was a moment for which Mary Margaret had not known she waited for nearly three decades. Emma, on the other hand, was very much aware and never would have imagine this scenario if given a million years to concoct: she had not been able to find her parents because they were fairy tale characters, cursed into believing they weren't Snow White and Prince Charming.

Her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming.

Okay, this was a little too much to handle, but Emma continued to stand still, even when Mary Margaret stood in front of here, just inches away. Emma was only able to look her in the eyes for a second before looking down, but she had been in time to see Mary Margaret's face fall as a range of emotions overcame her. Happiness, sadness, guilt, and relief, all contorted into one. Mary Margaret placed her hands on Emma's cheeks, framing a face she was now seeing in such a new light. She pulled Emma close, placed a kiss on her forehead, just as she had the last time she saw her precious daughter, and grabbed her in a tight hug.

Fighting back a choked sobbed, Mary Margaret uttered, "You found us."

**xxxx**

"Ah, your Majesty, a second visit in one day. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

There was a slight taunt to his voice, one that succeeded in making Regina's blood boil even more than it already was. "What did you do to my Lily?" Regina demanded. Her late daughter's name parted from her lips with heavy, raw emotion; a sign of weakness marked on the most fearful queen in all the lands.

"Whatever do you mean?" Mr. Gold, standing behind the back counter, asked nonchalantly as Regina marched towards him. She was not going to play these little games with him, not when that smug smirk contradicted his pseudo-perplexed mannerisms. Regina held up her hand and gave her wrist a quick flick, a motion that should have easily lift him off his feet and pin him against the wall behind him.

Instead, Mr. Gold's shoulder was pushed back by the unseen force, which caused him to take a step back and served only to make his smirk grow. Regina, eyebrows furrowing, glanced down at her hand. Mr. Gold could not help but chuckle.

"Losing our touch, are we?" he asked. Emma's arrival may have awoken a small fraction of the town's magic, it was now faltering back to its non-existence state of this realm. "Or perhaps we simply wasted what little precious magic enchanting a necklace-"

"I would enchant it again and again, knowing that I would find myself in this moment. I don't need magic to bring you harm, you imp," Regina hissed, taking a step forward. Little did Gold know, she was only a phone call to the ward away from ruining him.

"Though I must say, the silver chain would match rather lovely with that… new ring on your finger," Mr. Gold pointed out, not taking the irate queen's threat to heart. "Does gold no longer serve your taste, your Majesty?"

"Even the lowest of peasants are aware of silver's effect on a werewolf and _I _knew the effects of… Lily's transformation," Regina stated, her glare still piercing as she hid Daniel's ring from Gold's view. He had plenty of time to admire the piece she had been forced to give to him over the last twenty-eight years and beyond. "She may not have seen it as such in the end, but I did what was necessary to protect her because I always have been and will always will be her _mother_."

"Always have been?" Mr. Gold repeated, fighting back a laugh. "Need I remind you, dearie, that you were more than willing to exchange her life for your own? Or do you not remember that third night of straw spinning as I do?"

"I was young and naïve," Regina quickly defended.

"The child rightfully was mine-"

"My father discovered your name fairly, _Rumpelstilskin_," Regina hissed. "Perhaps you should have been more careful prancing about and singing that information. That's what it was all about, wasn't it? You couldn't let it go, that's why _you_ took her from me!"

As Regina rounded the corner of the display counter keeping the two of them a safe distance apart from each other, Mr. Gold turned and took a step back. He grabbed and held out his cane, pressing the silver handle that earlier burned through Lucy's delicate flesh against Regina's abdomen.

"Oh, your Majesty," Mr. Gold taunted, pushing Regina back with the cane. "She was never yours to begin with."

"Are you hard on hearing?" Regina snarled, swatting the cane away with her hand. She had just stated that she found out his name, that she had kept her side of the deal – it was he who went back on his word.

"Quiet the contrary," Mr. Gold replied. "You see, if you can recall correctly – I'm sure the moment was rather… hazy, especially after everything you had just gone through – we never struck an official agreement. There was no contract, no deal, nothing to bind me to the word I had no intention of keeping. Frankly, you should be thankful for the time I gave you with the child."

His words rang painfully in Regina's ears as every muscle in her body grew tense, willing to summon even an ounce of magic – just an ounce. She lowered her head slightly when nothing came, fists clenched at her side. An open case propped up against the display counter caught her eye. Regina forced herself to look back up. His slight caused her to grow more irate with each passing second.

He did it.

He drowned Lily in the river, left her, cold and frigid, for Regina to find. Not only that, but when the devastated Queen Regina came to Rumpelstilskin soon after to strike another deal, unaware of what he had done, he told her there was nothing that he could have done.

"You murdered-"

"Not precisely," Mr. Gold interrupted her. "There is no magic powerful enough to bring someone back from the dead. I simply… hid her away."

"Why?" Regina demanded, the corners of her frown twitching and betraying her composure. "What reason could you possibly have to keep her away from me?"

"You're smart, your Majesty, I'm sure you can figure it out," he replied.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she carefully watched him and he her. Neither moved. For a few moments, the only noises between the two of them were the sporadic ticking of the handful of clocks hanging from the wall. With each connection made, Mr. Gold witnessed Regina's expression grow darker and darker.

Then, she reached that epiphany – that reason – which caused her to snap.

In a swift motion, Regina leaned down towards the case she had found only minutes before. Her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the sword tightly before pulling the weapon free from its case. No, she did _not_ need magic in order to injure the damn imp. Standing up, she swung the blade over her head and brought it hurling down towards Mr. Gold who blocked the attack with the body of his metallic cane.

She had sought him out when no one else could see how much she suffered with each passing day in a life she had never wanted for herself. He was the one who teased her with the idea of stealing away everyone's happiness, just like hers had been, when it had all become too much - watching Snow grow and blossom into a young woman, realizing that Regina would never see her own Lily do the same because _she_ could not have kept a simple little secret.

Little did she know that the man from who she sought her revenge was the very one who caused her little Lily to drown. Rumpelstilskin had wanted Lily gone because he had wanted all of this.

How long had he allowed her to believe that she was in charge? For how long had she been a puppet in this obscure master plan of his? None of this was by mere coincidence, not with Rumeplstilskin involved. No, the events had to have been precise, carefully planned out to the last little detail. Lily's death was just one small part. The stings of control went even further back, to those three long nights Regina spent locked away in that tower with those mounds of never-ending straw.

Regina's stomach twisted into tight knots at the recollection. Rumpelstilskin knew she would be trapped and held prisoner by the king. He knew she would have been asked to complete a specific task that only he could manage.

What had lead her mother to swear to the king that her daughter was capable of spinning straw into gold? How did her mother discover about hers and Daniel's plan to flee into the night when the two of them had been so secretive, so careful?

Is that how far his reach had gone? Was Rumpelstilskin the reason why her life had never been her own? Her life was a ploy, a stepping-stone to this very moment, to them being here in this cursed town.

"You used me," Regina accused with a snarl, her eyes wild and ablaze with a fury Gold had not previously seen before. "You took her because you wanted me to cast this curse."

"And now that it's breaking and people are remembering who they are," Mr. Gold began, stepping towards the sword. As he did so, he felt Regina push her weight into the blade. She could try to strike me again, but she no longer had the surprise factor, not that it had done her any good to begin with. "They'll be coming for blood – your blood, to be more precise - and seeking revenge."

"The curse will not break," Regina stated defiantly, inching her face closer towards his.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Mr. Gold commented. "But allow me to remind you that half the library and, well, your own residence have been destroyed by your dear old friend. If her waking from slumber is not a bright neon sign that the curse is breaking, well, then, I'm not sure what possibly could be," he explained, using his cane to brush the sword to the side.

"You created this curse. The dark curse. The most powerful of all curses," Regina pointed out needlessly. "You should be more concerned of it breaking."

"There's no reason for me to be concerned."

"You want the curse to break," she concluded. "Why?"

"Now that, dearie, is none of _your_ concern," Mr. Gold replied. "And you really should not attack the only ally you have left in this town," he chastised.

"You've made it perfectly clear that I never had any to begin with."

He chuckled, taking a quick glance to the damaged display case parallel to the wall adjacent to them. "Not even Lillian, who came here with _your_ fiery temper, claiming to know your sad little story and demanding to know why I hadn't left her poor mother alone?" he questioned, allowing his words to cut deep and sting.

Regina found herself shaking her head. No, the last time she had seen Lily, she had been adamant about helping Snow White, about helping put a stop to all of Regina's doings. The look in her daughter's eyes… Lily had been disgusted, she could not see pass the Evil Queen. Her mother was gone. Lily would not have stood up for her.

"Such a shame," Gold sighed slightly. "You were so close to having all three of your original possessions back, weren't you? Your family's necklace, that sentimental ring, and the child, whose life you wrote away before she could even live. It appears that the only sweet mother daughter reunion taking place will be Snow White's," he taunted.

Her knuckles on the hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword had grown white from the tight grasp she held on the weapon. Lips trembling, Regina swung the blade once more, a raw cry escaping the back of her throat. Instead of evading the attack, Mr. Gold did not move, but as soon as the sword came into contact with just the fiber of his suit, he erupted into a cloud of purple smoke. Regina felt the blade swift throw the vapor and connect to the wall.

He was gone.

"Coward!" Regina found herself shouting into the empty shop as she pulled the weapon free from the wall.

Breath heavy, her eyes darted around the different, various possessions displayed on shelves and in cases, searching for anything useful. Many were just mediocre items, probably infused with as much sentimental value as the ring that was now back on her finger, a reminder of the happiness the former owners once had.

The former owners would, as Gold said, be coming after her now that the curse was breaking. Once they remembered who they were and what she had done twenty-eight years prior, there would be blood, without a doubt.

But before that, Regina would be certain that she had her own satisfying revenge against those who stole away her own dear happiness, once by water and another by fire.

**xxxx**

Emma felt as though an eternity had past, at the very least, while being embraced tightly by Mary Margaret. Her own arms remained at her side, awkwardly. She didn't know what to do, if stepping back would be at all appropriate, so she just stood there, giving her mothe – Mary Margaret, her moment.

"Snow?" Ruby finally spoke up, making Emma grateful for the interruption.

Mary Margaret placed her hands on Emma's shoulders as she pulled back. Biting down on her lower lips in an attempt to keep herself in check, she looked at her up and down, which only served to make Emma feel even more slightly uncomfortable. She would have preferred another prolonged embrace.

"I couldn't sit still for any longer," Mary Margaret replied, eyes still on Emma although she was addressing Ruby. "Not after Emma ran after a dragon – I'm so glad your safe!"

"Yeah, safe," Emma found herself mumbling, forcing herself to, at the very least, glance up. "Not everyone made it out."

Frowning and a bit taken aback, Mary Margaret looked over at Emma's side, where she found Henry. He was safe and accounted for. She turned back to Emma, shaking her head slightly. "Regina?" she asked, her voiced hushed.

Emma shook her head.

"Then who?" Mary Margaret asked, eyebrows narrowing. Taking a step away from her daughter, she gazed over Emma's shoulder to Ruby who was staring hard at the sidewalk. "Red, who?"

As much as she did not want to deliver the news, Ruby forced herself to say that one name, "Lucy."

Mary Margaret's shoulders fell. "No," she mumbled, turning to the manor. Then she was still inside and needed help, Mary Margaret rationalized with herself, because it was _not_ supposed to end like this. She made a dash towards the burning house, but August quickly intercepted her. Both he and Mary Margaret tumbled to their knees.

Emma still remained frozen where she stood, but turned to Ruby for an explanation.

"In our world," Ruby began, trying to keep the shaking in her voice to a bare minimum. "Lucy was Princess Lillian. Regina's daughter – Snow's half sister."

Snow's sister. The words echoed in Emma's ears as she looked over towards Mary Margaret and August, and then to the flames that were starting to die down.

"One of the last things she promised," Ruby continued. "For Snow's sake, was to protect you from danger."

Now Emma was certain that she wanted to run. Her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. She felt as thought she was going to be sick. Emma vividly recalled Lucy's worried expression at the sight of that witch beginning to transform, one that was quickly replaced with determination as she tackled Emma to the ground, using her body to protect Emma as flames shot overhead. What happened after that, Emma couldn't remember. She had blacked out for a few seconds. When she came around, Lucy was gone and the fire had been growing.

"I can't do this," Emma finally admitted in a low whisper. Henry immediately grabbed a hold of her hand once more.

"You're the savior! You can do this!" Emma could hear it in his voice, how scared her was, how he needed her, in that moment, to be the person he built her up to be.

The skidding sound of breaks cut Emma off from pointing out that this was definite proof that she was no one's savior. Ruby quickly walked around Emma, murmuring the word 'Grumpy' under her breath.

"Grumpy?" Emma repeated, whirling around to watch Ruby take a few steps forward and Leroy bound out of his truck to meet her. Grumpy, as in, one of the seven dwarfs?

"The dragon went into the mines," Leroy stated, once Ruby did not allow him to step past. Whatever he was here to report, he could say to her. Snow was not in any condition right now. "The Evil Queen was seen heading inside not too long after."

"My mom?" Henry asked. Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going after her," Emma stated.

Ruby immediately turned to her. "Look at what just happened-"

"I know what just happened," Emma replied coldly, keeping her voice low so Mary Margaret could not overhear. "In a matter of seconds, I realized I gained a family and then lost one of them. And it was my fault."

"Emma," Ruby said.

"It's my fault that she's gone and that Regina went chasing after that thing," Emma pointed out. She's Henry's family, Emma caught herself thinking. "Kid, stay with Ruby," she ordered.

**xxxx**

The main entrance to the old mines had collapsed months ago, after Henry had run inside, Regina recalled. It was the first time the people of Storybrooke had seen their mayor as anything but composed and collective. That boy certainly knew how to frighten her. She had been ready to run in after him, but, in the end, it had been _her_ to go after him instead. Deputy Swan at the time, unaware of the dangers she could have potentially faced.

A sleeping dragon.

Dear old Maleficent.

Now, here she stood, in front of the same entrance that was no longer blocked. Boulders had been shoved away, some still even glowing hot. Maleficent did always have a bit of a temper, easily offended, Regina remembered. By the end of their first meeting, Regina herself could recount the tale of her once dear and only friend not being invited to some event for her former land's new princess. With that in mind, Regina had invited her to every formal event centered around Lily, not that she ever made herself present to any, even though she did refer to herself as the little girl's fairy godmother.

Regina's grasp around the hilt of the sword tightened at the thought. Fairy godmothers, from her understanding, were supposed to help those who were desperate during a time of need – something that had been denied to both her and her Lily. They were supposed to help and protect, a task that Maleficent failed the moment she set the manor ablaze. It was a fire that not only took the life she constructed over the last, nearly, three decades, but it took her Lily from her all over again. Houses could be rebuilt and items replaced, but Lily? Lily had been given a second chance, and even if it meant her daughter would only detest her existence, at least Lily would have had the chance. Regina had wanted that for her – a life.

But Maleficent robbed that possibility, just as Rumpelstilskin had before her.

And now Regina was about to rush into an abandoned mine, sans magic, wielding a weapon she had never used before in her life.

It was far from a completely rational plan, but Regina proceeded anyway.

**xxxx**

Cora gently caressed Lucy's cheek with the back of her hand, a touch that made Lucy recoil. Cora immediately feigned offense, drawing her hand back.

"Is that anyway to treat your grandmother, dear?" Cora questioned. "After all this time, darling?"

Lucy did not response, afraid that any answer could possibly be incorrect and that she would end up like Grandpa Henry and Daniel. From her fleeing childhood memories, there were only few Lucy could remember vividly. Among them was her panicked mother, telling little Lily not to wander off with her grandmother without Mommy knowing. At the time, Lily thought it was an odd warning – why couldn't she go run off and play with Grandma? Grandma made Lily's toys come to life, as if they were puppets without strings.

Now Lucy knew better – that the puppets were far from her toys.

"After all I've done for you and your undeserving mother?" Cora added, tilting her head slightly as she stroked Lucy's cheek once more. "She failed to see what she and you could have been. If only she would have allowed me-"

"She wasn't-" Lucy snapped.

"Oh, don't you dare talk back to your grandmother," Cora retorted. Suddenly, whatever bonds held Lucy to the rigid wooden wall grew tighter and Lucy yelped at the sharp pain. Her head hung forward, but Cora lifted her chin with her fingers.

"Now, have you learned your lesson?" Cora asked, the sweet undertone of her voice causing her granddaughter's skin to crawl. Lucy forced a half nod, fearful that no answer would warrant a worse punishment.

"That's a good girl," Cora grinned, gently patting Lucy's cheek. "Shall I continue?"

With shaky breath, Lucy nodded slowly, keeping her eyes focused on Cora's, even though she desperately wanted to look anywhere else. Wandering eyes could mean another bout of magic, she warned herself. Don't look away, don't show any weakness.

_None of it is real_, a voice in the back of her mind reminded her – such a sweet, soothing, familiar voice. _Nothing can hurt you. None of it is real._

But the pain is real, Lucy replied, shamefully feeling her eyes beginning to sting. This was not like her, far from it. When did she revert back to this little girl, scared of the present danger she currently was facing? Where was this terrified little girl when Lucy had stared down the blood thirsty Big Bad Wolf? Where did she suddenly come from?

_It's not real_, the voice repeated.

"If only she would have allowed me to teach you magic – you had such a talent at a young age, darling," Cora continued. "You could have been a powerful queen, more so than your mother."

"I never would have been queen. Snow-"

"She would have been taken care of-"

"I wouldn't have allowed you to harm her," Lucy remarked, against her better judgment. In only took a short moment for Cora to respond. A yell should have parted from Lucy's lips, but the sharp pains of what felt like needles puncturing her lungs rendered her inaudible.

"Hard headed, just like she was," Cora commented, pursing her lips together. "Neither of you aware of the lives I've given you."

_Stay strong, Lily. Come back to me._

"Given me?" Lucy croaked , followed by a short, bitter laugh that she knew she would ultimately regret. "My life was over when I was five. The princess, your granddaughter, died a long time ago."

To Lucy's surprise, Cora appeared amused. A faint smile tugged on the corners of her lips, revealing that she was hiding a secret. "Who do you think you are now, you foolish girl?" she asked.

_Please._

Lucy did not respond; Cora took a step closer. Only a few inches separated the two of them. "Why do you think you ended up in that forsaken town?" Cora asked.

_Above your heart is my heart_.

**xxxx**

With every step Regina took, wandering further and further along, she thought of Henry. She thought of him climbing and jumping over these rocks, tripping over the tracks the dwarfs had laid for their carts to transport the minerals they dug up. At least now, the exposed gems, waiting to be brushed into fairy dust, glowed, giving off a soft light. It had been completely dark down here before. Henry could have seriously injured himself, instead of emerging with a couple bumps and bruises. It had most likely come to light that her main concern had not entirely been the tunnels collapsing (dwarfs craftsmanship was rather sturdy), but the slumbering Maleficent who had been waiting within.

Maleficent was more dangerous now, awake, but Henry was no longer the one in harm's way.

Regina took each step with care, looking past the blade that she held out in front of her as she made her way down the narrow tunnel. She could see the path growing wider and wider, leading towards an opening that was emitting an even brighter glow than any of the gems she was passing.

_He fought valiantly._

Her next step lingered as the mix of voices echoed in her mind, both Lily's and Henry's. They would both retell the story of Mr. Bear when they were younger, both wide, bright eyed while storytelling, excited. The brave stuffed animal slayed the fire breathing dragon and saved the townspeople. The difference between her and that bear was simple enough.

Regina was not concerned about the townspeople.

She stopped at the opening into the large cavern, allowing her eyes to adjust to the influx of light. There was an opening high above, allowing the sun to pour into the otherwise dark area through the grated bars that Regina had stood over after being reunited with Henry, and after discovering a piece of the glass coffin. She followed the trail of light down, the path that piece of glass would have taken after she had dropped it back into the mines. What Regina expected to see was that same piece of glass, perhaps covered slightly by dirt, not the entire, nearly intact glass coffin.

So that's where the damn thing ended up, the reminder of a failed second attempt. She had come so close.

Pushing the thought from her mind, Regina shook her head, but before she could look away, something at the edge of the coffin caught her eye. Her breath hitched in her throat as the blade fell from her hand.

A ghost. Her eyes playing a trick on her?

No.

"Lily?"

The fire, Henry shouting that they were still inside, and the Sheriff emerging alone – everything had pointed to the absolute worst.

Without sparing another second, Regina dashed to the end of the coffin that Lucy's unconscious body leaned against, her arms and legs outstretched as though she had been thrown around aimlessly. The thought of Maleficent tossing her around as if she were nothing was enough to make her blood boil. Maleficent had brought Lucy here; she wanted Regina to find Lucy. Although Regina should have been asking why and being concerned about the sorceress' intentions, Regina found herself preoccupied in other matters.

Regina knelt down and carefully scooped Lucy's upper body into her arms. Lucy's head lulled back, her neck hanging over Regina's bicep. Regina shifted her body slightly, allowing Lucy to lean against her torso so that Regina could properly support her. With Lucy's head cradled against her right arm, Regina used her left hand to feel for a pulse in Lucy's wrist. It was there, slow, but there. Regina allowed herself a second of relief, one that vanished almost instantly. Lucy was so hot to the touch, her face contorted. Regina recognized that frown, that still almost childlike pout.

How many times had she seen that pout before on her little princess? Lily, with that toy bear clutched to her chest, would stand either at the doorway of Regina's bedchamber or at the side of the bed, waiting for her mother to wake and notice her. Regina would wake, normally after a hushed whisper of 'Mommy' or a distraught whimper, and immediately gave the little girl the comfort she sought. It had been so long since Regina soothed away those fears and nightmares, but Regina was still able to recognize that fearful pout, after all that time.

"None of it is real. Nothing can hurt you," Regina said softly, a tone that was so foreign that she was a little taken aback. "None of it is real," Regina repeated when Lucy did not stir.

Why wasn't she waking?

Lucy winced, turning slightly into her mother. "It's not real," Regina continued to reassure. Her voice was beginning to betray her; she could feel the panic starting to take over. The situation was too frighteningly similar. Regina could feel herself reverting back to the completely helpless woman she once was, one who had not been able to save her sweet little girl. It was happening all over again, wasn't it? That's why she wasn't waking up. Regina was losing her. Again. And once more, there was nothing she could do.

"Stay strong, Lily. Come back to me," Regina begged, recalling how cold the little girl had been the last time she was in her arms like this. Regina had pleaded, tried so hard to get her to just open her eyes. Regina needed her to open them. "Please."

Gently, Regina cupped the side of Lucy's face and stroked her warm chin with her thumb. Regina could see her so clearly, of course she could, that baby girl she fought so hard to protect, the child who had given her happiness once more when Regina had deemed it all impossible. Regina had refuted the idea during their first encounter outside the sheriff's station, when Regina caught her rummaging through her home office, but Regina could see her precious little Lily in this young woman. Her chest ached painfully at the thought of all the times she willingly hurt her, her Lily, betraying every single promise she had ever made.

Why couldn't she have seen it before? Why didn't she allow herself to see?

Because Lily wouldn't have wanted the person she became as a mother.

The realization, one that she did not want to admit before, cut her deep. Fighting back the growing lump in her throat, Regina closed her eyes tightly and lowered her head, resting it against Lucy's chest.

"Above your heart is my heart," Regina muttered. The last verse of her Lily's lullaby lingered in the musty air, followed by a hallowing silence. Regina remained knelling, cradling Lucy close as the sword laid forgotten only a few feet away, along with the quest Regina had set herself on.

The lyrical verse, she was certain, had gone unheard, just like her earlier pleas, but as Lucy suddenly gasped loudly, Regina jumped up. Wide eyes of both mother and daughter met. With her good hand, Lucy had reached out and grabbed a hold of Regina's arm. Each were attempting to catch their breath. Regina had grown accustomed to seeing Lucy glare at her with such hard features. The sight alone of Lucy staring up at her with that child-like innocence she had long ago forgotten was enough to cause her to start breaking.

But it was what Lucy said, in such a small, soft voice, that completely broke her.

"Mommy."

_**To Be Continued**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,900

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after. With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

'Mother' was a title she had held above queen and, more recently, mayor, and as soft as the utterance was, it echoed loudly within Regina. Her cold façade had broken long before this moment, but now even wandering eyes could tell it had been shattered, and Regina had revealed a crippling weakness: love.

As much as Regina wanted to keep Lucy in her embrace, Regina allowed her daughter to pull away. Lucy sat up straight, turning away from her. For a split second, Regina, with lip quivering, believed the illusion had vanished, that it had only been a side effect of the fever Lucy was undoubtfully running. For that moment, Regina felt foolish that even a part of her could have believed that things changed in a short period of time. She could feel the shame beginning to creep over her very being as a distant whisper from her past spoke softly in her ear, one that she had often repeated herself whenever a reminder was deemed to be necessary back in their homeland.

Love is weakness.

But here… whenever she heard _that_ whisper and _her_ voice, Regina pushed it away. When Henry coldly would remark she wasn't his mother – _love is weakness_. When he would ignore any sign of affection – _weakness, Regina. You foolish girl_.

Regina should have known better. She should have –

Lucy jerked forward, her shoulders heaving as she propped herself up against her good hand. Regina felt herself lean forward as well, her intuition taking over regardless of whatever mantra was repeating in her mind. Lucy coughed heavily, followed by an equally unpleasing gag Regina may have hesitated for a second, but she carefully reached around and placed her palm against Lucy's forehead. Regina felt Lucy shiver under her cold touch, sighing. The tension in the young woman's shoulders vanished as she leaned back into her mother.

Regina swallowed a few times, trying to rid herself of the growing lump in her throat, and attempted to blink away the stinging sensation, but it was all for nothing.

"You saved me," Lucy mumbled, struggling to open her eyes. Regina's breath hitched; she could not muffle her soft cry in time. Lucy placed her hand over Regina's arm that cradled her side. Regina held her just a bit tighter, unaware of the grave danger Lucy had considered herself to be in only moment ago, just as Lucy was unaware of their present danger.

_Love is weakness, Regina._

The whisper was growing fainter, fading to the depths of the back of her mind. "I should have long ago, Lillian," Regina confessed, shaking her head as her face contorted.

With her bandaged hand, Lucy reached up to gently brush her fingertips against Regina's check, swiping away a stray tear. "Don't," Lucy murmured.

"Forgive me?" Regina continued.

The question lingered in the air; it was a heavy request, one that Regina knew she had no right to be asking for, not after the things she had done – how she hurt her little Lily. She had never meant to, of course. Things got out of control; Regina would be the first to admit. She never would have intentionally… not like her own-

"I can't."

The silence that followed was deafening, overwhelming. Regina's mouth grew dry. When she attempted to speak, her voice failed her, not that she knew what she would say. Lucy pushed away from her again as she sat up on her own. Regina watched Lucy's back as her head hung forward slightly. The nausea had subsided; the spinning had stopped.

"I can't," Lucy repeated, turning to face Regina. Eyes met, but each wanted to look away. "Not for everything."

"I'm not asking for everything," Regina admitted. "Forgive me for not being able to save you. I should have saved you. I should have-"

"You couldn't have," Lucy interrupted. Regina reeled back slightly and Lucy noticed her mother's lip quiver. Blinking furiously, Lucy met her mother's eyes once again. "There was nothing you could have changed."

"I am your…" Regina's voiced trailed as she shook her head. "I was supposed to protect you."

"I was gone before-"

"Just, please. Forgive me."

It was not Regina's fault, - far from it Lucy silently told herself, knowing full well that the sentiment would not be shared or accepted. How long had Regina been living with this? Regardless, Regina had seen – still saw- herself as a mother who could not have helped her child. This was the guilt with which Regina had been living: the helpless mother who hadn't been there for her own child.

This opportunity was never meant to exist. Lily was gone. Regina had held that freezing lifeless body in her arms, desperately willing for Lily to take another breath, if only for Regina's sake.

And here was Lucy – no, Lily, according to her mother. Here was the child she lost so long ago. Here was the opportunity to be at peace with herself, to let go of a part of the pain that plagued her. Lucy could not try to reassure her in any way. Regina was not seeking reassurance. Regina did not need reassurance.

Lucy knew what she needed.

Regina just needed to hear those three words from the child she lost so long ago.

There was a lot for which Lucy would not be able to forgive her mother. If time would allow, they had many things about which to talk, but Lucy was never one to be blessed in time's good favor. Time was running out and this was the one thing she could, without a doubt, give her mother.

They were just three little words. That's all Regina wanted to hear.

"I forgive you," Lucy said. Although her voice was shaking, it had never been stronger.

Regina's shoulders slumped as an exasperated sigh of relief escaped her. She leaned forward, reaching her arms out to grab a hold of her daughter, but she stopped in mid-embrace. Lucy glanced down at her mother's arms lingering around her, begging, and then to Regina. Lucy gave her the tiniest of smiles, an open invitation. Regina pulled her into a tight hug, resting her chin on Lucy's shoulder. Her little girl had gotten so big, but she did not feel out of place. Even though Lucy knew she had lifted a weight from her mother's shoulders, they dropped slightly and her face contorted as a soft cry escaped her. Without another word, Lucy pulled herself closer to Regina.

Lucy allowed herself to be held once more, returning to the fond memories where all she needed to cure any sort of aliment was an embrace from her mother. When she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, it almost felt true. For a second, she believed that when she opened her eyes, they would be back in her childhood bedroom. Regina was just giving her a hug after promising her that they would go see the fairies after the war council meeting. Everything else had just been a nightmare.

If only they could be so lucky.

But for the first time since she was that little princess, Lucy felt at home, wrapped in the protective comfort of her mother's arms, but she never imagined that one day, she would have to be the one to offer comfort. Lucy could feel Regina shaking against her and she could hear the cries Regina was trying desperately to keep silent.

Lucy held on a little tighter. She could feel Regina running her hand through her long dark hair. It was far from the soft and silky Regina use to brush; hair care had not really been high on Lucy's list of priorities.

"It's okay," Lucy mumbled, finally taking the moment to gaze around at their surroundings. Were they underground? Lucy frowned. In a cave? The last thing she remembered was hitting the ground at the manor, a fire roaring above her head. Why were they here? Why…?

"Why is there a sword…?" Lucy murmured.

Regina pulled back from the hug and followed Lucy's gaze to the sword that she had discarded only moments before, along with the original plan to-

"We have to get out of here," Regina said, quickly wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blazer. "It's dangerous-"

"Ah!"

Lucy pulled the bandaged hand that Regina had grabbed and curled up around it, teeth grinding and eyes stinging. Regina took a small step back before hovering over her.

"Lily?"

"Burn," Lucy hissed through her teeth. "From Gold. He attacked me with-"

"Silver," Regina finished, feeling her blood immediately beginning to boil at the mere mention of his name, but now was not the time for discussion. Regina wrapped a gentle hand on Lucy's arm and helped her onto her feet. As the wincing Lucy straightened up, Regina caught a glimpse of the glimmering chain around Lucy's neck, burned into place in her skin. Yes, they had a lot to talk about, but this was not the place, especially after that loud yelp.

"We have to leave," Regina insisted, beginning to lead the way.

"Is that her coffin?"

Regina stopped in her tracks. Lucy had not followed; she had been sidetracked. "Yes," Regina replied, unable to avoid the question. She turned around to find Lucy standing over the coffin, her back to Regina. "Lily."

"Oh, how _sweet_."

With the presence of the new voice, Regina's head snapped up and Lucy quickly turned around to follow her mother's gaze. Lucy backed away from the coffin, inching her way back to Regina, who pushed Lucy behind her. Although Regina's tear stained cheeks betrayed her, her stance had changed. In a matter of seconds, Lucy witnessed her build her defenses, especially when the being behind the voice stepped into the light pooling in from above.

Beaming, Maleficent smiled wickedly as she transferred her staff from one hand to another. "Why, hello there, old friend."

**xxxx**

Mary Margaret stopped fighting against August who kept her from running towards the burning manor. A wave of defeat overcame her as she lowered her head. She was gone. Again. Just like that, she was gone.

But now was not the time for mourning, the rumbling engine of the sheriff's patrol car reminded her of this. Mary Margaret's attention deterred from the fire and toward the car that was pulling away from the scene.

"Emma!"

With August at her heels, Mary Margaret made a hopeless dash to the red vehicle in which she drove here, but its owner quickly stood in her path.

"Red!"

"Snow," Ruby replied.

"Red," Mary Margaret repeated. "Emma. Where is she going?"

"She's going to help Mom slay a dragon," Henry answered when Ruby did not.

"What?" August winced, grabbed a hold of his left knee as he hissed. "Slay a dragon?" he repeated. "Emma? Are you insane? You let her go? Are you that blinded by-"

With a growl begging to be released, Ruby took a step forward towards him. "I will _not_ hear this from the likes of-"

"Her destiny is not to slay some dragon!" August snapped back.

Ruby was not one to back down, not for this fight. "And what do you know about destiny? Her destiny, exactly?" she questioned, tilting her head. "Enlighten us how a complete stranger comes to this town, completely aware of the curse it's under."

Mary Margaret's stare switched from Ruby to August as he shifted uncomfortably on his feet, still grasping the leg that pained him.

"No one can leave Storybrooke," Ruby pointed out. "And we've never had visitors. Not for 28 years. Not until you and Emma. You know about her destiny-"

"You're from our land," Mary Margaret interrupted.

"It doesn't matter where I'm from," August murmured, shaking his head.

"Sure it does," Ruby commented. "People from this land can't exactly turn into wood."

"Wood?" Henry spoke up from Ruby's side, shuffling his way around her. "You mean Pinocchio?"

"Pinocchio," Mary Margaret frowned, shaking her head. "He was just a boy."

"Yes, how about that," Ruby said, her eyes locked onto August as she folded her arms across her chest. He fidgeted under her gaze, which she rather enjoyed. He was no longer high and mighty, far from it now. "I believe we both remember the little child playing with that wooden toy whale at the round table."

"But that doesn't make sense," Henry spoke up. "The book says the curse froze time. If Pinocchio was a little boy when it was cast-"

Ruby took a step closer. "Then, he should still be that little boy now," she concluded. "Which means… he's not telling us his true identity, but given the stench of rotting wood-"

"I've already told you," August grunted, clutching at his painful right knee.

"Made of the same wood as the wardrobe, right, yes, you did," Ruby agreed. "But here's my theory… Pinocchio," she began, glancing over her shoulder toward Mary Margaret before turning her attention back to August. "The pain in your leg, it's tied together with lying, isn't it?"

"I'm not lying," August winced.

"You are," Mary Margaret muttered, her voice steadily growing stronger. "We know the story. It wasn't the same tree as the wardrobe. Your father, Geppetto, he made a wish to the Blue Fairy," she pointed out.

"You were just a regular, wooden puppet," Ruby added, if only to stress the information that everyone already knew. August's story was crumbling before him and no amount of lies would provide him with any solid ground to stand upon once again.

"How did you get here?" Mary Margaret questioned. Ruby could hear the hollowness in her dear friend's voice. They had endured so much because of this curse, but no one as much as her. Ruby, at least, had always been with Granny. Mary Margaret had been thrown away from her family; David was always just a bit out of her reach and Emma… Emma was no longer that baby she had cradled in her arms for only a few precious minutes.

Mary Margaret had lost her entire life to the curse and here was August, this stranger, a boy they had all once knew. He was hiding a secret, one that Mary Margaret was not about to tolerate. She did not know where Charming was, she had lost the baby sister who had vanished from her life so long ago, and her adult daughter was running after the dragon that just burnt down the house of the woman who was the source to all this.

"How did you get this world?" Mary Margaret repeated, more bite to her words now. She did not have the time, nor the required patience for this unnecessary mystery.

August opened his mouth, but no sound came out. As yet another lie was about to part from his lips, August grinded his teeth together as he winced once more.

"Are you forgetting the lesson the Blue Fairy taught you?" Mary Margaret snapped, her annoyance growing with every second that past without an answer.

It was a tone completely foreign to the meek schoolteacher. Henry shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he further hid behind Ruby, but he kept a curious eye on the man who feared to reveal the truth.

"How, Pinocchio?"

His breathing was quick, shaky even. With a heavy sigh, August shook his head. "You can't blame him," he murmured. "You were both doing the same thing."

Perplexed, Ruby furrowed her eyebrows. "He did the same thing? Who?"

"Geppetto," Mary Margaret clarified. She could already hear the anger ringing loudly in her ears. "What did he do?"

Just as the beating around the bush came to a halt, just as the story was finally about to be made known, a pair of firemen approached. The conversation came to stop, Henry stepped around from behind Ruby, and August did his best to straighten up.

"I was babysitting Henry," Ruby said, wrapping a protective arm around the boy. "There was an explosion and-"

"There was no one inside," one of the men stated. "And we haven't been able to reach the mayor."

Mary Margaret quickly turned to Ruby, both who lingered on the first statement they had been given. No one inside.

"With everything that has been happening in town, perhaps she's at city hall," Mary Margaret suggested.

"She is!" Ruby quickly replied. "At city hall, I mean. Urgent emergency meetings this morning after the, um, tremors."

"When she couldn't get a hold of the mayor," August spoke up, biting back a grunt. "Ruby called the both of us."

"Are you alright there?" the second fireman asked.

August nodded. "I, uh, twisted my knee," he explained.

"And we were about to take him to the hospital," Ruby added. "To make sure that's all that it is."

The two men nodded in unison at the newly concocted story, one in to which they bought. The actual reality of the matter would have deemed them insane, perhaps even hallucinating from smoke inhalation. Little Red Riding Hood and Snow White were actually having a rather heated discussion with Pinocchio. Right.

"We'll keep trying to get a hold of the mayor," the first fireman said.

"As we'll we," Mary Margaret replied before the two men turned around to head back to their fellow working brothers. Mary Margaret looked over towards Ruby and shook her head. "We're not heading to the hospital," she said once they were out of their hearing range.

"Yes, we are," Ruby countered. "We have to."

"I'm not going for his-"

"Hey now," August grumbled.

"Emma's in the mines with a _dragon_, Red!" Mary Margaret pointed out.

"And so is Regina," Ruby retorted. "Maybe even… Maybe even Lucy."

"Red."

"They didn't find a body. They didn't find remains," Ruby justified. "That sorceress took her. That sorceress has magic."

"All the more reason to head to the mines," Mary Margaret replied. "They won't be able to defend themselves against her."

"And we could, Snow?" Ruby questioned. "Your arrow and a werewolf against a dragon sorceress. Really? If the curse breaks, then Regina gets her powers back. Only then will they have a fighting chance."

"How will going to the hospital bring us _any_ closer to breaking the curse, Red?"

"Because that's where she's keeping him. The hospital, that's where she has to be holding James."

**xxxx**

"It's been such a long time, has it not, my dear Regina?" Maleficent taunted. "It seems just like yesterday that you bound me with my own chandelier – oh! Or that you trapped me here in this miserable world."

"The pleasure of this reunion is all mine, I assure you," Regina sneered back.

"Consider the burning manor an open invitation, will you?" Maleficent replied. "Or that young woman cowardly hiding behind you – whichever you prefer. That little brat certainly –"

"Enough."

"Have I struck a nerve?" Maleficent asked, biting back a bitter laugh. "Believe me, my dear, it is the very least I plan to do, after what you've done to me."

As Maleficent slowly advanced, Regina reached back for Lucy's good hand, slowly backing up with each step Maleficent took forward. Regina expected to hear Lucy's shaky breath behind her; Regina did not expect her to be so calm. She was no longer a scared little girl, running to her mother to seek comfort during a terrible storm. She was no longer so frail, clinging to her mother for protection. Regina felt Lucy's hand slip from hers, letting go of that comfort and protection.

No. No longer that sweet innocent girl, but a brave young woman, capable of staring down a fierce dragon.

"I do not take kindly to threats," Regina cautioned.

"Or advice for that matter," Maleficent added with a small shrug of her shoulders. "And aren't we all suffering those ramifications? Some of us… more than most, isn't that right, Lily?"

"Don't," Regina warned.

"At least the others maintained favorable forms," Maleficent pressed on. "But not us, darling. She turned mice into men, but the people who… well, cared, we weren't as fortunate, weren't we? Trapped-"

"No," Lucy spoke up, not moving from behind Regina. "I had no choice. She didn't know-"

"Forced to live as animals."

"Enough!" Regina snapped. She flung her arm forward, with her hand outstretched, like she had done countless of occasions in the past. The outcome was far from what she had expected and hoped. Just as it had with Gold, the magic Regina summoned was enough to give Maleficent a shove. The movement made the bad fairy cackle, a cackle that caused the corners of Regina's lips to twitch as she kept her growing anger in check.

"I believe what you wished to do was… this!" Maleficent mimicked Regina's gesture. The result differed greatly from that of her dear old friend. Instantly, Regina was swept off her feet, flown into Lucy who had still been standing behind her. The two women tumbled backward onto the ground. Maleficent could have done so much worse, Regina was aware; Maleficent was toying with them.

Regina did not like to be toyed with, a sentiment mother and daughter evidently shared. Prior to Regina regaining proper footing, Lucy rushed past her, which Regina saw from the corner of her eye. Before Regina could register what was going on, Lucy was suspended in midair, clutching the sword that had been abandoned firmly by the hilt with both hands, above her head.

Maleficent chuckled to herself as Regina rose to her feet. "I wouldn't do anything rash, dear," Maleficent warned. "You don't exactly have the upper hand now, do you?" she taunted as the blade was pulled from Lucy's hands. They all watched as the sword turned itself around in the air, the blade now pointed at its former wielder.

"Your fight is with me, Maleficent," Regina reminded. "Not her."

"Oh, how right you are," Maleficent agreed, but the sword did not move as Regina expected it would. "But nor was yours with my precious pet. That, however, did not stop you from assaulting the poor creature." As the corners of her lips tugged into a wicked smirk and as her eyes narrowed, the shiny blade drew itself closer to Lucy, who refused to wince or show any sign of fright.

Disappointedly, Maleficent would not be given that satisfaction. Tilting her head to the side, Maleficent took a step closer. "But really, to assault your own fairy godmother-"

"Some fairy godmother," Lucy bickered, eyes never moving from the evil sorceress.

"Feisty, aren't you?" Maleficent remarked. "Foolish little lily flower… Who do you think protected you from that… misfired arrow?"

"Then that's not all you did," Lucy nearly growled, earning herself a giggle from Maleficent.

"It was all to reveal the truth, darling," Maleficent pointed out with a small shrug of the shoulders. "It was about time you knew it, wouldn't you agree? I mean, _I'd_ like to know, if it were me, if it had been my life that was toyed with."

"Let her go," Regina hissed.

"You're not exactly in the position to be giving _me_ orders, your _Majesty_," Maleficent taunted. "Although, I guess, I _should_ be thanking you for preserving my magic whereas yours has dwindled to nothing."

Regina clenched her jaw tightly. In their old realm, no one would have dared to speak to her in such a manner, not without any form of ramification, but Maleficent, in this realm, had a point. She had been without practice for as long as this sleepy town had been considered home and magic, in the rare occasion she was able to cast a spell, behaved differently here.

The short time in the mines proved that she could not summon enough power, not like before in the forest, when her dear Henry was in danger, when the both of them were facing a murderous werewolf.

No, here, Maleficent had the upper hand. Maleficent had been trapped her as a dragon. A magical beast.

The blade inched closed towards Lucy; the edge now gently pressed against the bare skin of her neck. Still, Lucy did not fret. She had stared down worse, as Regina was painfully aware and she could not be more proud of the bravery she was experiencing first hand.

It did not change the overwhelming protectiveness she was feeling. "_Maleficent_."

"I believe I told you a pet could have mended your broken heart and had you listened to me, well, we wouldn't be in this _lovely_ predicament," Maleficent continued to mock.

"What do you achieve? Come on, do it," Lucy stated, so eerily calm. ""Be the fairy godmother you've always been."

Maleficent lowered her head, her eyes never leaving her target. The sword drew back slightly and for a split moment Lucy, foolishly, thought herself safe. Before Lucy could release her sigh of relief, the sword swung forward. Eyes wide, every muscle in her body tensed, bracing herself for an attack that Regina would not allow. Just as the tip of the cool blade barely brushed against her, a shimmering, soft golden wave of warmth passed over her from behind.

The trajectory of the weapon suddenly changed. The sword jerked from its intended path, landing onto the ground with a loud clank.

Both Lucy and Maleficent turned their heads towards Regina. The mayor's demeanor had changed. She stood in a more regal manner, her hand outstretched once more, but this time, it was different. This time, she could feel the magic on the tips of her fingers. Maleficent's advantage was gone.

Although it also meant that the curse had broken and that she had failed, the queen was back.

Before Maleficent could comprehend what it was that had just happened, three rounds of gunshots echoed loudly throughout the mines. Maleficent's hold of the hovering Lucy immediately disappeared, causing her to tumble onto the ground. The sorceress, who had taken a step back from the impact, glanced down at her shoulder to inspect the fresh wounds caused by the bullets. With a look of disgust, she looked up towards her assaulter.

Lucy pulled herself back up to her feet, but did not dare to cross back over to Regina's side. Doing so meant crossing the line of fire. The two quickly met eyes; the message was clear enough. _I'm okay_. With the vague reassurance, both turned to follow Maleficent's cold glare.

There stood the sheriff. There stood Emma Swan, the so-called savior, gun in hand, aim still on Maleficent, whose eyes began to glow a bright yellow.

**xxxx**

Nurse Ingrid pressed the bag of ice against the side of her head. The throbbing had finally subsided, but the ringing in her ears was still loud. The lights, honestly, did not help with the still rather painful headache either. She should have gone home, but there were tracks to be covered. Word could not get out that a prisoner – no, patient – escaped their premises.

A loud snap of metal crunching caught her attention and caused her neck to snap up. Spotting the newly formed holes on the seal entrance door and the dark, sharp claws sticking through, Nurse Ingrid pushed back in her office chair, away from the counter. She gasped loudly as the door was ripped from its hinges with relative ease. Immediately on her feet, Ingrid backed up slowly, feeling her heart racing furiously against her chest as she desperately wished she had gone home instead of staying on the job after the morning's incident.

The beast that emerged into the small lobby tossed the door aside. Growl crackling in the back of the throat, the werewolf approached the counter, shiny teeth baring a warning: do not move. Ingrid pressed herself up against the wall, her breath growing increasingly short as she began to panic.

For a split second, Ingrid looked away from the beast, but only because she saw a shuffling of movement from the corner of her eye. Mary Margaret stepped around the werewolf and leaned over the counter to fetch the keys that lay on the desk.

This was where _she_ had locked away Lucy, Ruby had told her when they left the ruins of the manor. _She_ had held her own child prisoner. That was the woman Lucy wanted Mary Margaret to forgive, she bitterly told herself.

"Thanks, Ruby," she murmured, receiving another low growl as a response. Mary Margaret took a second glance at the trapped nurse before heading towards the hallway.

If Ruby was right about this, then they were so close. With each step Mary Margaret took, she felt her stomach tie itself into tighter knots. Nerves were getting the better of her, but she did not know how to calm them in this moment. This curse had kept them apart for so long. So near, but so far apart.

Mary Margaret came to a stop when the nameplate caught her attention. _D. Nolan_. She took a step closer and stood on her toes slightly to peer into the viewing mirror. Her breath hitched, it caught in her throat as she saw him there, lying unconscious on his back on the cot. There was no mistaking it. It was him.

"Charming," she whispered.

_**To be continued**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,300

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

The gunshots were still ringing loudly in their ears. Both sorceresses conveyed annoyance: one unable to believe that the idiotic sheriff could even entertain the foolish idea that an ancient power could be brought down so easily and the other could not even comprehend that the same sheriff would try twice. Mortals in this realm were not exactly bright, Maleficent was learning, and she caught herself almost thanking Regina for keeping her away from such stupidity.

Almost.

As glowing yellow eyes grew brighter, Lucy's expression mirrored that of Emma's, both shell-shocked and color draining from their faces at the sight of the transformation. Dragons were supposed to only be things of fairytales, and even then: Lucy had never seen one herself; she had only heard stories, whereas Emma was trying to grasp the idea that she was currently living in one.

Both Emma's and Lucy's eyes grew even wider as the beast's wingspan expanded, indicating that they were full well over their heads. What sort of damage could a modern day sheriff and a powerless former princess who couldn't even transform herself do to harm a dragon that could so easily end them in one simple whip of the tail or a breath of fire? Lucy, unfortunately, had been taken here. This was a situation she would have found herself in regardless; Emma, on the other hand, came to the mines on her own free will. Emma could have avoided the danger they found themselves in, but she came here. Why?

As the dragon drew her neck back, her head recoiled and her chest cavity began to glow a burning white with flickers of yellow and orange as it began to expand. Now was not the time for questions, far from it. The dragon's nostrils flared with smoke and Lucy felt the panic rising. There would be no escape this time, the dragon made clear, as she stood tall over them. The dragon drew in its breath. Lucy knelt down and threw her arms over her head in a pathetic attempt to protect herself, as if arms covered by a worn leather jacket could protect her against burning firing.

Lucy felt the heat of the flames draw near, but the burning of flesh and intense pain that she dreadfully expected did not follow. Lowering her arms, Lucy peered up. The sight caused a sigh of relief to escape her, if only for a short moment. The flames were trying to hurl down upon them, but they were being held back, forced back by a bluish wave – a force field.

Lucy turned to Emma, who was all right – stunned, but all right. She followed Emma's wide gaze, to the woman standing in front of them both. For a split second, Lucy saw her, the woman from the bleak river, the Evil Queen was wielding magic. The hair on the back of Lucy's neck stood on end. She could almost smell the decaying flesh of the former king, his breathe on her skin that made it crawl as he tried to warn his once pervious daughter against the danger she faced, but his mangled vocal cords would not give voice to words.

The imaginary scent was quickly making Lucy sick to her stomach, as was the vision of blackening, rotting flesh. None of its real, Lucy reminded herself. It was all in her mind, all from that dream realm, the realm in between worlds that could not harm her here. No, another entity, one so incredibly real, was currently more than capable of harming not only her, but also the family that not long ago she did not believe she even had. She had to pull herself together. She had to-

"What do we do?" Emma's voice brought her crashing back down into reality.

Lucy saw Emma eyeing the tunnel that would lead them to the exit, to a possible safety. It was Emma's instinct to flee. When things grew difficult, it was the time to run. Lucy had the same animalistic instinct, one that had taken ages to ignore, to overcome and cling onto the fact that, although she had been on four legs, she was still human, very capable of staring down a werewolf, or a dragon in this case.

She then turned to Regina again, who had now sunk down onto one knee as her extended arms shook. She was struggling to keep the barrier up; their protection was fading fast, but there was no end in sight for the flames above. Regina's eyebrows knitted together and her eyes closed tightly. She was not about to give up. She was trying her best, as she always did, to protect the little girl who had captured her heart so long ago, the little girl that still had it.

Underneath the Evil Queen exterior that Regina had created to shield herself, hid the mother. Lucy was ashamed of questioning that presence.

They were not running.

Emma had placed her gun in its holster on her belt and stood a bit taller, indicating to Lucy that she, too, had reached the same conclusion.

Regina lowered her head as she grinded her teeth together. This was the most magic she had used in coming close to three decades. Her control was not how it once used to be. They were running out of time and they were still without a plan.

"Get out of here!" Regina shouted, not bothering to look up. Why should they all fall prey to Maleficent when there was a chance for two of them to escape.

Lucy's shoulders fell at what Regina was suggesting. The very little remainders of the Evil Queen's façade had vanished.

"Lily, run-"

"We're not running," Emma stated, approaching the glass coffin. She pushed back the rare childhood memories spent listening to these fairytales, how in the end Prince Charming came to Snow White's side and saved her with true love's kiss. It all happened in this coffin. It had been her parents – no, Emma quickly shook the idea out of her head, not ready to accept all this just yet, even with a dragon breathing fire down their necks. Kneeling down, Emma picked up the sword that had fallen from Lucy's grasp. "Can you use magic?"

"What?"

"Magic," Emma repeated. "You can transform into a wolf – can't you use magic?"

"I-" Lucy began, shaking her head. She glanced back up towards the dragon, whose breath was now dying out. All those daydreams that entertained the often bedridden Lily came rushing back: the noble teddy bear, the dragon slayer, flying through the air to deliver the final blow in order to save the village people. It was the same teddy bear that the young Lily played with in that never-ending grassy field with her grandmother, who showed her such a fun little trick, one that Lily had quickly picked up. She remembered Regina being upset, telling her princess not to do it again. It was one of the few times Lily did not listen to her mother. Watching the stuffed animal dance had been so much fun and Lily would often magic the toy itself when no wandering eyes were present.

But Emma was not exactly a teddy bear, far from it, and this dragon was not imaginary either. Not to mention, how long had it been since-

"Well?" Emma snapped.

Before Lucy could protest the idea, she found herself saying yes.

"Good," Emma replied. "Because we're up."

As the fire above them flickered out, so did their surrounding force field. The dragon began to draw in her breath, granting them their small window of opportunity. Regina's arms fell to her side, feeling as heavy as lead. Emma charged towards the beast, holding the blade at her side, not entirely sure how one should wield a blade – isn't this how they did it in the movies?

Emma leapt into the air, raising the sword above her head. She felt herself begin to fall, as did her hope behind their makeshift plan.

Lucy had thrown out her hand, just as she had seen many times before, but nothing happened. "No," she murmured under her breath, throwing out her hand out once again as Emma began to land from her jump. All of a sudden though, Emma was whisked back up into the air. Lucy's eyes widened – it worked, but why didn't she feel anything?

She quickly realized why when she heard a muffled cry. Regina had lifted herself slightly from the ground; her stance mimicked that of Lucy's. The magic had not been Lucy's, not at all. Instead, it was Regina's. Regina was helping the one person destined to destroy everything she had worked so hard to accomplish.

As Emma gained momentum and soared over the unexpecting dragon, she lifted the sword over her head. Emma threw all her strength into one swift motion. She swung the blade forward. The sharp edge connected with the dragon's scaly neck, slicing cleanly through muscle and bone, instantly putting an end to any form of future term.

Regina collapsed as soon as Emma's feet touched the ground.

"Mother?"

**xxxx**

"What does it mean?"

"It's a way home – back to our realm!"

"Where's the witch that did this to us?"

Storybrooke's main street had turned into chaos. With memories restored, the citizens had poured into the town's center, demanding answers. What they were met with was even more damage to their quaint previously cursed town. The crack that had run along main street in the aftermath of the frequent earthquakes had turned into a fissure, a deep purple glow shinning from within. It was magic, it had to be. It was a way back to their enchanted forest, but none had summoned the necessary bravery to prove it true.

"Let's go home!"

"We've been here long enough!"

"Death to the queen!"

From the outdoor porch of the diner, Granny watched the growing group, shaking her head. It was much easier to bark and squawk, but to take action? There wasn't a leader among them capable of carefully proceeding onto the next step, whatever it may be. She watched as a few people moved dangerously close to the edge of the crack, nearly basking in the purple wispy fog emerging from its source, unknowing if it could pull them in, harm them in anyway. They didn't know what they were up against. This was the Wolf all over again. Some people didn't learn.

"Idiots," Granny murmured, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Isn't it the same way we reacted when we woke?" Ruby asked, walking up to Granny's side. "We were upset too, but we didn't have this gapping hole or-"

"This mob mentality," Granny added, keeping her eyes on the growing crowd. "It will get someone killed, Red. Snow and Charming shouldn't have taken off from the hospital. We need them here."

"I know. I know," Ruby agreed, folding her arms over her chest as she shifted on her feet. "But Emma did go after a dragon, blindly, and after Regina as well."

Granny looked over at her granddaughter who was watching the crowd intently. They both knew something had to be done, but Granny could also tell something else was bothering her. "You wanted to go after them too." It wasn't a guess and as Ruby's jaw clenched, along with her fits, Granny knew she was correct.

"That beast killed my friend."

"Revenge is never the answer."

"I know," Ruby answered. "Which is why I didn't go. I wouldn't have been able to control myself."

"Red."

"They need guidance – a leader," Ruby spoke up, pointing out the obvious. "We were part of Snow's war council – maybe they'll listen to us. I can't stand around not doing anything anymore. If we do, a riot will break out and we don't need that."

Before Granny could remark, Ruby had already gone forward, walking from the edge of the sidewalk onto the street. She knew Granny would not follow after her, although she would have normally expected her to, crossbow ready in hand. Instead, Granny lingered behind because they were both aware that behind them, from inside the dinner, peeking over the usually bright and fluorescent, but now off 'open' sign was Henry. They had promised, in one way or another, to keep him safe. Lingering behind him was the patient they had found in the room, locked up, next to where David was being held. Belle was her name, and she was looking for Rumpelstilskin – Mr. Gold. He was nowhere to be found and she had nowhere else to go. She couldn't just stay in the mental ward.

Right now, there was nothing safer than a crossbow-wielding Granny.

Ruby came to the edge of the forming crowd and cranked her neck up in an attempt to see over them. She could push her way to the edge, but what good would that do? Would they listen to what she had to say from there or simply push her over to see if it truly was a way back to their homeland?

She would hear Granny's silent warning: mob mentality, Red. Don't get yourself killed.

Slowly, Ruby took a couple steps back, ignoring the sporadic chanting of wishing death upon the curse's caster and cries of missing loved ones. She needed to their attention. For a moment, Ruby turned away from the crowd, eyes landing upon a sloppily parked pick up truck in the middle of the lane.

It was enough to give her the boost she needed.

With a bit of a running start, Ruby jumped and lifted herself into the truck's bed, granting herself a better view of their current mess. She was also able to see it for herself: the glowing fissure, a possible way home –

Ruby quickly shook her head. Now was not the time to start thinking like them. They could not be sure what this was. It could easily be a trap created by the curse breaker – a way for the Evil Queen to still win even if she did lose.

She brought two fingers up to her mouth and whistled loudly, a feat she learned from Granny, one louder than any howler she could muster – well, in this form anyway.

The whistle torn through the loud commotion, bring forth a murmuring wave and then silence in only a matter of seconds. With confused glares, mixed with rightfully placed anger, they started to turn around, eyes landing on Ruby.

Ruby felt her throat become incredibly dry at the sight of the crowd turning to watch her, mixed emotions plastered on their faces. The previous time she stood before a crowd, or even among one, they were discussing killing the wolf, unknowning that the wolf was actually among them. Now was not the time to allow fear to get the better of her.

"Listen," Ruby spoke up. "I know that we are all afraid, angry, even, but we can't lose our heads. We need to remain calm. We need to stay away from that-"

"It's our way home!" someone shouted back.

"We can't be sure of that," Ruby replied. "It could as equally be a dangerous trap. We don't know and we can't, we won't risk any lives."

"The queen! Send her through – there's a life willing to risk!"

They were bloodthirsty for a revenge they rightfully deserved. Ruby expected this. "We don't know where Regina is," Ruby answered. "Our priority right now is to determine our next step and-"

"Go after the queen!"

It was like talking to a brick wall. How did Snow and Charming deal with this? Then again, they commanded more attention and respect than she did. She was not part of the royal family, she was not a princess.

"If our memories have returned, we should also assume that her magic has as well, for our own safety," Ruby pointed out. "We have to assume that the queen is equally as dangerous as that fissure. Until we can find Snow and Charming, keep your heads low. Don't do anything rash. We all want to be reunited with our loved ones and we soon will be, but I have to ask for all of us to be separated for a little while longer, until we can figure this all out," she stated, turning her attention away from the crowd for a moment to look back at Granny who stood there, crossbow in hand while she nodded.

**xxxx**

"Mother?"

Lucy knelt down next to the fallen Regina and carefully scooped her into her arms and lap, mindful of the burn injury on her hand. Panic was quickly rising in Lucy's chest, making it harder and harder to breath. She could feel herself reverting back into the lost little girl she had once been, wandering the forest for the first time on all fours, at night. She tried so hard to call out of her dear mother for help, to come save her baby princess from the scary darkness, but her mother never answered. Long, loud howls to the moon had gone unanswered.

And Lucy felt just like that now, crying long and loud without a response.

"Mother," Lucy stated, shaking her lightly.

Emma dragged the tip of the sword against the rocky ground as she walked up to Lucy's side. "What's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down besides her.

"She collapsed and – and- and- she's not responding-"

"She's breathing, it's okay," Emma reassured.

"She's-"

"She's okay," Emma repeated.

"She saved us," Lucy said.

"What? But you-"

"I didn't," Lucy replied, looking up at Emma for a moment before returning her concern to Regina. "I thought that I could, but I couldn't – it was her. It was Regina."

There was no retort, no comment, not that Lucy had expected one for that matter. It had been a lot for Lucy to take in, it was even more for someone who had been accustomed to their world – to magic, dragons, princes, and princesses. It was one thing to be told you're the child of Prince Charming and Snow White, characters of fables, but it's another to behead a dragon – a sorceress from another tale no less – while being propelled through the air by a wave of magic from the witch who poisoned your supposed mother.

Stories were black and white. This – reality – it wasn't. Reality was many shades of gray. The book painted an either or picture. Good and evil. No in-betweens. No Evil Queens saving the savior who was prophesied to bring upon her end. The town's people would not see it that way.

"Then she overexerted herself," Emma reassured, whether it was herself for Henry's sake or just Lucy, she wasn't entirely sure.

"That's rather obvious," Lucy snapped.

"No," Emma snapped back. "You don't get to be-"

"I don't get to be what?" Lucy dared to question. The sheriff demeanor had vanished. Lucy had seen it fade before, seen Emma's temper get just a bit of the better of her – when they first met, when Emma arrested her and she refused to be compliant to any degree. It had been an annoyance. Lucy refused to provide her name. It had been a simple question. There was a supposed simple answer. However, at the time of the questioning, there wasn't. She didn't have a name, not one she was comfortable using. She used the first to come to mind, one from her childhood.

There was no longer any form of professionalism.

"My life has been turned upside down!" Emma hissed. "Werewolves, magic, and dragons-"

"- are the least of your worries right now, Emma," Lucy interjected. "The curse is broken. That's how she was able to properly use magic."

"The Evil Queen using magic-"

"You, sheriff, unknowningly, have an entire town that's realizing they've been cursed and separated from their loved ones for the last twenty eight years, but it was supposed to last for all time," Lucy pointed out. "You're going to have an angry mob on your hands."

"They have the right to be angry. _I_ have the right to be angry," Emma replied, pointing to herself and then to Regina. "She did this to everyone."

"What about the person who did it to her, Emma?" Lucy questioned. "Does she get the right to be angry too?"

A moment of silence stretched between them. Lucy waited for an answer, a snappy comeback, or remark, but one never came. "We're not too different, Emma – me and you."

"One of us can't turn into a wolf. That's a pretty big difference," Emma mumbled.

"We're both princesses who've been taken away from our families," Lucy explained. "Both forced to live lives never meant for us."

"What are you getting at?" Emma asked. "That we share a connection? That we can relate to one another? You were born into this whole world-"

"So were you."

"It was never mine."

"But it's part of you," Lucy pointed out. "Before this, everything I told you – shown you, things people would call crazy, be certain that I was lying, you believed me. Not only me, but Henry."

"I like I told Henry, there's a difference between-"

"And now you know that difference is no longer there."

"What are you getting at?" Emma repeated.

"I need your help, Emma," Lucy stated. "You're the savior, the long awaited princess. They'll believe you. They'll listen to you."

Emma bit back a short laugh. "Listen to me?" she said, raising her eyebrows. "About what?" she asked, watching as Lucy turned back to Regina. "About _her_? Against an angry mob?"

Before Lucy could respond, Regina shifted against her, stirred. Slowly, her eyes fluttered opened and she winced. Lucy didn't move, she was frozen in place, as was Emma who was still processing the impossible request. Regina parted her lips, attempting to give voice to a simple statement.

"We're okay," Lucy reassured with a faint smile. "You saved us."

The corners of Regina's lips twitched slightly as she reached up and placed a gentle hand against Lucy's cheek. "You're alive," her voice cracked. Immediately, Lucy closed her eyes tightly, an attempt to hold back the stinging tears. She placed her hand on top of Regina's and turned her head slightly to place a small kiss upon it.

"You've always been my strong little princess," Regina said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't know," Lucy murmured, shaking her head. "I never came back home."

Feeling uncomfortable, Emma turned around and took a few steps away, distancing herself from the mother daughter duo. It was a reunion she had imagined for herself, among many other scenarios, but her first reaction in facing the woman who was supposedly her mother was to run, run as fast as she could in the opposite direction. That was also her first reaction when she met Henry until she took a moment to collect herself. Had she not, perhaps her life would still entail being a bondsman instead of… all this.

Emma caught herself wondering if Regina ever called Henry her strong little prince. She probably did. As much as Henry tried to convince her otherwise, Regina loved him. There was no pretending, regardless of who Regina was. Emma had seen her interact with the kid, seen how put together the kid, himself, was. Lucy didn't have to convince her otherwise about Regina.

"Can you stand up?" Lucy stuttered. "We can't stay here. They'll notice Emma's gone."

"Don't worry about me, Lily."

"They're going to come for you a-and, there's so much we have to talk about," Lucy admitted. "I'm not leaving you here."

"We're not leaving anyone here," Emma agreed, returning to Lucy's side. Time was not on their side, that much was certain. Mary Margaret and Ruby both knew that she was down here. They'd soon be after her, to make sure she was all right, right? Is that how a proper family worked?

Emma held her hand out towards Regina who glared at it, a bit unwilling to accept her help. Some things, under no circumstances, never changed, especially the mayor's lack of fondness for the sheriff.

"Ms. Swan, you have no reason to help me."

"Sheriff Swan," Emma corrected, extending her hand out a little further to Regina. "And I do. Henry."

Regina continued to glare at Emma's hand in slight disgust. She leaned up slightly; Lucy leaned in against her, anything to help her gain even just a little bit of balance. Regina reached out and took a hold of Emma's wrist. Emma grabbed a hold of hers in return. "…What exactly is your plan, Sheriff?"

With a tight grasp, Emma helped hoist Regina back up onto her feet. Regina staggered forward. Lucy, who was quick to get back up herself, grabbed a hold of her. "I'm fine, dear," Regina murmured, standing a bit straighter. "Well, Sheriff?" she asked again.

"I'm not sure yet," Emma answered honestly.

_**To be continued.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 4,000

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Emma stood in silence, the hilt of the sword still clasped in her hand with a grasp so strong it seemed impossible to wrest it from her. She wouldn't dare let it go, not with the head of the dragon resting close to her with its dead eyes wide open, as though it would spring back to life at any given moment. Did dragons do that? Did they grow their heads back? Two for every one that was hacked off? Or was that some other beast? Did that thing actually exist too?

This dragon couldn't have possessed that power. At the very least, Lucy, the aunt she never knew she had and the idea still sat very strange to Emma, Lucy wouldn't have left her alone if it did. Lucy had promised to protect Emma for her sister's sake, for Emma's mother- for Mary Margaret's sake.

They had left a while ago, Lucy and Regina, their foot steps had stopped echoing in the tunnels just a bit ago. Emma was not sure where they had planned to go and perhaps she was better not knowing. Somewhere safe, Lucy had told her, trying to mask the uncertainty in her voice.

The question had gone unspoken, but it had been shared among them regardless: with the curse broken, what place could possibly be safe? Down here in the mines? Didn't they just slay a fire-breathing dragon down here? What if there was another?

How in the hell did Emma agree to stay here again?

**xxxx**

"This place," Lucy murmured, stepping from the tunnel into the chamber as she followed after Regina, who was still wobbling on her feet. Hearing a shimmering from behind, Lucy glanced over her shoulder and nearly jumped out of her skin upon seeing another person staring back at her. The tunnel had vanished, replaced by a mirror; she had been frightened by her own reflection. Clutching her chest and sighing heavily, she turned back to Regina who was watching her with a faint smile, earning a slight glare and a wrinkled nose from Lucy.

Some things never changed: little Lily was still rather jumpy and easily frustrated.

"I-It's," Lucy continued, a little flustered as she tried to regain her composure. "It's the mausoleum, isn't it? We're underneath the mausoleum, aren't we?"

"Yes," Regina answered honestly, avoiding Lucy's gaze. Without saying a word to each other, the two were thinking the same thing: the last time they were both in here, under neath the mausoleum, Regina had rammed and pinned Lucy against the wall and plunged her hand into Lucy's chest with the intention of ripping out a heart that was not no longer present. "No one knows of this place."

Lucy hesitated for a moment, catching a quick lie in her throat. "T-That's not entirely true. I told Red, after I was here the first time," she admitted. "Only because I couldn't be sure. I didn't know what your motives were and I had been gone for a while and as a precaution I-"

"Lily," Regina interrupted the rambling. "It's fine."

However, gathered from the pained look in Regina's eyes, Lucy could tell it truly was anything but. It was not a matter of anger that the secret no longer was so, but rather that the same secret had been unintentionally betrayed. No. Although Lucy had not referred to the title by name, it was as thought she had said it regardless. 'It was all because I had to protect myself from her, from the Evil Queen.'

"Regardless, Lily, there are many hidden passages and chambers down here," Regina explained. "No one else can grant entrance but me. We'll be safe."

"They're really going to come after us then?" Lucy asked, watching as Regina crossed the vault of beating hearts and stand before a plain, undecorated brick wall.

Regina waved her hand across the patterned bricks. They instantly faded away, replaced by yet another mirror. The glass immediately melted away in order to reveal an entrance to what Lucy could only see as a white room, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling and mannequins adorning the most regal of gowns Lucy had ever seen, more so than the ones she had seen her mother wear while Lucy herself was in frilly princess dresses.

"No, dear," Regina replied nonchalantly. "Not us. Only me."

**xxxx**

A new set pair of footsteps, more rapid than the ones left behind by Lucy and Regina who had dragged along, reached Emma's ears. With her heart beating rapidly and painfully in her chest and her palms now sweating, Emma found herself wishing for another go at the dragon than face what was coming through the tunnels. Fire breathing dragons were a reality she could far better handle and perhaps even comprehend as opposed to the idea of coming face-to-face with the people who were supposedly her parents, just as they had hypothesized. Emma had told Lucy she could do this, no problem – she had been searching for them for so long that it was about time for the search to finally come to an end.

What Emma didn't admit was that in reality, she had stopped looking years ago. She never came to terms with the situation and often found herself asking why. Why did they abandon her? Why couldn't she find them? Were they even looking for her? Did they even care at all? They were unanswered questions that Emma had kept tucked away, but they now threatened to bubble over the surface. She couldn't let them.

She wouldn't let them.

"Where's Henry?" Emma quickly asked as not only Mary Margaret, but also David emerged from the tunnels. "Is he safe?"

"He's with Granny and Red, he couldn't be safer," Mary Margaret replied, rushing up to Emma who quickly took a couple steps back. Mary Margaret came to an abrupt halt; David nearly ran into her. He glanced from the blade in his daughter's hand to the severed dragon's head.

"You slayed…"David's voice, so full of emotion as he gazed upon his not-so-little girl, trailed off. Emma couldn't take it, she looked down towards the ground, away from them.

Distract them somehow, Lucy had told her. Keep them at bay for as long as possible. It shouldn't be too hard. Right.

"Emma," Mary Margaret murmured, her own shaky voice growing just a bit stronger as she continued. "We are _so_ proud of you…" She reached out to tuck Emma's long blonde hair behind her ears before wrapping her arms around the young woman that used to be the small bundle of a little girl she held against her chest only yesterday.

Emma couldn't move, even more so when David had joined in on the hug after he took the sword away from her, reassuring ever so quietly that everything was okay. Emma didn't want to let go. The sword offered her protection, it made sense. David, who Emma had only known as the former coma patient and the love sick man who couldn't keep his affairs straight, had to pry away the weapon from her fingers.

And Mary Margaret, the elementary school teacher. Her roommate.

Emma's eyes began to sting, her wall began to crumble and break. This was all too much, but she couldn't let them, or anyone else for that matter, know. "Where is he?" she continued. "At the diner or-?"

"The bed and breakfast," Mary Margaret replied. "He's safe-"

"I need to get back to him."

"To protect him against Regina-" David began.

"No," Emma interrupted. "To tell him that she's alright."

"Alright?" David repeated, quickly looking around the space they found themselves in. "Did she escape? We must go after her- "

"We're not going after anyone," Emma stressed. "She saved us. She helped us slay the dragon."

"You don't know what she's done, Emma," David pointed out. "All the things she has done to everyone in town."

Mary Margaret placed a hand in David's shoulders. He stepped down. "Us?" she repented, eyebrows furrowing. "What do you mean, 'us?'"

"Lucy," Emma answered. "She escaped from the manor. She's with Regina."

"She's alive?" Mary Margaret started blinking furiously.

"Yes," Emma nodded.

"Who's Lucy?" David asked.

"Lillian," Mary Margaret replied.

David frowned. "Your younger half sister?" he questioned. "But she died when you two were just children."

"I thought so as well," Mary Margaret admitted. "I don't quite understand the entire story, but she's not. She's…alive."

"And she transforms into a wolf," Emma murmured, shaking her head. "But she's gone into hiding."

"Luckily for us, we have a wolf of our own," David pointed out. "We shall get Red down here in the mines and-"

"No," Mary Margaret protested before Emma could, taking her by surprise. "We won't."

"Snow, now's our chance."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "For Lily's sake, I can't," she replied.

"With all due respect," David fumed. "Princess Lillian does not understand all the terrible things that her mother has done and, frankly, I don't think neither should be trusted."

"Can't be trusted?" Emma spoke up. "She saved me. She promised Sn- Mary Margaret that she'd protect me. How is that anything but worthy of trust, regardless of what Regina has done? She's proved time and again to be trust worthy. What about the whole 'sins of the father,' well, mother crap?"

"How trust worthy can she be if she's hiding with Regina?" David questioned.

Emma suddenly realized from where she got her stubbornness.

"I won't let you or anyone else go after them," Emma swore.

"Enough," Mary Margaret hissed. This was far from the reunion she had imagined, but it was close to the arguments they would have endured with a teenaged princess. "No one is going after them and no one will question Lily's character. I know what she's doing – she's hiding themselves from me."

Emma, with furrowed eyebrows, frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"Our last conversations didn't end so well," Mary Margaret replied, shaking her head. "She's under the impression that… that I'm after her mother, that I want revenge."

"Don't you?" David asked.

A short moment of silence past between them, as if Mary Margaret was questioning herself once more the very same thing, but she shook her head. "It's never-ending and I refuse to allow the cycle to continue, Charming," she answered. "What do I gain in revenge? Justice? But then what about Lily? She'll never forgive me, she'll suffer, again, and what if she then wants revenge as well, as properly so? It has to end and it has to end now."

"Snow."

"You're angry, I know," Mary Margaret said. "I'm angry too, Charming, but so was Regina, when she lost her daughter, all because of me."

"That wasn't your fault," David pointed out.

"It might as well have been," Mary Margaret replied. "I didn't push her into the river, but I did take her out of the castle that morning. We snuck out together, I lead us out, I insisted on it. It's my fault Regina was no longer a mother, no longer happy. She gave into her anger. Look where it got her."

"A cursed town where everyone fears her, where the only form of happiness was her own," David answered. "Do you not remember what she said on our wedding day, Snow?"

"I do, " Mary Margaret answered. "But all she received was a town that's no longer cursed, calling for her death," she corrected. "Where she was not always happy, but lonely."

Emma shifted on her feet slightly. "Why do I have a feeling that the town's not going to be on our side in all this?"

"They won't be," David replied. "Nor will they be convinced otherwise."

"We'll have to proceed with caution," Mary Margaret pointed out.

"Enough caution to hold back an entire town?" Emma questioned, raising an eyebrow. "We're four people and a werewolf. No one in their right mind would bet on us against a mob."

With matching frowns, David met Mary Margaret's eye as they both reached the same conclusion. "We ask for help then," David stated. "From the one man who _can_ take on an entire town: Rumpelstilskin."

"Who?"

"Mr. Gold," Mary Margaret clarified.

**xxxx**

Regina watched in silence as Lucy slowly walked around the chamber, examining each piece of the regal attire and the royal life she should have had. She watched as Lucy's hands hovered over certain pieces, too afraid to touch the garments, as if they belonged to two different social class, that Lucy was somehow unworthy of such pieces even though it was an echo of something that should have been. Regina did not dare break the silence, allowing Lucy to take in everything uninterrupted.

She shifted slightly, when a piece in the back caught Lucy's attention. Lucy took quick interest and made a beeline from the slender maroon dress, embroidered with black material, to a simple blue dress from Regina's girlhood. Lucy took the blue silk into her hands.

"This dress," Lucy murmured, her eyebrows furrowed. "What is it? Where does it come from?"

Regina could hear a hint of panic and concern in her voice, one that Regina could not place. Her response lingered, cueing Lucy to continue. "I've seen this dress before," Lucy stated.

"That's impossible," Regina replied, walking over to her. The last time she had adorned the piece, she had been years younger than Lucy now.

"No," Lucy insisted. "I've seen it. I've worn it."

"Lily," Regina murmured, shaking her head. What she was suggesting was even more impossible.

"Please, tell me where it's from," Lucy repeated, growing more distressed. "Why is it here?"

Regina placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder. Her touch made the young woman look away from the dress. "It's what I was wearing," Regina began, feeling her mouth dry. "It's what I was wearing when I met your father for the first time."

The material fell from Lucy's hands as if it had become burning hot. Frowning, Regina led her away from the mannequin. She brought her to the couch and sat her down. "Where have you worn it?"

"I-It's hard to explain," Lucy replied, swallowing hard. "There's this place, this realm that I go to sometimes-"

"You can travel between realms?" Regina questioned. She knew that Lucy did not grow up without magic. It had all started with her grandmother, Regina's mother, who would levitate the little girl's toys. Regina forbade it, but now she was certain her little Lily did not always listen to her dear mother. Only moments ago, Regina witnessed Lucy trying to summon a wave to lift the sheriff into the air herself. Regina was not surprised, not entirely.

Magic was a tempting mistress.

"No, not realm jumping, not like Jefferson," Lucy answered, shaking her head. She looked down at the pristine marble floor and then over her shoulder once more toward the blue dress that was causing her so much grief. Regina placed a tender hand on her arm, a small gesture that regained Lucy's attention.

"Grandpa Henry called it… a realm between the two worlds," Lucy said, swallowing hard.

"Grandpa Henry?" Regina repeated, frowning. Daddy. Her free hand rested against her chest, her heart grew heavy both from the guilt and the news Lucy, without a doubt, was about to deliver. "The realm between the world of the living and the dead," Regina murmured. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, an attempt to calm her thoughts. She knew the implications of one visiting such a realm. From her own understanding, it was an effect from the sleeping curse. Once awoken, the previously cursed ventured back to the realm during slumber, back to the land of limbo. Regina was also aware that no one cheated death, not without the aid of powerful dark magic, of which Lucy was not capable.

"You see yourself in that dress in that realm," Regina said. "When you speak with-"

"He apologizes," Lucy interrupted. "For not being able to protect you. He regrets it."

Now it was Regina's turn to look away. Her eyes stung, even more so when she felt Lucy's scoot over closer to her, but she quickly blinked them away. "He did what he could," Regina reassured, mostly for Lucy's sake more than anything else. "Your grandfather, he was a great man."

"I remember," Lucy murmured. "He still hopes you'll find your happiness."

"I have my happiness here: I have Henry," Regina replied. "And I have you back. I'm not losing either."

"But-"

"I'm not losing you again, Lily," Regina stated. It had been the most painful moment in her life: laying her own child to rest. She would not subject herself to it once again. "There is always a way."

"Magic can't stop-"

"It can. Incredibly power magic-"

"Dark magic, you mean."

"Lily, please."

"The fairies wouldn't grant my wish because of dark magic," Lucy pointed out. "I was tainted by it. They wouldn't let me see you one more time because of the magic grandmother showed me, the same magic you used when I was younger."

"I learned to protect you, as I wish to do now," Regina stressed. "I never casted any spells on you. I-"

Regina halted as the momentum of Lucy's words struck her. The fairies would not come to her dying child's aid because an aura of dark magic surrounded the little girl, the same little girl who had always been so weak, so sick from birth, when she came into the world early. There were no remnants of that child in the young woman before her now. Lucy demonstrated such strength, something Regina never would have seen in her princess Lily. Until now, Regina believed it was the presence of the wolf, but what if it was something else?

What if it was the absence of dark magic? …the absence of Cora?

"Mother?"

Regina stood up from the couch and walked around it. She placed her hand on the back of the cushion, her other rested on her abdomen, as she leaned forward. Was it possible? Did her own mother have a part in little Lily's undetermined illness? Cora had not been present when Regina gave birth, just her father had been. Had Cora been off cursing her own grandchild? Why?

Why would Cora harm her granddaughter who would one day be queen? That was all Cora had wanted – power, a reigning queen who shared her beliefs. Love was weakness, power was the key to all, but it would be a power Lily would be exempt from if her linage –

Regina's hand moved from her abdomen up to cover her mouth. Tears returned to her eyes. What if Lily was never the king's to begin with? What if…?

Going without an answer, Lucy had stood up herself and went to Regina's side. "Mother?" she repeated.

Regina quickly collected herself and placed her hand back on Lucy's arm. She gave her a faint smile as her hand trailed down to Lucy's injured own, who flinched. "That's who I am, dear," she replied, hovering her hand over Lucy's injury. A faint glow emitted from her finger tips.

After a moment, Lucy pulled her hand away and slowly unwrapped it, revealing that the burn had vanished. She looked up at Regina.

"And as your mother, just like all those years ago, I am going to protect you."

**xxxx**

Lucy had protested against the idea: to go to Gold's Pawn Shop was a suicide mission. It was too close to town, too close to the expected chaos that would be present outside. The town's people would burn Regina at the stake if they spotted her. Her command on magic was not as it once was and Lucy, without her wolf, was equally defenseless. It was a terrible idea, of which Lucy had not been able to talk Regina out.

They had to go to the shop. There was an item of importance that they needed. Regina would not give her any more information, just that it was important and that they needed it, an answer that only served to frustrate Lucy. What could they possibly need that justified this unnecessary risk when what they really needed was to keep away from wandering eyes? They shouldn't be here, especially now, when Regina was still recovering and her magic weak.

"He wouldn't keep it in the front of the shop," Regina said, more to herself than to Lucy, who had made it quite clear that she was against the unknown idea from the very beginning. "It's power is too dangerous to keep out in the open," she murmured. 

"Dangerous?" Lucy repeated, eyes growing wide as she followed Regina to the back of the shop. "Mother, please, what are you doing?"

The only answer was the shifting of papers and the dragging of heavy objects against the wooden floor board, not exactly what Lucy wanted to hear It grew harder and harder to keep her temper in check as Regina kept shuffling through drawers and cupboards. It wasn't just the town's people they had to worry about – the shop's owner was even more beyond frightening, more capable than those people.

"Whatever it is, it's not here," Lucy snapped.

Regina slammed the cupboard shut out of her own frustration. "It has to be here!" she snapped in return.

Normally, her little Lily would have been taken aback, ashamed that she angered her mother at all. Lily was no longer little. Lucy took a step forward but still maintained a bit of distance, her inner child tugging and begging to just apologize. "It has to be here or do you want it to be here?" Lucy inquired.

Once again, there was no answer. No reference to the possibility of not discovering, not finding this mystical item.

"It's a form of dark magic, isn't it?" Lucy asked once m ore. Every previous questioning had gone unanswered. "That's why you don't want to tell me, isn't it?"

"Lily-"

"Isn't it?"

Back still turned to Lucy, Regina rested her hands against the countertop. She sighed heavily, her shoulders falling slightly. Slowly, Regina turned around to face her and leaned back against the counter. "Yes, it is," Regina finally admitted.

"Then we don't need it," Lucy automatically replied, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Lillian."

"Mother-"

"Dark magic saved you once, Lily, you can't deny it," Regina pointed out. "We need it again. There's no cheating death through means of light magic."

"Then we shouldn't at all!" Lucy protested, closing in on her mother. "You've let me go before-"

"And I'm not about to let you go again. How can you ask of such a thing from me?" Regina responded, cupping Lucy's face in her hands. "I won't lose you again, not when I know I _can_ save you this time. You don't know how much I need you here."

Lucy looked down, or at the very least away from Regina, swallowing hard. She shouldn't have asked for such a thing, Regina was right, especially when they both could vividly recall that terrible time on the riverbank. Lucy could still hear her mother's awful cries and her begging pleads. Without a word, Lucy leaned forward, towards her mother. Regina wrapped her arms tightly around the little girl who did not know of her mother's own new unanswerable demands.

The short moment came to an abrupt end with the unnerving click of the back down of the shop unlocking. Letting go of the embrace, Regina took a step to the side and turned to face the opening door, keeping Lucy behind her protectively.

_**To be continued**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Title**: Vengeance, Sacrifice, and Forgiveness

**Author:** AoN

**Word Count:** 6,700

**Genre:** Drama, Adventure

**Rating:** PG-13

**Feedback:** Please and thank you! Let me know what I'm doing right or doing wrong.

**Summary:** With the curse weakening and Regina struggling to keep Storybrooke under control, hidden secrets and lies from a distant land surface with the arrival of a stranger from her past, thought to have perished long ago – and they want their happily ever after.

**Chapter Thirty**

The handle to the back door of the pawn shop turned. Lucy took a small step forward in response, her sense of bravery convincing her that she was more than able of standing her own against the likes of Mr. Gold once again. Regina lifted her hand, summoning forth a ball of flames that danced in between her fingertips. It was a weapon whose power was out shown by aesthetics – at least, for the time being. Her magic was still rather weak in this realm, still new, but that would eventually change. Regina extended her other arm out at her side, not allowing Lucy to go any further recklessly. The back door pushed open.

"Don't!" Lucy shouted upon realizing who was at the door. Out of reaction, she grabbed Regina's wrist and pulled her hand away. The flames vanished immediately. Despite her better judgment, Regina lowered her hand completely to her side. Lucy let Regina go and the sheriff, who had just emerged into the back room, lowered her gun as well.

"This is what you call 'hiding?'" Emma questioned in disbelief. "Seriously?"

"_This_ was not my idea at all," Lucy remarked, annoyed. "And what exactly are _you_ doing here-"

"Emma, don't lower your guard – your weapon – against her," David warned, stepping inside after her. "You have no idea what she's capable of-"

"You're alive."

Both Regina and Lucy glanced up; Emma and David turned their heads over their shoulders. Mary Margaret stood, nearly frozen in place, in the doorway. Even though Emma had previously told them so, it was another thing to see it for themselves: the sister Mary Margaret believed dead, yet again, was standing right here – was anything but. A biting comment threatened to part from Regina, 'no thanks to you,' but she kept it to herself, for Lucy's sake more than anything else.

With a half nod, Lucy stepped out from behind Regina.

"You protected Emma," Mary Margaret added.

"We protected each other," Emma corrected. "But Regina protected us more than we both could," she stressed.

"Why?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Why?" Regina repeated with a scoff. "Not one of us would be here if I hadn't and you are asking me 'why?' Is it difficult for you to comprehend that just maybe I am capable of good?"

"What you call 'good,' Regina, always masquerades in selfishness," Mary Margaret pointed out. "Lily, I know you refuse to believe it, but things have changed so much since we were little girls."

"I know that they have," Lucy agreed. "And things can change again."

"Princess Lily," David began. "You aren't aware of the second chances we have already given Regina. Snow is right: she's fueled only by selfishness and greed."

"What about what you want to do?" Emma asked. "It's not greed? Selfish?"

"Emma," David protested. "_That_ woman is the reason you grew up without your family. She took you away from _us_."

"Just like her own daughter was taken away from her," Mary Margaret spoke up, resonating Lucy's previous biting remarks. She looked over at him. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, frowning and unable to comprehend what she was saying.

Mary Margaret turned to face Regina, who avoided her gaze. Lucy, however, met Mary Margaret's eye, wondering about the change of heart. Had Lucy gotten through? Was she no longer guilty of committing treason against their kingdom, at least, by their standards? Only hours ago, Lucy would not have cared; her future had been anything but existent, but now… Now she allowed herself a small glimmer of hope, a small sense of belief that perhaps her mother could save her, magic or not. The idea of not having to deal with a charge of treason, if that were the case, was rather… enlightening. Mary Margaret really did change.

"Snow," David began.

Still turned from them, Regina made her way further into the back of the store room. "There's no _time_ for this," she sneered as Lucy silently watched as she rummaged through cabinets.

"I'm sorry, Regina," Mary Margaret said softly as she took a couple small steps forward. "I truly am."

Besides the shuffling of various objects, Regina provided no response to an apology she had never intended on receiving, or accepting, for that matter. How could she ever forgive the person that led her little princess to her drowning? Then again, how could that same little princess be standing among them now?

"Mother, she-"

"What business do you have here?" Regina demanded, continuing her search intently.

"Don't really think it's your place to ask, your Majesty," Emma pointed out. "Why are you going through Mr. Gold's belongings?"

"It is none of your concern, sheriff."

"But it is," Emma remarked. "Gold called to report a crime, a break-in. You back for round two, huh?"

"Emma, please," Mary Margaret said softly, reaching out for her, but Emma had quickly walked out of her reach.

"That was me," Lucy spoke up, stepping in front of Emma's path. Emma tilted her head slightly at the confession as she looked away from Regina.

David frowned. "And what type of magic did you steal from him?" he asked.

"Can we leave the investigation to, I don't know, the sheriff?" Emma questioned in returned, glancing over to him. She turned back to Lucy. "Well?"

"Not magic, a ring," Regina responded on Lucy's behalf, annoyance growing in her voice as her own search continued to be fruitless. "One that had not previously been owned by Gold, sheriff."

"But she wasn't alone," Emma stated. "And what exactly are you looking for? Where is Gold anyway?"

"I was with, what's his name, August," Lucy answered. "She won't even tell me what she's looking for."

"And why should we allow her to continue searching exactly?" David demanded.

"David, seriously," Emma replied. "But, yeah, I can't imagine Gold allowing this."

Regina bit back a laugh, pausing. "I'm not interested in what Gold will or will not allow," she commented, turning around to face them. "Is that why you idiots are here? You're seeking his help? He is the reason behind all this."

"Not from where we stand, it isn't," David remarked.

"You are incapable of seeing the overall picture from where you stand," Regina pointed out. "This is exactly where he wanted to be and he wasn't able to achieve it by himself."

"What are you saying?" Mary Margaret asked. "That Rumplestilskin somehow planned all this? That's a long stretch."

"Are you aware that the imp can see the future?" Regina asked in return.

Slowly, Mary Margaret shook her head.

"So what if he could see the future?" David inquired.

"It means that he did," Emma answered. "Tricked her. He tricked you. He planned all this to happen."

"Manipulated," Regina corrected. "And given your linage, I'm surprised you were able to reach that conclusion, Sheriff Swan," she said with a snide.

"Henry was going to show me his storybook tomorrow, _his_ stories, but something tells me school probably won't be in session," Lucy said, before Emma could remark. "Magic kept me under water that day and I wanted to see if it's all in there."

"Henry's not going to be dragged –"

"Magic?" Mary Margaret repeated. "You mean…?"

"I didn't trip off the edge, no," Lucy said. "I was pushed in. By him. By Rumplestilskin and, no, Henry won't be. I wasn't exactly planning for the whole town to go to hell today."

"That was what? Fifty years ago?" Emma asked. "He's honestly had all this planned out _then_?"

"Fifty years is nothing to someone who is immortal," Regina needlessly pointed out.

"Gold's immortal?" Emma murmured. "Seriously?"

"Well, of course, he's the Dark One, Emma," David said.

Emma's eyes narrowed slightly as she shook her head, shoulders tensing a bit. Of course. Of course she was supposed to know that bit of information – how could she not after all? It was common knowledge! Of course the Dark One's immortal and of course the Dark One was Mr. Gold. On top of that, he probably had a pet dragon, right? Is that how these things worked?

From David, Emma looked back over to Regina. "So, what the hell are you looking for in here?" she asked.

"And what are _you_ doing here, sheriff?" Regina asked in return.

"_No_," Emma stressed. "You are going to answer-"

"We were looking for Gold," Mary Margaret confessed. "We were hoping that he would be able to help us, like he has in the past."

"You can't ask him for help, not with what he's done" Lucy said before looking over towards Regina. "And neither can we. Whatever you're looking for, it can't be worth it, can it?"

Regina's lips thinned as she took a moment to formulate her response. "He won't help you, no," Regina replied. "Especially when he discovers that you know his… true colors. That is, if it he doesn't know already."

"Okay, fine, and that's why he isn't here," Emma concluded. "So, there goes our plan-"

"What is your plan exactly?" Regina inquired.

"And what's yours?" David countered. "No more ignoring, Regina. Tell us what you're doing here."

"If you must know, _shepherd_," Regina nearly growled. "I am looking for… a candle."

"A candle?" Lucy repeated, eyebrows furrowing. The risk they had taken to get to the shop from their safety underground, it was all for a candle? But everything had been perfectly lit. It didn't make any sense.

"If you needed a flashlight, why didn't tell me in the mines?" Emma asked. "There's one in the patrol unit-"

Regina had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

"Not for lighting, got it," Emma mumbled.

"What use is a candle to someone who can summon fire itself, Regina?" Mary Margaret inquired. "If you tell us the truth, we may be able to convince the crowd to not-"

"It's not an ordinary candle then," Lucy concluded. "You didn't want to tell me from the beginning. I said I didn't want you to use dark magic. That's what it is, isn't it? It's a form of dark magic."

"Enough," Regina said sternly.

"Dark magic?" David repeated. "Snow, are you really going to allow her free reign after that confession? Think of the further havoc she will cause among the people."

"The candle will help save my daughter from a fate that she does not deserve," Regina stated. "Now, doesn't that sound at all familiar? Perhaps a wardrobe even?"

"How is a candle going to-"

"Wait, why does Lily need saving…?" Mary Margaret interrupted.

Everyone grew hesitant in response, not allowing themselves speculation, or to provide the truth no one wished to form into words. Mary Margaret turned to Lucy, who could not lift her own gaze from the ground.

Shifting on her feet, Lucy shook her head slightly. "Because I'm…"Lucy's voice trailed off as she tilted her head up towards Mary Margaret. "Because I'm not supposed to exist in this realm. Or any of that matter, not in this form."

"So… how does a candle help at all?" Emma asked.

"That's none of your concern," Regina responded. "You want a witch to burn at the stake? You'll have that witch, but first, I have business to attend to – this business."

"There will not be any burning," Mary Margaret reassured.

"Snow-"

"Lily, you're right," Mary Margaret continued, ignoring David's protest. "There's no difference. We're no better, but there is nothing that I can promise that would ensure safety for you, for… Regina."

"I don't need your protection," Regina reassured, biting back a dry laugh.

"Oh, clearly," David remarked sarcastically. "Your magic hasn't returned to full power yet, has it?"

"Um, she _clearly_ had a fireball in her hand when we came in," Emma pointed out.

"Are you defending me, Sheriff Swan?"

"But it's not her full power," David replied. "Remember, Emma, you don't know what she's truly capable of. If she was at full power, it wouldn't have been as easy as it was getting into here. There would have been a shield of sorts. She would have vanished upon our – or anyone's – entrance."

"You know me so well, _Charming_," Regina nearly hissed.

"Whether or not you want it, Regina, you need our help," Mary Margaret insisted. "And I'm not the one asking you to set your pride aside. There are people in this town who need you not to get harmed-"

"Henry…" Regina found herself murmuring quietly. "He's still safe?"

"Yeah," Emma answered. "Still with Ruby and Granny, but he's not going to be too happy if he learns his mother let her pride get the better of her."

"He sees me as nothing more than the Evil Queen, sheriff," Regina remarked, voice shaking slightly at the revelation.

"Even if you believe that so, he still loves you," Mary Margaret reassured. When Regina narrowed her eyes at her, Mary Margaret turned to David and Emma. "Will you give us a moment?"

"Snow-"

"I'll be alright," Mary Margaret assured, before she turned to Lucy as well. She didn't even have to say another word. Lucy gave her a small, half nod, knowing that she would have to vacate too, even if only for a little while.

"Do we really have time for this right now?" Emma asked. "I mean, what if Gold comes back. This _is_ his shop. It looks like we're all snooping around. He's not going to be happy about that."

"Considering that he clearly wanted the curse broken and that his little secret is no more," Regina began to point out. "I doubt we have to worry about the likes of him wandering into our affairs for the moment, but nor is it the time to have whatever conversation-"

"No, Regina, it is," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Before we step out then," David spoke up as Lucy crossed the back of the shop. "The fissure running down main street, not too far from here."

"What of it?" Regina asked.

"Will it provide a safe passage home?" David asked in return.

Regina did not immediately reply. "In theory, it should allow crossing, but will I guarantee safety? No. I will not have that on my head as well."

"So we can't go back?" David clarified.

"You can go back if you wish," Regina corrected him. "But the realm has been abandoned for twenty eight years, which is why I will not guarantee safety for anyone who does cross."

David nodded slowly, his gaze lingering on Mary Margaret for a second before he turned to Emma. Without another word, the two turned to the back door Lucy had propped open. Regina watched them exit and then turned her attention to Mary Margaret, frowning.

"Regardless of our titles," Mary Margaret spoke up again, maintaining a small distance between them as she picked up where she left off. "I know that Henry still loves you."

Dark eyes narrowing in response, Regina tilted her head slightly, cynical. "You know?" she repeated, biting back a bitter laugh. "Typical of Snow Wh-"

"I know because regardless of titles, I did too," Mary Margaret explained. "With all the horrors that I've heard and that I've witnessed, I couldn't let go of the loving woman who raised me like her own, even if I could no longer see her behind her façade. Henry won't throw away his life with you before all this. He won't be able to."

Never had Mary Margaret endured a more deafening moment of silence. A moment, Mary Margaret was aware, was all Regina needed to summon a flame. Although she had yet to reach full power, Mary Margaret knew the pain would still be rather real. When Regina did not reply, Mary Margaret continued, "I was convinced that I had let that woman go and I was angry. I was angry for the person I lost and the family I didn't get to have. I wanted revenge-"

"Is that why we're here alone, Snow? Revenge?"

Mary Margaret shook her head. "Far from it, trust me," she reassured. "There was nothing I wanted more than revenge – nothing. For the first time, I realized that's _exactly_ how you felt, isn't it? It's how you've felt since… that day."

"Do you expect me to marvel at your revelation? You're wasting my time."

"This has to end between us, Regina," Mary Margaret stated. "All this time, we both believed that it would be through vengeance, but someone… Lily… what if it would end through forgiveness?"

The corners of Regina's lips twitched as Mary Margaret's final word almost parted from them. A shadow passed over her eyes, memories of a dark past full of attempts to fill a void left behind by a child whose life was robbed – and all because of Snow White, as she had believed. "You believe it's that's simple? You're still so naïve, Snow."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "No, I don't," she answered honestly. "It'll never be simple, not with all the wrong we've caused each other."

"Then how can you mention the idea of forgiveness?"

"Because we both know that world where we don't even consider it doesn't exist anymore," Mary Margaret pointed out. "We won't be able to completely forgive each other. How can we? But if we don't at least try, Regina, what is Lily going to think? And Henry?"

With a sigh, Regina glanced away from Mary Margaret for a second. Regina didn't want to admit that she was right, by any means. She had been able to deny any form of a peace offer in the past. Regina had come to terms that in their realm there was no peace for her, not until she had her vengeance, but with not only Henry now, but also Lily as well present, things had changed.

"You're calling for a cease fire, aren't you?" Regina questioned.

"Forgiveness," Mary Margaret stressed. "I'm asking for forgiveness, even if we'll only give each other the minimal amount."

Regina smirked slightly, shaking her head. "You still have much to learn about being queen, dear," she responded.

"You know, sometimes, it's not about being a royal. Lily's my sister and I know this is what she wants from me," Mary Margaret said. "I believe you see it the same way, but you just won't admit it."

"And pray tell why I wouldn't."

"Because a part of you still believes that love is weakness," Mary Margaret answered. "A part of you is still afraid of what may happen if you finally let go of that terrible mantra."

"Don't you dare stand there and criticize me," Regina warned.

"I'm not," Mary Margaret promised. "What I'm trying to say is… old habits, they die hard and I don't think either one of us wants to push Lily away because of it. She's been given a second chance. We've been given a second chance. Can't we agree to be at least cordial?"

"Have it masquerade as forgiveness perhaps?" Regina suggested with a hint of bitterness. "After all, you have deemed it one of my better qualities."

"I didn't mean-"

"Oh no, of course not," Regina scoffed. "Now tell me, Snow, how exactly will this work among the people? How will you hold them off like your court? Can you?"

Mary Margaret bit down on her lip. They both were well aware of the answer. It would be impossible. "We'll just have to trick them, won't we?" she suggested. "We banished you once-"

"Trust me, my dear, _that_ won't happen again."

"The people don't have to know that."

"So you condemn me to a life of hiding?"

"Do you honestly think you can get away without any form of punishment for your actions?" Mary Margaret retorted. "What else can we possibly do, Regina? This is a sacrifice you have to make, until we can think of an alternative."

Regina frowned. Fists clenched at her sides, but she resisted the urge to fight back, even though she felt she had been backed into a corner with no possible way out. There were other means to carry out the situation, all of which would be highly frowned upon by everyone else's standards, most importantly by Henry and Lily.

"If banishment isn't to your liking, Charming and I can say that you've escaped-"

"Both which would result in a massive manhunt, of course," Regina interrupted. "Do as you wish, Snow. All I ask is guaranteed safety until nightfall. Then, I'll fend for myself."

Mary Margaret's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Until nightfall?" she repeated. "Why until nightfall?"

"You've said it yourself, dear," Regina replied. "Lily's been given a second chance. I need to ensure that she is able to take it."

**xxxx**

The journey back to the underground lair beneath the Mills family mausoleum was a silent one. Lucy did not utter a single word; Regina, with the double-ended candle that she had been searching for in hand, did not push for a conversation. With a wave of her free hand, the mirror leading back into the extended wardrobe shimmered away. Regina stepped to the side, allowing Lucy to enter first. She walked past Regina with not so much as a glance. Regina lingered in the doorway for a second, to collect herself.

After a shaky breath, Regina followed suit, the mirror reappearing behind her, and she found Lucy sitting on the edge of the couch, her leg bouncing nervously.

Regina was equally so, but she could not allow Lucy to be aware of the fact.

She crossed the room to the vanity, where an encrusted jewelry box had been placed. Regina set the candle down, to be used later. For now, first thing was first. She picked up the jewelry box securely in her hands and turned around. Lucy's gaze was fixated on the ground. Regina still found herself saying nothing, unable to find the right words, for that matter.

Regina sat down on the middle of the couch and placed the jewelry box on the cushion in between them. Her hand lingered on the top of the case, on top of the engraved 'L' for a moment. As she began to lift the cover of the box, Lucy reached out and placed her hand on top of Regina's, stopping her.

"Why do you have this?" Lucy asked.

When Regina looked up, she found Lucy carefully watching her, waiting for an answer to a question that had bothered her since their first encounter in the mausoleum not long ago. Regina turned her hand, so she was able to gently caress the back of Lucy's with her thumb.

"You're aware of… the terrible things I have done in the past," Regina replied. "But this, this is not one of them, Lily. This was not my doing."

"Who then?" Lucy pulled her hand away from Regina's.

"It was…" Regina began to say, but the response stopped on her lips. She knew that there had been a relation between grandchild and grandmother, even if Regina herself feared the possibilities that could come to light. She had limited the time that they spent together. The connection, Regina thought, existed. She did not want to speak ill of someone that her daughter held close, even if only for a short period. The child's life, in general, was so short.

"It was," Regina began once more. "It was Cora. Your grandmother."

"My grandmother?" Lucy questioned. "Why?"

"You never knew who she truly was, Lily-"

"I know."

"You do? How?"

"Just like I know about Grandpa Henry, at that place," Lucy explained. "And how I met that… stable boy. Daniel?"

At his name, Regina's shoulders tensed as she momentarily froze. Just as Regina was about to reveal one truth, another possible one arose. Regina could not tell her, not when she wasn't sure herself – for all she knew, it was just a falsehood, causing her to desperately cling onto happier times. No, what she was about to tell Lily now was shattering enough.

"She," Regina continued, doing her best to not allow her voice to falter or shake. "She saw something in you, Lily."

"What did she see?"

Regina shook her head. "A sense of power I never understood," she answered. "She saw a ruler that would be feared by all, with uncontrollable power, unparalleled by any other kingdom."

"Why me?"

"Because she failed with me," Regina replied. "You were… the child of the king, another princess beloved by all. The people never came to love me as much as their former queen. Without the support of the people, how could I ever be such a ruler? I like to believe that I ultimately proved her wrong," Regina added bitterly.

Lucy pulled back slightly and scooted further away on the couch, her eyes never leaving the jeweled box. "It doesn't make sense though. It doesn't explain anything," she murmured, frowning. "It doesn't explain why she did it."

The tips of Regina's fingers ran over the engraved 'L' on the lid of the box, not wanting to reveal the chilling answer previously shared with no one else. "The heart is incredibly powerful," Regina began slowly. "And, well, in the wrong hands, it is an incredibly dangerous weapon."

"A weapon?" Lucy glanced up and met Regina's gaze for a short moment. When her eyes fell back upon the box, Lucy swore she could feel it vibrating, beating, and echoing in her own chest.

"With a beating heart, one can… persuade a human being, influence their actions, and make them bid their own doing," Regina explained.

Nose wrinkling, Lucy shook her head. Regina's attempt at an explanation only served to confuse her further and raise even more questions than what she had before. "But she took it after I drowned. What was the point in taking it after I died?"

"If the sorceress was powerful enough, she could raise the dead with the heart," Regina pointed out. "The former person would be nothing more than an empty shell. She would be in complete control, able to wreak havoc."

"She was powerful enough," Lucy concluded.

Regina slowly nodded. "I tried to confront her, but she insisted that I didn't know any better in my emotional state," she continued. "But, of course, I did. As much as I didn't want to say goodbye, I knew what she had in store would only be more painful."

"So then," Regina continued. "To ensure that her plans would indeed be foiled…" her voice trailed off. "A cremation was the only way to ensure that her plans would never be carried out."

"But then, why…?" Lucy began to ask. "Why do you still-?"

"Because I couldn't completely let go," Regina admitted, eyes falling onto the box again. "And it's perhaps for that very reason why we're able to do this now."

"What exactly is this?" Lucy asked. "And that candle. What's a candle going to do for us? The lighting in the room's not the best, I confess, but really-"

"The candle will make everything possible," Regina answered, glancing over her shoulder toward the vanity where the candle laid. She had found it tucked away in the back corner of Gold's shop with Mary Margaret's help, as much as Regina did not want to admit. "It'll help us – you get rid of the wolf. You can exist peacefully."

"How's that going to happen with a candle exactly?"

"You know by now that it's not an ordinary candle," Regina said.

"Too much of a hassle for it to be," Lucy murmured, shrugging her shoulders. "And given the nature of where it came from and the way Snow hugged me back there, it's bound to be dark and it's bound to have a high risk."

Regina nodded slowly. "After your heart is returned to you, the candle, it'll exchange your life for that of the wolf's. You'll no longer suffer."

No more wolf.

Lucy sat in silence, staring off, contemplating what that could even begin to mean. Life as she knew it for so long, gone just like that, only to return to a norm that she could barely comprehend. Human. Completely and entirely human. Her eyes narrowed as she bit down on her lip. Was this how, was this the only way? To give up what she had come to know?

Disagreement was not a viable option. Disagreement meant certain entrapment in a familiar world void of family and friends outside a pack that did not consider her welcomed. The silver from the necklace wouldn't hold back the transformation forever and who's to say the wolf would even survive with the silver wrapped around its neck.

Either way, the wolf would die.

"I promise myself that I would give you the best life possible," Regina explained. "A life where you were free to make your own decisions. I want you to have that again – as Lily, as Lucy, it doesn't matter."

"Where do you fit in all this though?" Lucy asked. "You can't stay down here alone, what kind of life is that?"

"Don't worry about me, darling, alright?"

Lucy shook her head. "When I was a little girl, you used to tell me over and over again that you were only happy-"

"If you were happy," Regina finished. "I never forgot."

"How can I be happy knowing that your trapped down here? How can I be happy without my mother?" Lucy asked.

Regina sighed lightly. "Lily, I won't be able to be with you forev-"

"Not forever, just now," Lucy responded. "The apartment you rented out for me. You can go there – no one will know. Then, I can come see you. And Henry! Henry can come see you too."

Leaning toward Lucy, Regina reached out to caress her cheek. "I'd like that," she said softly with a faint smile. "And I promise we can have that, maybe something similar even, but for now… For now, we need to make the town believe that I've disappeared."

"You promise?"

"I promise," Regina repeated. "But before we can continue any further… I need you to be the strong girl- woman," she corrected herself. "That I know you can be."

**xxxx**

Ruby had never seen Granny move as fast as she did when a rapid knocking came from the back kitchen door of the bed and breakfast. Crossbow armed and in hand, Granny had advanced to the kitchen, Ruby close behind and, against her protest, Henry right behind her. No one had dared approach the bed and breakfast yet, let alone come knocking – perhaps it had something to do with the resident werewolf. Ruby liked to believe it was because of Granny and the crossbow that never left her side.

They all had released a collective sigh of relief upon discovering it was David, Mary Margaret, and Emma standing on the back porch. Henry had made a beeline for Emma when she entered, grabbing her in a tight hug. Ruby had done the same with Mary Margaret. David and Granny had exchanged glances, conveying the same emotion as everyone else.

They had retreated to the basement. Even after Ruby had double checked the locks and made sure the curtains were aptly drawn, David and Mary Margaret still did not want to risk a chance of unwanted ears to hear what happened in the pawn shop. Now they stood in silence: Ruby, Granny, David, and Mary Margaret standing in a circle. Emma and Henry were off to the side. After reassurance that Regina was safe and fine, his questions turned over to that of fire breathing dragons, a topic of discussion of which Emma was not overly fond.

David shook his head. "They're waiting for us to say something," he said, breaking the silence. "We have to stop hiding. This isn't like us."

"They want a witch hunt," Ruby reminded them. "How are you going to make them stop?"

"They're blinded by revenge," Granny added. "It won't be an easy task."

"We've all been blinded by revenge in the past," Mary Margaret pointed out. "We just have to give them something they want more than that – a way home."

"Are we supposed to believe and take the queen's word?" Granny asked.

"It's all we have," Mary Margaret replied. "And I don't think she's lying to us. She wouldn't put her relationship with… with her children at risk."

With a heavy sigh, Ruby stepped away from the group, placing her hands on her hips. Before she could remark, a distance sound caught her attention. A howl. A familiar howl. It was not possible, yet… Eyebrows furrowing, Ruby headed for the stairs.

"Red?" Granny called after her.

"I forgot my cloak," Ruby immediately responded, hurrying up the stairs.

Once more, there was knocking coming from the kitchen's back door. Ruby crossed over to it and peeked through the curtain. Her heart skipped a beat as her hand flew to the doorknob. After unlocking it, she nearly ripped it off its hinges. Ruby threw herself against Lucy, who barely avoided toppling over onto the porch. "You're an idiot, you know that?" Ruby mumbled into her shoulder as Lucy returned the hug.

"You and Henry are alive because of it, remember?" Lucy retorted.

Ruby took a step back and held Lucy out at arm's length. Frowning, Ruby scanned her up and down quickly. "A howl. I heard a howl. Your howl," she said, eyes landing on Lucy's neck. The necklace was missing. In its place, Lucy's skin was red, angry.

"She couldn't heal it completely," Lucy explained, following Ruby's gaze. "But considering how bad it was, it's actually pretty decent for what it is now."

"How were you howling?" Ruby asked. "Snow filled us in a little bit ago-"

"I couldn't go through with it," Lucy interrupted. "It's been my form for the last… however many years, I couldn't let go of it."

"But the transformation hurts you-"

"Not anymore," Lucy replied with a sly grin. "I mean, not more than usual, but I don't feel like I'm drowning anymore when I change back. Things are different."

"That's how it all started, remember?" Ruby pointed out. "You said the drowning sensation didn't start until later. So, what if it isn't any different?"

"Then I'll consider the rest of the plan."

"Consider?"

"Go through with," Lucy corrected herself. "Right now, though, I need your help."

Ruby tilted her head slightly. "With?"

"You told me to let you in when I'm about to do something stupid," Lucy reminded. "Well, Red, I'm about to do something that's, well, rather stupid: I picked up Gold's scent."

"And you want to track him down?" Ruby ventured a guess. "Are you insane?"

"So, are you coming with or…?"

"Snow-"

"Without Snow," Lucy insisted. "They'll only slow us down and we can't lose him."

**xxxx**

Everything had led to this moment.

The grip on his cane tightened as it grinded against the asphalt of the street leading out of town. Gold didn't know how many times he had read over the sign. Leaving Storybrooke. Here he was, only a couple steps away from his real quest's beginning.

Centuries played out to this one moment.

The corners of his lips tugged into a faint smirk as he heard the shuffling of feet. He was no longer alone and his departure, as predicted, would be slightly delayed.

"Here to bid me farewell, princess?" Gold asked as he turned around on his heel. "Ah, I see you've finally found yourself a welcoming pack."

Ruby moved forward to advance on Gold, but Lucy held out her arm, keeping her back. Lucy glanced over to the car parked on the side of the road and back to Gold. "I just wanted to see it for myself," she answered. "All your hard work comes down to this. My entire _life_ comes down to this."

"And, therefore, you wish to witness it," Gold concluded, waving a hand. "Yes, yes, that's all rather fine and all. Do as you will, dearie, and I," he said, taking a stride back, just past the road sign and over the town line. "Well. I shall do as I wish also."

Lucy nodded slightly, piercing eyes never leaving him as she tilted her head, arms crossed over her chest. "So, Rumpelstilskin, go on and tell me. Was it all worth it?"

"Intimidation does not suit you," Gold replied. "I see that the return of your heart has given you a false sense of bravery. I knew of another who suffered from the same… predicament. He suffered some rather nasty consequences as a result. I suggest you watch yourself."

"There's nothing false about it," Ruby nearly growled. "You stepped over the town line, fine. Is that all you wanted? Why?"

Gold shook his head with a short laugh. "I don't have to answer to the likes of an animal."

"And from where I'm standing, it looks like you have to come back over the limits to get to your car," Ruby challenged.

"You knew this would happen," Lucy spoke up. "You knew we would be here. You waited for us to show."

As Gold stepped back over the town's limits, Ruby lunged forward. Lucy reached out and grabbed her wrist, preventing Ruby from going any further. Gold slowly made his way over to his car and opened the door. He turned to address Ruby and Lucy once more. "I also knew that you wouldn't dare try to attack, even though it is your deepest desire," he taunted. "Because now you realize-"

"That your orchestrated even this," Lucy continued. "But why?"

"To give you a warning, which you will extend to your newfound family, I trust," Gold answered. "I will always be a step ahead. I will always see you coming and if any of you bother to attempt to disrupt my journey. Everything you've experienced thus far will seem like nothing."

"So this is how it's going to end then?" Lucy demanded. "You get to walk away from all this with no ramifications while my mother-"

"Yes, precisely," Gold interrupted.

The low rumbling of an engine caught their attention. Ruby gazed over her shoulder. The truck was still off in the distance, but it would be there soon enough. Lucy's eyes never left Gold.

"Your hardships in particular, princess, the ones of your past and the ones you will soon endure," Gold said. "They will pale in comparison to what you'll encounter if you interfere."

"If you foresaw all this, then why save me all those years ago?" Lucy asked. "You could've made things so much easier."

Gold chuckled. "I didn't save you, dearie," he reassured. "Not in the literal sense. I only allowed you to live."

"But you said-"

"What you needed to hear, to get you to this point," Gold informed, tossing his cane onto the passenger's seat. "Now, remember, don't get in the way," he warned before getting into the car himself.

As Gold began to pull away, Mary Margaret's truck came to a skidding halt. Before David could shift to park, Mary Margaret had bounded out from the vehicle. Lucy didn't turn around, not until Gold's car had disappeared from view and Mary Margaret's hand was on her shoulder.

"You two were overheard at the bed and breakfast," David explained. "Where's Rumpelstilskin?"

"Gone," Ruby replied.

"What were you thinking?" Mary Margaret asked, cupping Lucy's cheeks with her hands.

Lucy took a small step back, pulling herself away from Mary Margaret. She forced a faint smile. "Sorry," she murmured. "I-I didn't," she admitted, looking down at Mary Margaret's hand that was gently caressing her arm. "But… he's gone and, well, you got a whole town to lead, right?"

"Right," Mary Margaret said softly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

The forced smile became a bit real as Lucy pulled her into a hug. Things would be okay, Lucy told herself, ominous threats aside and all. Whatever came their way, they would handle it together. No more being alone, no more hiding. Although this was not her idea of a happy ending, it was finally in sight.

_**End**_


End file.
